No Tienes Nombre 2 (NTN2)
by dearmoncherry
Summary: Esta es la segunda parte de la entrega anterior No Tiene Nombre; hay más de un corazón roto, sigue la guerra civil en Europa y Candy ha muerto. Cómo se puede conseguir una vida sin ella ahora? Los fantasmas se hacen presentan y gustan de jugar y torturar el corazón de Terreuce Grandchester. Se atreverá a amar nuevamente? Por qué ocupa ella su pensamiento constante?
1. Prólogo

_**PRIMERAS PALABRAS.**_

Quiero pedir perdón a todas las lectoras de la entrega anterior en "NTN", pues de seguro se han de haber quedado con mal sabor de boca con el final que le di, pero es que no os imagináis las ganas que tenía de llegar a esta parte... mi cabeza estaba por explotar queriendo escribir la trama que tengo preparada para los actores principales.

Es verdad que hay algunas historias que quedaron inconclusas pero temía que si seguía escribiendo sobre ellos nunca llegaría hasta aquí, y perdería el sentido principal de la historia, pero no os preocupéis que también les daré su final a nuestro queridos personajes como a los principales.

Archibald Corwell

William Albert Andrew

Neil Legan

Annie Brither

Susana Marlow

Y por qué no Elisa Legan

Disfrutar de la segunda parte de No Tiene Nombre

Que lo escribo con mucho amor e ilusión para vuestro disfrute  
Att: Chèrry

_**PRÓLOGO.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Finalmente Candice White Andrew había embarcado rumbo a Francia para servir como enfermera junto a tres doctores y tres enfermeras más; las expectativas eran muchas al principio pero después de tres semanas en alta mar realmente lo único que deseaba era llegar con bien a tierra firme.

.

.

En la mansión de los Brither se hacían los preparativos para la fiesta de bienvenida a su hija Anny había estado más de un mes en Florida con su amiga Patricia O'Brien, hasta que finalmente se había decidido en volver y las expectativas eran enormes por los cambios que podría haber tenido lejos de ellos.

.

.

El mismo día que nuestro querido Terreuce Granchester viajaba a Europa un valiente Archivald Corwell doblaba su rodilla ante Gloria Freeman para pedirle su mano en matrimonio, ¡sí, así como leen! puede que el haber presenciado el compromiso de Elisa le hiciera cuestionarse lo que realmente quería en su vida y puesto que estaba más que seguro de sus sentimiento hacia la joven, no tardo tanto en decidirse; ehhh que no lo tuvo tan fácil y no lo digo porque Gloria no haya aceptado, ¡claro que acepto! si hasta lloro y todo de la alegría pero, fue su Tía Abuela Emilia Elroy la que puso el grito en el cielo, pero después no le quedó más remedio que aceptar... quiero creer que si hizo eso fue porque se aburría ya que extraña mucho a Candy, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado que esa chiquilla tan atolondrada le hiciese falta, sentía que en la mansión le faltaba esa chispa, su alegría y energía; así que de vez en cuando solo por incordiar un poco y para entretenerse hacía un que otro berrinche, pues así de paso conseguía la atención de sus sobrinos, más de Albert que solía encerrarse en el despacho, o hacer viajes.

.

.

No chicas, ¡Hugo Dakar no es malo! Solo había sufrido penurias por la ambición de un desesperado sin escrúpulo que finalmente está a punto de recibir sentencia, ese mismo, Marc Fitsher; le llegó la hora para que pague por haber dejado huérfano a Albert y Hugo, por apropiarse de los bienes de Edward Carcetti y pues aunque solo dos personas lo sepan y ustedes... la violación de Elisa; Hugo se ha encontrado un par de veces con el rubio, y finalmente ha logrado recuperar todas las propiedades de su padre y cuando termine el juicio una jugosa indemnización.

.

.

¿Quién más? ahhh sí, hay que felicitar a Neil Legan porque fue aceptado en la "Prestigiosa Universidad de Chicago" en la facultad de Economía. Su padre está más que orgulloso, viven la mar de bien en el apartamento aunque casi no pasan todos los días juntos, pues el señor Legan cada dos semanas hace sus viajes de negocios hehehe aún no he descubierto cuál es, pues desde que su socio es procesado debe encargarse de la sociedad o mejor dicho tramitar la finalización y ver cómo emplea ahora sus bienes... ¡ah! Y que sepáis, está encantadísimo de la vida porque Alice Reyes sea su nuera, aja, Neil le pidió que fuera su novia hahahaha ella sí que estuvo renuente en un principio, porque temía por la familia de él no le gustase la idea, pero a la única que no le gusto fue a Sara, pero como recuerdan ¡ahora su opinión no vale para nada!

.

.

Bueno, nuestro querido Albert hace muy bien su papel de cabeza de los Andrew, ¡excelente! ha sido tan ingenioso, que con George tiene un plan especial para cuando hace sus viajes de negocios, según donde va aprovecha y se pone sus lentes negros y chaqueta marrón para disfrutar de un poco de libertad en compañía de Poppe, todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta que tendría crías así que no tenía corazón para hacerle sufrir un viaje pesado... pero tranquilas de seguro encuentra un nuevo acompañante en sus aventuras... eso sí ha logrado informarse sobre el hospital donde va Candy para ver si puede colaborar y de paso hacer amistades que cuiden de su pequeña o mejor aún que la alejen del peligro.

.

.

Por cierto nuestra amiga Patricia conoció al saxofonista Frankie Trumbauer, que toca en la banda de Jazz de Paul Whiteman, y gracias a los consejos de Channel ha decidido darse una oportunidad, por lo visto congenian. Por supuesto para la abuela Marta esto es ¡pá tirar petardos! Ella ya está planeando la boda, cosa que hace sonrojar de vez en cuando a la morena hehehehe venga que la pobre se merece que le dé una alegría al cuerpo como dice su amiga, "QUE SI COMES CALLADA COMES DOS VECES"... hehehehe

.

.

Bueno con respecto a Susana Marlow, verán, ella sigue de cabezota, aún no ha visto a George Butler ¡aunque se muere de ganas!... si exacto también de volver a sentirlo dentro de ella... a veces se despierta en las noches agitada por los recuerdos y últimamente hasta la cabeza le da muchas vueltas de tal agitación, su madre no la obliga a salir aunque sí a comer; el caballero por su lado sigue entregado en su trabajo a la espera de que llegue la nota o que Susana lo visite, si ella es caprichosa para caprichoso él, aunque todas las tardes pasa frente a su residencia.

.

.

Pues por los problemas maritales que tiene Sara no tienen fin, obvio no se quiere separar de su marido y que toda la sociedad se entere, ha decidido que la boda de su hija sea el último día de mayo por ende son labores titánicas las que debe hacer para tener todo listo, las invitaciones, los músicos, las flores, el vestido y todo eso diciéndole a medio mundo "Cuánto dolor y pesar" que siente al tener que separarse de su hija pero el BARÓN DE LA CASA CAAMAÑO es un hombre importante y debe volver pronto a España, ante lo cual Elisa hace una sonrisa mecánica y recibe miles de cumplidos y buenos deseos, pero por dentro está que se muere y desea huir de todo, ¡no siente justo que la quieran obligar a casarse con ese hombre! Es verdad siente atracción pero está segura que eso no es amor... en todo caso ¡¿no podría tener unos diez años menos?! Porque tiene un buen semblante, es buen mozo y muy culto; a pesar de todo sigue siendo muy dulce con ella aunque no se atreve a tocarle ni siquiera la mano.

.

.

Así están las cosas cuando finalmente el 6 de mayo del 1915 Candice White Andrew llega a Le Port El Havre de Francia, espera tranquilamente mientras se descarga el equipo y medicinas que traen para luego tomar el tren otras cuatro horas de camino que los llevaría a París. Por fin en la tarde llegaron al Hospital Hôtel-Dieu que se encuentra en la orilla izquierda de la île de la Citê cerca de la catedral de Notre-Dame.


	2. Parte 01

_**Parte 01**_

Desde que había regresado con sus padres tenía el espíritu emprendedor restaurado, las ganas de vivir y luchar eran sus armas diarias... había aprendido a valorarse y amarse primero a ella misma, antes de atreverse hacerlo con alguien más.

Cuando se enteró que su amiga de la infancia había partido como enfermera voluntaria sintió que flaqueaba, nuevamente ella mostraba tener más valor y coraje... pero decidió no quedarse atrás, asistió a un par de eventos para poder conseguir los contactos necesarios, tal vez no podría ir a la guerra con la rubia pero al menos la apoyaría recaudando fondos para adquirir fármacos y utensilios necesarios para los heridos en el frente.

Gracias al apoyo y guía de Albert, Annie pudo conocer a los dueños de las casas farmacéuticas con la que entablo conversación y logró que aceptaran su propuesta. También pudo establecer contacto con el "Ministro de Guerra Americano" y ofrecer los suministros médicos; al principio fueron un poco renuentes pues pensaban que eran las fantasías de una niña rica, pero al ver el apoyo de la industria farmacéutica, del Imperio Andrew y la Cruz Roja, coordinaron los lugares necesarios al cual se enviarían los medicamentos y suministros, "Las Trincheras."

Había logrado organizar varias galas benéficas y con los fondos recaudados adquirían víveres, ropas, medicinas, y muchas más cosas que se considerasen indispensables.  
Luego serían enviadas en los barcos al frente, pero no satisfecha con eso decidió presentarse ella misma en la entrega de los suministros para evitar cualquier desvío y... porque la noticia del compromiso de Archivald Corwell con Gloria Freeman ¡la hizo tambalear!

Cuando su madre le dio la noticia primero se puso pálida y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y su mirada se hizo borrosa. Tardó varios minutos en salir de su estado de shock así que más segura que nunca el 05 de Julio subió al buque junto al cargamento a la vez que recordaba las palabras que una vez le dijo su amiga Channel:

_** Cha- esto es breve que lo voa tirar a ver si lo coges el mensaje... ¡dime una cosa! Cuando tú estás con un hombre tú haces lo posible, lo imposible pol estar con ese hombre ¿veldad que si? dime ¿en qué palte del buro del singel de alguna palte dice "que a un hombre hay que obligarlo pa estal con usted"?... cuando un hombre quiere estar con una mujer, puede estar en casa del diablo, maneja larga distancia, coge trenes, barcos, coge puente, nada, brinca y lo que haga falta y llega donde uste ¡a comelse esa nalga!... y estos cuentos de que "¡NO, EL QUIERE ESTAR CONMIGO PERO QUE EL TRABAJO!... ¡QUE LOS ESTUDIOS!... ¡QUE LA MAMÁ!... ¡QUE LA DISTANCIA!... ¡QUE LA NOVIA!..." mira saca leche, cuando un hombre quiere estar con usted, ¡usted no tiene que estarlo obligando! ¡Usted no tiene que estar dando tanto asco! ¡Tanta lástima pública! Suplicándole a ese hombre que le haga un poquito de tiempo pa estar con usted ¡coño, satánica! ¿¡Usted ha visto coño que el amor se mendiga!? Cuando un hombre no quiere estar con usted ¡MUÉVASE! ¡MUÉVASE COÑO Y DEJE DE DAR ASCO! A nadie hay que obligar para que esté con usted, esa persecución para ver dónde anda y pegársele... usted tiene que preguntar a sus amigos para saber dónde está y usted ve que ese hombre nunca hace tiempo y no tiene espacio pa usted ¡POR EL AMOR DE LA CREETAAA! ¡Métetelo ahí entiéndelo! Su tiempo en la vida de ese hombre caduco hija, usted no tiene que andar dando tanta lástima para que ese hombre haga tiempo pa tí ¡mija pol el amol hermoso! Cuando un hombre quiere estar con usted, usted no necesita rogar tiempo ¡ese hombre vuela pol ti! ¡Polque en el corazón de ese hombre hay un espacio pa ustee! ¡Usted no necesita dar tanto asco hija! Recoja lo poquito que usted tiene de dignidad y empieza a hacer tu vida por otro lado, llora todo lo que tú quieras llorar, si pero no detrás de él acosándolo y en público "¡PAPY YO TE QUIEROOO!" mira tontita, el hombre que quiere estar contigo, ¡tú no necesitas suplicar amor! ¡Usted no necesita mendigar cariño! cuando una persona quiere estar con uste ¡hay tiempo de más! Hay un espacio pa uste todo el tiempo, de las 24h que tiene el día ¡23 son tuyas!... ¡quiérete, quiérete! ¡QUIERETE COÑO! QUIERETE, HAY DEMASIADO HOMBRE EN LA CALLE PA TU ESTA LLORANDO POR UNO, bueno con la guerra escasearan un poco pero ¡QUIERETE!**_

.

.

Sí, ahora le tocaba a ella quererse y mucho. En su viaje se reencontró con Anne Morgan y esta le presentó a Edith Wharton, quiénes habían creado una fundación en el cual recibían a los niños que se habían quedado sin padres y ofrecían trabajo a las mujeres. Admirada por la gran labor que realizan que no dudo en compartir con ellas algunas sugerencias que vio pertinente hacer, quién mejor que Annie Brither para aconsejar pues había crecido en un orfanato; decidió apoyarles y crear un plan para ayudar a los chicos; 2 días después partía de nuevo hacia América llegando un caluroso 20 de agosto de 1915 nuevamente a Chicago con las convicciones firmes de lo que deseaba hacer con su vida.

.

.

.

.

Una mañana de mayo Susana fue sorprendida dando arcadas por su madre, ella ya sospechaba algo, "obvio es su madre" porque algo en el rostro de su hija denotaba "CAMBIO", al principio lo achacó al viaje el cansancio constante, pero luego estaban los olores, el que tanto antes deseaba y disfrutaba cuando se desvelaba en el teatro ahora le era repulsivo, el aroma del café, ya ni digamos beberlo. Por las tardes se veía feliz y radiante... hasta que le daba su dolor de cabeza y se retiraba a dormir.

Sra.M- ¡hija ¿estás bien?!

Se acercó a la cama donde ella se asomaba al borde con la cabeza roja y como si estuviera convulsionando

Su- uurgg uurrggg

Arcadas, pero nada, no salía nada, esa bola en su garganta parecía que quería explotar; su madre se sentó cerca de ella y con su brazo izquierdo le rodeo por los hombros mientras que con el derecho la sostenía de la frente

Sra.M- ¡Susy! Me vas a decir ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Sus palabras están impregnadas de súplica y orden

Su- ¡no sé mamá! Solo me entraron unas enormes ganas de vomitar pero no podía, de seguro me sentó mal la cena de ayer

Sra.M- a ver Susy ¡no me quieras ver la cara! A ti no te sentó mal la comida

Su- mamá... es que entonces no sé qué puede ser

Sra.M- hija... creo que estás embarazada

La rubia perdió el color por completo, el pañuelo con el que se estaba limpiando la boca cayó en su regazo y sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos

Su- ¡¿cómo dices?!

El vértigo se apoderó de ella ¡EMBARAZADAAAA! Los días en los que George había pasado con ella en la habitación vinieron a su presente y las seis veces en las que la había hecho su mujer palpitaron en su vientre

Sra.M- no soy médico pero tengo mis sospechas

Su semblante era duro y serio, pero ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su hija la estremeció, la abrazó hasta que se sereno y volvió a pedirle

Sra.M- ¿ahora si me vas a contar?

Asintiendo con la cabeza y mirada baja comenzó a narrar como pasó todo, pero reservando para sí las descripciones explícitas de los actos sexuales

Su- mamá yo... yo lo siento no debí hacerlo ¡perdóname mamá!

Sra.M- ¿él te obligó?

Fue lo primero que dijo después de escuchar toda la historia y la razón por la que el joven no les visitaba

Su- no mamá

Sra.M- ¿te sentiste culpable o humillada?

Su- no

Sra.M- ¿te sentiste plena y feliz?

Su- si

Sra.M- ¿lo amas?

Su- ¡sí!

Sra.M- ¿entonces por qué no lo buscas?

Ante la cara de incomprensión se explicó

Sra.M- lo amas ¡eso está claro! Y ha sido una discusión sin sentido por la cual has decidido alejarlo, eres caprichosa de eso tengo yo la culpa, pero resulta que ¡vas a tener un hijo de él! Me hubiese gustado que ese bebé fuese concebido en el seno de un matrimonio como paso contigo

Su- mamá yo...

Pero al oír la palabra CAPRICHOSA y recordar la discusión con él pensó que posiblemente se haya excedido y le pidió que le acompañase a ver al médico

Sra.M- claro que sí hija, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

.

Cuando llegaron al hospital y esperaron a que el doctor les atendiese, vio a lo lejos cómo su querido George Butler hablaba con una enfermera de melena corta, la conversación parecía muy amena, los celos hicieron acto de presencia y quería que sus ojos fuesen como proyectiles para poder acribillar a esa mujer que estaba coqueteando con su hombre, pero a la vez el enojo le impidió que se acercara donde ellos estaban, por lo que decidió continuar con la cita médica sin decir nada a su madre... lo que quería era regresar a su casa... en definitiva, no pensaba volver a hablar con él.

.

A pesar de los reproches de su madre no le dijo las razones por la cual había decidido no hablar con George, tenía pensado que con el dinero de la indemnización de parte de la compañía de teatro podría utilizarla para poder criar a su hijo mientras pensaba en alguna otra forma de poder salir adelante.

.

Conforme pasaba las semanas siguiente, iba creciendo su vientre y continúan las visitas de control al médico... todo marchaban bien, seguía sin verlo y deseaba que eso no cambiase; por eso el 18 de octubre que se lo he había encontrado en el hospital cuando salían entró en pánico, menos mal que estaba en la silla de ruedas y de espaldas a él, si no podía haber jurado de que se habría dado cuenta de su enorme barriga.

.

Sin valor de dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera a mirarlo... simple y sencillamente quería marcharse del lugar, pues pudo ver cerca de él la sombra de la misma enfermera de la vez anterior y no quería pasar por el momento bochornoso de que se la presentase como su novia.

De camino a casa iba muy callada pero sus pensamientos trabajaban a mil por hora... en este momento entendía en el predicamento que se había visto Candy en la anterior Navidad, cuando fue a buscarla al hospital, debió haber sido muy incómoda saber que el hombre que tanto ama estaba indeciso entre seguir el llamado de su corazón por la enfermera, su gran amor o por la obligación, a quien por haberle salvado la vida había perdido una pierna en el accidente del teatro.

Nuevamente cae la carga de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

.

.

.

.

Para Sara Legan las cosas eran muy grises... bueno, casi negras, su marido había abandonado la residencia familiar y lo peor de todo es que había empezado los trámites de divorcio, algo poco común en ese tiempo y los que lo hacían siempre era la mujer la que quedaba muy perjudicada ante la sociedad por lo que le suplicó, lloró y se arrodilló para que desistiera de la idea, pero no logro convencerlo, se había mudado a un apartamento al centro de la ciudad con su hijo Neil Legan y este a su vez le dijo que pensaba entablar una relación seria con la insignificante secretaria de William Albert Andrew.

.

Claro que desde un principio puso el grito en el cielo y dijo que ¡no le parecía bien! De ninguna manera aceptaba que se relacionarse con una mujer que fuese de una clase social menor que la de él, ¡una trabajadora por el amor hermoso! ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? Con lo que se había esforzado en criarlo y darle los mejores estudios para que ahora vinieses a fijarse en esa simplona y no en una señorita decente de las familias de su propio nivel.

.

Pero por más que se opuso y presentó argumentos según ella de validez de nada sirvió, él seguía firme en su deseo de estar con Alice Reyes y continuar con sus estudios en la Universidad. Después de la boda relámpago de su hija y que está marcharse a España junto al Barón de la casa de Caamaño se quedó sola. Ignorando la energía que la impulsó a presentarse en el juicio de Marc Fitsher y escuchar los cargos que se le imputaban; las pruebas que presentaron, el veredicto del jurado y la sentencia del juez; aunque éste era amigo de la familia no fueron aceptados los cargos de asesinato de Edward Carcetti, William Andrew y su esposa Evadne... pues habían pasado muchos años y el caso había proscrito, más sin embargo fue tomado en cuenta a la hora de dictar la sentencia "¡CADENA PERPETUA!"... Sara quedó devastada, fue la última vez que vio a su marido, a su hijo y su amante. Así que para evitar las habladurías decidió regresar a su residencia en Lakewood, patrimonio que pidió para sí al firmar los papeles del divorcio.

.

.

.

.

En su despacho Albert volvía a guardar la carta en el sobre que había recibido de Candy, en ella le contaba que estaba bien... que el trabajo era interminable pero que no se rendiría y daría lo mejor de sí... había celebrado su cumpleaños número 17 junto a sus amigos que había hecho, todos compañeros de trabajo; a pesar de los escasos recursos que había en todo el país sus amigas habían conseguido hacer un bizcocho para que pudiese soplar la vela.

.

Luego, también le explicó la nueva creación de Madame Curie y la unidad móvil de radiografías... se había propuesto en aprender a manejarlas y que quizás con eso se viese en la necesidad de ir cerca de la línea de fuego, pero para ayudar a los soldados heridos, no tenía miedo y pedía que rogara a Dios por ella y por todas esas almas que pudiesen ser salvadas.

.

Le pido de favor que saludara a todos de su parte y que no se moleste en mandarle su mesada, que la utilicé en el Hogar de Ponny, que ellos las necesitaban más. Posiblemente le sería muy difícil escribir con frecuencia por esa razón su carta era tan extensa, expresaban cuanto los quería a todos y cada uno... y esperaba volver a verlos pronto, por esa razón había que pedir a Dios para que la guerra terminase.

Al- ¡pequeña, tu siempre pensando en los demás aun estando cerca de las puertas del infierno, te preocupas por nosotros!... se nota cierta alegría en tus cartas, pero no estoy seguro que sea la genuina Candy la que trazó las palabras... pequeña has sufrido tanto y no sé cómo ayudarte.

.

Albert decidió caminar hasta las oficinas centrales sin vestir tan elegante, utilizó su famoso trapos de cuando aún no era el jefe de la familia, era un paseo para despejar su mente, cuando ve como una persona cae al suelo porque un niño chocó sin querer por estar jugando...

Al- ¿se encuentra bien?

Se había acercado para ayudar

XX- sí, gracias no se preocupe

Al- ¡permítame!

Entonces se percató que para vestir como hombre su figura era muy fina, llevaba los cabellos suelto sin mayor adorno, unos hermosos ojos negros brillantes le miraban intensamente, labios finos y rosados, sin duda alguna esas facciones finas no son de un hombre

Al- ¿quiere que le ayude o le acompañe algún sitio?

XX- ¿por quién me toma? no hace falta gracias, voy al hospital Santa Joana

Al- ¡discúlpeme! no era mi intención ofenderle, permítame presentarme soy Albert

XX- Fleur Kelly, lo siento se me hace tarde, hasta luego señor y gracias

Al- ¡hasta luego!... Fleur, espero verle pronto

La mujer no dijo nada más, se sonrojó y prosiguió con su camino, él solo la vio marchar, sin duda esa mirada le había intrigado... cuando llegó al despacho buscó en sus papeles pero no podía concentrarse, en más de una ocasión George debía ponerle frente de las narices la hoja que buscaba porque el rubio no atinaba ni una

Ge- William ¿estás bien? te veo un poco disperso el día de hoy

Al- ehh... ¿tú crees?

Ge- hahahahaha ¡estoy seguro!

Al- amigo, lo siento te estoy dando más trabajo

Ge- no te preocupes, en fin, dime qué pasa y seguro así podremos pronto concentrarnos en el trabajo

Al- aaahhhh ¡George! verás, hoy me encontré con una persona muy curiosa

Ge- ¿en serio? ¿¡Te has fijado en alguien!?

Al- bueno si, una mujer, al menos eso creo que es hahaha

Ge- hahaha está bien ¡cuéntame!

Al- ¡es verdad! no estoy muy seguro porque vestía un traje azul de hombre pero hmmm ¡no sé! Había algo que no me terminaba de convencer ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir?

Ge- hahahaha ¡NO!

Al- hmmm las facciones de su rostro son muy finas, su mandíbula no es muy cuadrada para tener más de 25 años, a parte no se le ve que sea muy fornido

Ge- ¿y sabes cómo se llama?

Al- Fleur Kelly

Ge- bueno según el nombre y los rasgos físicos indican que es mujer a excepción de la ropa... ¿es eso lo que te tiene tan disperso?

Al- mmm bueno en parte, es que a ella se le nota con una seguridad, ese aire de autosuficiencia y...

Ge- ¿y?...

Al- ¡sus ojos! parecían como la oscuridad de la noche y pude verme reflejado en ellos... y ahora no los puedo olvidar

Ge- ¡vaya, quién lo diría! Aún en verano cupido sigue trabajando... hahaha

Al- ¡no te burles!

Ar- ¿de qué no se puede burlar George?

En ese momento entraba el castaño al despacho de su tío

Ge- ah, tu tío le gusta una mujer

Ar- ¡¿en serio?!

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados ante la sorpresa

Al- ¡¿qué pasa?! ¿Por qué esa cara Archie?

Ar- hehehe es que no sé, nunca te he visto interesado por ni una mujer

Se rascaba la cabeza queriendo recordar

Ar- me sorprende que te guste una hahahaha

Al/Ge- hahahaha

Ar- ¿y quien es la afortunada!? ¿La conocemos?

Ge- ¡Fleur Kelly!

Al- ¡oyee!

Ar- ¿Kelly?

Susurro el castaño

Ge- ¡¿qué pasa?! No me dijiste que fuese un secreto Albert hahahaha

Al- ¡culpa mía!

Ar- ¿has dicho Kelly? ¿Iba sola?

Al- ¿la conoces?

Ar- bueno no en persona, y si es quien creo… puede ser la doctora que conoció Candy en el hospital móvil cuando construían las vías del ferrocarril Greytown

Al- ¡es cierto, ahora recuerdo!

Las esperanzas regresaron al rubio... luego de indagar un poco supo que la doctora finalmente había regresado a trabajar al mismo hospital que Candy, por falta de personal que había sido enviado a Europa, la esperó un par de veces a la salida con sus ropas simples, logrando entablar conversación con ella, después de contarle que conocía a su pequeña y con mucho tacto y paciencia revelarle la relación entre ellos; por supuesto que un principio le parecía todo sacado de un cuento a Fleur ese hombre alto y de ojos azules le atraían mucho más de lo que quería admitir, por eso permitió que se acercara, pero aun manteniendo la prudencia por hermana, hasta que le comento que era familia de Candice White, la misma enfermera que le había ayudado en Greytown a ella y su hermano, por esa razón se atrevía a confiar en él... tan caballero y buen mozo, lo que más le agradaba es que no tenía aires de grandeza y disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas, empezaba a conocer al misterioso William Albert Andrew, padre adoptivo de Candy.

El- ¡hacen una linda pareja!

Comentaba Emilia Elroy a Gloria y Archie que le acompañaban a la hora del té, cuando vieron a la pareja aparecer por los jardines; los novios estaban coordinando los preparativos de la boda junto a la matrona

Glo- la verdad que si

El- deberás apuntar a la doctora Kelly en la lista de invitados y sentarla al lado de Albert

Glo- de acuerdo

Ar- Tía ¿es necesario que sean doscientos invitados?

El- Archí, solo son los familiares más cercanos, socios del consorcio, tus amigos y la familia de la señorita Freeman

Glo- 201 si contamos con Kelly

Comentó en son de broma

Glo- hehehe tranquilo cariño no pasa nada

El- hay que enviar las invitaciones esta misma semana para que la familia que está en el exterior pueda estar a tiempo para la boda

Glo- sí, esas ya las tengo lista... las de España, Escocia y Reino Unido

El- ¡estupendo! me encanta tu sentido del orden Gloria... para el quince de agosto ya deben estar enviadas las demás invitaciones a las otras ciudades y tú Archí debes entregar a los familiares cercanos junto a tu novia

Ar- ¡está bien tía!

Glo- gracias por su ayuda señora Elroy

El- por favor Gloria, debes decirme tía, pronto serás parte de la familia

Glo- ehh... está bien, tía

Los meses pasaban y poco a poco todo estaba listo, la prueba del vestido, el traje del novio, los regalos fueron llegando poco a poco y la confirmación de los que estarían en ese día especial.

.

.

.

.

Como una niebla que se posa sobre su cabeza, imágenes borrosas se presentaban ante él.

_**Candy, de pie con los lazos rojos recogiendo su melena en sus dos coletas distintivas, un viento de oriente soplando un aire pesado, alejando cada vez más**__**la imagen de la rubia, ya no puede distinguir las facciones de su rostro, oye un murmullo pero no lo entiende, sus lazos del cabello se suelta y se van con el viento.**_

_**Ahora la imagen cambia, la piel palidece, sus cabellos se tiran al vuelo, sueltos cubriendo su rostro, un vestido blanco de algodón, de mangas largas y volante en los puños, un escote cerrado con encaje parecido a una mortaja, ve como ella le extiende la mano pidiéndole que no la deje ir.**_

_**Cuando intenta alcanzarla una rosa blanca cae sobre su palma, la acerca para verla mejor y se da cuenta que es una dulce Candy, al reconocerla esta empieza a perder todos sus pétalos que se escapan con la brisa, cuando vuelve su vista donde está la mujer, esta se encuentra cada vez más lejos y dulces Candy's caen del cielo, siente un vacío apoderarse de sí al tiempo que un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal.**_

Al- ¡CANDYY!

Su respiración se había agitado y una sensación de miedo corría por sus venas, se lleva una mano a su frente donde siente las punzadas

Al- ¿qué significa este sueño? ¿Estarás bien Candy?

Cada vez es más frecuente su pesadilla y le cuesta descansar...

.

El verano está por concluir y la angustia por no saber nada de su hija lo perturba, desde que fue asignada en la unidad móvil de radiología de las trincheras sólo había escrito una vez, una carta corta saludando a todos y que se encontraba bien, muy impersonal para su gusto, acrecentando su preocupación.

.

El trece de octubre a primera hora de la mañana recibió un telegrama del Ministerio de Defensa Francés presentando sus respetos ante la pérdida de la valiente enfermera Candice White Andrew... ¡era en ese momento que entendía ese dichoso sueño! ¡Ella se había alejado! Su inconsciente se lo había estado diciendo siempre y no lo quiso ver o no supo darse cuenta a tiempo, antes de permitir semejante tragedia; por querer huir de su dolor por perder a Terry, poco a poco había seguido su camino separándolos eternamente, ¡no había marcha atrás!

Al- ¡GEORGE, GEORGE!

Corría desesperado hacia el despacho de la residencia

Ge- ¡¿qué sucede?!

Nunca había visto al rubio perder los papeles

Al- ¡quiero que por favor me confirmes esta información!

Le entregó la nota, cuando terminó de leerla no salía de su asombro

Al- ¡vamos George, no pierdas el tiempo!

Ar- ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué tanto alboroto Albert?

Ge- en Francia son las dos de la tarde la hora de la comida, espero poder encontrarlos

Siguieron hablando entre ellos ignorando la pregunta de Archy, que se había acercado

Al- ¡por favor George!

Sabía perfectamente que no hacía falta dar más explicaciones a su amigo, siempre tan eficiente

El- ¿qué sucede William?

También Emilia preguntaba, pues era algo inhóspito en su sobrino comportarse de esas formas, vio cómo su asistente partía corriendo

Al- tía... Archie... ¿sería mucho pedir que este día no salgan de la casa?

Ar- ¿por qué? hoy tengo la visita de Juan Cárdenas en el despacho

Al- por favor, en su momento os daré las explicaciones pertinentes, pero por favor no salgáis de la mansión

El- muy bien, pero por ahora ven a desayunar

Ar- pe-pero…

Ante la mirada suplicante de su tío no dijo más…

.

.

Las siguientes horas fueron eternas para Albert, miraba el reloj constantemente; Archie se entretuvo mandando a Marcos a la oficina central Andrew, donde llevaba trabajando un par de meses después de haberse graduado; la tía Elroy estaba en su salón del té con su trabajo de punto, hasta que finalmente dos cuartos para las doce George regresó a la residencia, habló con el rubio unos minutos en el despacho a solas, pero Emilia y Archie no quisieron esperar más, sabían que algo pasaba

Ar- ¡¿nos puedes decir de una vez qué es lo que pasa Albert?!

Interrumpieron sin llamar

Al- tía... Archie... por favor tomen asiento

Espero a que se acomodasen

Al- verán... snh snh

Sorbía sus propias lágrimas para mantener entereza

Al- el día de hoy me han notificado que... que Candy ha muerto

El- ¡¿queee?!

Con el mismo impulso que se puso de pie Emilia se desvanecía, la acomodaron en el sofá

Ar- ¡estás mintiendo! seguro se han equivocado

Chillaba el castaño todo nervioso

Al- la noticia está confirmada... George se encargó de verificar los hechos

Ar- ¿¡pero cómo fue!? ¿Qué pasó?

Ge- los alemanes detuvieron a un grupo médico que ayudaba a los heridos

Ar- ¡se supone que a eso iba ¿no?!

Ge- eran heridos de la triple entente tras líneas enemigas, tristemente la señorita Candy iba en esa comitiva de rescate... el 12 de Octubre fue fusilada junto a la señora Edit Cavell

El- William... ¡dime que eso no es cierto!

Interrumpió la narración con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas

Al- lo siento tía, pero es la verdad

Cada uno dejó salir su dolor

Ar- ¿qué pasará con sus restos?

Ge- el equipo de inteligencia ha ido a recogerlos, estarán llegando mañana a París, a calle Jules Clareite 14 en el Quartier de la Muette, prepararán los cuerpos para ser repatriados

Ar- ¿estás seguro?

Ge- sí, lo solicite explícitamente…

.

La mansión Andrew se sumió en el dolor, George le evitó la penosa tarea de comunicar a los demás familiares la terrible noticia del fallecimiento de la heredera. Poco a poco fueron llegando los más íntimos (Gloria, Neil, Alice, Fleur y el Sr. Legan), las oficinas cerraron ese mismo días hasta el 18 de Octubre

Al- George

Ge- dime

Al- ¿serías tan amable de enviar este telegrama a Terry? aquí está la dirección donde me comentó que se hospedarían

Ge- está bien, yo me encargo.

Y el rubio regreso a la penumbra de su alcoba...

.

.

.

La noticia de la muerte de Edit Cavell y Candice Andrew conmocionó a centenares de personas en los diferentes continentes, en Estados Unidos saber que una enfermera ciudadana hija de una poderosa familia había sido ultrajada de esa manera, enervaron los ánimos de los altos mandos, haciendo presión para actuar en la guerra, aunque parece triste pero fue una pieza clave para convencer al país de la necesidad en declarar la guerra a los aliados, en especial a Alemania, por esas vidas que había cegado desde sus inicios, por haber hundido del RMS Lusitania, y ahora esa hija de la Patria...

.

.

.

.

Antes que cerraran la oficina de correos, Terry se presentó para responder al detalle de su amigo Albert

Cartero- lo siento señor pero estamos por cerrar

Te- ¡señor! por favor, será un mensaje rápido

Ante la cara de dolor del joven no pudo negarse

Cartero- está bien

Miró el reloj colgado anunciando las ocho de la noche

Cartero- (llegaré quince minutos tarde a cenar)

Te- es un telegrama con carácter urgente para Estados Unidos

Cartero- ¡tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo hijo! no corra tanto

El señor de unos cincuenta años se acomodaba su boina y cogía el bolígrafo para apuntar

Cartero- ¿a quién va dirigido?

Te- para Albert Andrew

La impaciencia se asomaba, ese señor era lento, muy lento para su gusto

Te- si gusta lo puedo escribir yo

Le arrebató el papel y pluma y siguió llenado los espacios donde debe ir la dirección

**Estimado Albert, gracias por avisarme.**

**Lamento la perdida QDDG, nuestro amor no estaba destinado a vivir.**

**Mañana os envían las cenizas, solo me quedo con un recuerdo de ella.**

**Hermanos en la distancia TGG**

Entregó la hoja, vio como el abuelo taquigrafiaba la nota y diez minutos después pagaba el servicio y regresaba al hostal


	3. Parte 02

_**Parte 02**_

Al iniciarse el conflicto en 1914 se enfrentan dos bandos formados por la principales potencias europeas, La Triple Alianza es decir El Imperio Alemán, El Imperio Astro Húngaro e Italia, y La Triple Entente formadas por las potencias de Rusia, Francia y Reino Unido.

.

La causa final, el 28 de Junio de 1914 fue asesinado en Sarajevo el Archiduque Francisco Fernando heredero del trono del Imperio Astro Húngaro esto desató la guerra entre las dos alianzas, logrando que se unieran Turquía y Bulgaria a la Triple Alianza; en la Triple Entente contaron con el apoyo de Japón, Bélgica Rumanía, Portugal, Grecia y China y posiblemente con Estados Unidos quien también formaría parte del bando y no como un simple portador de armas y medicina.

.

Desde que había empezado la Guerra fueron movimientos estratégicos, Alemania tenía como objetivo el avance rápido por el Frente Occidental para poder así concentrar sus esfuerzos en el Frente Oriental, esta táctica se le denominó como "Plan Schlieffen"; la resistencia Francesa en la batalla del Marne cerca de París frenó el avance del frente Alemán en el frente Occidental sin embargo esta consiguió la victoria en el frente Oriental y detuvo el avance de las tropas Rusas en Tamenberg

.

Pero ahora se encontraban en una nueva fase, desde que había empezado 1915 se encontraban disputando sus posiciones, ahora realizaban la guerra entre trincheras utilizando ametralladoras, lanzallamas y gases asfixiantes con el objetivo de provocar el máximo desgaste al enemigo, debían buscar otra estrategia pues era grandes pérdidas económicas y de vidas sin lograr mucho avance territorial, es así como los pricipales dirigentes se reúnen para formar nuevos ataques con la mayor discreción posible pues los espías lograban filtrarse hasta en la cocina de la Triple Alianza

.

Las condiciones de vida de los soldados al frente son tristemente devastadora, cuando regresaban a la retaguardia para poder ser atendidos a veces debían ser mutilados por las horribles heridas de las armas diabólicas del enemigo.

Las mujeres tomaban el papel de los "Hombres" en los campos y las fábricas para poder sacar adelante su país; los hombre de 24 a 45 años habían sido llamado a las filas, pero al no terminar con el conflicto tan pronto como lo esperaban y las grandes pérdidas diarias en la línea de fuego, era necesario que cada vez fueran reclutados hombres más jóvenes; por las calles se podía ver a los niños correr y jugar con armas y no siempre eran de madera. Por todos lados se hurgaban estrategias para conseguir terreno o recuperar alguna vida.

.

Aunque el ejército Francés había logrado detener el avance de los Alemanes necesitaban recuperar a sus soldado heridos en líneas enemigas de la manera más sutil y efectiva, no era conveniente que los aliados descubriesen militantes importantes entre su terreno, por eso habían logrado coordinar con Marcelo Torcuato, formar la fachada de la creación de un Hospital, en un principio recibía muy pocos heridos, más bien eran los hombres que eran rescatados del otro bando por enfermeras que arriesgaban sus vidas, como Edit Cavell, Gabriel Petit, Loise Thuliez, Marie de Croy, Alice Deboe y Candice White Andrew.

.

.

La rubia había conocido a Edit Cavell semanas después de haber llegado a París, los soldados heridos necesitaban los mejores cuidados posibles y en 1914 la cirugía de guerra se hallaba en pañales, el estado mayor se había visto acosado por una mujer con mucho carácter pero debido al prestigio que le daba haber ganado dos "Premios Nobel" y su obsesión de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles, y después de haber presionado al "Ministro de Guerra" logra montar una flota de radiología móvil, destinadas a las zonas de combates para que fuese más fácil extraer los proyectiles; con presteza Candy había aprendido a manejar la unidad de rayos X móviles. (Los diálogos ahora son en francés, imaginároslo para meteros más en la historia)

Ca- ¿qué haces?

EC- ¡Candy! ¡Que susto me has dado! Por favor no le digas a nadie

La enfermera intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo y volvía a poner los papeles sobre la pequeña mesa en su tienda de dormir

EC- márchate y déjame sola

Ca- si necesitas ayuda, puedes confiar en mí

Su mirada era clara y sincera

EC- Candy esto es muy delicado, no cualquiera puede participar ni mucho menos saberlo

Ca- Edit no estás sola ¿somos amigas no? Y los amigos se ayudan

EC- ¡ven aquí!

Se levantó de su silla y tomo a la rubia del brazo, para luego ir las dos a sentarse en su camastro, la abraza para poder hablar quedamente a su oído

EC- estoy trazando una ruta por la cual el "Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto Inglés" pueda ir al bando enemigo a recuperar a nuestros soldados heridos, nadie, ¡me oyes bien! nadie de saberlo ¡o moriré!

Ca- Edit...

Por un momento le costó asimilar lo que había escuchado

Ca- sí... tranquila te guardo el secreto y si necesitas mi ayuda, sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

EC- gracias Candy

Y la abrazó más fuerte

EC- por ahora debo de terminar de trazar el mapa, en dos días vendrán por mí

Ca - tranquila, yo vigilo que nadie entre en la tienda

EC- ¡gracias!

.

.

No cabía duda que compartir la carga era mejor, Edit se sentía con fuerzas renovadas gracias a su amiga, habían coincido una par de ocasiones y su alegría era contagiosa, su desempeño lo hacía con seguridad y temple, a pesar de las atrocidades que veían no titubeaba al sujetar los cuerpos que se estremecían por el dolor. En breve debía regresar al hospital en Bruselas, Louise Thuliez estaría pronto a regresar con nueva información, era espía del "Escuadrón Secreto", y por lo tanto deberían actuar rápido.

.

Cuando llegaron a Bruselas en el tiempo previsto Louise no apareció, así que se decidió pedir ayuda a Gabriel Petit y Candice White para montar un nuevo equipo de rescate, serían ellas junto con una espía y un soldado del "Servicio de Inteligencia Secreta"; habían empezado el recorrido hasta donde estaban los heridos y lograron rescatar satisfactoriamente a 20 soldados que el Ministro de Guerra Francés había pedido explícitamente; nuevamente las enfermeras regresaron a los hospitales ambulantes, hasta dentro de dos semanas volverían a hacer otra travesía como esa.

Ahora Candy prestaba mucho más atención a su entorno y era más discreta, la conversaciones que había tenido con Louise y Edit la habían vuelto quizás un poquito paranoica con eso de los espías, pero no dudaría en responder al auxilio de su amiga Cavell si esta lo precisaba para salvar a los hombres que sufrían en manos de sus enemigos.

.

En la última semana de verano partían nuevamente cruzando los países bajos en otra expedición, en la camioneta Candy llevaba su crucifijo en las manos mientras rezaba, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y con cada salto que daba la camioneta sentía que corrientes eléctricas recorrían su ser

M - muy bien ya pasamos el control ahora deben cambiarse

Les decía "la mujer espía" a la vez que pasaba unas ropas de civiles, no podían seguir con el uniforme de enfermeras o llamarían mucho la atención, lo mejor era parecer como un peatón más; Edit, Louis y Candy se cambiaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta, la rubia sacó de su uniforme el broche que le regalase la tía abuela y su colgante que le dio la hermana María, objetos que siempre llevaba consigo, junto a una carta que había recibido segundos antes de partir en una nueva travesía, la dobló en dos para meterlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta gris que se colocaba

EC- ¿están listas?

Pronto la mujer espía apareció en la parte trasera

ME- ¡vamos! no tenemos mucho tiempo

Ca- sí

Descendieron todas y comenzaron a caminar a través de la explanada para cruzar un pequeño puente un poco más de un kilómetro de donde habían dejado el vehículo, así llegarían por la parte de atrás a una iglesia abandonada, donde estarían los hombres que debían ayudar

LP- ¿estás segura qué es por aquí? Nunca lo habíamos hecho de esta manera, me parece todo tan raro

ME- sip, ella me dijo que haría todo lo posible para que estuviesen aquí

Ca- ¿ella? ¿Quién?

ME- mi informante

Les susurraba al llegar al muro posterior del templo

EC- ¿quién es tu informante?

A Edit había algo que no le dejaba tranquila y le hacía sospechar

ME- Mata Hari...

LP- ¡¿Mata Hari?! ¿Estás tonta o qué? ¡Ella ahora es del otro bando! ¡No es de fiar!

Azuzó Louis a la mujer espía que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

EC- ¡es una trampa!

Exclamó Edit con la intención de ponerlas en alerta para poder salir de ahí enseguida.

Ene- **¡****alto ahí señoritas!**

Fue la voz masculina que se hizo sonar tenebrosa por el eco del edificio y el chasquido de las armas que se cargaban, los aliados habían descubierto que Edit Cavell ayudaba a escapar a sus enemigos y no pensaban seguir permitiéndoselo, por lo que habían tramado gracias a la ayuda de su nueva cómplice Mata Hari, que les indicaría ese lugar y ellos la detendrían finalmente

Ene- **¡alto ahí señoritas! ****hasta aquí ha llegado su juego**

EC- ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Ene- **señora Cavell tengo órdenes directas de terminar con la vida de usted y su equipo**

EC- no sé quién es esa tal Cavell, ni de qué es lo que está hablando, nosotras solo somos unas mujeres que venimos a rezar

Ene- **no gaste energías en querer engañarnos mi señora, nadie vive en este pueblo abandonado y habéis venido directamente a la boca del lobo**

ME- ¡no se lo permitiré!

La mujer espía sacó su arma que llevaba oculta en la espalda y empezó a disparar

ME- ¡corran chicas! ¡Corran!

No lo esperaron ni dos veces y salieron veloces al bosque por donde habían venido, la mujer espía había logrado herir a dos de los seis hombres que estaban en la iglesia, los otros salieron tras ellas, tiró de la mano de la rubia para esconderla junto a ella detrás de una gran roca

ME- shhh no hagas ruido...

A Candy el corazón le latía a mil, ambas agudizaban el oído por si alguien se acercaba... escucharon los pasos y una sombra pasar cerca de ellas, sin dudar un segundo más la espía disparó a la cabeza del alemán y echaron a correr nuevamente por haber delatado su escondite, la mujer tropezó con una raíz que la hizo caer por una pendiente y terminar sobre el río, la enfermera bajó también y se acercó rápidamente para ayudarle, pues oía los pasos detrás de sí

Ca- ¡levántate, ven!

La ayuda a levantarse y le sirve de bastón, se refugiaron entre unas raíces cercar de la ribera que formaban una especie de cueva

Ca- ¿estás bien?

ME- hmmm no, auch... creo que me lastime el pie

La rubia lo examina e intenta inmovilizarlo con su bufanda

Ca- ¡estas temblando!

Le frotó los brazos para que entrara en calor y la cubrió con su cazadora

ME- ¡no te preocupes estoy bien! auch... no pierdas más el tiempo, debes seguir huyendo, yo te cubriré...

Ca- ¡no puedo dejarte sola! Por favor ¡no me lo pidas!

ME- ¡basta! Deja de llorar, estos hombres no se andan con tanto sentimentalismo ¡y no dudaran ni un momento en matarte si te detienen! Vete ¡Vete ya!

Un poco renuente la rubia empieza dar pasos para alejarse, sus piernas le tiemblan, pero debe apremiar si no quiere que la vean

XX- ¡ahí están!

Se escuchó una voz masculina entre el ruido del río y los disparos se hicieron presentes nuevamente

XX- ¡ve tras ella!

ME- ¡corre!

Le chilló la mujer a Candy

XX- ¡ve tras ella no la dejes escapar!

Volvía a repetir el soldado y fue lo último que Candy escuchó mientras emprendía nuevamente la carrera, las lágrimas le dificultan ver su camino, las imágenes del soldado apuntando a la espía seguía en su mente, cansado el hombre de seguirla se coloca en posición con rodilla en el suelo para disparar... uno... dos... tres y el cuerpo caía en el río De Lek

Los Aliados estaban decididos a detener a Edit Cavell y su equipo de rescate con el fin de mutilar una de las manos invisible de la triple Entente, por eso a finales del verano del año 1915 lograron filtrar la información que en el pequeño pueblo de "Everdingen" estarían refugiados los soldados para finalmente poder apresarla; querían dar un escarmiento a esas mujeres que se atrevían a tomar partido infiltrándose como espías o ayudando a escapar a sus enemigos. Fue así como el 12 de Octubre de ese mismo año después de un supuesto juicio fue fusilada Edit Cavell y la supuesta señorita Candice White, fue una gran noticia que conmocionó a todos los países.

.

.

.

Del Ministerio de Guerra Francés llegó un telegrama a la residencia Andrew, cuando Albert lo recibió su mundo se vino al trasto, había llorado amargamente por horas y cuando tuvo que dar la noticia a la familia se le formó un nudo en su garganta, la tristeza envolvió nuevamente a la casa de los Andrew por perder a otro miembro, George tuvo la gentileza de mandar un telegrama al señor Grandchester para darle la noticia; la tía abuela se encerró en su cuarto y no aceptaba la visita de nadie, el rubio le pidió a Silvia la mucama de Elroy que cuidara bien de su tía.

.

Archie se refugió en los brazos de su prometida, nuevamente la guerra le arrebataba un ser amado y tampoco tenía cabeza para la boda, aplazaron los planes un mes por el duelo familiar. Neil pasó un par de semana junto a ellos para apoyarse entre todos. Cuando Annie leyó la carta que le envió su ex el alma se le fue al suelo y se destrozó por no haber podido hacer las paces con ella, y ahora sería difícil poder realizarlo; le escribió a su amiga Patty para decirle lo que pasaba e invitarla a venir a Chicago, la necesitaba junto a ella.

Ge- Albert

Al- dime George

Ge- creo que sería conveniente que fueses en persona a visitar el Hogar de Ponny

Al- tienes razón, pregúntale a Archie si quiere acompañarnos y hazte cargo de todos los preparativos

Estaba en la penumbra de su alcoba, aún no se sentía con ánimos para salir, pero eso era algo que no podía evadir por más tiempo; un día después una pequeña comitiva se dirigía a la colina de Ponny, aún no sabía cómo les diría la noticia a las mujeres que educaron a su pequeña, por lo que estrujaba sus manos en evidente nerviosismo

Al- ... Señorita Ponny, Hermana María...

Hna.M- ¿qué sucede señor Albert?

Desde el momento que los vio llegar con el semblante tan serio y melancólico a Archie, Annie y Albert junto al siempre sereno George Johnson, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien

An- hermana María será mejor que tome asiento por favor

Le pedía la morena a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos la de la señorita Ponny

Al- verán, como recuerdan Candy os dejo una carta para despedirse antes de partir a Europa, aparte de que no le gustan las despedidas...

Po- por favor señor Albert, déjese de rodeos es evidente que algo le perturba... ¿qué pasa con Candy?

Al- tiene razón, está bien, lamento ser portador de malas noticias pero antes de ayer recibí un telegrama diciéndome que los Alemanes han fusilado a Edit Cavell y Candice White Andrew

Po- ¡¿que está diciendo?!

Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor por las palabras pronunciadas

Al- según tengo entendido prestaba un servicio especial

Todos los presentes lloraban

Hna.M- Candy ¡mi pequeña!

.

Albert se levantó para abrazar a la religiosa como consuelo, Anny lloraba en el pecho de su madre Ponny, Archie se había levantado y miraba por la ventana como los chicos corrían ignorando lo que pasaba, y pronto se dio cuenta que la rubia era importante para más de uno, su gatita, pero ahora ya no volvería a estar con ellos

Po- ¿cuándo llegan sus restos?

Logró preguntar finalmente

Al- en tres semanas más o menos llegarán sus cenizas a Nueva York

Po- ¡¿sus cenizas?! ¡Oh señor bendito!

Ge- si les parece bien, podrían traerse aquí para que descanse junto a los seres que tanto ama y donde siempre fue feliz

El administrador se limpiaba las lágrimas, no era indiferente al dolor de la familia, también él quería a la pequeña rubia atolondrada

Hna.M- muchas gracias señor George, eso estaría bien si el señor Albert acepta

Al- por supuesto no se preocupen

Fue muy difícil decirles la noticia a los chicos, la querida "JEFE" de todos ya no volvería al hogar, los más grandes sintieron mucho la noticia, los pequeños que casi no la conocían y tenían pocos recuerdos con ellas pero igual lloraron… luego fueron todos a elevar unas plegarias por el descanso de la rubia.

.

.

.

.

Al hospital iban llegando Susana Marlow junto a su madre, a su control mensual de embarazo, llevaba 28 semanas, las mismas sin ver a George Butler; el doctor hizo las revisiones necesarias dando la buena noticia que todo estaba bien y que para finales de diciembre sería el parto

Sra.M- ¡hija! deberías decirle al señor Butler

Su- ¡no mamá! por favor no insistas con eso

Sra.M- pero hija, deja ya de lado esa cabezonería tuya ¡no es justo para tu bebé! no crees que es tiempo que hacer las paces

Su- si... no... hmmm no lo sé

Hizo memoria para argumentarse las razones por las que estaban disgustados... pero no lo tenía claro... ahora se daba cuenta que no era tan importante si lo había olvidado, pero luego recordó la imagen de George junto a la enfermera y desistía de toda idea de reconciliación

Ge- ¡Susana! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sorprendió a las mujeres a espaldas de ellas

Sra.M- señor Butler ¡qué sorpresa!

Se giró enérgicamente la madre de Susana, que estaba empujando la silla de ruedas

Ge- señora Marlow un gusto en saludarla, pero dígame ¿se encuentra bien Susana?

Sra.M- sí... sí, no se preocupe

Su- mamá, me gustaría marcharme ya

La rubia solamente giró la cabeza para hablarle

Sra.M- si cariño, hasta luego señor Butler

Ge- hasta luego señora, adiós Susi...

Dijo su nombre casi en un susurro mientras las ve alejarse y la tristeza cubrir su rostro, fue un encuentro muy breve, hubiese querido romper las barreras pero ella había sido muy evidente que no deseaba tener ningún tipo de trato con él… soltó un suspiro pesado y regreso a su trabajo, una enfermera le espera a tres pasos y le sonríe amablemente.

Continuara…


	4. Parte 03

_**Parte 03**_

Eran los últimos cinco días que la compañía estaría por Europa y la situación no estaba nada fácil, la guerra seguía y cada vez más sangrienta, sus ánimos era los peores, desde que se despidió del cuerpo de su amada le parecía que los días eran más cortos, y grises y fríos, hasta los árboles compartían su pena perdiendo sus hojas.

KC- Hola Terry, que bueno que regresaste

Te- hola Karen

KC- ¿estás de mejor humor?

Te- no

KC- me dirás alguna vez ¿qué te pasa? desde hace tres días estás diferente

Te- no

KC- bueno… está bien, pero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...

Te- gracias

KC- por cierto, ha llegado este sobre para ti

Cuando Terry sostuvo entre sus manos el sobre, vio que no aparecía nada más que su nombre con el sello de la familia

Te- gracias

Se fue a su pieza y se encerró como siempre, dejo el papel sobre la mesa y fue hasta su ventanal donde podía apreciar el río Sena; del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió, no quería saber nada de la familia de Grandchester

Ro- Terry ¿estás listo? Debemos salir ya

Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta la voz de su jefe

Te- enseguida voy Robert

Se puso la bufanda blanca y su chaqueta marrón para presentar la penúltima función

Ro- muy bien muchacho… sé que han sido unos días muy pesados pero ya casi terminamos, no dejes que el cansancio afecto tu desempeño sobre las tablas

Te- si

Ro- Terry estás muy taciturno, dime ¿te pasa algo? ¿Tienes información de tu madre? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Te- estoy bien Robert, no te preocupes

Ro- está bien chico, como tú digas...

.

.

Los días anteriores habían actuado en el Teatro Nacional de Chaillot, que está al final del Jardins du Trocadéro, desde donde se podía apreciar el esplendor de la Torre Eiffel; estas dos últimas funciones serían cerca del Hôpital Hôtel-Dieu, en la Rue de la Huchette 23; erguido está el edificio con sus paredes blancas y carteles anunciando con fluorescentes la actuación de la compañía americana. Primero realizarían una función para los niños y media hora después sería la obra del Rey Lear.

.

.

.

.

En Veerpoort los esposos Natham y Hellem Reginar junto a sus hijos emprendían el camino hacía La Haya, para tomar un barco en el puerto de Vissershaven, habían aguantado cinco años en Schiinhoven, Países Bajos y a pesar de ser un terreno algo neutral debían regresar a su tierra, su hija se había recuperado del fuerte resfriado en estas semanas y se encontraba en buenas condiciones para hacer un viaje pesado y peligroso

HR- Natham querido ¿has visto a Blanche?

Abrazaba a su marido por los hombros que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca

NR- aún duerme amor, pero está mucho mejor

HR- gracias cariño iré a verle

Le dio un beso en los labios y fue en busca de la joven

HR- ¡buenos días! ¿Qué tal estás dormilona?

BR- hmmm ¡buenos días!

Se estiraba la joven entre las sábanas ronroneando soñolienta

BR- ¿en dónde estoy?

HR- tranquila cielo, estas bien, ¡estás en casa!

Le acariciaba los cabellos

HR- ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

BR- bien, o eso creo... sigo sintiendo ese vació en mi interior... me siento hueca

HR- está bien cielo, no te preocupes por nada, debemos alistar las cosas pues nos iremos de aquí

BR- ¿irnos? ¡No por favor!

HR- ¡shhh! Tranquila cielo, todo va a estar bien

BR- tengo miedo

HR- sshhhh... no tienes por qué, aquí estoy ¿de acuerdo? No estás sola

Se aferró al abrazo un poco más, luego se levanta de la cama para mirar por la ventana, aún se podían apreciar los restos de los cardenales en su espalda y piernas, cojea un poco al caminar

BR- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

HR- claro cielo... dime

BR - ¿puedes traer unas tijeras?

HR- muy bien cariño

Minutos después traía en sus manos lo que le había pedido y la encontró en el mismo lugar, peinando sus cabellos con sus dedos

HR- ¿quieres que te ayude?

BR- ¡sí, por favor!

Se sienta en la silla que le acercaba para no alejarse de la vista que le ofrecía su lugar, le encantaba ver el campo y la ribera del río; hasta los omóplatos le llegaba la larga cabellera ingobernable, que desde hace más o menos tres semanas que no lo cepilla

BR- lo quiero corto

HR- ¿estás segura? Tienes un cabello precioso, solo hay que tener paciencia para deshacer estos nudos

BR- no, lo prefiero corto

HR- está bien cielo

Poco a poco los mechones fueron cayendo al suelo, después le ayudó a ducharse y vestirse

HR- es un cambio muy radical, pero luces igual de preciosa, ¿vamos a desayunar?

BR- gracias... está bien

Bajaron y fueron al comedor donde ya estaban los mellizos Nadia y Mauricio de 13 años, Loan de 27 años y el cabeza de familia Natham (tiene 55 años por si os lo preguntáis, es mayor solo cinco años que su esposa)

BR- buenos días a todos

NR- buenos días Blanche, ¿cómo estás hoy?

Saludo su padre sin levantar la vista de su libro

BR- mucho mejor, gracias

Na- ¡vaaaaya! menudo cambiooo

Comentó la pequeña y fue entonces que todos prestaron atención

Lo- waooo ¡estás preciosa!

BR- gracias Nadia, Loan

HR- bueno ya ¡a desayunar! Esta tarde nos vamos de viaje

Ma- ¿nos vamos mamá? ¿A dónde?

HR- regresamos a Francia cariño

Na- ¿es enserio?

NR- ¡sí! ahora comamos pronto para poder preparar el equipaje

.

.

.

Disfrutaron de la última comida en esa casa, luego cada uno fue a preparar su baúl, Loan era muy atento con Blanche y le ayudó con sus pocas cosas, amarraron los baúles a la parte trasera del vehículo y subieron todos para hacer un recorrido de tres horas; subieron al barco utilizando el coche como una valiosa moneda de cambio, después de un día navegando llegan al puerto en El Havre, para tomar el tren de las dos de la tarde hacía París, de ahí alquilar el coche hasta la Rue du Hazard en Versailles. Casi dos días de viaje y finalmente, a las cinco de la tarde del día 18 de Octubre, la familia Reginar regresa a su patria y su antigua residencia

Lo- ¡bienvenida a tu nueva casa Blanche!

BR- gracias Loan

Na- ven Blanche, te mostraré tu habitación, mamá me ha dicho que será ¡la que está al lado de la mía! ¡Ven vamos!

La alegría de la pequeña arrastró a la otra por el interior sin dejarle apreciar cada estancia

BR- ¡es preciosa! wuaoooo ¡me encantan las vistas!

La habitación estaba en colores blancos y dorado, la cama con dosel es adornada por unas cortinas blancas, el armario estaba al lado derecho de la puerta que da al cuarto de baño, un tocador en color blanco hueso y su taburete tapizado en color dorado cerca de la ventana; el escritorio también del mismo color al lado izquierdo de la puerta, tiene un pluma fuente y hojas encima, al otro lado de la cama un hermoso y clásico diván estilo royal tapizado en blanco con cojines suaves y dorados

HR- la habitación tiene muy poco color, es verdad, pero la podremos acondicionar a tu gusto

BR- ¡oh no!... ¡no por favor! me encanta tal y como está, es tan simple, como yo

HR- ¡no digas eso cielo! Debes dejar de pensar así

Na- bueno, igual si encontramos alguna idea para decorar probaremos

BR- ¡ya veremos Nadia! Ya veremos

HR- bueno, te ayudo a desempacar cielo

BR- no hace falta... además, son tan pocas cosas

HR- shh cariño, tranquila que no nos cuesta nada

Lo- aquí está el equipaje de Blanche

HR- ¡gracias cariño! estábamos pensando en ti

Lo- hahaha ¡muy halagador madre! os dejo con vuestras maldades

Le daba un beso en la mejía antes de salir para terminar de bajar los baúles

Ma- mamá ¿¡podemos ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad!?

HR- ¡¿por qué no le preguntas a tú padre?!

Ma- lo he hecho y me mandó a preguntarte

HR- no cariño, que decida tu padre, ve y pregúntale

Ve a su chiquillo correr escaleras abajo y no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa (como imagino que harán todas las madres y padres en ese juego) un par de minutos después regresa nuevamente

Ma- mamá ¡ya le pregunte!

Decía Mauricio jadeando

HR- ¿qué dice vuestro padre?

Ma- que tú decides

HR- hmmm

Na- venga mamá ¡di que sí! ¡por fis, por fis!

HR- es que no tenemos quien conduzca el coche

Ma- Loan lo puede llevar

Lo- ¡¿que yo qué?!

Justo en ese momento se acerca nuevamente el mayor de los Reginar cuando escucha su nombre por los gemelos, seguro están pensando una maldad

Na- Mauricio le ha pedido permiso a mamá para ir a pasear por la ciudad, pero dice que no hay quien conduzca el coche, hermanito ¡¿nos podrías llevar tú?!

Era su mirada suplicante lo que le incomodaba, se rasca la nuca como sopesando la situación, Nadia sabe perfectamente como rogar

HR- ¿pero no estáis cansados?

Mo- ¡no mamá! además será solo un rato

BR- por mí no se preocupen, yo prefiero quedarme y descansar

Ma- ¡ohh venga Blanche! si la idea es para que conozcas la ciudad con nosotros

Lo- ¡¿mamá?!

HR- ¡está bien! si vais todos no pasa nada, pero por favor no vengan tan tarde

Na/Ma- ¡bravoooo!

Pero detuvieron su festejo por un segundo para mirar a Blanche a ver que decía

BR- ¡está bien, voy con ustedes!

HR- muy bien cielo, ponte esa rebeca que refrescará mucho, y ustedes también ¡no olviden de abrigarse!

Na/Ma- ¡si mamá!

Loan, muy caballeroso ofreció su mano para guiar a Blanche

Lo- vamos, que esos terremotos de seguro ya están montados en el coche

BR- hehe de acuerdo

.

.

Salieron los cuatro hermanos Reginar a pasear por las calles de París, la ciudad no tenía tanta vida como en años anteriores, le había comentado Loan a Blanche, mientras caminaban cerca del río Sena, llegaron por la Torre Eiffel hasta Rue de la Huchette a un café que visitaba de pequeño con sus padres, a pesar de todo la ciudad tiene su encanto bajo la luz de la luna; estaban por levantarse después de tomar té cuando vieron que muchas personas se asomaban por la calle, sin quererlo y por inercia Loan se puso en alerta

Lo- ¿de dónde sale toda esa gente?

Preguntó en voz alta pero más para sí mismo, la camarera que estaba atendiendo las mesas al oírlo se acercó para aclararle

Camarera- deben ser personas que salen de teatro, hay una compañía extranjera representado la obra del Rey Lear

Na/Ma- ¿¡en serio!?

Preguntaron los mellizos a la vez

Lo- qué irónico, representar una obra de tragedia en estos tiempos

Camarera- lleva un par de días en la ciudad y mañana es su última función

Na- hermano, ¿por qué no le dices a mamá y papá que vengamos mañana a verlos?

Lo- ¿quieres venir Blanche?

Ma- ¡¿te gusta el teatro?!

La observan expectantes los tres

BR- no lo sé

Y se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada

Lo- está bien le diré a nuestros padres, puede que te guste

BR- de acuerdo

NA/Ma- ¡siiiii!

\- ¿Loan? Loan Reginar ¿eres tú?

Una voz femenina captó la atención de todos

Lo- perdón señorita ¿la conozco?

\- ¡ohhh! Santo cielos ¡eres tú! ¿No me reconoces? Soy Miriam Hemlesy

Una dama con cabellos castaño oscuro, mirada verde brillante y vestido verde turquesa se presentaba

Lo- ¡oh Miriam! Que alegría verte, no te había reconocido ¡ahora pareces toda una dama!

Deposito un beso sobre la mano enguantada

MH- tú sin embargo sigues igual de buen mozo pero un poco más alto

Lo- favor que me haces

MH- ¿y desde cuando estás en París?

Lo- esta misma tarde, junto a mis padres y hermanos

Señaló a los ocupantes de la mesa

MH- buenas noches

Miriam saludó secamente casi sin mirarlos

MH- por cierto querido, ¿vendrán al baile benéfico de este viernes?

Na- ¿un baile?

MH- sí, lo organizan Edit Wharton y Anne Morgan, unas Americanas que han creado una especie de refugio para los niños que se quedan sin padres

Lo- no tenía ni idea, pero gracias Miriam, se lo comentaré a mis padres

MH- ha sido un placer saludarte, ¡espero verte pronto! ven a visitarme

Lo- el placer es mío

La vieron todos como se alejaba donde un par de mujeres la esperaban

Na- ¡qué mujer más insufrible!

Lo/Ma - hahahahahahaha

BR- no tienes por qué expresarte así Nadia, casi no la conoces a lo mejor y te simpatiza

Na- ¡lo dudo!

Se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero

Ma- ¿de qué la conoces Loan?

Lo- pues sus padres son muy amigos de los nuestros y fuimos al mismo internado en Londres

BR- ¿de verdad?

Na- ¿a ese que nos quería mandar papá?

Lo- si

Ma- pero si fuisteis juntos en el internado, ¿por qué lleva mucho sin verte?

Lo- porque yo, querido cotilla, seguí estudiando en la universidad ¡y ella no!

Na/Ma- ¡ahhhh!

Lo- bueno, será mejor que marchemos o se nos hará tarde y nos puede caer una buena bronca

BR- ¡bien vamos!

.

.

.

Caminaron unos metros para pasar frente del Théâtre de la Huchette y conocerlo, luego cruzaron en Rue de la Harpe hasta llegar al Jardin Médiéval en el Boulevard Saint-Germain donde habían dejado el coche aparcado. En ese momento algunos actores salían por la puerta trasera en la Rue Xavier Privas y justo en el cruce donde se encuentran las calles Harpe y Xavier Privas con Rue Saint-Séverin, Terrence levanta la vista donde una hermosa figura esbelta ríe fuertemente, son unos jóvenes que van haciendo bromas pero esa risa se le hizo tan familiar que aceleró el paso para alcanzarlos

KC- ¡Terry espera!

Pero este no hizo caso de Karen que le llamaba y siguió su marcha

Te- ¡es ella! ¡Estoy seguro!

Pero cuando llegó a la esquina se paró en seco

Te- ¡no! Ella tiene el cabello tan corto... mi pequeña pecosa tiene una hermosa cabellera rizada en coletas

Comenzó a seguirlos nuevamente pues casi los pierde de vista... los ve acercarse a un vehículo negro y las voces de ellos llegan hasta su oído

Na- ¡hermanita di que sí!

Te- _**¿¡HERMANITA!? ¡Candy no tiene hermanos!**_

Lo- ¡ni caso Blanche! ¡No les creas!

Na- ¡oyeee!

BR/Ma/Lo - hahahahahahahahahahaha

Te- _**¡BLANCHE! ¡LE DIJO BLANCHE Y NO CANDY!**_

Se quedó al otro lado de la calle observando como subían al coche los cuatro chicos, el mayor encendía el motor y se largaban del lugar

KC- ¡Terry, por fin te alcanzo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Te- ¡ehh nada!... bueno ¿viste a las personas que se subieron a ese coche?

Señala el vehículo que se va de largo

KC- un poco

Te- Karen, ¿reconociste a alguien?

KC- no... ¿Acaso debería?

Te- ¡no tranquila! Son cosas mías

.

.

.

.

En Versailles la residencia de los Reginar, la familia se sentaba a la mesa para cenar, los chicos contaban lo que habían visto y les pedían asistir al teatro al día siguiente, también comentaron acerca de la gala benéfica

HR- ¿quieres ir Blanche?

BR- ¡no lo sé! no sé si sabré comportarme con personas que no conozco

Lo- tonterías hermanita, no tienes por qué preocuparte, seguro te desenvuelves bien

Na- mamá ¿yo puedo ir?

HR- no cariño, aún no

Ma- ¿pero por qué?

HR- porque aún no han sido presentados en sociedad

Na- ¿y para qué necesito eso? ¿No es lo mismo que un baile?

BR- porque cuando haces tú presentación, haces honor a la familia, dejas atrás a la niña que llevas dentro y empiezas una nueva como señorita

Ma- hahahaha ¡señorita!

HR- no te rías tanto muchachito, que a ti también hay que hacerte tu presentación

Ma- ¿¡QQUUUEEEEE!?

La genuina sorpresa de Mauricio hizo reír a todos en la mesa

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en su habitación vaciando el contenido de sus bolsillos cuando volvió a ver el sobre que le habían dado por la tarde... lo miró como si no entendiera el significado de la palabra CARTA hasta que por fin se decidió en abrirla

_**Querido Terreuce**_

_**Muchas Felicidades por tu cumpleaños número 19. Llevo meses intentado comunicarme contigo.**_

_**Mi secretario personal Roger Stewart, espera por ti para traerte a Londres. Es muy importante, pues es necesario que estés presente en la lectura del testamento de tu abuelo, no es mi intención importunarte.**_

_**¡Por favor ven!**_

_**Att: RG**_

Te- ¿el testamento de mi abuelo? ¡Pero si murió cuando yo tenía siete años!

Recordó los días cuando vivía y lo cariñoso que fue con él... después de darle muchas vueltas se dijo que iría por el cariño al abuelo ¡nada más! Al día siguiente buscaría al mano derecha de su padre, hoy necesitaba descansar, tantos días de insomnio le están pasando factura y le hacen ver cosas que no son.

.

.

.

.

En su recamara Elisa observa su reflejo en el espejo, llevaba cinco meses de casada (es cierto ¡nuestra querida arpía se casó a finales de mayo y no nos invitó!) Y su luna de miel había consistido en su viaje al nuevo hogar que debía formar con el Barón. No se puede quejar, la trata muy bien, nunca le falta el respeto y desde que fuesen encontrados en la habitación de la pelirroja nunca más volvió a buscar intimidad con ella, incluso después que le dijese que no estaba embarazada.

.

Al llegar a España fue otra cosa, cuando la tal Montserrat se enteró que quien llegaba colgada del brazo de su prometido era la esposa le hizo tremendo alboroto en la biblioteca de su casa, rompió una que otra cosa, jarrón o tazas por el estilo, dio gritos y lloró pidiéndole una explicación, él fue muy paciente y acepto toda la rabia de la joven, solo le dijo que no había tenido otra salida que hacerlo... cuando finalmente salió de la biblioteca estaba desaliñada y con los ojos rojos y podía apostar lo que fuese que se había despedido de él con un beso, se paró un momento delante de la pelirroja con la intención de abofetearla pero detuvo su mano a medio camino, le dijo cuatro cosas que no se enteró porque las dijo en español... y desde entonces no ha vuelto a saber nada de ella.

.

No se puede quejar del trato que le da su marido, es muy caballeroso y atento, las conversaciones en las comidas son muy amenas, ahora lo conoce más y a veces se sorprende a ella misma deseando que la bese como el día de la ceremonia o que la abrace cada vez que la toma de la mano, pero nada de eso pasa, siente esos deseos la están volviendo loca, así que esta noche había decidido verse lo más elegante posible para poder tener su atención y confesar lo que siente 

.

.

.

.

Como había prometido la familia Reginar se presentó en el Théâtre de la Huchette y disfrutaron de la obra por el Grupo Stratford, una representación preciosa, fue muy bien recibida por el público y la ovación final se extendió más como señal de despedida y agradecimiento, incluso el primer Ministro estaba presente en esa ocasión que también saludo a la familia. Terry al verla de nuevo se sorprendió y siguió tras ella, descubrió que se llama Blanche Reginar y tiene dos padres y tres hermanos, le hablan con tanto cariño y dulzura que se dice a sí mismo que no es su pequeña pecosa, pues esa mujer pertenece a un hogar.

.

.

.

.

Tenía previsto salir el sábado al medio día hacía Londres con Roger Stewart el secretario de su padre. Así que le hizo saber a Robert que no volvería con ellos a New York, pero que le notificará cuando estaría de regreso, se puso al día con su madre escribiéndole una carta muy extensiva incluida la visita imprevista a su padre. Como parte de la compañía había sido invitado a la gala benéfica, un poco renuente había aceptado tras el incansable parloteo de Karen Cleice.

Llegado el día se puso sus mejores ropas que había llevado, si no fuese por la vieja costumbre adquirida en el Colegio San Pablo no tendría nada decente que ponerse, a las seis de la tarde fue a tocar la puerta de Karen, quien se había comprado un hermoso vestido negro para la ocasión, fueron con los demás del equipo hacía la Torre Eiffel, habían organizado el evento en los jardines frente de la torre para disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo del crepúsculo pintando el panorama.

.

.

Saludaron a muchas personas y cuando vino a ver estaba solo mientras su acompañante bailaba con otro caballero, así que decidió ir a la mesa de las bebidas cuando ante él se presentaba una hermosa dama vestida de rojo, cabello corto y rubio, una cándida mirada verde y sonrisa angelical. Finalmente la tenía delante de sí, a la señorita Blanche Reginar.

.

.

continuaraaaa


	5. Parte 04

_**Parte 04**_

Era sábado por la mañana y Blanche había pedido visitar el albergue al que Edit Wharton le invito la noche anterior, le hacía mucha ilusión así que junto a su madre Hellem y su hermano Loan se presentaron; la labor que hacían en ese lugar le conmovió, ayudó a repartir la merienda y les leyó un libro a los niños, su familia también colaboraron; Edit sabía que Hellem Reginar era familiar de Raymond Poincaré, el Presidente de la República y Primer Ministro de Francia, pero a pesar de eso era un alma noble y sencilla, no era quien alardease de su estatus e influencia y por eso la admiró más cuando apreció los mismos valores en sus hijos.

.

Les agradeció la visita y les presentó el nuevo plan para los niños: junto a sus dos colegas americanas pensaban proveerles un hogar a los pequeños, haciendo uso de sus contactos en los diferentes países que no estuviesen afectados directamente con el conflicto bélico.

.

Estaba arreglando unas carpetas con foto y datos de cada niño que enviaría a Estados Unidos, Canadá, España y Portugal, en verdad es una labor grande y muy costosa, pero lo habían preparado todo para que fuese posible, sólo necesitaría el apoyo de cada embajada; pues es lamentable que esos pequeños tengan el futuro incierto habiendo hogares que han perdido a un ser querido en la guerra o no han podido tener hijos.

.

De regreso pasaron a saludar a la familia Hemlesy, su residencia ocupaba toda la esquina entre Boulevard Murat y Quai Louis Blériot, fue una visita rápida de una hora, lo suficiente para poder tomar el té con pastas y de recibir la invitación a cenar en Versailles dentro de dos días.

.

Mientras esperaban a que Loan apareciera en el coche, Blanche reconoció al joven actor caminando por la calle junto a otro caballero, no le despegó la vista hasta que este se percató del peso de su mirada en él y los recuerdos se hicieron presentes.

.

.

_**Ambos estaban de pie uno frente al otro a escasos pasos, instintivamente detuvieron su andar para apreciarse de pies a cabeza; para él fue un deleite ver la figura esbelta envuelta en seda y chifón rojo, que hacía resaltar la tez blanca y sus pupilas esmeraldas; **__**el caballero la miraba insistentemente, quería decirle cuatro cosas por tal descaro pero no podía, no tenía ni idea de quién era pues hasta el momento no habían sido presentados, pero de algo estaba segura, le gustaba el azul profundo de su mirada, ¿será por efecto del crepúsculo? Se veía resplandeciente con su traje blanco y sus cabellos castaños; **__**hasta que finalmente el señor Hemlesy se acercó a ella**_

** Sr.H- señorita Reginar permita, le presento al señor Terreuce Grandchester uno más de nuestros invitados especiales de la Compañía Strafford **

**Las palabras del caballero hicieron que el joven reaccionará y terminó de dar los dos pasos que los separaban para depositar un beso en su mano**

** Te- un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle (un placer conocerla señorita) **

**Trago grueso al sentir el tacto suave de su piel**

**Sr.H- la demoiselle Blanche Reginar**

**BR- le plaisir est a moi monsieur (el placer es mío señor)**

**Y su garganta se secó ante el tacto de sus labios en su mano, sin comprender ese joven era demás gentil y caballeroso con ella hasta el punto de ser perturbador**

** Sr.H- como le he dicho en ocasiones anteriores señor Grandchester, admiro mucho su trabajo y espero que tenga una espléndida carrera, es una pena que no haya podido disfrutar mucho de su trabajo señorita Reginar**

** BR- sí, lo vi el último día de su presentación, lo felicito caballero tiene un gran talento sobre las tablas**

** Te- muy amable de su parte**

**La señorita en cuestión es muy dulce y cortés, la forma de desenvolverse como tan fina gacela le intrigaba, su pecosa era tan atolondrada **

** Te- disculpe ¿hace mucho que vive en París?**

** Sr.H- oh señor Grandchester, la familia Reginar es pariente de nuestro Presidente, aunque han estado viviendo por un tiempo en los Países Bajos, debemos agradecer a la guerra que nos han devuelto su compañía pues ahora disfrutaremos de la presencia de la familia y de tan bella dama y su hermano**

** Te- ¡sin duda alguna! cuánta razón tiene monsieur Hemlesy, aunque tengo que decir que su rostro me suena familiar**

**Esas palabras sonrojaron a la joven**

** Sr.H- ¿usted cree? parece el rostro de un ángel... la señorita estuvo estudiando en el exterior junto a su hermano Loan, en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres**

** Te- ¿¡en el San Pablo!? ¿En serio?**

** BR- sí, mis padres también fueron a ese Colegio y desean lo mejor para nosotros**

** Te- ¿en serio piensa qué es lo mejor? ¡Pero si es una cárcel!**

** Sr.H- ¿lo conoce usted señor Grandchester? ¡¿Ha estudiado ahí?!**

** Te- ¡¿yo?! No, claro que no pero he escuchado mucho de ese lugar **

**Utilizó su máscara de la improvisación, si admitía que había estudiado ahí luego tendría que explicar su procedencia y eso es algo que había decidido dejar atrás, muy atrás **

** Te- ¿en serio estudió en ese lugar señorita?**

** BR- si no mal recuerdo sí**

**Se llevó un dedo a su mentón **

** BR- las monjas son muy estrictas, el edificio es muy antiguo pero muy bien conservado, tiene un pequeño bosque y...**

** Te- our hill (nuestra colina)**

**Comentó con la intención que le entendiera, que le diera señales que era ella**

** BR- ¿ehhh?**

**Se sorprendió por el comentario **

** BR- iba a decir una hermosa iglesia**

** Te- ahhh perdón, ¿pero hace cuánto que estudió ahí? ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

** BR- ¡eso es una impertinencia por su parte señor Grandchester!**

** Te- ¡perdón! viejas costumbres americanas**

** Sr.H- hahahaha ustedes los americanos tienen unas extrañas costumbres señor Grandchester**

** Te- hehehehe sí, me disculpo nuevamente**

** Sr.H- ¿por qué no saca a bailar a la señorita señor Grandchester? esto es un baile**

**El joven aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza**

** Te- ¿quisiera hacerme el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?**

**Ella quiso decir NO ¿o SI?... no estaba segura, así que solo se limito a entregarle su mano, por el amor hermoso ¿¡qué estaba haciendo!? caminaron unos metros hacía la pista, en ese momento comenzó a sonar un vals muy famoso y las imágenes se hicieron presentes**

**.**

**.**

_En el jardín trasero estaba sentado en lo alto de una rama cuando la vio llegar y quitarse su disfraz de Romeo entre los matorrales, escondida había una caja de donde saco un vestido rojo y se lo puso_

_ Ca- ¡ahora seré Julieta!... esto es más divertido que bailar... ¿qué tal me veo abuelo William como Julieta?... esto será suficiente si tengo que escapar hehehe _

_Termina de sacar una peluca de la caja _

_ Ca- y ahora a divertirme hehehe_

_ Te- hahaha ¡¿quién dice que el hábito no hace al monje?!_

_ Ca- ¡Terry! ¡¿Me estabas mirando?!... ¡¿Me viste cuando me cambiaba de ropa?!_

_ Te- tranquilízate, te vi pero no te miré… _

_El chico baja de la rama desde donde había estado tomando un descanso tan plácidamente después que la buscó en la fiesta y no la encontró, de un salto llegó hasta el suelo _

_ Te- pero Elisa descubrió tu Romeo_

_ Ca- ¡¿qué dices?! ¡Que Elisa me descubrió!_

_ Te- ¿qué pasa si alguien va a tu cuarto?_

_ Ca- arregle la cama como si durmiera_

_ Te- ¿quizás Elisa vuelva aquí? Tengo una idea Candy vamos a la colina _

_Le ayuda con su caja y la toma de la mano para correr, ríen sin entender muy bien el por qué_

_ Ca/Te- hahahahahahahaha aich uuhhh_

_Ambos caen al suelo_

_ Te- aaaiii ¡qué hermoso día!_

_ Ca- ¡sí, que lindo!_

_ Te- en un día así fui de picnic_

_ Ca- ¿qué?_

_ Te- tenía dos o tres años, no lo recuerdo bien, pero fue el único día que pase bien con un cielo tan hermoso y las caras sonrientes de mis padres… los buenos momentos a veces vuelven a mi mente_

_ Ca- ¡es un hermoso recuerdo!_

_ Te- pero es uno solo_

_ Ca- ¡algún día te bastará! Yo en cambio no tengo ninguno... vayámonos alguna vez de picnic ¿¡quieres Terry!?_

_ Te- Candy -creo que debo decirte lo que siento por ti- linda música ¡¿verdad?! Princesa Julieta ¿puedo tener el honor de este baile? -se ve tan sonriente y hermosa_

** Te- vayámonos de picnic... **

**Volvió a repetir en voz alta**

** BR- ¿ehh, estás seg...?**

** Te- ... ¿¡quieres Candy!?**

** BR- serias tan amable de hacerme el favor de no confundirme con esa tal Candy ¿quieres? **

**Ella paró en seco en medio de la pista así sin más**

** BR- mi nombre es Blanche Reginar ¿¡entiendes!? Y no respondo a otro nombre B. L. A. N. C. H. E. R. E. G. I. N. A. R. **

**Y lo dejó plantado sin importar las miradas de los curiosos, ¡estaba que echaba chispas de la rabia!**

.

.

.

.

Terry la vio al otro lado de la calle junto a su madre enfundada en un vestido azul cuando ella lo miraba, estaba seguro se había hecho nuevamente un gesto de disgusto por haberle llamado Candy la noche anterior, porque hizo un gesto de indiferencia mirando hacia otro lado y levantando la barbilla, se detuvo con la intención de cruzar y saludarla pero un coche llegó y se las llevó

Te- ¡francesita engreída!

.

.

Gracias a la ayuda de Roger el viaje se pudo realizar sin muchos contratiempo, la mañana del domingo 24 de octubre llegaba nuevamente al "Puerto de Southampton" y un coche con el escudo de la familia lo esperaba. Habían viajado toda la noche pero su desvelo se debía en parte a Candy, la "Francesilla Engreída" y luego con los recuerdos de su padre; eran más de dos años en lo que no se veían y el saber la forma tan vil como se había comportado con su madre hacía crecer su desprecio. Se instaló en la misma habitación en la que había crecido, estaba todo tal como lo había dejado, claro está que esas ropas ya no le quedaban.

.

Después de darse una ducha y salir a desayunar escucho la voz chillona de la duquesa en su alcoba

KG- pero miren quién está aquí, el hijo pródigo, ¡así que volviste! creí que no lo harías... vaya, no me sorprende, la sangre de una ambiciosa americana indecente corre por tus venas hahaha

Te- ¡cállese señora! No le pienso consentir que insulte a mi madre como siempre ¡váyase o no respondo!

HG- ¡qué chico tan insolente, no debiste volver nunca más aquí! ¡Nunca permitiré que seas el heredero de la familia Grandchester!

Te- ¡que se largue le dije!

Y le lanzó la toalla que tenía en sus manos haciendo que cerrase la puerta del susto, para luego percatarse que su marido estaba a sus espaldas

KG- ¡te ruego que eches a Terry de esta casa! querido, la legítima sangre de los Grandchester es la que corre por nuestros hijos, no la de Terry

Te- _**diga algo Duque de Granchester, ¿por qué no me habla? Si amo a esa americana, si la amo aunque sea por un momento**_

Pedía apoyado sobre la puerta, esa había sido siempre su súplica, incluso hoy; ahora estaba seguro que no fue buena idea haber regresado a un lugar tan hostil

RG- Kristen puedes hacerte a un lado, necesito verlo (tock tock)

Te- ¿Sí?

Abrió inmediatamente la puerta

RG- Terry después de desayunar me gustaría verte en el despacho, a las 10

Te- está bien

KG- ¡pero querido!

Sus palabras rebotaron en la espalda del hombre, nadie más hizo caso de sus quejas.

.

.

Cuando finalmente el castaño se dirigía al despacho vio a una histérica Kristen Berkshire de Grandchester azotar la puerta del despacho y mirarlo con desprecio, llamo y espero a la invitación a pasar, en el interior estaba su padre con otro caballero

RG- siéntate por favor Terry... te he mandado a llamar porque tu abuelo Richard Angus Grandchester dejo una cláusula pidiendo que se abriese cuando cumplieras los 19 años

Te- ¡no quiero nada gracias!

RG- por favor, primero escucha lo que tiene que decir el abogado, ella también está incluida

Te- ¿cómo?

Se removió en su asiento picado por la curiosidad

RG- mi padre también le dejó una carta a ella, ahora se encuentra hospedada en un hotel en la ciudad, dijo que para evitar inconvenientes con la duquesa no tenía problema en recibir solamente al abogado en otro lugar y no aquí

Te- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Hubiese preferido mil veces quedarme con ella en ese hotel

RG- Terry

Te- ella es mucho mejor que tú, es más honesta y sincera, ahora ya sé todo lo que pasó entre ustedes

RG- ¡YA BASTA TERRY! Te prohíbo que me hables de esa manera

Le susurro cuatro palabras al abogado y este se levantó para dejarlos a solas

RG- te dije que no quería que tuvieses contacto con ella...

Te- ¿¡porque temías que me contase toda la verdad!? ¡TARDE! ¡Ahora ya lo sé! ¡Jugaste con sus sentimientos y la engañaste!

RG- ¡¿de qué estás hablando?!

Te- ¡por favor! No te hagas el inocente conmigo

RG- ¡pues resulta que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás insinuando! ¡Yo amo a tu madre!... quiero decir ¡la amé fielmente!

Intentó remedar sus palabras

Te- tanto así que le fuiste infiel ni más ni menos que con Kristen Berkshire, ¡quien casualmente ahora es tu esposa!

RG- ¡¿que yo la engañe?! ¡Pero si fue ella quien me engaño!

El asombro en el rostro de ambos era más que evidente, había algo que no cuadraba... Richard se levantó para ir a la mesa de licores y servirse un vaso de Oporto

RG- Terry, no fui yo quien la engañó, cuando regresamos a Londres le dije a mi padre que pensaba casarme por la iglesia con Eleanor

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre en años, su piel se erizó

RG- y me dijo que entonces yo mismo debía romper el compromiso arreglado con el Conde de Berkshire, su esposa Beatrice se opuso firmemente argumentando que se había llegado a un acuerdo desde que su hija tenía dos años y se horrorizó cuando le dije que ya estaba casado y que tenía un hijo...

La salud de tu abuelo no mejoraba, hasta que la misma Eleanor empezó a visitarlo y cuidar de él, pensé que era por la alegría que le daba compartir con su nieto; habíamos quedado que yo la buscaría para irnos juntos a la casa donde vivíamos, una tarde que regrese a por ella, te vi con mi padre en el jardín y entonces la busque en el salón, en el comedor pero no aparecía, hasta que vi parada en medio de las escaleras a Beatrice, me preguntó ¿qué buscaba?

Inocentemente le dije que a tu madre y fue ella quien me dijo que estaba muy entretenida en mi antigua recámara; no fue lo que me dijo sino la forma en que lo hizo que encendió mi alarma, subí rápidamente los escalones... cuando llegue a la puerta pude oír perfectamente los gemidos de placer, se estaba acostando con otro hombre

_**Bea- ¡te dije que estaba muy entretenida! querido es evidente que esa mujer no te quiere ni te conviene**_

Revivió las palabras dichas por esa mujer lo que hizo que le diera un nuevo escalofrío, da un sorbo su copa y prosigue con su explicación

RG- salí por la puerta principal y su hija detrás de mí intentando calmarme; estaba desconcertado con todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando finalmente me decidí en ir a buscarla y pedirle una explicación, Kristen me convenció que lo mejor era descansar y al día siguiente podría aclararlo todo, pero me fue imposible liberarme del Conde de Berkshire y el Marqués de Kingdom, hasta que por la tarde en vez de comer con ellos fui a nuestra residencia, pero tú y tu madre se habían marchado; la Condesa dijo que no me preocupara, que su hija seguía dispuesta y que pasarían por alto el desliz con ella y que me concentrará más en cuidar de mi padre...

Ellos terminaron organizando nuestro enlace, pero tu abuelo no se recuperaba, en vista de eso fui a buscarte a América, pronto cumplirías los tres años y por un momento pensé que me había equivocado y que a pesar de todo podía perdonar a tu madre para ser nuevamente una familia... hasta que recibí un telegrama de Roger comentando el estado crítico de mi padre así que no me quedó más remedio que traerte, lo hable con tu madre y le pareció bien, pero a última hora cambió de idea y fue a buscarte al puerto pero ya habíamos zarpado... si tan solo me lo hubiese pedido no la hubiese dejado...

Te- yo... yo...

Estaba un poco aturdido con toda esa información

Te- ella me dijo que fuiste tú quien la había engañado... el mismo relato que tú me has contado

RG- puede ser que esté mintiendo...

Sonó amargo mientras observaba el líquido oscuro en su vaso

Te- oohhhh simplemente fueron engañados... cabe la posibilidad, pues había una persona interesada y que le venía muy bien que ustedes se separasen...

RG- eso es fácil de saber

Te- ¿qué piensas hacer?

Vio como pedía a alguien del servicio llamar a su esposa

RG- han sido muchos años creyendo todo esto y no pienso seguir dejándolo en el aire

Se sirvió un poco más de licor mientras llegaba la mujer

RG- dime Kristen

Empezó a hablar nada más verla entrar para no darle tiempo de inventarse nada

RG- ¿¡es verdad que Eleanor se acostó con otro hombre!?

KG- ehhh ah... ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¡Sabes que sí! ¿No te recuerdas?

Te- ¿estás segura?

Terry se puso de pie para encararla

KG- tú que vas a saber, estabas pequeño... Richard, ¿acaso no recuerdas que estaba con Charles?

RG- ¿con Charles? ¿Estás segura?

KG- por supuesto

RG- pues no recuerdo haber abierto la recamara

¡La mujer maldecía en sus adentros! después de tantos años se le había escapado

KG- yo... yo... mi madre me lo dijo

Te- ¿qué tiene que ver su madre en todo esto? ¿¡Fue ella quién tramó el engaño!?

KG- yo... yo... ¡no! ¡Claro que no!

Te- ¡¿entonces?! ¡HABLA!

KG- ¡NO LO SE!

RG- ¡no te creo!

KG- ¡mi madre solo me dijo que no me alejara de ti cuando te hiciera ver que ella se estaba acostando con otro hombre!

Se llevó una mano a la boca presa del pánico, no había soportado más la presión, sus miradas estaban cargadas de odio y no se le ocurrió más que correr... correr a refugiarse donde su madre

Te- ¡espera!

RG- ¡déjala Terry!

Te- ¡¿estás loco?! ¿Después de todo este tiempo y lo mal que me lo ha hecho pasar? ¿Y las humillaciones para con Eleanor? no sé tú pero yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados

El joven no espero más y salió tras ella, a Richard le costó reaccionar pero lo hizo y fue tras su hijo en el otro coche tirado a caballos para poder dar alcance a la embustera

.

.

Fueron tras ella y en la ciudad vieron a Beatrice subir al coche junto a su hija y tomar dirección a la casa real, a los dos caballeros le pareció extraño pero le seguían pisando los talones

.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de su majestades pidieron ver a la reina Victoria Mary Augusta Louise Olga Pauline Claudine Agnes Von Teck, esposa del Rey-Emperador Jorge V del Reino Unido, quien era muy amiga de la Condesa de Berkshire, en su sala personal le expusieron los hechos cuando fue notificada la visita del Duque de Granchester y su hijo, la reina le pidió a las damas que se ocultaran en su recamara y los recibió

RG- majestad

Richard hacía la reverencia al igual que su hijo

Queen- Duque de Granchester, ¿qué se le ofrece?

RG- mi señora, vengo en busca de Kristen, le he visto llegar aquí

Queen- ¿en serio? ¡Pues no he recibido su visita!

Pero todo el parloteo quedó en pausa pues se escucharon los disparos de unos mosquetes y gritos, en esos momentos estaba siendo atacada la casa real por "El Escuadrón de la Muerte" de los aliados.

Como único recurso los Grandchester cogieron las espadas colgadas en las armaduras de la estancia y los escudos, escondiendo a la reina en un armario; atacaron al par de hombres que ingresaron en la sala donde estaban y los detuvieron, cerraron nuevamente la puerta y cogieron sus municiones, no había mucho tiempo para hablar, era el instinto de supervivencia el que los hacía actuar.

.

.

Finalmente la guardia real entraba en el salón, diciéndoles que estaba todo controlado, abrieron el mueble descubriendo a una dama desmayada, le ayudaron a recomponerse y su majestad el Rey se presentó para ver su estado, habían muchos cuerpos sin vida, como de los soldados que fueron emboscados, y de los del escuadrón que fueron vencidos, personal de servicio, Beatrice de Berkshire y su hija Kristen

En principio fueron confundidas pensando que era la reina pero al ver sus cuerpo se dieron cuenta que no era así, un guardia se percató del movimiento extraño y dio la alarma, desatando el caos

King- ¡estimado Richard! lamento la perdida de tu mujer

Queen- gracias por haberme salvado la vida

Te- no tiene nada que agradecer su majestad

Queen- perdón por haberos mentido sir Richard, si no las hubiese escondido en mi recamara de seguro ella seguiría con vida

RG- no piense así majestad

Queen- la estabais buscando señor, ¿puedo saber la razón?

RG- mi señora, es delicado

Queen- por favor, si en algo puedo ayudar, os pido que me lo hagáis saber, ¿por qué la buscabas?

RG- necesitaba saber… que me aclarase ¿cómo había sido posible, que tramaran que yo encontrara a la madre de mi hijo Terreuce acostándose con otro hombre?

King- ¿qué estás diciendo Richard?

RG- lo siento majestad, es algo que aún no tengo muy claro, pero al parecer ella y su madre hurgaron un plan para hacerme creer que me fue infiel

Te- y a ella también le hicieron lo mismo

Queen- ¡ohhh cuánto lo siento!

King- ¿qué sucede querida? ¿Acaso sabes algo de eso?

Queen- la Condesa vino a mí destrozada cuando se enteró del matrimonio vuestro y... yo le sugerí...

King- ¿qué hiciste querida?

Queen- le dije que no se le podía obligar a cumplir el compromiso con Kristen, si dejaba a la americana nosotros no nos opondríamos al enlace y que incluso le ayudaría a anular el matrimonio

RG- ¿¡cómo!?

King- ¡¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

Queen- ¡lo siento! Ella me dijo que seguro sería la desgracia de la casa Grandchester y eso perjudicaría a la corona

King- ¿pero por qué no me dijiste esto antes? ¡La familia Grandchester es la más leal a la corona! Prueba de ello es lo que han hecho hoy

Queen- ¡lo lamento tanto! De verdad que lo siento mucho Duque de Granchester

Se puso en pie para inclinarse y hacer vehemencia en sus palabras

Te- ¡pero mi madre también fue ofendida! no pre...

RG- Terry por favor

Era una señal de que callase, no podía dirigirse de manera tan grotesca a sus majestades

Queen- ¡no! Por favor, él tiene mucha razón

Te- ¿lo siento?, un simple "Lo Siento" para mí no es suficiente... no puedo seguir más tiempo aquí

Hizo una reverencia a medias, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, puede que sea por las revelaciones, o por la adrenalina del momento, o lo que fuese ¡lo tenía de muy mala ostia! Odiaba que por capricho y ambición hubieses separado y lastimado a sus padres, su madre que no tenía nada que ver con la burguesía había recibido el lado oscuro de la nobleza.

.

.

.

Se fue a buscarla, ¡lo necesitaba! Deseaba abrazarla y desahogar todo lo que llevaba dentro, habían pasado tantas cosas, llegó al hotel donde estaba hospedada y nada más verla se aferró a ella y soltó todas esas lágrimas que había contenido

Cuando vio el barco de Candy zarpar sin poder decirle lo que sentía, la angustia de no saber su paradero en Chicago, la tarde cuando se despidió de sus restos sin vida y por la adrenalina del ataque a la casa real. Su madre acariciaba sus cabellos, intuía la razón por la que podía estar así cuando un séquito de soldados rodea el lugar

Inspeccionaron planta por planta y se instalaron en la habitación sin decir palabra; se cuadraron uno tras otro al ver la figura desfilar, ante ellos se presentaba la Reina Victoria Mary Augusta Louise Olga Pauline Claudine Agnes Von Teck, esposa del Rey-Emperador Jorge V del Reino Unido, Eleanor no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, cuando vio que su hijo hacía una reverencia entendió que era alguien importante, iba a hacer lo mismo cuando una mano en alto la detuvo

Queen- ¡no! soy yo quien debe hacerlo

Puso una rodilla en el suelo e inclinó su rostro

Queen- le pido mil disculpas por el daño causado ayudando a esas mujeres a separarla de su marido

EB- eh… yo... yo


	6. Parte 05

_**Parte 05**_

La ciudad de París es muy hermosa y su gente luchadora... las mujeres han tomado los puestos de trabajo en las fábricas, las armerías y en los campos para poder sacar adelante el país, aunque las condiciones y el salario no son iguales a las de un hombre ellas logran demostrar su gran valía.

.

En la residencia de los Reginar disfrutan en la compañía de sus amigos Hemlesy; los mellizos son muy inquietos pero saben comportarse en la mesa, Blanche ayuda controlarlos de vez en cuando y también se percata del interés evidente de Miriam hacia Loan, este no muestra ni agrado o desinterés por ella.

.

.

.

.

Después de esperar tanto, finalmente los restos de Candice White Andrew llegan a Chicago, la familia aún no se repone de la noticia, Albert estaba deprimido y su querida Kelly lo apoyaba en todo cuanto podía, pues también lamentaba la tragedia de la pequeña. Para Archie creía que todo era parte de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, hasta que finalmente se topó de cara con la urna que contenía las cenizas y eso le devastó su moral; Elroy deseaba poder hacer algo para devolver el tiempo y evitar que todo esto pasara y verla correr por el pasillo o el eco de su risa retumbar por el salón del té.

.

Se celebró una misa por el alma de la joven, el doctor Martín, su antiguo casero y todas las personas que conoció mientras vivían con Albert en el apartamento, sus compañeras del Hospital Santa Joana y su director junto muchas de las familias de la alta sociedad de Chicago se hicieron asitieron para presentar sus condolencias a la familia Andrew. Un retrato que se había realizado de la fotografía de su presentación estaba expuesto en el lugar del ataúd; después de hacer la recepción en la mansión Andrew, Albert, Archie, Neil y sus parejas fueron al Hogar de Ponny, pero sorprendentemente Emilia Elroy, el Señor Legan, Annie y Patricia O'Brien deseaban estar presente también en ese momento.

.

Parados junto al padre árbol estaba la Señorita Ponny, la hermana María, el señor Matthew quien siempre había llevado la correspondencia y visto crecer a la joven, el señor Cartwright, Jimmy, Jhon, Sam, Dorothy, George, Tom Steven y su padre y todos los demás niños del lugar con la comitiva que había llegado de Chicago, para decir el último amén por la rubia; sus madres cogieron en un puño cenizas y las tiraron al aire, cada uno de los presentes hizo lo mismo dedicándoles las últimas palabras de su adiós y por todo lo que les brindó en su vida cuando estaba entre ellos.

.

.

.

El día 02 de Diciembre Archivald Corwell en el altar espera ver aparecer en la entrada su prometida, finalmente había llegado la fecha en que unirían sus vidas; cuando la vio caminar por el pasillo su mirada se iluminó y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño, lucía bella.

La ceremonia se celebró sin ningún contratiempo y cuando el cura pronunció las palabras "SI ALGUIEN SE OPONE A LA UNIÓN ENTRE ESTOS DOS JÓVENES QUE HABLE AHORA O CALLE PARA SIEMPRE" nadie dijo nada, y si había alguien que pudiese tener unas cuantas palabras o razones para oponerse no estaba presente en el evento; hacía dos días Annie Brither había marchado a Nueva York para recibir al primer grupo de "Niños Franceses" que serían adoptados por familias Americanas.

El procedimiento había sido un poco lento y los trámites burocráticos estuvieron a punto de desesperarla, pero finalmente lo habían logrado, cinco niños tendrían ahora un nuevo hogar, hizo las presentaciones con los nuevos padres y tres días después de haber estado compartiendo para ver si los chicos se adaptaban, uno a uno fue partiendo a sus nuevas residencias. Una semana después regresaba a su casa para poder seguir con su labor, no permitiría que el enlace de ese joven empañara su vida, debía ser fuerte mientras recordaba las palabras de su amiga Channel

_** Cha- ¡mi amol! yo te aconsejo por tu bien... no seas como las otras, no hay nada en este mundo que se arrastre más que una maldita ex con frustraciones escondidas y guardadas, no entienden que el tiempo en la vida de ese hombre ya caducó, no dejan su maldito sofoque y se ponen a estar hablando mieldas con la que están, porque si la relación entre ellos fracasó deben seguir su camino y si se supone que fue tan malo ¿qué es lo que hacen cargándole los huesos y llevándole la vida a la mujer que tiene ahora? ¿Y hablando tanta mielda? ¡No dejan su frustración malditos cueros sin sueltes! ya se le dio banda, ¡el tiempo en la vida de ese hombre ya caduco!, déjenlo ser feliz y dejen de estarse arrastrando, ¿no les da vergüenza? no es lógico hacer comentarios de la mujer con la que está ahora, si se le ve más feliz con ella que cuando estaba contigo...**_

.

¡NO! Sin duda alguna, ella no sería como esas mujeres frustradas, sería mejor y les desearía que tuviesen un buen matrimonio. Además, después de todo, ahora no tenía tanto tiempo para estarse lamiendo las heridas, había decidido qué hacer con su vida y no perdería tiempo, necesitaba buscar personas que estuviesen interesadas en adoptar y por cada niño que le conseguía un hogar debía empezar los trámites engorrosos con la embajada.

.

.

.

.

El invierno había llegado y está pronto a terminar el año, aunque ahora es con menos frecuencia aún Blanche se despierta a media noche gritando, su madre se presenta en su alcoba y la tranquiliza, la abraza fuertemente, le acaricia el cabello mientras le susurra una canción o palabras tiernas al oído

HR- shhhh tranquila cielo ¡todo está bien! No tienes nada que temer, no estás sola... no temas mi amor que nada malo te va a pasar.

.

En más de una ocasión las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, le duele su corazón, su querida Blanche es irremplazable, el amor por su hija siempre será único y especial... pero es consciente que aún tiene tanto cariño para dar, no solo a los mellizos y Loan, también a Blanche. A veces le observa un poco más cuando la joven se vuelve a dormir, no se levanta hasta que la respiración se torna acompasada y sus esmeraldas descansan tras esas tupidas pestañas.

NR- ¿estás bien?

Le preguntó su marido parado junto a ella en la puerta

HR- ya duerme...

NR- pero yo me refería ti

Espero a que se volviese a verle

HR- no lo sé...

NR- sé que a veces puede ser un poco difícil para ti, pero si ya no quieres seguir, no estas obligada

HR- ¡NO! ¡No por favor! No me malinterpretes, no me siento mal por creer que estoy obligada a cuidar de ella, es tan tierna, dulce y frágil, no podría separarme de ella, la quiero tal y como es... si tuviese que decidir nuevamente no dudaría de quedarme al lado de ella... estuvo a punto de morir, si no es por los chicos no estaría con vida y entre nosotros

NR- lo sé y es muy gentil todo lo que haces por ella, pero me preocupas tú, siempre que vuelves por las noches veo que has llorado

HR- es que… aún la extraño

Se abrazó a su marido y dejó correr las lágrimas libremente...

.

.

.

.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que habían sido sepultados los restos mortales de Kristen y su madre, Eleanor le mandó una carta expresando su pésame al Duque de Grandchester, su hijo lo acompañó en los actos públicos pero luego regresaba junto a su madre, nunca se hubiesen imaginado que las cosas darían semejante giro.

En la carta que el abuelo Richard Angus Grandchester dejó, había una cláusula pidiendo que se abriese cuando Terry cumpliera los 19 años, esto lo traía de cabeza tras conocer su contenido, en ella decía que le era impuesto la herencia del título nobiliario: "Duque de Grandchester y Gran Senescal de Escocia, Marqués de Winchester y Conde de Strathmore y Kinghorne"; dejando solo para el primero hijo de Kristen Berkshire el título de Vizconde de Portman.

Lo triste de todo es que era sin oportunidad de ser rechazado incluso había una carta firmada y sellada por el Rey Jorge V, donde consentía el deseo del anciano... sólo salvo si Terreuce Greum Grandchester se casaba antes de los 22 años, este podría tener la libertad de aceptar o ceder el cargo a sus medios hermanos.

.

Para Eleanor Baker la sorpresa no fue menos... después de haberse repuesto a la visita imprevista de su majestad la Reina Victoria Mary Augusta Louise Olga Pauline Claudine Agnes Von Teck, disculpándose por haberle perjudicado en su matrimonio y su vida, le había entregado en sus manos "Los **Armíllae** imperiales" ('brazaletes'). Están realizados con oro y simbolizaban sinceridad y sabiduría, como muestra genuina de su arrepentimiento, esto sorprendió a los dos dramaturgos.

.

En la carta del abuelo de Terry, se le entregaba una copia del registro del acta matrimonial de su ceremonia civil que habían realizado en el barco cuando zarparon de Estados Unidos, antes de que naciese el hijo, con lo que dejaba claro que el matrimonio con la señorita de Berkshire no era legal; tanto en América como en Reino Unido ellos seguían siendo marido y mujer dejando en manos de los dos el deseo de seguir o no como pareja.

.

Ante la cara de desconcierto el abogado leyó la tercera carta

**Querida Eleanor, Greum y Richard**

**La razón por la cual decidí dejar este deseo póstumo es simple y sencillamente para devolver las cosas donde deberían haber estado desde un principio.**

**Eleanor, gracias por tus cuidados y atenciones mientras estuviste en Londres, lamento mucho que la ambición de unos te hayan alejado de tu hombre y tu hijo... lamento haberme dado cuenta muy tarde de todo y no haber prevenido tu dolor, perdóname.**

**Un día mientras descansaba debido a que mi enfermedad que cada vez me tenía más débil, la persona quien se supone debía estar cerca de mi lecho y cuidar de mí, en su hastío se le escapó no solo su desagrado y aburrimiento por tener que cuidar por un viejo senil moribundo, pudiendo estar cuidando de los detalles de su boda con mi hijo, después que se habían encargado de quitar de en medio el único impedimento y que cuando fuese la señora de la casa designaría a otra persona mi cuidado si es que aguantaba hasta entonces.**

**Por esa razón le encargué a Roger Stewart que me pusiese al tanto de todo y viendo la forma tan ruin como te habían tratado, mantuve correspondencia secreta con su majestad para poder salvar tu matrimonio; perdóname querida que mis escasas fuerzas me hayan abandonado en el momento que más lo necesitaste, pero te agradezco por haber educado muy bien a mi querido Greum, hoy lo veo y me siento orgulloso de él. **

**Lamento no estar presente para defenderlo y cuidarlo del veneno de los Berkshire y por no ser personalmente quien te diga todo esto; espero que con este acto poder enmendar el daño.**

**Ahora bien si no deseas seguir casada con mi hijo lo entenderé y te deseo la mayor de las felicidades con quien tú desees rehacer tu vida.**

**Greum hijo, gracias por tu amor, deseo que conserves los títulos porque eres el legítimo heredero, perdona a tu padre por ser tan orgulloso, él te ama pero a su manera, estar lejos de tu madre lo ha vuelto un hombre triste y lúgubre, solo el amor de Eleanor ha sido capaz de sacar lo mejor de él. Busca una buena esposa que te quiera y te cuide siempre, sólo así podrás ver lo capaz que eres para llevar el apellido GRANDCHESTER. Confió en ti y tu buen juicio que has heredado.**

**Richard hijo, ahora tienes en tus manos decidir si quieres hacer las cosas bien y luchar por tu verdadero amor, no te sigas encerrando en esa coraza, me duele dejarte y no poder guiarte.**

**Gracias por el tiempo que me habéis regalado, os dejo mi amor y buen deseo de verlos felices. **

**Att: Richard Angus Granchester**

.

.

.

.

Estaban sentados todos los Grandchester a la mesa en la noche de Navidad, debería ser un momento de alegría pero el silencio reinaba, Eleanor aún seguía sopesando la situación y estaba más que segura que dependiendo de lo que pasara esa noche su camino estaría trazado.

Richard no podía hacer más que observarla y analizar lo que hay en su interior, desea saber si es que él pudo eliminar todo ese amor que sentía por su mujer, o solo lo guardo en un baúl cerrando con llave y candado, para esconderlo en lo más profundo de su ser donde no le hiciese daño; pero también estaba el futuro de sus otros hijos, debía pensar qué hacer con ellos pues aún están pequeños.

A Terry le hubiese gustado recibir tanto esa noticia antes de salir del Colegio San Pablo para haber evitado la separación con Candy y así estar juntos para siempre, ella no se hubiese visto en la necesidad de ir a la guerra y morir ahí, ojala pudiera volver a los días de Londres y pudiesen seguir juntos, le dolía tanto su pérdida, "Tarzán pecosa" "Señorita Pecas" Tarzán con Pecas", por su cobardía no reaccionó a tiempo y dejó que ella decidiese por él alejándose definitivamente y para siempre... no, los días del Colegio San Pablo nunca regresarán.

.

.

Te- Duque de Grandchester... ¡perdón papá!

Se corrigió ante la mirada de asombro del hombre, quien estaba sentado frente de la chimenea, después que los chicos terminaron la cena y se marcharon a dormir

Te- quisiera hablarle

RG- por supuesto hijo, dime

Te- no quiero ningún título nobiliario ni nada

RG- es lo que te corresponde Terry, no debes sentirte mal por eso

Te- padre, yo solo quiero seguir mi carrera como actor, quiero seguir mi camino

RG- pero la única forma que tienes para poder rechazar todo es si estas casado

Te- ¿no existe alguna otra forma?

RG- no, pero ¿por qué buscas otra forma? Hasta donde tengo entendido estas prometido con alguien... esa chica que fue tu compañera en las tablas

Te- ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Por los periódicos?

RG- en cierta parte, otra también porque después de tanto pensarlo decidí cuidar y estar pendiente de ti en la distancia

Te- pues debes saber que no te han informado muy bien últimamente... ya no estoy comprometido con Susana...

RG- ¿¡ehh!?

Te- sí, finalmente ella encontró su verdadero amor y me dio la libertad

RG- entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces con esa chica por la cual decidiste dejar el Colegio? se llama Candy si no mal recuerdo

Te- ehh ¿la recuerdas?

RG- sí, la verdad es una gran chica y tiene un gran poder de persuasión

Te- ¿la conociste!?

Terry está realmente sorprendido

RG- hable con ella solo en una oportunidad

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de ese día

.

.

_La joven corría tras su coche logrando subirse en plena marcha_

_ Ca- ¡por favor Duque Grandchester! ¡Por favor escúcheme!_

_ RG- ¡cochero deténgase!_

_Estaba perplejo ante la osadía de la joven _

_ RG- ahora que estamos solos puedes hablar Candice_

_ Ca- ¿por qué no trata de entender a Terreuce señor Duque?_

_ RG- ¿acaso lo conoces más que yo que soy su padre?_

_ Ca- si_

_ RG- ¿cómo puede comprendernos una pequeña sin padres? No debieras ser tan impertinente..._

_ Ca- por eso... porque no tengo sé que Terreuce se siente solo, que lo que quiere es el amor de su padre_

_ RG- él solo quiere el amor de su madre_

_ Ca- eso ya lo tiene señor..._

_ RG- ¿cómo? ¿Eleanor con él?_

_ Ca- ¿tampoco eso sabía? No, nunca trato de saber algo de él_

_ RG- le dije muchas veces que no la viera y ¡no me obedeció!_

_ Ca- ¡cualquiera se revelaría si lo obligan a separarse de su madre! Y eso fue lo que usted hizo con Terry, en lugar de tratar de comprenderlo, yo sé que Terry es bueno y generoso, él es un buen chico_

_ RG- ¿él te gustaba mucho pequeña?_

_ Ca- sí_

_Admitía algo que no había querido ver hasta ese momento, luego le entrega la carta que Terry le dejó, él desdobla el papel y lo lee_

_ RG- __**Candy he decidido dejar el Colegio e irme a América; estés donde estés quiero que seas feliz. att Terreuce... **__¿Qué podrá hacer mi hijo Terreuce en América?_

_ Ca- no lo sé, quizás ha encontrado su camino... por favor no lo haga volver, no le quite su libertad se lo ruego, eso es lo que quería decirle señor... no creo que volvamos a vernos nunca más, adiós Duque de Grandchester, gracias por todo_

_RG- espera un momento Candy... __te llevaré al Colegio_

_ Ca- no gracias caminaré_

_ RG- también debo hablar con la hermana Grey, no debo interrumpir mi apoyo económico al Colegio_

_ Ca- ehhh_...

.

.

Te- ¿¡así que eso te dijo!?

RG- si, y eso me hizo pensar muchas cosas... hijo lamento haberte causado tanto dolor todo este tiempo, por no saberte comprender

Inesperadamente y por el impulso de la confesión abrazo a su niño

Te- papá...

Se aferró más a él

RG- creo que ella ha sabido ver en ti mucho mejor que yo, que te vi crecer, realmente te ama... deberías buscarla

Sintió como el joven temblaba en sus brazos

Te- papá ella... ella ha muerto...

Richard nunca había visto a Terry tan afectado por algo y saber que la joven ya no estaba lo desconcertó, dejó que llorara cuanto quiso, era un dolor necesario dejarlo brotar, porque con cada lágrima las barreras y los muros que habían estado entre los dos, se destrozaban hasta los cimientos.

.

.

.

.

En Versailles los jóvenes Reginar jugaban en la nieve, haciendo guerra de bolas y construyendo muñecos, estaban tan alegres y eufóricos...

HR- ¡pero miren nada más como están de empapados! Será mejor que entren si no quieren enfermarse

Na/Ma- ¡noooooo mamá un poco más!

Pedían los chiquillos que estaban atrincherados en su refugio listos a atacar a Loan y Blanche

BR- pues nada ¡se ha terminado!

Decía poniéndose de pie la rubia

Ma- ¡aún no! plafff

Le lanzó una bola de nieve cayendo directo en el rostro

BR- ¡Mauriciooooo! Ya verás ¡me las vas a pagar!

Decía a la vez que corría en su dirección mientras todos reían

Ma- ¡corre Nadia! Corre por tu vidaaaaaaaa

Jocosos los mellizos emprendían la retirada, ¡finalmente el monstruo de la nieve salía del escondite!

BR- ¡ven aquíiii! ¡No te escaparaaas!

Ma- ¡no me alcanzarás! Aahhhhh

Los brazos de la joven lo pillaban y le retenían

Ma- Nadiaaaaaa ayudaaaa

Su gemela volvía con bola en mano para socorrerlo y se tira sobre ella

Lo- ¡ahora son míos! Plaffffff

Y una gran bola de nieve se dejó caer sobre los tres

Na/Ma/BR- aaahhhh... ahahahahahahahahahahaha

La alegría retumbaba en todo el jardín colándose hasta el interior de la casa, su padre los había estado observando desde un inicio y había permanecido ahí pues le agradaba ver las travesuras y risas

Lo- ¡siiiii! ¡Ganeeeee!

Na- ¡no se vale eso es trampaaa!

Lo- ¡cuando quieras repetimos!

HR- está bien chicos ¡por favor!

Na/Ma/BR/Lo- sí mamáaaa

Respondieron todos y se sacudieron los restos de la nieve, estos tenían las mejillas encendidas, las manos frías y el pelo mojado

HR- por favor subid a cambiaros, mientras prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente

Acariciaba los rostros de cada uno

HR- ¿estás bien cielo?

BR- ¡sí mamá! no te preocupes solo estoy agitada de correr... no pude evitarlo me emocioné al ver a Nadia y Mauricio y quise unirme a ellos

HR- cariño no te disculpes, si lo has pasado bien eso es lo que importa

Cada vez que la rubia se abre y vuelve cariñosa sus pesadillas disminuyen, sin duda alguna el amor es el mejor remedio para espantar los miedos.

HR- ahora ve a cambiarte no quiero te vayas a resfriar

BR- ¡sí mamá!

Le dio un abrazo y subió corriendo a su recamara

Lo- mamá por cierto, quiero ir mañana con Blanche a visitar a mi amigo Lambert Antonio Roche, me ha escrito diciendo que llegaba hoy de Londres

HR- ¿en serio? Me parece bien querido, seguro querrás pasar el día con él, por favor dile que lo esperamos a cenar cuando le venga bien

Lo- ¡gracias mamá!

HR- ahora ve y cámbiate o te resfriaras

Dijo a la vez que le da una nalgada

Lo- ¡mamáaa! ¡Ya no soy un niño!

HR- para mí siempre lo serás, tesoro

.

.

.

.

En el Hogar de Ponny todos se sentaban a la mesa, después haber abierto los regalos de Navidad y haber pasado todo el día jugando, los chiquillos habían agotado las energías de los jóvenes Andrew, Gloria y Fleur Kelly ayudaron con la preparación de los alimentos, querían apoyar en ese lugar tal y como lo hubiese hecho su querida Candy, la "jefe" que siempre estará en la memoria de todos; por tal y en honor a ella Albert había pedido poder hacer una ampliación y crear un fondo para ellos.

FK- ¿cómo te sientes querido?

Después de meses de tratarse el rubio le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella había aceptado, pues él logró despertar sensaciones que no sabía que tenía

Al- ehh ¡bien cariño! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

FK- has estado muy callado en la cena

Al- estaba recordando a Candy y como a ella el venir aquí siempre la reconfortaba

FK- ¿la extrañas mucho verdad?

Al- sí, fue mi gran amiga y confidente

FK- te entiendo perfectamente, en el poco tiempo que la trate pude descubrir la mujer maravillosa que era y me alegro que hayas disfrutado de su compañía tanto tiempo y cuando más lo necesitaste

Al- ¡gracias amor! por eso estoy dispuesto a cuidar el lugar que tanto ella amó

FK- seguro que desde el lugar donde ella esta, esto le hará muy feliz

Al- gracias por tu amor Fleur, por tu apoyo y comprensión todo este tiempo, has sido mi tabla de salvación en mi momento más oscuro

FK- no tienes que agradecerme nada amor, tú has sido quien ha aportado luz a mi vida... yo solo te devuelvo lo que tú has creado en mí

Se aferraba a su torso mientras él la envuelve con sus brazos, en su mirada azul destellan llamas de pasión y ternura, poco a poco inclina su rostro al de ella para fundirse en un tierno y apasionado beso

.

.

.

.

Te- madre, ¿estás segura de esto?

EB- si hijo, lo he pensado muy bien todo este tiempo y creo que es lo mejor

Te- ¿cuándo partirás para América?

EB- el dos de enero, para que juntos podamos recibir el año mi amor

Te- gracias por ser tan considerada madre

EB- que sepas que me voy más tranquila sabiendo que la relación con tu padre ha mejorado

Te- ¿no te molesta?

EB- ¿por qué cielo? Richard es tu padre y es lo más normal, y mi mayor deseo es que te lleves bien con él

Te- ¡gracias por tu comprensión madre!

EB- no tienes por qué cariño, aprovecha tu oportunidad de recuperar a tu padre, yo siempre te recibiré cuando decidas venir a mí en Estados Unidos

Te- ¡gracias madre! Pero aún estoy un poco desorientado, no sé qué hacer, el abuelo me la ha jugado muy bien

EB- hijo no debes desesperarte, aún tienes dos años para conocer a alguien y quizás decidirte en casarte

Te- has dicho lo mismo que dijo él, pero a ambos se les olvida algo

EB- ehh... ¿el qué?

Te- madre yo solo he amado a una mujer con la cual realmente deseaba casarme y tener hijos, pero ahora eso ya no podrá ser

EB- te entiendo perfectamente cariño, pero debes saber que el primer amor nos enseña a amar, cada persona es única y especial y lo que llegamos a sentir por ellos es por lo que crean en nosotros, nunca es el mismo amor, sino uno que va creciendo poco a poco, a medida que se van conociendo, puede que ya no puedas vivir tu sueño con Candy nunca más, pero llegará el momento que conocerás al alguien y querrás vivir un amor genuino y real

Te- no madre, no estoy interesado en ninguna... no podría querer a otra mujer

EB- no tienes que presionarte, debes dejar que tu corazón sane y pase el duelo, entonces piensa si quieres o no intentarlo con alguien

.

.

.

Para noche vieja Richard llevó Eduardo, Carlotta y Philippe con su abuelo el Conde de Berkshire y demás familia, teniendo que verse en la penosa situación de estar separado de Eleanor y Terreuce, recordaba la carpeta que había guardado en el cajón de su escritorio, ella había firmado los papeles del divorcio, quizás había mal interpretado su silencio y distancia de estos días, pero para la sociedad él era un viudo y debía guardar cierto tiempo prudencial por respeto a la difunta, pero ahora se cuestionaba a sí mismo si había obrado bien, pues ¿por qué tener tantas consideraciones con alguien que les había causado tanto daño?... en un par de días ella se marcharía a su patria, para alejarse de él para siempre... ¿está dispuesto a dejarla ir?

.

.

.

.

En una cafetería Ariana Blois, Charlotte Lawler y Blanche Reginar disfrutan de sus bebidas en la plaza, se habían vuelto muy unidas desde que se conocieron en la gala benéfica de Octubre. Ariana es muy alegre y soñadora con cabellos lacios y castaños, posee unos ojos color miel, Charlotte sin embargo poseía una melena rubia y ojos verdes

AB- ¡Blanche, en serio! esa arpía dice que Loan está coladito por sus huesos

BR- hehehehe no te preocupes Ariana, eso no es para nada cierto, él no está interesado en ella

CL- ¿estás segura?

BR- ¡que sí! yo misma se lo pregunté y me dijo que Miriam es muy guapa y todo pero no es su tipo

CL- ¿y cómo es su tipo?

BR- ¡no lo sé! No lo pregunte

AB/CL- ¡BLANCHEEEE! No se vale

BR- hahahahaha por favor chicas, lo siento mucho pero eso es algo que debéis averiguar vosotras mismas, sólo así sabréis quién le puede gustar

AB- assshhh ¿es en serio?

BR- ¡por supuesto! creo que si queréis que se fije en una de vosotras debéis mostraros tal como sois, sin apariencias ni mentiras... solo así sabréis si es real o no lo que siente vuestro corazón

CL- ¡oh Blanche, pareces tan madura! ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

BR- jumm

Les guiño un ojo y se encogió de hombros

BR- no lo creo... simplemente me da la intuición que es así ¡y mi madre está de acuerdo conmigo!

AB- ¿tú madre? ¿¡Qué te dijo tu madre!?

BR- hahaha ¡no tranquilas! no les he dicho nada de vosotras pero sucede que...

AB/CL- ¡¿queeee?!

BR- ahsss... Anthony ha querido cortejarme, es muy atento y detallista, y siempre que puede me manda flores de su jardín u otros detalles

AB/CL- ¿¡en serio!? Aaahhhhh

AB- ¡qué romántico!

BR- por eso me dijo que se comportaba así conmigo, porque lo había cautivado por mi forma de ser, aunque en lo personal creo más bien por mi apariencia

CL- ¿¡en serio!?

BR- nos vemos seguido gracias a mi hermano y a veces les acompaño en sus salidas, pero mi trato no es para nada especial ni con interés... para mí es un amigo y nada más

AB- pero si Anthony es muy buen mozo... ¿en serio no te gusta?

BR- no

AB- ¿no crees que lo dices con demasiada rapidez Blanche? ¡Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad!

BR- ¿pero por qué debería? Si no siento nada más que gratitud y amistad

CL- ¡nunca se sabe Blanche! deberías probar

BR- ¡no lo sé! ¿Pero por qué no mejor vamos a dar un paseo en vez de hablar de esto?

AB- hahahaha está bien vamos

Pagaron la cuenta y dieron su paseo en dirección a la Torre Eiffel... Blanche deseaba pasear por ahí, sentía una atracción especial ese lugar

BR- chicas recordad, en dos días es mi fiesta de cumpleaños

CL- ¡es cierto! Ohhh cumples 18 años

BR- ahsss ¡ni me lo recordéis! Mi madre esta tan obsesionada que incluso ha invitado al tío Raymond Poincaré

AB- ¿en serio? Eso quiere decir que será a lo grande

BR- sip y es una fiesta de máscaras ¡no lo olvidéis!

Y se paró en seco al ver su figura ante sí

AB/CL- ¡de acuerdo!

Pero sus amigas se miraron y la buscaron, no se habían percatado que la habían dejado atrás

AB- ¿qué sucede Blanche?

Buscó en la dirección donde ella tenía clavada la mirada, el joven frente a ellas no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro, solo les miraba fijamente... bueno más bien miraba fijamente a su amiga a las otras les ignoró, hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de saludo

BR- buenas tardes Monsieur

También su rostro se volvió inexpresivo

Te- mademoiselle, que grata coincidencia… por lo visto está bien acompañada en esta ocasión

BR- monsieur Grandchester le presento a las señoritas Ariana Blois y Charlotte Lawler

Depositaba un beso en cada mano de las jóvenes

Te- un placer, Terreuce Grandchester

BR- el caballero trabaja en la compañía Strafford, la que tuvo una gira el año pasado por aquí

AB- ¡es cierto, lo recuerdo! pero que sorpresa verlo por aquí, pensé que había regresado con todo el staff a América

Te- debía solucionar unos asuntos personales antes de volver

BR- asuntos personales

Repitió la rubia suavemente

CL- ¿se quedará un tiempo más en París monsieur?

Te- una semana para ser precisos

AB- ah ¡qué bien! eso quiere decir que podremos disfrutar de su presencia, aunque fuese por una muy corta temporada, Blanche deberías invitarlo a la fiesta

BR/Te- ¿invitarlo? / ¿¡Fiesta!?

Dijeron los dos a la misma vez

CL- ¡Ariana! Por favor

AB- ¡perdón!... he sido un poco indiscreta, lo siento

BR- no, tranquila Ariana, si el caballero desea y tiene espacio en su agenda sería un honor tenerlo como invitado

Te- será todo un placer

BR- ¿a dónde debo enviar la invitación monsieur Grandchester?

Te- la posada "Le Petit Coeur" en la calle Quai Saint-Exupéry y Boulevard Murat

BR- muy bien, ha sido un placer saludarlo monsieur

Te- ¡el placer ha sido todo mío!

Y así era, había hecho un pequeño desvió de su trayecto para pasar unos días en esa ciudad, con la curiosidad y esperanza de verla... y ahí iba acompañada de dos damas y se pregunta cómo será Blanche en realidad... pudo apreciar como ella sonreía abiertamente a sus amigas, pero con él se mostró inexpresiva y distante

.

.

Finalmente el Viernes 14 de Enero había llegado, en la casa todo era nervios y prisas, debían salir hacía el local donde realizarían la fiesta entre familia y amigos cercanos, Blanche estaba muy nerviosa aunque desde que había amanecido todo fue sorpresas y alegrías, su madre había preparado una tarta y junto a los mellizos, Loan y papá le cantaron feliz cumpleaños, había abierto unos cuantos regalos que había recibido, tantas atenciones le avergonzaba pero las agradecía.

.

Parada frente al espejo no estaba segura si era por el vestido o por ver al misterioso castaño de ojos azules lo que la tenía tan inquieta. Se había arreglado su corta melena y con un poco de maquillaje discreto resaltando la hermosas esmeraldas de su mirada, como joyas llevaba la gargantilla y brazalete que le habían obsequiado Nadia y Mauricio, su hermano Loan viendo venir a su madre le había regalado un hermoso chal bordado a mano, Hellem le había regalado un hermoso vestido en seda de color azul marino con pedrería en el escote en forma de corazón, la tela quedaba ajustada en el talle, cinturas, caderas hasta la rodilla con una vuelo de sirena, ella solo eligió el color, no estaba segura la razón pero sentía atracción por el azul y entre más oscuro mejor.

HR- ¡hija, estas preciosa!

BR- ¡mamá! El vestido es precioso pero ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado?

HR- ¡tonterías querida! Es la última moda ¿estás lista?

BR- eso creo, solo cojo el chal y estoy completamente lista

HR- muy bien cariño, ponte tu capa roja favorita

BR- si mamáaa…


	7. Parte 06

_**¡Este capítulo me encantaaaa! Hahahaha no es porque lo haya escrito yo hehehe… pero "¡toma dos cucharadas de tu propia medicina Terry!"**_

_**Parte 06**_

Habían pasado dos días de la fecha prevista de su llegada, pero el doctor le anunció que eso era normal, no siempre se acierta en eso, a veces llegan antes o después pero siempre llegan, y la hora había llegado, la tarde el 26 de Diciembre de 1915 Susana pensó que se había hecho pis encima, pero su madre le dijo que había roto aguas ¡el bebé estaba por nacer! rápidamente se fueron al hospital, el doctor había preparado un plan especial para ayudar a la joven en su labor de parto, ya que hasta que no estuviese en las condiciones adecuadas las contracciones serían el primer problema, a falta de una pierna y que tuviese un vientre enorme no podría utilizar la muleta ella sola para que diese pequeños paseos que ayuden a descender a su posición al bebé.

Al principio esas cosas suelen ser un poco fáciles, los dolores aún no son muy frecuentes y algo soportable pero las horas pasaban y la situación no cambiaba, su madre le daba masajes en la espalda a la vez que intentaba consolarla explicándole como fue cuando ella nació... pasaron toda la noche en ese estilo hasta que finalmente a las seis de la mañana el doctor dijo que era hora, se la llevaron a la sala de paritorio donde estaría con dos enfermeras más ya que a su madre no la dejaban pasar, se quedó rezando con la duda si debía avisar o no al padre.

JD- ¡George! ¡George!

Ge- ¿qué sucede Jhenny?

Respondió el moreno sorprendido, iba llegando a su lugar de trabajo cuando su amiga la enfermera los buscaba desesperadamente

JD- ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! ¡Date prisa! ¡Ven, acompáñame!

Ge- ¿qué sucede? ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

JD- escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir... ayer ingresó Susana en el hospital

Ge- ¿quéeee? ¡¿Qué le sucede?!

Contestó alarmado casi dejándola con la palabra en la boca

JD- ¡espera! Déjame terminar

Lo retuvo del brazo

JD- ¡ella ingreso por trabajo de parto! ¡Ella está embarazada! Ahora mismo está en el paritorio

Ge- ¡debo ir a verla!

JD- ¡no George! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ella ha seguido con su vida y ahora le va a dar un hijo a otro hombre! Es hora de que te olvides de ella

Ge- ¡¿perdona?!

JD- ¡George! ¡Sabes que te quiero, y daría mi vida por ti! Yo estoy aquí ofreciéndote mi vida ¡Ella ya te olvidó!

Ge- ¡escúchame tú ahora Jhenny! Te lo repito por última vez, eres una bella dama y tu compañía muy agradable pero no te amo, ni siento nada por ti, si quieres te ofrezco mi amistad pero no esperes más que eso

JD- ¡GEORGE! ¡GEORGE, VUELVE!

Le rogaba mientras veía su espalda alejarse, no se detuvo a escuchar más explicaciones, ni a darlas, sólo tenía algo en la cabeza ¡SUSANA! Vio a su madre en el pasillo con los ojos cerrados y balbuceando algo

Ge- ¡señora Marlow!

Sra.M- heee

Levantó la vista

Sra.M- ¡señor Butler! ¿qué hace aquí?

Ge- me he enterado que Susana está aquí ¿Es cierto señora?

Sra.M- sí

Ge- pero ¿por qué no me dijo nada? ¡Todo este tiempo he esperado su dichosa carta! ¿Y qué me dice de la vez anterior que coincidimos en este lugar?

Ge- ¡señor Butler! Yo también podría reprocharles su comportamiento en su viaje a Chicago pero en todo esto quiénes han tomado la decisión desde un principio ha sido usted y mi hija Susana... he intentado razonar con ella todo este tiempo pero no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error que hice con el señor Grandchester, ella es la que debe decidir qué hacer con su vida

Ge- ¡lo siento! Sé que no me comporte como un verdadero caballero e hice cosas inapropiadas, pero es verdad cuando le digo que la amo mucho y que deseo estar con ella y poder formar un hogar junto a nuestro hijo

Sra.M- me alegra escuchar eso, pero quién necesita saberlo en verdad es mi hija y que le demuestre con hechos lo que dice

En ese momento aparece el doctor quitándose la máscara del rostro para dirigirse a los familiares

Dr- ¡muchas felicidades, es una niña! Mide 46,5cm y pesa 2,900kg.

Sra.M- ¡gracias señor bendito!

Lo primero que dijo la señora en agradecimiento elevando por un instante los ojos al cielo

Sra.M- ¿Cómo está mi hija doctor?

Dr- un poco débil por todo el esfuerzo, pero muy bien, pronto será llevado a su habitación y podrán verla

Ge- ¿¡puedo ver a mi hija doctor!?

Dr- sí, serán llevados juntos a la habitación, la enfermera les guiará

Sra.M- muy amable doctor, muchas gracias por todo

Cuando entraron en la habitación vieron a una Susana muy cansada, con ojeras pero con una luz nueva que puede apreciarse en su mirada, es algo indescriptible una mezcla entre amor, ternura, sorpresa, miedo, alegría, dicha, felicidad y quién sabe qué cosas más; observan entre sus brazos una criatura frágil, es un trocito de persona con piel rosada, tiene sus puñitos cerrados y duerme tranquilamente entre los brazos de su madre

Sra.M- ¡mi amor, felicidades! es una hermosa niña

Su- ¡gracias mamá!

La rubia tenía sus ojos vidriosos desbordados por la emoción.

Sra.M- cariño, hay una persona que quiere conocer a tu hija

Se hizo a un lado para que viera al caballero tras de sí

Ge- ¡Susana!

Se acercó dándole un beso en los labios y otro en la frente logrando con esto brotar esas lágrimas que estaban contenidas, olvidando así los disgustos, perdonando el hecho que le hubiese ocultado su embarazo, su corazón late feliz y dichoso de saberse padre

Ge- ¡te ves hermosa! y nuestra hija aún más

Su- George... ¿quieres cargarla?

No sabía qué decirle, lo había extrañado tanto y verlo era lo que menos se hubiese imaginado, se sentía mareada de tantas emociones

Su- te presento a Thais que significa

Ge- Rayo de Luz

Completo él mientras recibía en sus brazos a la muestra tangible del amor de ellos dos

Ge- hola Thais Butler Marlow

Su- ¿Butler?

Ge- ¡claro que si Susana! esta es mi hija y pienso reconocerla ¡quiero gritar a todo el mundo cuan feliz soy!

Su corazón late desbocado en su pecho con intenciones de no caber entre sus costillas

Ge- ¡Thais preciosa! Te cuidaré y te consentiré, serás la niña más hermosa y feliz de todo el mundo

A la rubia la imagen ante ella la tenía muda, no encontraba palabras para negarse a eso.

.

Desde entonces George pasaba todo el tiempo que le era posible en casa de las Marlow, recibieron el año nuevo como familia y fue cuando les propuso buscar una casa más grande donde viviesen todos, pero ellas lo rechazaron, más con su persistencia logró no solo convencerlas que era lo mejor para poder apoyarlas, sino que hasta acordaron que irían al registro para contraer nupcias por lo civil, era lo mejor para Thais, y si era así, la voluntad de Susana cedía a todo.

.

.

.

.

Por la ventana vio el coche que conducía su marido se estaba acercando, el corazón le dio un brinco y su vientre vibro, lo había extrañado tanto... podría decirse que su dicha es grande lleva un mes de casados y hace poco volvieron de su luna de miel para celebrar la Navidad en el Hogar de Ponny, y año nuevo en Chicago con los demás miembros Andrew.

Le hubiese gustado tener la certeza pero era tal su emoción que se moría de ganas por decirle a Archie ¡que posiblemente esté embarazada!

Glo- ¡cariño bienvenido!

Decía una Gloria muy feliz lanzándose al cuello del castaño

Ar- ¡amor! wuaoooo... debo ir a trabajar más a menudo para que me recibas de esta manera hehehe

Glo- ¡no seas tonto! ¿Acaso te aburres estando a mi lado?

Ar- ¡por supuesto que no! Pero me encanta que me recibas de esta manera

Le dio un beso en los labios

Ar- ¿qué tal tú día?

Glo- muy bien cariño, aunque no es tan emocionante volver al trabajo y no verte pasar por la puerta de la biblioteca

Caminaban abrazados hacia su dormitorio

Ar- ohh pues deja el trabajo y ya no sentirás esa nostalgia

Le daba un beso en la frente

Glo- mmm eso que dices... mmm no esta tan... mmmm

Habían entrado a la intimidad de su alcoba y su marido le prodigaba besos en sus labios, cuello a la vez que se deshacen sus prendas para hacer el amor apasionadamente, tienen ese deseo que nunca se acaba, ansias por devorar sus cuerpos, el placer se sentir su piel desnudas les acelera sus corazones; ella se abre ardiente ante la demanda de su hombre quien desea poseerla por completo una y otra vez desde que la hizo suya... desde que la hizo mujer la primera vez

No era necesario más preámbulo pues ella estaba lista para recibirlo, la humedad de sus labios era clara señal, sin dejar de besarla se introdujo en su interior sintiendo la calidez de sus paredes que rodean su miembro, con una mano coge su pecho derecho mientras que con la otra aprieta su nalga logrando que eleve su pelvis facilitando las embestidas, que en un principio fueron suaves más por los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta los desataba en frenesí...

La abrazo fuertemente mientras la hacía girar para colocarla sobre de si, apreciaba su torso desnudo y sus pechos moverse en el vaivén de las embestidas, ahora era ella quien marcaba el ritmo, apoyada entre sus rodillas se mueve hacia adelante y atrás sintiendo claramente como su falo está completamente dentro de ella, su humedad baja llenando completamente ambos sexos...

Le excita sentir las manos de su hombre recorrer su cuerpo, reconociendo lo que le pertenece, ella posa sus manos sobre el pecho de él mientras la atrae para sí y besarle susurrando palabras de deseo y pasión; Archie la vuelve a color bajo de sí mientras la abraza y le roba el aliento con su beso, siente que están a punto de fundirse y ser uno solo, sus corazones y cabezas a punto de explotar, hace que sus embestidas sean más vigorosas y una corriente eléctrica recorre su centro logrando llegar a su clímax de placer derramando su esencia en la profundidad de las entrañas de su mujer, quien también alcanzaba la cima en los brazos de su amado

Glo- te amo

Ar- yo también

Respondía él, dando un beso y resguardando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, podía sentir como sus corazones laten al mismo ritmo y sus respiraciones siguen agitadas, ella le acariciaba sus cabellos y lo abraza con sus piernas

Glo- ¡te amo mi amor! me haces tan feliz... y volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando antes

Retoma la conversación una vez que sus signos volvían a la normalidad

Ar- aja

Parecía como un gato disfrutando de los mimos y llevaba su mano donde deseaba sentir las caricias

Glo- puede que piense en reducir la jornada o dejarlo dentro de un plazo...

Ar- ¿cómo así? ¿Qué quieres decir amor?

Glo- mi amor…

Tomo el rostro de su amado para que le viera directamente a los ojos

Glo- ¡creo que estoy embarazada!...

Ar- ¿¡es en serio!?

Apoyó sus palmas sobre el lecho haciendo levantar su torso por la emoción, la sonrisa dulce y esa mirada brillante de ilusión le decía claramente que no había escuchado mal, ella asintió con la cabeza

Glo- tengo mis sospechas

Ar- ¿¡en serio!? ¡Te amo!

Un beso

Ar- ¡te amo!

Otro beso

Ar- ¡te amo!

Y empezaba a ser más candente en sus caricias, dispuesto a hacerle el amor nuevamente, cuando llamaron a la puerta

Ar- ¡estamos ocupados!

Logró decir sin ánimos de dejar hacer lo que había empezado, haciendo que su mujer se riera

Glo- hahaha... ¿qué sucede?

Mayordomo - la señora Elroy los espera para cenar

Glo- ¡muchas gracias Jaime! hehehe enseguida bajamos

Respondió entre risas, mientras le tapaba la boca a su hombre para que no dijese nada, mientras este le hacía cosquillas con la intención que lo soltarse

Ar- aaaaaah

Cogió aire una vez que la mano lo liberaba

Ar- ¡oyeee! Yo quiero seguir celebrando

Glo- ¡lo siento cariño! Pero no debemos hacer esperar a tu tía, sabes que son las ocasiones así la que la animan

Ar- está bien… pero luego continuaremos con lo que estábamos ¡pobre de mí! ¿¡Qué haré con estas ganas que te tengo!?

Glo- hahaha por favor amor, yo también te deseo pero debemos darnos prisa sino tú misma tía será quien nos venga a sacar de las orejas

Ar- ¡está bien, está bien! ahora voy

En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban vestidos y bajaban hacia el comedor

Ar- ¿cuándo irás con el doctor para que confirme el embarazo?

Glo- pues pensaba ir en tres días

Ar- ¡¿tres días?! ¿Cómo crees que voy a aguantar la incertidumbre todo este tiempo?

Glo- hahaha ¡no seas exagerado!

Ar- ¡no son exageraciones! Mañana mismo iremos al médico, deseo acompañarte

El- ¿al médico? ¿Acaso te encuentras mal Gloria?

Glo- ¡oh no tía! ¡Nada de eso! Es solo que...

Ar- ¡creemos que podemos estar esperando un hijo!

Soltó el joven debido a la emoción que lo embriaga

Al- ¡felicidades a ambos!

Se acercó el rubio quien también ya estaba esperándolos, y abraza a la pareja debido a la buena nueva

El- muchas felicidades Gloria, Archie... Albert deberías tomar ejemplo de Archie, no es posible como cabeza de los Andrew aún sigas soltero y sin un heredero

Al- aahhh ¡tía por favor! No empecemos de nuevo, esta noche es para celebrar ¡por Archie y Gloria! Luego ya veremos mi caso

Le respondió dándole un guiño de complicidad a lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar; luego se acomodaron en sus sitios en la mesa para disfrutar de la cena en familia

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al salón la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban presentes, disfrutando de la música y la bebida; en un rincón un alma observaba la escena detalladamente, aún no se explicaba cómo había terminado en ese lugar, realmente no pintaba nada ahí, todavía estaba a tiempo de salir sin llamar mucho la atención... cuando vio en la entrada a seis personas y en medio de ellos una ninfa cubierta con una capa roja debido al frío de invierno, pues nuevamente empezaba a nevar, cuando bajo la capucha su corazón se aceleró, quizás fue el hecho de verla tan sensual en su vestido que se pegaba a su figura femenina

Todos se volvieron a ver a los recién llegados y aplaudieron a la festejada, en ese momento la banda de música toco la melodía de "Feliz cumpleaños" y unos camareros con el uniforme verde llevan una tarta de tres pisos decorada con flores azules y rojas, y en la cima se ven 18 velas encendidas. Le había dado su capa a su madre, se acomodó el chal para acercarse a soplar las luces, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su deseo con todo su corazón... suavemente los abrió y sopló con fuerza apagando cada una de las llamas, acto que acompañaron los presentes dando palmadas y cada uno se acercó a felicitar personalmente a la cumpleañera.

En el salón continuaba sonando notas musicales, habían unos cuantos grupos que conversaban entre ellos, cuando sintió la intensidad de una mirada sobre ella, buscó en su derredor sin encontrar... hasta que vio en un rincón cerca de la entrada, está él, apoyado en la pared, cuando se vio descubierto desvió la mirada y sin saber por qué, a la rubia eso le causo gracias y regreso a la conversación que tenían en su grupo

AB- Blanche ¿has visto ya a Terreuce?

BR- ¿a ese pavo real? no... Bueno sí pero aún no lo he saludado

CL- hahahaha ¡pavo real! le queda al pelo

AB- ssshhhh ahí viene...

Te- buenas noches señoritas

Saludo a todas pero le era imposible retirar la mirada de la agasajada

Te- señorita Reginar permítame expresarle mis mejores deseos en su cumpleaños

BR- muy amable señor Grandchester

BA- ¿le gusta la ciudad señor Grandchester?

Te- es hermosa, sin lugar a dudas

Contestó sin pensarlo mucho, haciendo que ella se ruborizara

CL- debió verla antes de la guerra, sin exageración alguna, era una ciudad hermosa y con mucha vida

Te- le creo completamente señorita Lawler

AB- ¿tiene algún pasatiempo en especial señor Grandchester?

Te- bueno... debido a mi trabajo debo leer y memorizar muchos personajes, comúnmente son obras de Shakespeare, aunque también leo poesía... pero me encanta la equitación

BR- ¿quién sería el primero en descubrir la poesía y utilizarlo para matar el amor?

Te- yo creía que la poesía era el alimento del amor

BR- bueno, si fuese de un amor sólido ¡tal vez! pero si no es más que una admiración, un mal soneto lo podría terminar socavando

Te- ¿y qué recomienda entonces señorita Reginar para fortalecer algún afecto?

BR- eso depende de la persona a la cual se desee ganar tal afecto

Estaba a punto de agregar algo más pero fue requerida por un caballero, su hermano que le invitó a bailar; sus amigas la vieron alejarse, casi querían reírse por la manera de provocar al americano, era evidente que había algo que le molesta de él a Blanche

AB- ¿en serio le gusta la equitación señor Grandchester? pues podría acompañarnos el día de mañana a las caballerizas, mi padre tiene unos hermosos ejemplares pura sangre

Te- ¡oh por favor! no querría causar tantas molestias señorita Blois

AB- al contrario señor, es un placer, nos gustaría que se llevase los mejores recuerdos de este viaje

CL- nuestra querida Blanche también estará

Apuntó Charlotte, quizás con eso podía confirmar sus sospechas, y de paso convencerlo para que asista

Te- les agradezco vuestra oferta, con gusto aceptaría montar uno de sus caballos

Se quedó un poco más observado hacía la pista de baile, le provocaba cierta tensión ver a los hermanos bailar, pero todo empeoró cuando un joven rubio se acercó a la pareja para continuar con la siguiente pieza, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ver cómo ese tipo le hacía sonrojar o sacarle sonrisas tímidas... preguntándose ¿cuál es la verdadera forma de ser de la joven?

.

.

Al otro lado de la pista una dama con cabellos castaño oscuro, mirada verde brillante y vestido verde turquesa se había percatado de la vigilancia constante del actor para con la insignificante de Blanche, le fastidiaba tanto que ese hombre se hubiese fijado en una chiquilla tan simplona, le tiene manía, a veces tiene la certeza que ella interfiere en su posible relación con Loan, y de ser así se le ha ocurrido la manera más ingeniosa de torturarla; se acercó al actor con la clara intención de desplegar sus encantos para hacerle caer a sus pies...

.

.

Blanche intentaba mantener una conversación tranquila lejos de intenciones amorosas a la vez que observaba a su derredor para ver de qué más podían hablar cuando los vio, esa insolente de Miriam no solo le coqueteaba a su hermano, ahora lo hacía con el actor, su semblante se puso muy serio, ¡no le parecía justo que le hiciera eso a su querido Loan!

BR- maldita desalmada

Murmuró suavemente llena de furia

LA- ¿perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?

La dama se sobresaltó al verse descubierta, no se percató que había exteriorizado el pensamiento

BR- ehh... ¡que estoy cansada!

LA- ¿quién es desalmada Blanche?

BR- aaahhhsssss está bien, es esa tal Miriam, le coquetea a mi hermano ¡y ahora lo está haciendo con ese tal Grandchester!

LA- ¡vaya! no te tenía que fueses celosa ¿acaso nunca le aceptaras alguna novia a Loan?

BR- noo, o sea, sí claro que le aceptaría alguna novia, más bien ¡cualquier mujer menos Miriam Hemlesy!

LA- ¿segura que es eso? ¿O el hecho que esté hablando con el señor Grandchester? porque tú y yo somos muy conscientes que tu hermano no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en ella

El rubio le observó perspicaz

BR- ¡ja! celosa por ese hombre haha ¡por favor no me haga reír! casi ni lo conozco

La conversación quedó en el aire pues la pieza había terminado, se dirigieron fuera de la pista cuando a ellos se les acercó el joven Terreuce

Te- ¿me concede el próximo baile señorita Reginar?

BR- por... por supuesto

No le quedó más remedio a Lambert Antonio Roche que ceder la mano de su acompañante, la vio dirigirse nuevamente al centro de la pista junto a más parejas donde las damas se ponían una al lado de la otra y sus acompañantes frente de ellas, el violín se hizo sonar y las parejas hacían una pequeña reverencia, luego de manera intercalada una pareja daba un paso al frente giraban y regresaban a ocupar el espacio que había dejado el acompañante, volvían a dar el paso hacia adelante pero esta vez se tomaban de las manos para girar nuevamente dos veces, para luego soltarse y deslizarse suavemente hacía el espacio vacío y rodear a la persona parada con pasos acompasados, para después regresar al centro y cruzarse con otro persona dando un giro y volver a tomarse de la mano de su propia pareja esta vez uno al lado del otro

Parece haber dos columnas armonizadas dando un paso hacia adelante y otro hacia atrás, luego con el ritmo del instrumento hacen un giro con la pareja opuesta para hacer un desplazamiento en forma intercalada, como dos amantes buscándose entre los demás participantes, logrando desplazar todas las damas al lado contrario y nuevamente de manera intercalada cada pareja da un paso al frente, se pone de lado tomándole la mano, mirando hacia el otro extremo y dar un paso hacia adelante y luego otro, se giran sobre sí para mirar hacia este lado y dar un paso al unísono hacía adelante y luego otro, las damas pasan por delante del caballero regresando a la posición inicial para volver a dar comienzo al ritmo suave del violín.

BR- me encanta este baile

Te- y a mí, es muy reconfortante

BR- es su turno señor Grandchester, debe decir algo, como la cantidad de parejas que están bailando o la agradable compañía de la señorita Hemlesy

Te- le complaceré con mucho gusto, le ruego que me diga qué es lo que quiere oír exactamente

BR- esa respuesta es suficiente... puede que en algún momento diga algo que a lo mejor sea comprometedor... puede que sea ideal que permanezcamos callados

Te- ¿tiene como norma hablar siempre que baila?

BR- no, podría ser antisocial y taciturna, pero he preferido ser cortés con usted, de esta forma sería menos incómodo bailar ¿no le parece?

Hablaban entre giro y giro

Te- ¿ah que se debe tantas preguntas?

BR- quizás simplemente lo hago para tenerlo consciente en lo que hace y no vague en sus recuerdos y para descubrir su carácter

Te- ¿qué pretende?

BR- ¡muy poco! solo deseo que no me vuelva a confundir con esa tal Candy

Te- espero poder ofrecerle más claridad en el futuro

Se sentía molesto por las palabras tan directas de la joven, ella le intriga; fijó su mirada en las esmeraldas que brillaban intensamente, por alguna razón y sin darse cuenta, se siente como transportado y que realizan los movimientos como si fuesen los únicos sobre la pista de baile, en una colina solitaria, dieron el último par de vuelta regresando a su posición inicial finalizando así la pieza, se hacen una reverencia y aplauden a los músicos.

.

.

Luego se dio paso a la cena y se partió la tarta, los músicos siguieron para los que se animaron a continuar con la danza, hasta finalizar la velada y cada uno volver a su morada. Blanche estaba cansada, los zapatos le apretaban y estaba deseosa por quitárselos, abrazo y beso a sus padres feliz por el detalle de la fiesta, todo había sido tan espléndido, al llegar a la casa no tardó más de cinco minutos en quedarse dormida, sólo se quitó el vestido y corset, se metió a la cama con su camisón blanco rememorando todo lo sucedido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Loan la llevó a la casa de campo de los Blois, donde se pasaría el día con sus amigas Ariana y Charlotte, su hermano también estaría junto a su amigo Lambert; justo después que llegaron, también se presentaba el famoso actor, fueron a ver a los corceles que son magníficos, era más que evidente su pasión por los equinos y en seguida se impresionó de un caballo negro azabache

AB- ese es Indomable

Le informó Ariana debido al interés que había demostrado el joven

Te- ¡es magnífico!

AB- muy pocas personas han logrado domarlo de ahí su nombre

Te- ¿y de verdad puedo montarlo?

AB- ¡por supuesto! Los pobres están aburridos, casi no viene nadie a ejercitarlos

Te- ¿y usted no nos acompaña señorita Reginar?

BR- ehh no... No se preocupe no hace falta

Te- ¿acaso le tiene miedo a los caballos?

Y una chispa crispo en su mirada

BR- ¿miedo? ehh... claro que no, solo es que casi no lo practico

Te- si gustan les puedo ensillar un caballo a cada una para que salgamos a dar un paseo

BR- lo siento pero no ando con ropa adecuada

CL- yo no sé montar, lamento no poder acompañarlos

AB- sii... Blanche, no te preocupes por la ropa ¡yo te puedo prestar algo! Nos cambiamos en lo que el señor Grandchester prepara los animales

Te- está bien, aquí les espero

Las damas lo dejaron solo mientras se ponían algo más adecuado para la actividad, finalmente después de quince minutos regresaban a los establos

Te- este es para usted, es más dócil, no tendrás dificultades para manejarlo señorita Reginar

AB- se llama azúcar moreno, por su color marrón

BR- gracias

El castaño le ayudaba a montar

BR- ¿estas segura que es una ternura Ariana?

AB- sí, no te preocupes ¡hola preciosa! ¿Vamos a dar un paseo muñeca?

Le hablaba a la yegua blanca que montaría, una vez los tres listos comenzaron a trotar

CL- ¡id con cuidado! ¡Al regreso os tendré bebida caliente!

Se despedía Charlotte de los chicos. Indomable es enérgico y Terry rápidamente recordó a su yegua impaciente Cleopatra y le fue muy fácil de controlar, corrió alrededor de las jóvenes que marchaban más despacio haciendo calentar al animal

Te- muy bien ¿están listas?... adelante

Terry comenzó a correr al equino sin esperar respuesta, estaba eufórico, hacía mucho que no montaba

AB- ¡ohh, creo que me ha dado un apretón! será mejor que regrese a la cabaña

BR- ¿estás bien Ariana?

AB- ¡sí tranquila! será mejor que corras o te quedarás perdida

BR- ¿estás segura que no quieres que regrese contigo?

AB- no tranquila Blanche, no hace falta ¡nos vemos al regreso!

Corría en dirección contraria, la rubia por un momento no estaba segura si debía ir tras el hombre o acompañar a su amiga, pero al ver que esta no le dejaba otra opción comenzó a galopar para alcanzarlo, su corazón también emprendió una carrera desbocada, la adrenalina estaba por todo su cuerpo y sus manos le hormigueaban; debía alcanzarlo pronto o de seguro perdería la conciencia... se arrepentía de haber accedido en cabalgar, de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas

BR- ¡americano pretencioso!... ¡actorcillo creído!... ¡señor pavo real! si cree que iré detrás de él lo tiene claro

Detuvo la marcha del caballo, se sentía acongojada y no quería seguir, se bajó del animal y fue consciente que sus piernas le temblaban, apoyó sus palmas sobre el tronco de un árbol frente a ella teniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, el sonido de los cascos aún retumbaban en su mente... pánico

Te- ¿qué sucede, acaso no piensas montar?

Era él... y los cascos de Indomable lo que había escuchado, se había regresado al percatarse que corría solo

BR- ehhh... no, has salido corriendo olvidándote que no estabas solo

Te- ¡lo siento! Hace mucho que no montaba y deje que Indomable se desahogara... ¿dónde está Ariana?

BR- ¡se regresó! Necesitaba hacer algo importante

Te- ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálida

El castaño desmontó y se acercó a ella

BR- claro que sí, solo me dio un poco de frío

Retrocedió un par de pasos a cada que él se acercaba

BR- ya te he dicho que hace mucho que no mon-montaba

Te- ¿quieres trepar a ese árbol?

BR- ¿ehh, trepar? ¿Para qué?

Te- ¡por placer! ¡Por jugar! ¡Diversión! ¡Travesura! Escoge lo que quieras

BR- pero yo no sé cómo trepar un árbol...

Se gira y observó el tronco desde donde se había apoyado hasta la copa de él, y sintió un vértigo, todo giraba a su derredor y siente que estaba a punto de caer cuando unos brazos la sujetaron

Te- ¿estás segura que estás bien?

BR- creo que quizás ha sido un bajón de azúcar

Te- ven, te ayudo a subir

BR- ¡no gracias! Una verdadera dama no hace esas cosas

Te- prometo no decírselo a nadie

BR- ¿a qué se debe tanta insistencia en que lo haga?

Te- ¿acaso tienes miedo?

BR- ¿miedo yo? ¡Ahora verás!

Como pudo intentó subirse al tronco, él también lo hizo y pronto estaba arriba

Te- ¡venga Candy! ¡¿Acaso has olvidado cómo ser Tarzán Pecoso?!

Hablaba sin pensarlo mucho, ni percatándose de lo que había dicho debido a la emoción del momento, mientras le extendía la mano

BR- Ta... Tarzán Pe... ahhhh

No pudo terminar la frase pues fue a parar directamente al suelo

Te- ¡CUIDADOOOO!

Terry se precipitó al vacío para alcanzarla

Te- ¡despierta! ¡Por favor despierta!

Le daba golpecitos en las mejías, su pulso había bajado y estaba más pálida de lo normal

Te- ¡lo siento mucho! no debí presionarte para que subieras al árbol

Estaba nervioso, la joven no reaccionó por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos

BR- mmmm auch ohh

Te- ¿estás bien? me diste un buen susto

BR- sí, creo que no me he fracturado nada

Decía a la vez que movía cada parte de su cuerpo queriendo percibir algo fuera de lo normal, se puso de pie con ayuda y cuando que se dio cuenta que le dolía la espalda

BR- ¡auchh!... te dije que no sé trepar un árbol ¿por qué insistes tanto?

Te- ¡lo siento! Por un momento pensé que si sabías

BR- ¿tiene que ver todo esto con esa tal Candy?

Te- ¿ehhh?...

BR- escuche perfectamente que me llamaste Candy... dime ¿quién es Candy?

Te- mmm

Su mirada estaba sería aunque su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión

BR- ¡oh por favor! después de haberme dado menudo golpe me merezco una explicación... y no me vengas con que ¡es un sobrenombre típico americano que eso no me lo trago!

El joven solo bajo la mirada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos

Te- a Candy... la conocí en el Real Colegio San Pablo, era una chica atolondrada que siempre estaba feliz

BR- ¿y te enamoraste de ella?

Él no contestó su pregunta, simplemente levantó la mirada al cielo

Te- tenía una abundante cabellera rubia rizada, nariz respingona y con pecas, ojos verdes y le gustaba trepar a los árboles

Clavó su mirada en las pupilas esmeraldas de la joven

BR- ¿te gusta mucho verdad?... entonces ¿por qué no estás con ella? Claro, se dio cuenta que eres todo un don juan ¡y te dio calabazas!

Te- ¡no soy un don juan!

BR- ¡entonces encontró otro amor y se alejó de ti! y tú no has podido reponerte de su abandono, te sigue gustando a pesar que te ha utilizado ¡pobre!

Te- ¡no hables así de ella!

La sujeto fuerte por sus hombros hecho una furia por su comentario despreciándola

BR- ¡suéltame, me haces daño! Yo no tengo la culpa que te hayas enamorado de una que prefirió a otro antes que a ti

Te- cuando te conocí la primera vez pensé que eras ella

BR- pues no sé por qué te empeñas en compararme con ella... es obvio que somos muy distintas ¡yo no trepo árboles! Y... y no estoy interesada en ti... ¡no me mires así! Si lo que digo es verdad, deberías buscarla a ella en vez de estar coqueteando con Miriam Hemlesy

Te- ¡no digas estupideces! ¡Ella está muerta!

BR- ¡¿mu-muerta?!

Tuvo que procesar rápidamente la información, ella, Candy estaba muerta, su voz había dicho la noticia cargada de amargura

BR- ¿y qué has hecho desde que ha muerto? ¿Vas a vivir toda tu vida buscando el recuerdo de esa chica en cada persona que conoces? No eres la única persona que vive con problemas o infelices y tristes recuerdos ¡debes seguir viviendo!

Te- ¡no sigas!

BR- ¡no sigas tú por ese camino! O te perderás la oportunidad de vivir

Volvía a montar sobre su yegua para regresar, no tenía intenciones de correr así que avanzaba al paso del animal pensando en todo lo que había pasado

BR- ese hombre sigue enamorado de ella pero es un pretencioso engreído

Te- veo que sigues pensando en mí ¡eso me halaga!

BR- ¡no te hagas ilusiones!

Te- tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será que no nos veamos más

BR- jummm, de todas maneras no soy yo quien te anda buscando

Te- pero no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti, no tengo fuerzas para alejarme si estas cerca de mí

BR- no debes preocuparte por eso, pronto regresaras a tu país y podrás seguir con tu vida y es lo más conveniente, no me interesa un hombre que no puede olvidar a alguien y que de paso ha muerto

CL/AB- ¡holaaa! ¿Qué tal fue el paseo?

Las chicas saludaban agitando la mano en cuanto los vieron acercarse

BR- ¡Ariana, Charlotte! ¿Qué tal están?

Te- yo me llevo a los caballos

El castaño le pidió las riendas sin esperar respuesta, se había equivocado claramente con ella

Te- _**(realmente es muy diferente a mi querida pecosa... cuán cierta y que duras han sido sus palabras)**_

Pensaba en sus adentros mientras quitaba la silla de los animales, les dio unas caricias y se despidió de ellos, lo mejor sería eso, volver a Estados Unidos pronto

Te- muchísimas gracias por permitirme montar a su caballo y dar un paseo señorita Blois

AB- el placer ha sido nuestro señor Grandchester

Su mirada era maliciosa pues había hecho de las suyas con tal de permitirle a ambos estar un momento a solas

Te- que hermoso ramo de flores

CL- es un presente para Blanche

Te- ¿ehhh?

Se volvió a verla y esta se sonrojó

BR- es un detalle de Anthony

Te- ¿¡Anthony!?

Sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de su órbita cuando escucho ese nombre

BR- sí

Te- ¿¡Anthony!?

\- ¡Aquí estoy!

Se escuchó decir y se giró hacia la puerta de donde venía la voz...

.

.

Continuaraaaa… hehehehehe


	8. Parte 07

_**Parte 07**_

La guerra ha trastornado de tal manera la situación económica del país que ha logrado en determinados lugares sea imposible la vida. Muchas fábricas han cerrado, otras tienen a sus obreros a medio jornada, hay fábricas que están haciendo un soberbio agosto y, sin embargo, estas no han aumentado sus jornales a los trabajadores, a pesar de saber sus dueños que todo ha encarecido.

.

El gobierno conservador de Eduardo Dato decidió mantener a España neutral, porque en su opinión, compartida por la mayoría de la clase dirigente, carecía de motivos y de recursos para entrar en el conflicto bélico. El rey Alfonso XIII también estuvo de acuerdo, aunque según confesó al embajador francés, le habría gustado que España entrara en la guerra del lado aliado a cambio de «alguna satisfacción tangible» —probablemente Tánger y también manos libres en Portugal — pero que se encontraba rodeado de «cerebros de gallina» — es decir, acusaba a los políticos de pensar como cobardes — y que él «estaba en una posición muy difícil».

.

El espionaje (y contraespionaje) por parte de los bandos beligerantes se convirtió en una actividad importante en todo el país. Barcelona se llegó a convertir en un verdadero nido de espías, y la propia Mata Hari llegó a estar espiando al embajador alemán. Las principales actividades realizadas tenían que ver con las embajadas de los países rivales y las operaciones de los submarinos alemanes. Los británicos llegaron a descubrir los códigos de los mensajes que las embajadas españolas enviaban a la capital y así averiguar los propósitos del Gobierno Español.

.

Mata Hari estaba enamorada de Marcelo Torcuato, deseando ayudarle en cuanto pudiese, por eso no le importo volverse espía, realizaba muy bien su labor, hasta que un día descubrió que ese hombre solo la estaba utilizando, dolida por su traición decidió ayudar a los "Alemanes" y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo las que antes fueron sus compañeras, frustrando así sus planes de rescate a los heridos tras líneas enemigas.

Marcelo Torcuato reclutaba enfermeras y creaba registros para camuflar sus movimientos utilizando las buenas intenciones que tenían su grupo de médicos Argentinos, quienes están intentado abrir un hospital para poder atender a más heridos en la calle Jules Clareite 14 en el Quartier de la Muette que está cerca de la Torre Eiffel.

.

Como servicio médico era fácil poder conseguir información y pasar entre un bando y el otro sin levantar sospechas, todo había salido de las mil maravillas hasta que le dieron un escarmiento haciendo una emboscada a su mejor pieza, su reina "Edit Cavell" junto a su equipo. Ahora debía abandonar el hospital y buscar una nueva estrategia para poder convencer a Estados Unidos en formar parte en la "Guerra".

.

.

.

.

En su habitación Elisa llevaba recluida dos días, no teníamos ánimos de salir y ver a su esposo, había utilizado todas sus herramientas, era dócil, amable, dulce y tierna, se mostraba siempre bella y perfumada, desde que se había dado cuenta que sentía atracción por Juan, deseaba que fuese más osado con ella, que le dijese palabras de amor, que le besara y abrazara... pero nada surtía efecto; cansada de todos su esfuerzos en vano había decidido no verlo más.

JCR- (tock tock)

El- ¿quién es?

JCR- soy Juan

El- mmm lo siento no estoy en disposición de recibiros

JCR- Elisa ¿te encuentras bien?

El- no... sí, no te preocupes

JCR- ¡por favor, dejadme pasar!

El- ¿qué queréis?

Finalmente la pelirroja entre abrió un poco la puerta para dejarse ver

JCR- ¡me preocupáis! Me ha dicho vuestra mucama que no queréis comer y lleváis dos días sin salir

El- ¡sí! ¿Acaso no puedo ser libre en mi propio cuarto? por favor ¡quiero estar a solas!

Le dio la espalda para regresar a la penumbra de su alcoba

JCR- Elisa... ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa amargura? acaso ¿no eres feliz?

El- ¿Feliz? Hahaha ¡por favor! cómo puedo serlo si estoy lejos de mi familia, vivo en un país que no conozco y me cuesta comunicarme... y como guindilla del pastel ¡mi esposo no me hace ni caso!

JCR- perdona por haberte arrancado de tu familia y hogar, he hecho todo en mi mano para que te sientas bien y feliz en este lugar, he sido amable y cortes todo este tiempo, no he faltado ni una noche a la mesa para no dejaros sola... ¿tan desdichada eres?

Le limpiaba una lágrima que corría por su mejía, estaba de cuclillas frente a ella que se había sentado en el diván

El- si...

JCR- ¿deseas regresar con tu familia?

El- si... no

JCR- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El- ¿te gusto?

JCR- ¡por supuesto! sois bella

El- ¿me amáis?

JCR- hermosa Elisa, por lo que he conocido de ti todo este tiempo, claro que os he tomado cariño

El- no he preguntado si me tienes cariño, ¡quiero saber si me amáis! si como mujer os traigo y me deseáis

JCR- ¿ehhh?

El- llevamos diez meses casados y desde el día de la boda no me has vuelto a besar más que solo en la mano, no me acaricias ¡y nunca hemos hecho el amor! y pobre de mí que en todo este tiempo ha crecido en esas ganas y deseos que me estreches entre tus brazos y me beses

Recordaba la ocasión en que Hugo Dakar la había tomado tan feroz y apasionadamente

El- ¿¡es mucho pedir este tipo de cariño para tu esposa!?

JCR- ¡Elisa! le dije a tu madre que me haría cargo de tu honra que fue hurtada en una noche de embriaguez y locura... no estaba seguro que realmente sintieras algo por mí, por eso os he tratado con delicadeza

El- Juan, te he aceptado como mi esposo y bien es cierto que en un principio tenía mis dudas sobre la atracción que despiertas en mí... pero ahora abrazo esa realidad y quiero ser feliz aquí contigo... me he esforzado por despertar tu interés hacía mí pero nada ha funcionado... me siento tan desdichada y frustrada que extraño mi casa

JCR- ¡oh querida, perdóname!

La abrazaba tiernamente

JCR- y yo que pensé que alejarte de mí lecho te haría feliz, temía que al verte obligada a compartir tu vida conmigo te sintieses desdichada, por eso me he comportado así

El- be... bésame por favor

Rogaba temblando entre sus brazos, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel

JCR- querida, no quiero hacerte daño

El- más daño me haces al privarme de tu cariño

Los ojos avellana brillaban en súplica silenciosa por sentir el deseo, suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, quien se entregaba completamente a él, borró ese sabor salado para disfrutar de esa miel, la misma que probó cuando la aceptó como su mujer.

Pasaba sus manos por su espalda, la fina tela de su camisón le hacía sentir la piel eriza y desnuda, la apretó más a sí mientras desordenaba sus cabellos.

.

Su cuerpo tiembla ante las sensaciones que se despiertan en su piel, se aferra al cuerpo de Juan porque siente que sus piernas le van a fallar en cualquier momento, sonidos desconocidos salen de su boca, no es consciente en qué momento había llegado a la cama hasta que era depositada sobre el lecho y él se separaba para desprenderse de sus prendas que deposita sobre un asiento; trago grueso al ser evidente la desnudez de su marido que veía por primera vez

.

Se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su mujer y le acarició el rostro con su mano, le indicaba que le hiciese espacio entre sus piernas, subió la tela que le cubría hasta sus caderas suficiente para que le permitiese acceder a su sexo, sujeto su falo erecto por el deseo para colocarlo a la entrada de su intimidad restregándose entre sí para humedecerlo y facilitar el acceso, sintió que la pelirroja se retorcía bajo de sí, por lo decidió introducirse poco a poco para no dañarla, con cariño hasta estar completamente en su interior.

.

Con sus manos se aferró a las sábanas al sentir su prepucio en la entrada, y como esta se abría paso hasta llegar a lo más profundo de sí, todo su cuerpo se tensó, y con pánico palpitó su corazón, era consciente de cada centímetro de piel que la penetraba, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, tenía miedo; su mano amplía y varonil le acariciaba el muslo mientras le besaba el cuello, alejaba su pelvis para luego volver a introducirse una y otra vez

.

La abrazo tiernamente para relajarla, sorbía de su boca la miel mientras la envestía ardiente de deseos, sentía éxtasis del cuerpo de la joven firme y juvenil, los gemidos de placer que salían de su garganta era como reclamo del placer, un gruñido ronco gutural salió de su boca a la vez que de sus entrañas salía como llama encendida una blanca leche del festín, dejó caer su peso sobre ella desprovisto de la fuerza que anteriormente tenía, su corazón regresaba poco a poco a su ritmo normal... se desplazó hacía un lado su peso sin salirse de ella para no asfixiarla, y pronto el sueño le dominó.

_._

Sentía el cuerpo del hombre a su lado, la respiración acompasada para luego empezaba a roncar; finalmente la había hecho suya, pero se sentía confundida; ciertamente lo deseaba y en un principio le fue difícil disfrutar pero gracias a sus caricias sintió placer, pero cuando menos pensó él llegó a la cúspide de su placer para luego desplomarse y quedarse dormido... ¿¡acaso esa era la famosa dicha conyugal!? En un par de horas, cuando estaba por quedarse dormida sintió como su marido abandonaba su lecho, escuchó el ruido de la ropa que volvía a ponerse, la cubrió con el edredón de plumas, beso su frente y se marchó a dormir en su recamara.

.

Al día siguiente quiso animarse, se vistió y salió a desayunar junto a Juan, quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico en el comedor

El- bueno días

Se acercó para darle un beso pero este solo se puso de pie y besó su mano y frente

JCR- muy buenos días, ¿has logrado descansar?

Las señoras del servicio llevaban bandejas con el desayuno para ambos, Elisa espero a que estuvieran a solas para continuar

El- si gracias ¿vos habéis dormido bien?

JCR- sí cariño, el trabajo del día ayer me tenía exhausto

El- oh... por cierto, dime...

Suspiro para coger valor

El- ¿por qué no te quedaste conmigo a dormir?

JCR- ¿ehhh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

El- pensé que pasarías la noche conmigo

JCR- lo siento cariño, estaba muy agotado y necesitaba descansar, además seguro que necesitabas de tu intimidad personal

El- ohh gracias

Era frustrante y confuso; terminaron de desayunar y lo vio marcharse a trabajar...

.

.

.

.

Cuando Blanche había dicho que el ramo de flores era un presente de parte de Anthony, Terry pensó que se refería a un fantasma, ¿será posible que en esa ciudad reencarnen sus muertos? Esto es demasiado perverso por parte del universo. Parado bajo el umbral de la sala estaba el joven Reginar con sus cabellos castaños cobrizos y chaqueta azul, a su lado estaba un joven de cabellos castaños claros casi rubios y de ojos color miel que había respondido al nombre de Anthony

LA- ¡aquí estoy!

BR- señor Granchester, él es nuestro amigo Lambert Antonio Roche

Te- ehh... mucho gusto señor, Terreuce Grandchester

Estaba desconcertado, atónito, estupefacto... por un momento pensó que era otro Anthony

LA- ¿Grandchester? ¿De la casa del Ducado Inglés?

Te- no... no, es simple coincidencia y ¿por qué le dicen Anthony?

LA- hehe pues eso debe preguntárselo a Blanche, ella ha sido tan gentil de bautizarme de esa manera, dice que no tengo cara de Lambert y decirme por mis dos nombres es muuuuy largooo

Hizo el comentario jocoso con la intención de demostrar su cercanía con la rubia

BR- tiene más cara de Anthony, ¡¿qué te puedo decir?!

Se encogió de hombros una Blanche apenada

Lo- señor Grandchester, no sabía que nos acompañaría el día de hoy

AB- ohh se me había olvidado comentarte Loan, yo misma lo invite anoche en la fiesta

Lo- ah pues, bienvenido y que disfrute la estancia

Te- muchas gracias, pero me temo que debo marcharme

CL- ¡¿marcharse?! De ninguna manera

Hablaba la rubia Lawler, que traía una bandeja con tazas y una tetera con chocolate

CL- aquí traigo una bebida caliente para que entréis en calor

Lo- ohh que amable, muchas gracias Charlotte

Terry no pensaba hacerlo, pero al ver cómo el joven Roche era galante con Blanche decidió quedarse un poco más, el ambiente era agradable y la taza caliente revitalizo sus energías

AB- Blanche, ¿por qué no tocas el piano para nosotros?

BR- ¿¡yoo!? Pero si no lo hago bien

Lo- ¡tonterías hermanita, has mejorado muchísimo! te he escuchado practicar en casa todos los días, al principio eras insufrible pero al menos ahora no dan ganas de tirarse por la ventana al escucharte

BR- ¡ja, ja! que gracioso hermanito ¡solo por eso no lo hago! ¿Qué tal si terminan implorándome porque pare?

AB- hahaha ¡no le hagas caso a tu hermano! Venga tócanos algo

Te- ¡sí! me gustaría poder verlo

BR- ¡¿en serio señor Grandchester?!... pues lo haré si usted también nos toca algo

Te- ¡por supuesto que acepto solo si es a dúo!

La joven se ruborizó ante la mirada pícara que le dedicó el actor

BR- cada vez me lo ponéis más difícil... ¡está bien! pero luego no os quejéis si os duelen los oídos

Se levanta de su lugar y fue frente del instrumento que estaba en un rincón del salón, destapa el teclado, da un suspiro largo antes de colocar sus dedos en posición, los mueve y la melodía invadió el lugar

.

La música era suave, despertando una sensación como de melancolía, el castaño cerró sus ojos para ser transportado a los días en el colegio y un rostro sonriente con dos coletas estaba sentado a su lado, su querida Candy... la joven Reginar desarrollaba la pieza con delicadeza moviendo sus dedos de una tecla a otra, sentada erguida frente del instrumento concentrada en los tiempos, Terry dirigió su mirada hacía el rincón y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho, se levanta para ir junto a ella, sentía esa necesidad...

BR- ¿pretende asustarme señor Grandchester acercándose con tanto sigilo a escuchar?

Te- por lo que he podido conocerle señorita, podría decir que es una de las pocas personas que conozco que pueda asustarse tan fácilmente, aunque me lo proponga no lo lograría

BR- hehehe ¿en serio ha llegado a esa deducción?

Te- no poseo la facilidad... de conversar con personas que no son de mi confianza... pero con usted no me pasa lo mismo

Decía sentándose al lado de ella

Te- debo decirle que me es muy difícil poder comprenderla, a veces se me presenta como un misterio

BR- me temo que en eso, todos somos iguales señor, es normal guardarse para sí formas y atenciones, solo para la persona adecuada

Dejó que él deslizará sus dedos y comenzará a tocar

.

Era la misma melodía que había tocado junto a su pequeña pecosa en el aula de música, sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta Blanche se recostó sobre el hombro de él, disfrutando de la cercanía del castaño en ese ambiente tan acogedor. Terry no tenía intenciones que ella se moviese de su puesto, siguió tocando la melodía con la intención de prolongar ese momento de intimidad entre ambos, su burbuja personal...

BR- ¿qué te cuesta ser así siempre?

La rubia le preguntó con voz apenas audible, sin siquiera abrir los ojos

Te- porque de esta forma te vuelves más vulnerable y la gente puede ver lo que hay dentro de ti

BR- tampoco es que eso sea tan malo

Te- pero eso es algo que desde pequeño me tocó aprender y vivir

BR- pero no es que ahora sea necesario que seas tan enigmático

Te- Puede ser... o simplemente me muestro como soy a quienes realmente se lo merecen

LA- ¡vaya!... ¿qué les parece? Nuestro querido invitado sabe tocar muy bien el piano

Lambert había decidido acercarse al ver a la pareja tan unida, le molestaba verlos haciéndose sus confidencias cuando a él le costaba un mundo obtener ese mismo tipo de intimidad con ella

BR- sí, tienes razón Anthony, realmente me ha sorprendido muchísimo su destreza

Te- ha sido simplemente porque contaba con la inspiración adecuada

Le dirigió una mirada provocadora al intruso

LA- te entiendo, ella también ha tocado magníficamente el piano, es toda una dama llena de virtudes

En los iris azules un destello fugaz de malicia se cruzó ¿ah cuento de qué lo trata como si fueran viejos conocidos?

BR- ohh Anthony tu observación es muy amable pero aún no toco tan bien como debería... después de tantos años sin hacerlo, pero ahora intento recuperar el tiempo perdido

AB- ¡Anthony! ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme a recoger el servicio!?

Previendo lo que podía estar pasando cerca del piano, Ariana había decidido alejar al casi rubio de la pareja

LA- si me disculpan, creo que me necesitan por ahí

En su interior maldecía que le interrumpieran su conversación, había ido con la clara intención de llevarse a Blanche con él

.

Se quedaron la rubia y Terry un momento más, sentados sin hacer ningún movimiento, ni decir nada, había esa sensación y necesidad de expresar algo, pero no encontraban las palabras adecuadas... hasta que ella simplemente se puso de pie y le dio las gracias, luego regresó junto al grupo

Lo- ¡Bravo Blanche! Has interpretado muy bien la pieza, ves que has mejorado un montón

BR- hermanito, un día de estos me las vas a pagar

Lo- hahaha ¿¡y yo por qué!?

Br- ¡porque sí!

Y le estampo contra la cara un cojín, su hermano como único acto de defensa lo que hizo fue abrazarla

BR/Lo- hahahahahahahahaha

CL- aassshhh ¡ustedes dos, parecen críos! Por cierto Loan, ¿qué trajiste para hacer de comer?

Lo- ¡ohhh Charlotte! qué bueno que me lo recuerdas, aún las cosas están en el coche, voy a por ellas

BR- ¡yo te ayudo!

La joven apenada por dejar solo al castaño se corrigió

BR- mejor ve tu Charlotte yo iré con el señor Grandchester a buscar más leña para encender el fuego de la chimenea y la cocina

CL- ¡está bien!

Se fue tras el joven Reginar hasta el vehículo a por los víveres

Te- ¿acaso esto es un acoso, que deseas ir conmigo a solas a buscar leña?

Comentó irónicamente

BR- aahsss ¡cállate quieres! Esto lo hago para no ser descortés contigo y dejarte solo, eres nuestro invitado

Te- y yo que creí que querías pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, en la intimidad del sótano

BR- ¡no seas insolente!

Se volvió a verlo furiosa

BR- ya te he dicho ¡que no estoy interesada en un hombre que sigue pensando en otra mujer! y como sigas así, no hace falta que me ayudes ¡puedo hacerlo yo sola!

Te- está bien perdona, no te pongas así ¡era solo una broma! Claro que con gusto te ayudo atraer leño para el fuego

Cuando regresaron Anthony y Ariana se sorprendieron de no encontrar a nadie en el salón

LA- ¿en dónde se han metido todos?

AB- no tengo ni idea, pero no te preocupes ya aparecerán

LA- mmmm

Anthony solo emite un sonido de gruñido por el disgusto... le daba en la espina que esté actorcito de seguro está detrás de Blanche

AB- ¡¿no me digas que estás celoso?!...

LA- tú no lo entenderías Ariana

AB- bueno, intenta explicarlo ¡tampoco soy tan tonta!

LA- lo siento no era mi intención ofenderte... tú que eres amiga de Blanche, de seguro sabes que estoy interesado en ella, pero no logro captar su atención; siempre es tan amable, dulce y cortés, como lo es con todos...

AB- ¡te entiendo! Es agradable pero a la vez distante, así como lo es contigo lo es con todos, no es una atención únicamente y especial hacía ti

LA- luego viene este Grandchester, que es un total desconocido y consigue fácilmente llamar la atención de ella ¿tú sabes si ella está interesada en él?

AB- al menos hasta donde yo sé, realmente nunca hemos hablado de él y desconozco sus intenciones

LA- entonces ¿por qué lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños? Se supone que solo iríamos los familiares y amigos más íntimos

AB- puede que en eso tenga algo de culpa

LA- ¿tú? ¿Por qué?

AB- porque dos días antes del evento, estábamos hablando las tres y por casualidad nos lo encontramos con él, ella nos lo presentó y a mí se me ocurrió la idea de que lo podía invitar... para que no pasase los pocos días que estará en el país solo y aburrido

LA- entonces ¿tú también le dijiste que viniese hoy?

AB- ¡sí! Es un hombre que está solo, su familia no está aquí, si tú te encontrarás en la misma situación, créeme que también haría lo mismo contigo

LA- ¿en serio?

AB- ¡por supuesto Anthony! te conozco gracias a ella y según la situación que estamos viviendo con esta terrible guerra, las verdaderas amistades son las que se valoran hoy en día, es muy triste sentirse solo

LA- ya veo Ariana... tienes un gran corazón, gracias por tu amistad y créeme que sabré corresponderte, siempre que lo necesites ahí estaré

AB- ¡muchas gracias Anthony!

CL- ¡hola chicos! Nosotros vamos a empezar a preparar la comida ¿porque no os encargáis de preparar el lugar donde nos sentaremos? Por lo menos que se vaya caldeando la habitación

LA- está bien Charlotte, iré a por madera para el fuego

CL- ¡no hace falta! Blanche y el señor Grandchester están trayendo ahora

BR- aquí estamos

Aparecían ambos con las manos cargadas, el casi rubio se acercó para coger su carga, al ver eso, Lawler se lleva al actor

CL- señor Grandchester ¿me acompaña? por aquí es la cocina

Te- si... ¿les puedo ayudar en algo más?

CL- ¡no se preocupe!

Te- quiero ser de ayuda, me gustaría retribuirles de alguna forma las atenciones que tenéis hacía mi persona

CL- pues... en ese caso si gusta puede pelar estas patatas y zanahorias para la crema

Te- está bien

Lo- muy bien, ahora tenemos fuego

Loan había logrado encender las hornillas donde podrían preparar los alimentos

CL- ere muy hábil Loan, ahora vamos a poner a hervir agua en dos hoyas

Lo- ¿y qué más?

CL- en una pondremos las verduras que está pelando el señor Grandchester

Te- ya que somos compañeros de fogones, creo que sería mejor que me llamasen por mi nombre

CL- muy bien, usted también puede llamarme Charlotte

Lo- y a mí Loan

Se ponía al lado de él para ayudarle a trocear

Lo- no sabía que fuese tan bueno pelando

Te- en Nueva York a veces me suelo preparar mi propia comida

BR- wuaoo... ¡qué sorpresa! por lo visto no es necesario mi ayuda

CL- ¡Blanche no seas así! entre más manos sean terminaremos pronto, ven ayúdame

Entre los cuatro prepararon un crema de zanahoria, pastel de carne con verdura y tarta de manzana, después de una hora entre risas y anécdotas; Ariana y Anthony prefirieron comer en el salón acomodaron todo para quedar cerca de la chimenea sentados en el suelo sobre la mesita

.

Disfrutaron de los alimentos y Terry se ofreció a preparar el café; antes de que oscureciera los jóvenes se despidieron del lugar para regresar a la ciudad... subieron juntos como piña en el coche de los Reginar, cada uno fue dejado en la puerta de su casa.

.

Al día siguiente los hermanos fueron a visitar la fundación de Edit Wharton y por la tarde se encontró junto a sus amigas en su cafetería favorita.

Te- ¡qué alegría encontrarnos nuevamente!

AB- señor Grandchester ¡buenas tardes!

Te- señoritas, que agradable coincidencia, aprovecho para despedirme, mañana parto a primero hora hacía Nueva York

CL- ¿tan pronto?

Te- ¡sí! muchas gracias por haber sido mis buenas anfitrionas... este obsequio es para usted

Se dirigió a la joven Reginar

BR- ¿para mí?

Te- es vuestro regalo de cumpleaños y recuerdo por los hermosos momentos que me ha regalado

BR- no era necesario

Te- por favor acéptelo... muchas gracias por sus consejos, ha sido un placer conocerles señoritas, hasta luego

Se despidió dando un beso en la mano enguantada de Blanche y su corazón le dio una punzada. Nadie dijo nada solo lo vieron alejarse.

.

.

Cuándo Terreuce llegó a América sintió que era una ciudad fría y gris, había perdido el encanto para su gusto, regresó a la compañía Strafford, que estaba representando la obra "La Fierecilla Domada"; ya que medio elenco se encontraba con ánimos de montar una comedia debido a la experiencia en la gira; su madre estaba en el nuevo proyecto de rodar "Películas de Cine" en blanco y negro.

.

.

.

.

Al- tía ¿está segura de lo que dice?

William Albert Andrew se encontraba en el despacho de la mansión revisando unos papeles cuando se presenta Emilia Elroy con semejante noticia

El- así como oyes William, quiero adoptar a Tabatha, he hablado con...

Al- ¿adoptar tía?

El rubio estaba incrédulo

Al- ¿a qué se debe su repentino interés en adoptar? ¿Y a una niña?

El- puede que parezca descabellado, pero lo he estado pensando muy bien, gracias a ti pudiste darle una oportunidad a Candy para que estudiara y fuese una gran dama, es lamentable el final que tuvo debido a la guerra... y son muchos niños que ahora se encuentran en la misma condición que ella

Al- adoptar a una niña no llenará el vació que dejo Candy tía, ¿comprende lo que le quiero decir? Además ese es un gran trabajo y sus fuerzas a veces menguan...

El- es una forma muy amable de decirme vieja William... ya sé que no soy tan joven, no lo hago para que alguien ocupe el lugar de Candy

Al- lo siento tía, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esa idea, pronto vendrán los hijos de Archie y los míos

El- ¿los tuyo? ¡Si ni siquiera estás casado! A este paso no sé si llegaré a conocerlos

Al- ¿ve a lo que me refiero? Tía no desesperé, quiero que ahora concentre sus energías en otra cosa, quiero que le ayude a Fleur a organizar una boda

El- ¿una boda? Eso quiere decir que...

Al- ¡si tía! Este sábado pienso proponerle matrimonio

El- ¡oh hijo! ¡Qué alegría me das! Felicidades

Al- gracias tía, pero por favor no diga nada ¡es un secreto! ¿¡De acuerdo!?

El- está bien, como tú quieras

Elroy salió del despacho para ir con Gloria a tomar el té, como solían hacerlo cada tarde, siempre que se encontraban en la mansión.

Mayordomo- señora Elroy, la señorita Brither ha venido a verla

El- gracias Jaime, hazla pasar

Pesarosa se masajea la frente

Glo- ¿le sucede algo tía?

El- me temo que si

En ese momento entra la joven en la estancia

An- buenas tardes señora Elroy... señora Corwell

El- bienvenida querida Annie

An- señora Elroy, traigo los papeles para que los firme y la adopción sea legal

Glo- ¿adopción?

An- oh sí señora Corwell, la señora ha decidido adoptar a una niña de cinco años

El- sí, pero... con respecto a eso, he hablado con William y me ha dicho que...

An- entiendo, no tiene que decirme más

Bajó su rostro, no por pena sino por tristeza

Glo- lo siento, pero sigo sin entender

An- la adopción no se va a realizar señora Corwell, es una pena pero puede que las razones del señor Albert sean de peso

El- lamento mucho haberle dado falsas esperanzas

An- no tiene de qué preocuparse... bueno muchas gracias por su atención y su tiempo

Glo- un momento... puede que la tía no pueda adoptar, pero de nosotros no dijo nada, además, podemos ir aprendiendo con ella mientras llega nuestro bebé

An- ¿be-bebé?

Repitió la morena levantando las cejas por la sorpresa

An- ¿e-está usted embarazada?

Glo- oh bueno... aún no, pero tenemos la esperanza de que nos lo confirmen pronto

An- comprendo...

Glo- ¿qué le parece tía Elroy? usted nos puede aconsejar y hacernos compañía

El- por supuesto

An- ¿y su esposo estará de acuerdo en la adopción?

Glo- ¡estoy segura que sí! y si dice lo contrario ya me encargaré de convencerlo, entonces señorita Brither ¿soy apta para poder adoptar a la pequeña…?

El- Tabatha, la niña se llama Tabatha

An- oh por supuesto, según las condiciones de nuestra asociación puedo dar fe puede proveer de un hogar y futuro estable a un niño...

Glo- pues entonces me gustaría mucho poder ofrecerle mi hogar a la pequeña Tabatha

An- ¿pero está segura de lo que dice? Esto es algo serio, una vez firmados los papeles no hay marcha atrás y si ya viene un hijo en camino no sé si sea recomendable... en el sentido de afecto emocional, puede llegar a sentirse desplazado

Glo- hmmm bueno eso es algo que no lo había contemplado pero estoy segura que aquí todos le daremos mucho cariño

El- no te preocupes Annie, igualmente velaré por ella como lo hice con mis sobrinos

An- está bien, estos son los papeles que debe rellenar para oficializar la adopción, yo me encargo de realizar los trámites burocráticos entre las embajadas francesas y americanas, cuando tenga el visto bueno y se encuentren buenas condiciones para poder realizar el viaje, les notificaré el día que pueden recogerla

Glo- está bien, estaremos ansiosos por que llegue ese día

An- muchísimas gracias por tan noble gesto señora Corwell, por aceptar a un niño que se ha quedado sin padres

Glo- no tiene porqué, mi dicha es tan grande, que siento que soy capaz de todo

An- gracias por su tiempo y su apoyo, si me disculpan debo retirarme

Glo- oh ¿no se queda a tomar el té con nosotras?

An- gracias por la invitación, pero aún tengo cosas que hacer

La verdad es que su agenda terminaba con esa visita, pero no se sentía con ganas de permanecer más tiempo del necesario, menos compartirlo con ella

Glo- está bien, muchas gracias por todo señorita Brither, estaremos pendiente de cualquier noticia

El- gracias por tu visita Annie

La joven se marcha

.

Cuando regresó su amado lo recibió como siempre, jovial y amorosa; después de hacer el amor le dio la noticia de su idea de adoptar a la pequeña Tabatha de cinco años ya que el tío abuelo William le dijese que no lo hiciera a Elroy, a Archí no le molesto su decisión, es más lo agradece, por poder brindarle un hogar a alguien como le hubiese gustado que pasase con Candy, por eso le fue fácil la deducción por la que Albert no quería que la tía adoptase; en su depresión por la ausencia de Candy, ella puede creer que lo mejor es adoptar pero ya no tiene juventud y fuerzas, podría dejar huérfana nuevamente a la pequeña y eso sería muy traumático, sólo esperaba que aún faltase mucho para el día que ella falleciera, por esa razón es conveniente cuidarla bien. 

.

.

Después de un par de meses en el hospital Santa Joana Archie se entrevistaba con el doctor Shapely, después de haberse hecho los primeros análisis donde salió negativo el embarazo, lo siguieron intentado un tiempo más, incluso decidieron hacerse unos exámenes completos de ambos, para saber si se encontraban en condiciones de concebir

Ar- ¿ya sabe usted de quién es la culpa doctor?

Dr- yo no emplearía la palabra culpa señor Corwell

Ar- está bien, expongámoslo de esta manera "¡dos jóvenes de 21 y 22 años no pueden concebir un hijo, sin lugar a duda uno de nosotros no funciona bien, ¿quién?!"

Ironizó como abogado que es

Dr- Gloria

Ar- menos mal que hemos adoptado

Dr- señor Corwell el problema es más serio, Gloria está muy enferma

Ar- aclare lo de "muy enferma"

Solicitó nervioso

Dr- le queda poco tiempo de vida

Ar- ¡eso no es posible!

Palidece ante la noticia

Dr- lamento tener que decírselo

Ar- ¡pero es imposible doctor, debe haber algún error! Debe ser que los papeles de los exámenes se intercambiaran

Dr- hemos repetido tres veces los análisis de sangre, no hay duda alguna de los resultados... hay que decírselo pronto para que pueda recibir tratamiento

Ante el rostro compungido del castaño le sugiere

Dr- podemos darle un poco tiempo, pero no es recomendable esperar mucho

Ar- ¡sólo tiene 21 años!...

Esta atónito con la noticia

Ar- ¿sufrirá mucho?

Dr- espero que no... como es natural querrá hablar con un hematólogo, puedo recomendarle al Dr Edison

Ar- gracias y ¿qué puedo hacer por ella?

Dr- comportarse con naturalidad durante todo el tiempo posible

Ar- está bien, intentaré comportarme con toda "la normalidad" que pueda ser

Se despidió del doctor y se fue a la mansión donde ella lo esperaba, como siempre, con una gran sonrisa

Glo- ¡hola cariño! Qué bueno que llegas

Ar- amor

Le dio un beso

Glo- por cierto cariño, el doctor Shapely me dijo que estamos los dos bien para concebir, por lo que debemos seguir intentándolo y dentro de tres semana llega nuestro hijo de Francia

Ar- si

Glo- entonceess... ¿qué? ¿Debemos seguir intentándolo?...

Ar- sí... probaremos ahora

Glo- ¿en este momento?

Ar- ¡cuanto antes amor!

No dijo más y la cargó en brazos para ir a su habitación, le besa dulce y apasionadamente, esta vez la urgencia de su amor era diferente, fue mucho más tierno...


	9. Parte 08

_**Parte 08**_

Después de ver al joven Grandchester alejarse, sintió que su día se volvía gris como el invierno que se encrudece, frotó sus manos enguantadas para producir calor, tenía el impulso de ir tras él pero sus pies parecían hacerse fundido con el asfalto, escuchaba el murmullo que hacían sus amigas a su lado pero no entendía las palabras, por un momento le pareció que todo quedaba en silencio... hasta que la mano de Ariana la regreso a la realidad

AB- Blanche es precioso tu regalo, un hermoso colgante en forma de mariposa

Ellas habían abierto la cajita de terciopelo azul que le entregó antes de marchar el famoso "Pavo Real"

BR- ¿ehhh?

Se volvió a ellas que le mostraban el objeto, una mariposa con sus alas extendidas y decoradas, era sencillo, pero le encantó nada más verlo

BR- ¡mariposa! pequeña mariposa que has roto tu capullo, donde te has transformado batiendo tus alas como un alma nueva

CL- es muy de tu estilo, ¿te gusta?

BR- tienes razón, sí, me encanta porque es su simpleza es bello y una mariposa es una criatura que ha tenido que sufrir para empezar una nueva vida

AB- a veces hablas con tanta profundidad querida

BR- hehehehe lo siento, son cosas que surgen, no creo que sea para tanto

CL- ¡está bien, como digas! a lo mejor deberías inspirarte más... bueno chicas os dejo porque está refrescando

BR- es cierto ¡ya es tarde! hasta luego Ariana y Charlotte, ¡ya le daré los saludos de vuestra parte a mi hermano!

AB- hahaha ¡más te vale! Hasta luego Blanche

.

Los días pasaban y cada vez la rubia era más unida a su madre, por las tardes le gustaba sentarse a leer frente a la chimenea mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, su padre también es cariñoso y siempre le hace reír recordándole las travesuras que hace con los mellizos; su hermano Loan es protector y cada vez que puede le acompaña a todos lados, como buen paladín; aunque él creía que lograba disimular su interés por la hermosa rubia Charlotte, su hermana Blanche se dio cuenta en seguida y por esa razón cuando salían y se encontraban con la odiosa de Miriam, buscaba la manera de alejarlo de ella, tal como había dicho Nadia la tarde que la conoció "es una mujer insufrible". Blanche mantenía la compostura, pero su satisfacción a veces era tan obvia cuando lograba su objetivo.

.

El día miércoles 02 de Febrero se celebra la presentación de Jesús en el templo, 40 días después de la Navidad y tradicionalmente se celebraba con una procesión de velas en que todos los creyentes iban a buscar una al templo y debían llevarla hasta su casa encendida y mantenerla así. La tradición de las crêpes tiene que ver también con las cosechas. Se dice que si no se hacen crêpes el día de la Candelaria, el trigo se pudriría, al enterarse de esto la rubia quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para crear un actividad y recaudar fondos para la Fundación de Edith Warthon.

.

En la Rue Palatine, cerca de los jardines de Luxemburgo está la Église Saint-Sulpice, construida en el siglo XVII con fachada neoclásica, tiene varias capillas y estatuas representativas, posee un Gnomon en forma de obelisco que da la hora exacta y calcula la fecha de la pascua, el talentoso Delacroix decora con sus pinturas en el interior. Habían hecho unos puestos donde podían adquirir velas y disfrutar de las crêpes, su tío Raymond Poincaré dio permiso para realizar la actividad y se presentó por unos minutos para saludar a la familia y los presentes, luego debía marcharse a una reunión importante

.

Para ser más entretenida la actividad las personas podían participar activamente; para tener suerte todo el año la tradición manda que se cocinen las crêpes sujetando en la mano que queda libre una moneda de oro (o en su defecto, una moneda cualquiera), que protegerá a la familia de la falta de dinero durante todo el año. Mientras tanto, con la otra mano se maneja la sartén y se voltea la crêpe en el aire, intentando que vuelva a caer entera en la sartén. Todo aquel que deseaba podía hacerlo, cocinando por lo menos una crêpe.

_Rosée à la Chandeleur, l'hiver à sa dernière heure. _Si hay rocío en la Candelaria, el invierno está en sus últimas horas.

_Si la Chandeleur pleure, l'hiver ne demeure_. Si la Candelaria llora (es decir, si llueve) el invierno se va.

Eran las frases que Blanche escuchaba decir, había una especie de calma en el ambiente.

.

.

.

El 21 de febrero en el frente occidental entre los ejércitos alemán y francés una gran batalla tenía lugar en las colinas al norte de Verdun-sur-Meuse, en el noreste de Francia. El 5º Ejército alemán atacó las defensas de la Región Fortificada de Verdún y las del Segundo Ejército francés en la margen derecha del Mosa.

Inspirados por la experiencia de la "Segunda Batalla de Champagne en 1915", los alemanes planearon capturar las Alturas del Mosa, una excelente posición defensiva con una buena observación del fuego de artillería sobre Verdún. Los alemanes esperaban que los franceses comprometieran su reserva estratégica para recuperar la posición y sufrir pérdidas catastróficas en una batalla de aniquilación, a un costo mínimo para los alemanes, y venturosa en posiciones tácticamente ventajosas en las alturas.

.

El avance alemán se desaceleró en los siguientes días a pesar de las muchas bajas francesas. Para el 6 de marzo, veinte divisiones y media francesas estaban en la "Región Fortificada de Verdún" y se había construido una defensa más extensa en profundidad.

Philippe Pétain ordenó que no se realizaran retiradas y que se efectuaran contraataques, a pesar de exponer a la infantería francesa al fuego de la artillería alemana. Para el 29 de marzo la artillería francesa en la orilla oeste había comenzado un constante bombardeo de las posiciones alemanas en la orilla este, lo que causó muchas bajas de infantería alemana.

.

.

.

.

Había amanecido un hermoso domingo primaveral, Neil Legan decidió dar un paseo por el lago junto a su novia, luego fueron a comer al famoso restaurante La Tagliatella; para el pelirrojo, Alice fue de mucho apoyo desde que llegó a la oficina como simple ayudante de Albert, le había motivado para estudiar y tiempo después a reponerse de la depresión por la muerte de Candy, la culpa lo achacó los primero días, pero la joven le hizo ver que ella lo había perdonado y que le ofreció su amistad sincera el poco tiempo que compartieron; de camino a casa empezó a llover y salieron corriendo a refugiarse

Ne- preciosa estás empapada ¿qué te parece si vamos al apartamento para resguardarnos hasta que pase la tormenta?

Ali- eh... está bien

Se abrazaba a sí misma pues estaba tiritando del frío, la tomó de la mano y siguió corriendo hasta cruzar un par de calles y entrar al edificio donde él vive, el portero al reconocerlo abrió el portal y los dejó pasar, subieron por el ascensor a la cuarta planta sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, eran los únicos que vivían en ese nivel

Ne- pasa por favor, encenderé el fuego para que entremos en calor

Ambos escurrían agua

Ne- lo siento, solo vivimos mi padre y yo en este sitio, no tengo cosas de mujer pero te puedo prestar una camisa para que te quites la ropa mojada, no quiero que vayas a enfermar

Le dio la prenda y una toalla mientras él regresaba a su cuarto a cambiarse ponerse una camisa blanca y pantalones tejanos, cogió dos pares de calcetines luego fue a la cocina y preparo café con la intención de darle tiempo a que se cambiase, minutos después con bandeja en mano la encontró sentada en el sofá, cerca del fuego había colgado su vestido y chaqueta para que se secaran

Ali- ¡muchas gracias!

Acepto la taza, se moría de frío

Ne- ¿estás bien?

Ali- ¡tengo frío! pero ya se me pasará...

Ne- oh lo siento mmm ven siéntate conmigo en la alfombra cerca del fuego

Tomo una manta, se colocó cerca de la chimenea sobre la alfombra gris de pelo largos, ella accedió acomodarse entre sus piernas recostándose sobre el firme pecho de su amado, le dio un beso en la mejía mientras los envolvía con la manta

Ne- ¡estas helada! no te preocupes, pronto entraras en calor

Ali- gracias ¿estás tú solo?

Aún tiritaba por el frío o ¿era por la sensación de sus manos amplias acariciando sus brazos?

Ne- de momento sí, mi padre está de viaje y los señores que cuidan del apartamento tiene libre el fin de semana siempre

Ali- pobre... te toca pasar mucho tiempo solo

Ne- no me preocupa, así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo

Ali- ¡gracias amor! ¿Pero de seguro extrañarás a tu familia?

Ne- bueno a mi hermana sí, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pronto hará un año que se casó y se fue a España... me cuesta creer que se enamorará de ese tal Juan

Ali- ¿te ha vuelto a escribir?

Se acomoda de lado para poner su rostro sobre su pecho, escucha como el ritmo de los latidos del corazón se aceleran

Ne- solía ser un testamento al mes, seguro en los próximos días llegará una carta de ella... no estaría mal que en vez de eso viniese ella... aunque si fuese así, no me permitiría este tipo de cosas

Ali- ¿crees que tu hermana no me aceptaría?

Le dedico una mirada vidriosa e ingenua

Ne- no lo digo por eso

La tomo por el mentón

Ne- sino porque intentaría absorber todo mi tiempo... y eso es algo que me gusta más pasarlo contigo

La abrazó fuerte y la beso apasionadamente

Ali- a mí también me gusta estar contigo

Confesó con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes pegadas, tenía escalofríos por todas las sensaciones que se despertaban

Ne- te amo preciosa

Ali- yo también Neil

Y se dejó consentir por las manos de él, que divagaban por su cuerpo, no puso objeción alguna cuando desataron los botones de la camisa para sentir su cintura y sujetar su pecho

Ali- Ne... Neil

.

Esa palabra lo encendió e hizo que sus besos y caricias se intensificaran, sorbía de su boca su aliento mientras que con su diestra bajaba por su vientre hasta que se encontró con la ropa interior que le definía el límite, pero no quiso parar ahí descubrió su monte de venus y llegó hasta labios, acaricio la zona suavemente para estimularla; ella había introducido sus manos por bajo la camisa de él para sentir su abdomen firme y cálido, las cosquillas que sentía abajo provocaba unos sonidos desconocidos que subían por su garganta...

Ne- mmm Alice te amo... te deseo...

Dejo que descubriera su torso completamente mientras la recostaba sobre la alfombra, beso sus labios, su mentón, bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a busto prominente decorado con dos aureolas rosadas, saboreo la piel de su pecho virginal a la vez que acariciaba su cuerpo, una urgencia nacía en ambos, las prendas que les estorbaban fueron eliminadas del camino del deseo

Ali- ahh Ne... il...

Acariciaba la cabellera sintiendo como bajaba centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a su zona íntima, con delicadeza quitó la ropa interior de ella y rápidamente la de él; besó sus rodillas pues por vergüenza las tenía juntas, hizo un nuevo camino de besos por sus muslos llegando a los huesos de sus caderas, besos su vientre plano mientras ascendía en su recorrido hasta por fin llegar a su boca

Ne- mmm amor

Devoraba sus labios mientras acariciaba su sexo, hasta hacerle temblar las piernas y humedecer su palma, estaba lista... se colocó entre sus piernas con el claro deseo de poseerla, pudo sentir la barrera de su virtud dificultar la entrada a su glande haciendo tensar el cuerpo de ella, nuevamente la besa y acaricia

Ne- no quiero hacerte daño

Ali- no te preocupes... quiero sentirte... hazme... mmmmm

La frase quedo a medias cuando la barrera era derrumbada haciéndole sentir cierto malestar, pero las caricias incesantes de él pronto lo hicieron disminuir, con sus manos recorría la amplia espalda, posó sus palmas en las caderas para marcar resistencia ante la incomodidad pero las olas de placer que sentía al entrar y salir el miembro viril de su centro la encendían, se entregaba a su demanda, a su deseo, se aferró a su espalda con ganas de arrancar la piel que impedían fundirse en uno solo...

Sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos por una capa de sudor y placer, era la segunda vez que sentía explotar sus labios tensando sus piernas y contrayendo sus pies... su amado disfrutaba poseyéndola, sintiendo cada parte de su ser vibrar, gemir, morir y revivir en sus brazos... la amaba ferozmente

Como corriente, un escalofrío baja por su espina dorsal terminando en espasmos y gemidos, salió de su vagina para colocar su glande sobre su vientre y sentir el caliente líquido seminal salir de él; gruñidos salieron de su garganta y con dificultad respiraban, depósito esporádicos besos sobre su boca, roja por la pasión, poco a poco el ritmo de sus corazones y respiración volvían a la normalidad; por un momento ella le acariciaba los cabellos pero ambos se quedaron dormidos exhaustos.

.

Un par de horas después Neil se despertaba incómodo por el calor que sentía, se recostó sobre su lado derecho y apoyó la cabeza en su puño para poder deleitarse la vista con el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, el fuego casi estaba por apagarse, un fino sudor cubría la figura de la joven, fue entonces que se percató que Alice tenía fiebre, de seguro por haberse mojado bajo la lluvia pilló un resfriado.

Se levantó y se puso los pantalones, fue a su recamara y encendió la chimenea, tomó el calentador y metió unos cuantos trozos de carbón de la sala para pasarlo sobre la cama antes de traerla, con sigilo la levantó entre sus brazos y ella ni se inmutó, tomo un paño fresco y lo puso sobre su frente, ahora velaría su sueño.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron los esposos Gowther, Neil le pidió a la señora Roxan que preparase desayuno para dos, no pensó en ser discreto pues ya habían encontrado las ropas femeninas colgadas frente de la chimenea y la manta desaliñada, no había que ser de muchas luces para entender lo que había pasado, mandó un mensaje con Ross a las oficinas notificando que Alice Reyes no se presentaría a trabajar pues estaba enferma y dedicó su día a cuidar de ella.

.

.

.

. 

Archie en la mansión era lo más atento y cuidadoso con su esposa, aún no le ha dicho nada de su enfermedad, le cuesta concentrarse en el trabajo, por esa razón a reducido el tiempo de su jornada laboral, le había comentado a Albert lo que pasaba y este se mostró muy comprensivo y ofreció su ayuda para lo que fuese; estaban tomando el desayuno como siempre...

Glo- ¿vas a ver hoy a Stratton?

Ar- ¿quién?

Glo- Ray Stratton ¡tu mejor amigo! ¡Tu compañero de trabajos de la universidad! ¡Con el que llegabas a la biblioteca! ¿Ya sabes de quien hablo?

Pregunta animada

Ar- sí, habíamos quedado en ir a jugar pero creo no iré

Glo- ¡claro que iras! no quiero un marido fofo, quiero que te conserves en forma, además no quiero que tus amigos digan que no te dejo salir

Ar- está bien pero... saldremos a cenar

Glo- ¿por qué?

Pregunto una Gloria muy sorprendida

Ar- ¿cómo qué por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo salir a cenar con mi hermosa mujer ¿cuándo me plazca?

Glo- está bien Archie ¿de dónde es ella y cómo se llama con quién me engañas?

Ar- ¿queee?

Ahora el sorprendido era él

Glo- cuando un hombre se siente obligado invitar a su esposa a cenar un jueves es porque se la pega con otra

Ar- no digas tonterías por favor

Glo- hehehe ¡está bien! lo siento me pase con mi broma, pero dime ¿qué te pasa? Te noto muy extraño ¿está todo bien?

Ar- sí cariño no te preocupes, estrés del trabajo

Le dio un suave beso y se fue a la oficina; ella salió con la tía Elroy a comprar ropa para la habitación de Tabatha y luego a visitar al Dr. Shapely; de regreso en la mansión parecía tranquila y sonriente tomando el té con la abuela hasta que llegó su marido temprano como lo lleva haciendo esas dos últimas semanas

Ar- buenas tardes cariño

Glo- buenas tardes amor ¿qué tal fue tu día?

Ar- ¡aburridísimo! tenía ganas de volver a casa para estar contigo

Glo- ¡me alegro que estés en casa!

Lo abrazaba dulcemente

Ar- sabes, estaba pensando... ¿por qué no nos vamos de luna de miel? al fin de cuentas fueron muy pocos días los que tuvimos

Glo- ¿de luna de miel?... no quiero

Ar- ¿y por qué?

Glo- no quiero viajar ni ir de luna de miel, sólo quiero estar contigo

Ar- pero a mí ya me tienes, deberíamos conocer el mundo

Glo- claro que te tengo, pero lo que me falta es tiempo para estar contigo

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, entonces el castaño cayó en cuenta de lo que le quería decir y no pudo evitar sentirse triste

Ar- ¿has hablado con el doctor Shapely?

Glo- sí, y con un amigo suyo, muy simpático

Ar- ¿quién?

Glo- el doctor Edison, y me dijo la verdad que es lo que me interesaba

Ar- Gloria

Quería disculparse por no haber tenido el valor de decírselo antes, se acostaron sobre su lecho donde tantas veces la hizo suya y se abrazaron

Glo- no quiero causarte más dolor con mi partida, necesito que seas fuerte por tu tía

Ar- sí, si es eso lo que tú quieres

Glo- por favor cuida de Tabatha, ella necesitará de un padre

Ar- no sé si podré cuidar de un hijo ahora

Glo- ¡claro que sí podrás! Y conocerás a alguien que te ame, con quien vas a rehacer tu vida

Ar- no me digas eso

La acercó más a él

Glo- por favor amor, no quiero que te sumerjas en la tristeza por mi partida, mereces ser feliz y estoy segura que encontraras la manera de serlo... y no debes sentirte culpable, el tiempo que me has dado ha sido maravilloso pero mi etapa ya se cumplió y tú debes seguir tu vida... te amo

.

No bajaron a cenar, ni salieron en todo ese fin de semana... que fue largo para los dos, disfrutando de su compañía e intimidad, el Lunes 8 de Mayo decidió ingresar voluntariamente al Hospital Santa Joana, quizás al ser consciente de su enfermedad se sentía más débil y de piernas frágiles; la acomodaron en la habitación especial e inmediatamente el especialista la atendió, Archie rellenaba los papeles de ingreso esperando a que el doctor saliera y le comentase su estado

Dr Edison- señor Corwell, le estamos administrando glóbulos blancos y plaquetas que en este momento es lo que más necesita, al fin y al cabo ella no quiere el anti-metabolismo

Ar- ¿qué quiere decir eso?

Dr Edison- es un tratamiento que retrasa la destrucción de las células, pero tiene su parte de efectos desagradables

Ar- doctor haga todo lo necesario, lo que mi esposa quiera o solicite, le ruego que haga todo lo que pueda para que Gloria no sufra ¡no importa lo que cueste!

Dr Edison- puede durar semanas o meses

Ar- ¡no importa!

Dr Edison- debe de saber que me refiero que no sabemos cuánto tiempo podrá resistir ella

Ar- ¡haga lo que sea necesario doctor!

Suplicaba con la mirada, pues la impotencia de no poder ayudarla personalmente lo devastaba

.

.

Fueron dos semanas largas y penosas, la familia llegaba a visitar a la pareja para darles ánimo, se desentendió por completo del trabajo y lo demás, solo quería estar al lado de Gloria para que no sufriera. Fue a la oficina a firmar unos papeles importantes para darle espacio al doctor de realizar su control rutinario.

Ar- ¿cómo está doctor?

Dr Edison- quiere que todos se preparen para recibir a su hija

Ar- ¿cómo puede pensar en eso?

Pero el rostro del doctor le hizo ver la realidad

Ar- ¿tan mal esta?

Dr Edison- si

No espero más y fue al cuarto donde Gloria estaba, la vio acostada con los ojos cerrados, el rostro pálido, en su brazo izquierdo tenía puesta la vía por donde le suministraban los tratamientos y el suero, se acercó despacio para besar su frente

Ar- ¿cómo está señora Corwell?

Glo- Ar... Archie cariño

Se sentía somnolienta por los calmantes

Glo- ¿te estas preparando para recibir a nuestra hija?

Ar- no pienses en eso amor, debes pensar en ponerte bien para acompañarme

Glo- cariño ¿¡qué hemos hablado de esto!? Debes ser realista, será normal que te duela mi ausencia pero no dejes de vivir ¿¡de acuerdo?!

Ar- te quiero mucho

Glo- tranquilo amor, no me duele... es como estar volando sobre una nube... debes de sobreponerte, ese aire de culpabilidad de tu cara me hace daño, no tienes la culpa de nada

Ar- te amo

Deposita un beso en su mano

Glo- querrías hacerme un gran favor

Él solo asintió con la cabeza

Glo- abrázame amor, quiero sentirte muy cerca

Él se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó, le acariciaba los cabellos y besaba su frente cuando la vio dar su último aliento, de sus ojos brotaron sus lágrimas finalmente después de tanto contenerlas... pasado un tiempo que no supo cuánto fue se levantó y avisó al doctor, cuando fue consciente de la figura femenina en el pasillo detrás de él

Ar- ¡ha muerto! ¡Finalmente a muerto!

Se aferró a la morena para desahogarse

An- cuanto lo lamento Archie, te acompaño en el sentimiento, era una gran mujer

Anny se quedó un poco más acompañándolo cuando finalmente apareció Albert y George, quien se puso a realizar las gestiones para el sepelio, luego se despidió de ellos y fue a su casa para hablar con sus padres

Sra.B- ¿qué sucede hija? ¿Por qué estás tan angustiada?

An- mamá, papá la esposa de Archivald Corwell ha fallecido la tarde de hoy

Anunció con la mayor serenidad posible

Sr.B- que lamentable noticia

Sra.B- pero el punto que te preocupa no es ese ¿verdad? ¿No estarás pensando en volver con él?

An- no mamá... lo que quiero decir es muy importante... la señora Corwell había adoptado a una niña antes de todo esto y...

Estaba tan nerviosa

An- he pensado en quedarme con la nena

Sra.B- ¿queeee? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con "Quedarte con ella"!?

An- mamá, quisiera contar con el apoyo vuestro para adoptar a Tabatha, es una niña que ha perdido a sus padres en la guerra y no quisiera que ella viniese a un hogar donde están de duelo, ella se merece un hogar lleno de amor como el que ustedes me dieron

Sr.B- Anny cariño, es muy noble de tu parte lo que deseas hacer y cuentas con mi apoyo

An- ¿¡de verdad!? ¡Gracias papá! Sé que no son las mejores condiciones para hacerlos abuelos pero no me puedo quedar indiferente en este caso

Sra.B- tienes razón hija, nunca pensé que me enteraría de esta manera que sería abuela, pero prometo ser lo mejor para ella y tu bastón, te quiero y ¡lo que tú decidas me parece bien!

Estaba orgullosa de ver la madurez de la joven, cuánto había crecido y ni cuenta se habían dado, aunque no era muy fácil de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando

An- ¡gracias mamá!

Y los abrazo a ambos

.

.

Los Brither presentaron sus respetos a la Familia Andrew, después del entierro fueron juntos a Nueva York a recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia junto a las demás parejas, el barco llegaba al día siguiente, el 23 de Mayo al medio día, en esta ocasión eran seis niños que podrían disfrutar de un hogar; pasaron tres días compartiendo entre todos para que no les fuese traumática la separación y se adaptaron a sus nuevos padres.

.

.

.

.

En julio de 1916 la ofensiva Alemana se redujo para reforzar el frente de Somme y del 23 de junio al 17 de agosto, Fleury cambió de manos dieciséis veces. A principios de julio, un ataque alemán en Fort Souville falló, la ofensiva Alemana se redujo aún más y se intentaron los engaños para mantener a los refuerzos franceses lejos del Somme.

.

.

Después de tres meses de haberse despedido de Gloria Corwell había llegado el tiempo de Albert de contraer nupcias, habían sido días difíciles pero debían mostrarse fuertes por la tía, estas impresiones pueden perjudicarla, pero Fleur ha sido muy atenta con ella y cuidadosa para que no se deprimiera tanto como pasó con Candy, los preparativos de la boda fueron un buen elemento para entretenerla y sus sobrinos siempre estaban cerca de ella

Al- ¿estás bien amor?

FK- si, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa

Al- hahaha ¡pues no tienes que estarlo! Te prometo que no voy a faltar

FK- ¡más te vale! Porque si no tu tía se decepcionará y con lo que se ha emocionado en los preparativos hahahahaha lo que en un principio era una linda boda sencilla solo nosotros y nuestra familia ahora es un gran evento descomunal de doscientos cincuenta invitados

Al- hahahaha ¡lo siento mucho amor! Sé que te prometí una boda íntima, ¡solos tu y yo! Si quieres aún estamos a tiempo

FK- hehehe amor, solo quiero estar contigo lo demás no me importa

Al- ¿ni siquiera aguantar una semana?

FK- ¡ni una!

Decía sentándose sobre sus piernas a horcajadas

FK- si hubiésemos hecho como planeamos en un principio ¡ya estaríamos casados!

Al- ohh ¡eso es muy lamentable! ¿¡A quién debo colgar por ser tan cruel con nosotros!?

FK- ¡olvídate de colgar! Mejor dime ¿cómo piensas compensarme?

Al- mmm ¡¿compensarte?! Mmm déjame ver

El rubio jugaba a ser distante

FK- si quieres te puedo sugerir

Ronroneaba en su oído, pero tuvo que levantarse de prisa cuando entraba George acompañado de Alice

Ge- ¡perdón! No sabíamos que estabas ocupado, volveremos luego

FK- ¡oh, no por favor! no hace falta yo ya me marchaba

Fleur estaba muerta de la vergüenza, le dio un casto beso en la mejía a su hombre y se marchó

Ge- ejem ejem Albert

Quiso sonar serio pero no aguantaba las ganas de reír

Al- jee sí, dime George

Ge- traigo estos papeles para que los firmes

Al- muy bien... por cierto necesito que me hagas un favor

Le entregó los papeles firmados a la joven y esta se marchó para dejarlos hablar a solas

Ge- muy bien ¿qué sucede?

.

Alice colocó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se lleva una mano a la frente, siente que la cabeza le da vueltas, respira profundamente un par de veces para serenarse... vuelve a coger las carpetas, les golpea los bordes sobre la mesa para emparejarlos y salir

Ne- hola cariño

Ali- hola

Ne- ¿estás bien? te veo muy pálida

Ali- me... me duele la ca... bee

No termino de hablar pues se desvaneció y su novio la cogió en el aire, estaba preocupado

Ne- ¿Alice? ¿Alice, estás bien?

Ge- ¿qué sucede?

Al escuchar las voces de alarma del pelirrojo George salió del despacho para saber qué pasaba

Ne- ¡no sé! estábamos hablando y se desmayó

Ge- a ser agotamiento, deberíamos llevarla al área de descanso

Neil la tomó en brazos y fueron a un cuarto donde había una pequeña cocina con comedor y un amplio sofá para descansar, era de uso de toda la plantilla del edificio que se quedaba a comer

Ge- creo que aquí debe haber algo para hacerla reaccionar

Ne- ¡Alice! cariño ¿estás bien?

La joven empezaba a reaccionar gracias a las sales de fruta que encontró George

Ali- Ne... Neil

Ge- os dejaré a solas

Ne- gracias George... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó cielo?

Ali- ¡Neil yo... yo!

La joven lloraba

Ali- no quería decirte nada

Ne- ¿decirme? ¿El qué? ¿Estás enferma?

Ali- no quería decirte nada porque no quiero obligarte a quedarte conmigo, estoy dispuesta a asumir mi responsabilidad

Ne- ¿puedes ser un poco más clara? No te sigo ¿de qué estás hablando?

Ali- si después de lo que te voy a decir decides romper conmigo, créeme que no te culpare por nada y no interferiré en tu vida

Ne- ¿¡y eso es!?...

Ali- Neil... estoy embarazada...

.

.

¡Tan tan taaaannn!

Hahahaha madre del amor hermoso ¡Neil va a ser padre!

Y antes de que digan "pero si terminó fuera ¿cómo puede estar embarazada?"

1 – si siguen los relatos que hablan de la guerra, os servirá de guía en el tiempo… o sea que desde que lo hicieron hasta cuando le dice que está embarazada ha pasado muchoooo tiempo, sino el hombre ya se habría dado cuenta hahahaha

2 – y ustedes creen que después de haberlo hecho una vez, ¿no lo volverían a hacer?

3 – por mucho que el hombre eyacule fuera de la mujer, no quiere decir que se evite un 100% el embarazo, incluso antes de hacer la penetración, el miembro viril segrega un líquido (uhh si… ahora lo ven asqueroso hahaha) el cual pueden contener espermatozoides (4- los espermatozoides pueden sobrevivir en el interior de la vagina entre 24 y 48h si no mal recuerdo haber leído. Preguntad al profe de bilogía hahaha)


	10. Parte 09

_**Parte 09**_

Para Neil la noticia le sentó como un balde de agua fría, nunca se habría imaginado que eso era lo que le pasaba a Alice, es verdad que después de su primera vez, tuvieron varios encuentros... solían pasar el fin de semana juntos cuando su padre estaba fuera, procuraba tener el mayor de los cuidados pues no sabía si ella quería tener hijos y ahora que recapitulaba se daba cuenta de ciertos signos que no había prestado mucha atención, sus raros antojos y ese sueño incesante

Ne- ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

Ali- ¡por supuesto! es que ¿acaso no me crees lo que te estoy diciendo?

Ne- ¡no es eso lo que quiero decir! sino que ¿ya lo has confirmado con el médico?

Ali- sí, estoy de 6 semanas

Ne- pero ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Ali- por... porque tener un hijo no está entre tus planes y no quiero que estés conmigo porque te sientas obligado a eso

Ne- ¿pero de qué hablas? ¿Acaso no me crees cuándo te digo que te quiero? ¿Qué piensas, que por un hijo me voy a alejar de ti?

Ali- claro que te creo, pero recuerdo muy bien las palabras de tu madre el día que me presentaste "¡Que yo no soy mujer para ti!", "¡Que puedes aspirar a algo mejor!", "Que estás conmigo por capricho y hacerla enojar que después te darías cuenta del error y que ojala no sea tarde"

Sollozaba tapándose la cara ante el recuerdo, esas palabras de la habían dolido siempre y era un pensamiento que a veces volvía a su cabeza, sintió como sus brazos la rodean

Ne- ¡tontita!... ¡mi tontita! ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a darle credibilidad a esa mujer?

Con sus manos tomo su rostro afectado por las lágrimas, sus pulgares borraron el camino de sal que se había formado

Ne- te repito lo que le dije a ella y lo sigo manteniendo ¡"No eres un capricho y lo que siento por ti es tan real como el sol de verano, no me enamore de tu condición social sino de tu persona y eso es lo único que me importa"!

Ali- Ne… Neil

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas

Ne- ¡no tengas miedo de nada ni de nadie! nunca me separaré de ti, te amo y eso no va a cambiar porque venga un hijo en camino

Unió sus labios en un beso para reafirmar su promesa y ella se aferró a él, todas las mezclas de emociones la embriagaban, cuando se separó de ella puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras sujetaba sus manos

Ne- Querida Alice Reyes, me harías el honor de ¿aceptar ser mi esposa?

La pelirroja sintió mariposas en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta que le dificulta hablar

Ali - s... si acepto

Se abrazaron y compartieron la alegría con Albert, George y Archie... quienes se sorprendieron gratamente, en la noche invitaron al señor Legan a la residencia Andrew para hacer oficial el compromiso frente a la abuela Elroy y su padre, debido al estado de gravidez no harían pasar mucho tiempo para las nupcias

.

.

.

.

Para Blanche los días eran maravillosos al lado de su familia, disfrutaba en la intimidad de su casa los juegos con los chicos, los mimos de su madre y las conversaciones acerca de los libros que compartía con su padre, esa sensación de tener un lienzo en blanco que a medida pasaban los días lo decoraba con el cariño que devolvía a su familia le impregnaba seguridad

Ante la sociedad siempre se mostraba como una dama correcta, amable, sociable y ayudaba en lo que podía en la fundación de Edith Wharton; un día se encontró a sus padres conversando en la biblioteca y tenían el semblante serio, no le querían decir lo que pasaba pero lo intuía, con la situación actual de la "Guerra" les preocupaba mucho. Los aliados estaban atacando por el frente occidental queriendo llegar al centro del país y aunque se defendían y contraatacaban, esa batalla estaba durando mucho tiempo... posiblemente habría que tomar medidas...

.

.

.

.

El martes 15 de agosto sigilosamente Dorothy fue a decorar la cabaña del bosque, quita el polvo decora con unas flores, en el jardín puso una mesa con mantel y servicio, luego llegó Archie y le ayudo con las pocas cosas que habían quedado y se regresó a la mansión; tenía preparada una bañera con agua y un regalo en el cuarto de invitados

Por la tarde George se presenta en el hospital donde trabaja Fleur Kelly y le dijo que tenía un mensaje importante para ella; que le habían encomendado llevarlo a la mansión, cuando llegaron a esta le dijo que debía prepararse para una cena especial, Dorothy la llevó a ducharse y le mostró el regalo que estaba sobre la cama, un hermoso vestido blanco lino de tirantes con un cinta color melocotón en la cintura, recogió su cabello es un hermoso tocado estilo griego y le ofreció un sombrero de paja para cubrirse del sol.

Luego llegó Archie y le dijo que la acompañara a dar un paseo, a lo que ella accedió a la invitación sin sospechar nada, fueron en dirección a la cabaña y a medio camino se encontró con su hermano, que la sorprendió verlo vestido con traje veraniego blanco al igual que Archie, este los dejó un momento a solas para que se pudiesen saludar y hablar unos minutos antes de proseguir

AK- ¡Kelly estás preciosa!

Le dio un abrazo

FK- ¡Arturo, hermano me alegra verte! Pensé que estarías en el trabajo

AK- lo estaba pero me salieron planes mejores, así que me viene a pasar la tarde contigo

FK- ¿ah sí? ¿Y cuáles son esos planes?

AK- pues resulta querida hermanita que tengo un cuñado que está muy enamorado y se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de celebrar un picnic con los más íntimos y a escondidas

FK- ¿un picnic? ¿De qué estás hablando?

AK- y lo de que es a escondidas ¿¡no te llama la atención!? hahaha... si me acompañas lo entenderás

La tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar la poca distancia que quedaba para llegar hasta la vaya donde ya estaba Albert, George, Archie y un señor que no tenía ni idea quién era

El jardín estaba decorado con hermosas flores y al acercarse al rubio se sorprendió por las palabras que intercambiaron su prometido y su hermano

AK- muy bien Albert, confío en que eres el hombre adecuado para mi hermana, que la cuidarás, la protegerás y que le harás feliz, es lo más preciado que tengo por favor ¡valora este tesoro que te doy!

Le entregó la mano de su hermana, ella los observaba con signos de interrogación dibujados en su cara

Al- muchas gracias Arturo, no temas ¡te aseguro que así será! ella es mi sol que me ilumina de día y de noche

Terminan de caminar por el pasillo improvisado ante la cara de incredulidad de la morena

FK- ¿¡y se puede saber qué es todo esto!?

Al- querida, ayer me dijiste que querías estar conmigo, que no te importaba las grandes ceremonias... solamente tú y yo

FK- sí, dije eso ¿pero, qué es todo esto?!

Al- digamos que es mi forma de compensarte por el cuidado y la paciencia que has tenido con la tía Elroy y conmigo

Se habían parado frente al hombre vestido de traje negro, alrededor de ellos estaban los demás y Albert le preguntó frente a todos

Al- querida Fleur ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa el día de hoy?

FK- ¿tú esposa?

Pregunto con el nudo en la garganta

Al- el caballero aquí presente ha venido para tomarnos los votos y poder realizar la ceremonia civil, si es que aceptas

FK- ¡claro que sí! ¡Acepto!

Se lanzó sobre su cuello feliz

AK- hermanita compórtate que aún no estás casada hahaha

FK- hahaha ¡Arturo! Gracias hermano por estar aquí

El hombre comenzó a hablar con aire ceremonioso acerca de la razón de esa reunión con los testigos de los jóvenes y luego realizaba la pregunta más importante para ellos

\- William Albert Andrew, ¿aceptas como esposa a Fleur Kelly para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla hasta los últimos días de su vida?

Al- sí, acepto

\- Fleur Kelly, ¿aceptas a William Albert Andrew como tú legítimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta los últimos días de su vida?

FK- sí, acepto

\- por el poder que me confiere el estado de Chicago, yo los declaro marido y mujer... puedes besar a la novia

Sin esperar más, Albert acaricio su mejilla como gesto cariñoso, su mujer se veía radiante y feliz, finalmente le dio un beso... acto que los demás acompañaron con aplausos

.

Luego disfrutaron de lo quedaba de la tarde, los novios se veían resplandecientes y felices, brindaban por un próspero matrimonio lleno de bendiciones, cuando empezaba a caer la noche los invitados dejaron a la pareja disfrutar de la intimidad

Al- señora Andrew mmm que lindo suena

Él susurraba en su oído mientras bailaban sin música en el salón

FK- me gusta como lo dices

Al- ¡y a mí hacerlo!

La hizo dar un giro para volverla apretar sobre su pecho

Al- pero me temo que de momento debe quedar solo para nosotros

FK- ¿cómo así?

Se paró en seco

Al- no te asustes, la ceremonia es muy pero que muy legal

FK- ¿entonces?

Al- es sólo para no darle un disgusto a la tía, como has dicho ayer, se ha emocionado montando una gran fiesta... de momento solo saben George, Archie y tu hermano

FK- mmm el honorable William Albert Andrew ha contraído nupcias a escondidas de su familia ¡qué escándalo! ¿Qué dirá su prometida cuando se entere?

Retomo el ritmo del baile

Al- que es el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra y que lo seguirá amando aún después de haber estado casado por cuatro días con otra dama

FK- hahahaha esos cuatro días serán la perdición del señor William

Al- si esa es la condena que debo pagar... lo haré con mucho gusto

La cubrió con sus brazos y besos, ella se dejaba consentir por su esposo, luego la alzó y camino hacía la habitación

Al- creo que empezaré a pagar mi condena ahora mismo

FK- ¡te amo mi señor Andrew!

Pasaba sus palmas por su torso una vez que la dejó en el suelo, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa para devorar su boca, sus manos actuaron como si tuviesen vida propia recorriendo sus cuerpos, las prendas caían al suelo para dejar al descubierto sus almas dispuestos a entregarse y amarse.

Afuera la noche cubría todas las superficies alrededor de la casa, pero en esa habitación ardía como mil soles con esos dos corazones volviéndose en un solo latir, devoraba sus labios y cada centímetro de su piel, estrujando cada musculo, embistiendo con desenfreno, complaciendo a su mujer que se retorcía entre las sábanas y su cuerpo recibía el sexo de su hombre con avidez saboreando la sensación que despertaba el roce íntimo de ambos, con sus manos agarraba su turgente trasero para indicarle mayor profundidad al placer... sus piernas temblaban ante la sensación electrizante que estallaba en sus labios íntimos recibiendo el cálido elixir seminal de su esposo, sus cabellos se le pegan en la sien y cuello debido al sudor del esfuerzo físico, sus corazones y cuerpos son un mismo latir y sentir.

.

.

.

Los siguientes cuatro días les era difícil contener sus deseos de volver a estar juntos, quedaban muy pocas cosas por hacer y la tía abuela Elroy estaba siempre cerca de su novia/esposa; finalmente llegó el dichoso día, era sábado por la mañana y todos corrían con los últimos preparativos, Archie y George ayudaban a Albert con su arreglo personal y le hacían bromas, mientras que la abuela se fue junto con Dorothy y Silvia al pequeño apartamento donde vivía Fleur con su hermano para ayudarle con el vestido y peinado...

.

Es un hermoso vestido satén y tul blanco con falda amplia y escote en forma de corazón, sus mangas transparentes tienen la misma decoración de la falda, es de pedrería bordada a mano, parece un hermoso cisne con un delicado velo en tul similar al del vestido y los detalles en su borde, de largo hasta la cola del atavío

El- luces realmente hermosa Fleur, como una digna esposa para el cabeza de la Familia Andrew

FK- muchas gracias tía Elroy

El- bueno, será mejor que salgamos ahora o llegaremos tarde a la iglesia

FK- sí

Con cuidado subió al coche junto a Emilia, las otras chicas se fueron en otro; cuando llegaron al lugar, la iglesia ya estaba llena con todos los invitados y los reporteros esperaban en la entrada la llegada de la novia para poder inmortalizar el momento; nuevamente su hermano la llevaba del brazo, sentía las mismas mariposas como la tarde en que se casaron en la cabaña

AK- ¿estás nerviosa?

FK- ¡mucho y no lo entiendo!...

AK- ¡luces hermosa! sin duda tu intención es dejarlo boquiabierto

FK- hehe espero que funcione, porque no veas lo que he sufrido para verme así

Pero no pudo seguir diciendo más palabras al verlo a él de pie junto al altar… luce hermoso se quedó sin aliento; vestía un chaqué de pantalón gris con finas líneas oscuras, camisa blanca de popelín con puño doble, unos gemelos de oro; corbata de seda gris sujetada con un alfiler de cabeza color perla; un chaleco gris cruzado de una sola línea de botones; chaqueta negra con faldones separados y de solapa clásica, zapatos de piel negros y sus manos enguantadas... ¡realmente luce bello!

Cura- ¿quién entrega a esta mujer?

AK- ¡yo!... William Albert Andrew te vue... te entrego la mano de mi hermana para... para que unan sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio

Entre los nervios y los recuerdos el pobre Arturo se había hecho un lío (hahahaha) el rubio tomo la mano de ella, depositó un beso y continuaron hasta colocarse frente al cura; ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a las palabras del sacerdote, ellos se encontraban en su propia nube...

.

La ceremonia fue preciosa y muy emotiva a la hora de los votos, al finalizar la pareja abandonó el lugar y disfrutaron de un poco de intimidad en el coche, un par de horas después los invitados se iban presentando en la mansión donde disfrutarán de la fiesta, la señora Elroy y Archie los reciben

Sr.B- buenas tardes señora Elroy, gracias por la invitación

El- señor Brither, gracias por acompañarnos en este día tan especial, señora Brither, Annie Bienvenidas

An- muchas gracias señora Elroy

El- ¿quién es la pequeña?

Sra.B- ella es mi nieta, Tabatha Brither

Cuando escucho esas palabras, el castaño volvió la vista a la media persona que estaba tomada de la mano de Anny

El- oh Tabatha, mucho gusto bienvenida

TB- gracias

Toda la familia sonreía orgullosos de la pequeña, que se había robado el corazón desde un principio y se amoldaron con prontitud, pasaron al gran salón dejando a los demás invitados saludar a los anfitriones; Archie se moría de ganas por ir tras de ellos pero no podía dejar sola a la abuela... aún no...

.

.

Finalmente aparecieron los novios y la fiesta prosiguió como se había previsto, pero el joven Corwell observaba en la distancia a los Brither, Anny era atenta y cariñosa con la pequeña... "mi nieta" había dicho la señora, eso quería decir que era hija de ella, pero ¿cómo era posible eso? Si quien lo había hecho fue su difunta esposa, la sangre le hervía; finalmente la fiesta terminó y los invitados se marcharon después que los novios partiesen de luna de miel, entonces se dirigió al despacho para rellenar unos papeles urgentes

.

.

El lunes casi al mediodía Annie Brither se presenta en la oficinas de los Andrew buscándolo

An- ¡Archivald Corwell! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre demandarme por secuestro!?

Irrumpió en la estancia sin dejar que fuese anunciada

Ar- por lo visto ya recibiste la citación

Dijo en tono molesto

An- ¿¡cómo puedes acusarme de eso!? ¿Acaso tienes pruebas?

Ar- la prueba es que mi mujer fue quien la adoptó, por ende es mi hija y mi responsabilidad, no tuya

An- ¿responsabilidad dices? Por favor Archie, no te has acordado de ella hasta que la viste el día de la boda ¡y la niña lleva tres meses viviendo conmigo! ¿¡Dónde queda tu responsabilidad!? Es verdad que fue tu esposa quien hizo la adopción, pero en los papeles solo aparecía el nombre de ella y no dejó dicho quién se haría cargo de la niña en caso de deceso

Estrelló una carpeta marrón sobre el escritorio, muy furiosa

An- aquí tienes una copia de los papeles... ¡y que sepas que no te voy a permitir que me quites a mi hija! me oyes bien Archie, ¡ES MÍ HIJA!

Furiosa tal como entró se marcha sin dejarle decir más palabras

Ar- Annie...

Logró esbozar después de salir de su asombro, nunca había visto actuar de esa manera a la tierna, tímida y dulce Anny... en todo este tiempo había cambiado y no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto... cogió los papeles y comenzó a leer y un pesar se instaló en su pecho... recordaba las palabras de su mujer y le dolía no haberle cumplido, apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y con sus manos apretaba su cabeza, tenía tanta cosas que sentía que le iba a explotar.

.

.

Días después se presentó en la residencia de los Brither, desde el salón podía ver a la niña jugar con ella, ahora entendía muy bien las palabras que le dijo la tarde de anterior

An- señor Corwell, me parece que fui muy clara el día de ayer, no tengo nada que hablar con usted, si tiene algo que decir diríjase con mi abogado

Ar- Anny escúchame un momento por favor...

Suplicó al ver que ella lo iba a dejar solo en ese lugar

Ar- Anny, estuve viendo los papeles que me mostraste

An- ¿Y?

Ar- quiero decirte que tienes razón, legalmente la niña es tu hija y no te la pienso quitar

An- gracias

Se sentía mal por ver el semblante triste del hombre

An- perdona si me excedí

Ar- al contrario, perdóname tú a mí, lo primero que debí hacer fue hablar contigo, no proceder en la forma que lo hice... me enfrasque tanto en mi dolor que me olvidé de todo y de la promesa que le hice a ella

An- ¿¡promesa!?

Ar- "por favor cuida de Tabatha, ella necesitará de un padre" me dijo y terminé haciendo todo lo contrario

Observaba a la pequeña de cabellos negros jugando con su abuela

An- Archie... yo... yo decidí quedarme con la niña porque tú recién habías perdido a tu mujer, ni siquiera te pregunté, lo siento, pero no quería que viniendo de un país que está en medio de un gran conflicto bélico que la dejó sin padres, fuese a parar a otro hogar donde también tienen su propio dolor... lo siento fui muy egoísta

Ar- al contrario, te admiro por el coraje de hacerte cargo de una niña tú sola sin estar casada

An- no estoy sola, cuento con el apoyo de mis padres

Se acercó para ver por la ventana lo mismo que él

An- ellos me han dado mucho amor y quiero compartir lo mismo con la pequeña

Ar- me alegro por ella, muchas felicidades por tu labor

Decía con intención de despedirse

Ar- que les vaya todo bien

An- Archie, me has dicho que Gloria te pidió que cuidases de Tabatha... aunque sea mi hija no quiere decir que no la puedes ver... si quieres formar parte de su vida no te lo voy a impedir

Ar- ¿es en serio?

An- por supuesto, puedes venir a verla cuando quieras y salir con ella

Ar- muchas gracias Annie, es muy considerado de tu parte

An- ¿quieres conocerla?

Ar- por favor

An- acompáñame

Salieron al jardín donde estaba la pequeña

An- Tabatha cariño ven, quiero presentarte a alguien... él es Archivald Corwell, un amigo

TB- hola mi nombre es Tabatha Brither

Ar- ¡hola pequeña! mucho gusto en conocerte

Tomón la mano de la pequeña y le dio un beso

Ar- ¿qué haces?

TB- mi abuela me enseña a jugar al críquet

Ar- hahahaha que bueno, ¿te puedo acompañar?

TB- si

Entonces Archie se fue con la pequeña y pasaron la tarde juntos... ese día y los que siguieron

.

.

.

.

En Nueva York Terry se prepara para hacer las audiciones para la obra "La Vida de Enrique V"; El delfín de Francia rechaza las pretensiones de Enrique al trono francés, enviándole como regalo de reconciliación unas pelotas de tenis. Para el arzobispo de Canterbury esta ofensa llega en el momento oportuno, por sus propios motivos materialistas, ya que teme que el nuevo rey apoye una ley por la que perdería bienes de la iglesia. Anima entonces al monarca, a que apoye sus pretensiones con la fuerza de las armas.

.

Sentado en el bordillo de la ventana no puede evitar mirar las estrellas y pensar en Candy, recordando los días del colegio y como le gustaba hacerle bromas, desde que la vio la primera vez en el barco no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por esas enormes esmeraldas verdes, tan genuina en sus expresiones y a la vez tan enigmática, que sin darse cuenta siempre terminaba buscándola, porque se sentía tan bien con ella, podía ser él mismo y ella lo aceptaba tal y como es...

.

Pero ahora venía el dulce rostro sonriente de Blanche a perturbarlo... podía jurar que eran los mismos ojos y sonrisa, hasta tenía un par de pecas... pero estaba el hecho de que el peinado es distinto, y que la joven no es huérfana, pues tiene a sus dos padres muy vivitos y por cómo se relaciona con su hermano no parece que fuesen extraños, los vio muy unidos...

Pero Blanche logra despertar en él los celos, con Candy solo tuvo que enfrentarse con el fantasma de Anthony pero con la francesilla engreída todos sus pretendientes son reales, además del hecho que de una vez ya le ha dado calabazas ¡sin siquiera haberla cortejado! pero ¿qué se había creído esa mujer? Fastidiado por todo eso volvía a concentrarse en lo que debía importarle de verdad "El Teatro"... ¿pero tendría que dejarlo si al final no se casaba antes de los 22? ¿Era conveniente ceder los títulos o debía quedarse con ellos?... realmente no tiene cabeza para todo eso

.

.

.

El diez de septiembre se realizó el enlace matrimonial entre Neil Legan y Alice Reyes, estuvieron los familiares de ambos, amigos y compañeros.

.

.

.

Entre agosto y diciembre, las contraofensivas francesas recobraron gran parte del terreno perdido en la orilla este y recuperaron Fort Douaumont y Fort Vaux. La batalla duró 303 días, la más larga y una de las más costosas de la historia humana.

La Batalla de Verdún fue la más larga de la Gran Guerra, y la segunda más sangrienta tras la Batalla del Somme. En ella se enfrentaron los ejércitos francés y alemán entre el 21 de febrero de 1916 y diciembre del mismo año, alrededor de Verdún, el nordeste de Francia. El resultado fue de un cuarto de millón de muertos y alrededor de medio millón de heridos entre ambos bandos. Los alemanes no consiguieron más bajas del lado francés. La cantidad de muertos fueron espantosos en ambos bandos debido a los tipos de armas que utilizaban, como el lanzallamas y el gas venenoso. La batalla se popularizó por el famoso "¡No pasarán!" dicho por el comandante francés Robert Nivelle.

.

En Quai Panhard et Levassor en el número 89, piso segundo cerca del Pont de Tolbac, se encontraba Miriam Hemlesy esperando a su amiga para compartir cierta información privilegiada, estaba impaciente pues nunca había tardado tanto, se asomó al balcón del piso con la intención de poder divisarla... cuando finalmente en ese momento entra por la puerta acompañada de un caballero alemán, una bailarina y actriz devenida en espía durante la Gran Guerra. Margaretha Geertruida Zelle (conocida como Mata Hari)

MH- hola Margaretha, llegas tarde

MHari- lo siento querida, no es fácil salir sin llamar la atención con semejante bombón

Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al hombre alto y corpulento detrás de ella

MHari- entonces dime ¿qué tienes?

Ambas hablaron tranquilamente por un buen rato

MHari- ¿estás segura de todo?

MH- sí querida, Torcuato ya no está en el Hospital, ni en la ciudad

Asomadas desde su balcón Miriam Hemlesy y Mata Hari conversaban cuando una de ellas se percató de los hermanos Reginar, caminaban por el Pont de Tolbiac que cruza el río Sena en dirección noroeste hacia la Place Simone de Beauvoir, entonces Miriam le comentan su amiga cuánto desprecio siente por la rubia

MH- ... ¡no la soporto! Siempre que me encuentro con Loan intenta de una u otra forma alejarnos... nunca nos dejas a solas, ¡es una impertinente! Una chiquilla engreída

MHari- ¡¿en serio querida?! ¿No puedes con una niña? ¡Por favor si eres toda una mujer! El joven Reginar ya debería de haber caído bajo tus encantos ¿acaso no te he enseñado bien?

MH- ¡no he podido hacer nada gracias a esa mocosa! Cómo quisiera poder quitarla de en medio

MHari- bueno no la podemos quitar del camino, pero si darle un susto... ¿qué te parece?

MH- ¡¿en serio?! ¡Cómo me encantaría! Se lo merece, es tan insulsa, tan sonriente, tan amable, tan caritativa, tan arrggg ¡no la soporto!

MHari- ¡querido! ¿Podrías seguir a esa joven y darle un pequeño susto?

La mujer se dirigió al hombre blanco, alto de cabellos rubios y ojos claros que se encontraba en el salón, soldado alemán miembro del escuadrón de la muerte vestido de civil, este se acercó a la ventana para ver a quién se refería y vio los jóvenes... le dio un beso a Mata Hari como señal de aceptar la orden y bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa diabólica hasta llegar a la calle Quai Panhard, cruzó ésta en dirección hacia donde estaban ellos, vio como la rubia se despedía del joven castaño, cuándo se acercó más a ella su cara le sonaba familiar...

XX- buenas tardes señorita

BR- buenas

Saludó secamente al no reconocer al hombre

XX- ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

Preguntó con malicia

BR- no estoy sola

No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante el escrutinio del hombre

XX- ¿por qué no me acompaña a...?

BR- no gracias, estoy esperando a alguien

Cortó tajante la invitación, intentando zafarse del agarre repentino

XX- ¡yo a ti te conozco! ¡Tu cara me suena de algo!

BR- lo siento, no sé de qué me está hablando

XX- ¡será mejor que me acompañe!

Se movió con la intención de llevársela, tomándola del brazo por la fuerza

BR- ¡suélteme! Pero ¿quién se ha creído?

Chillaba

XX- no hagas ruido o tendré que usar mi arma

Le dijo cerca de su oído, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, cuando escucho la voz oportuna de su amiga tras él

AB- ¿qué es lo que hace? Suéltala

Se abalanzó sobre él para deshacer el agarre

XX- ¡no te entrometas!

Le empujó con tal rudeza que Ariana cayó al suelo

BR- ¡Loan!... ¡Vee!

Logró decir señalando la dirección que había tomado antes, "búscalo" era la súplica implícita que le pidió, mientras era arrastrada por el hombre, la morena se levantó y fue al final del puente cerca de Quai de Bercy donde sabía que encontraría al joven, aún iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente para encontrarse con su amigo Anthony y lo llama

AB- ¡AUXILIO! ¡LOAN SE LA LLEVAN!

Inmediatamente el joven se dio la vuelta con la adrenalina que empezaba a correr por su cuerpo, se acercó hasta ella exigiendo explicaciones

Lo- ¿¡qué sucede!?

Preocupado exigía la explicación al no verla con su hermana pues sabía que había decidido quedarse para esperarla

AB- ¡un hombre estaba forcejeando con Blanche queriéndosela llevar, ¿no sé a dónde?! Me dijo que te llamará

Señaló al lugar de donde venía, justo donde él la había dejado; corrieron los caballeros para socorrer a la rubia, veían como forcejeaba con un hombre mucho más alto que ella, el soldado al verse que había llamado la atención de demasiadas personas decidió dejarla

XX- lo siento señorita pero nuestro paseo termina aquí

La alzó por los brazos para lanzarla al río, solo se escucha el grito lleno de pavor de ella y el cuerpo volar hasta caer al agua, el hombre sale corriendo y Anthony va tras de él, Ariana y Loan se acercaron al borde para ver dónde ha caído, su hermano empezó a quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos para poder meterse al agua, mientras que el cuerpo de su hermana se hundía en las frías aguas del río Sena

.

Por un momento todo se oscurece y ve un par de siluetas asomarse al borde de donde fue lanzada, aterrada piensa que es su agresor y se agita perdiendo el poco aire de sus pulmones... la imagen de un hombre de espaldas a ella aparecía en el fondo del río, un poco borrosas, no lo entiende y el pecho empieza a comprimirse, siente que le hace falta algo o ¿es el aire de los pulmones? Parece reconocer esa figura de la persona parado en la borda de un barco y le da la impresión de verlo triste no logra distinguir sus facciones extiende su mano para alcanzarlo y verle la cara pero la imagen se desvanece y todo se oscurece...

.

Con dificultad Loan saca el cuerpo del agua, pues debido a la ropa y el abrigo mojado su cuerpo pesa mucho, Ariana le ayuda a sacarlo y ponerlo en la orilla, revisa sus signos vitales, no respira... empiezan a asistirla despejando las vías para que pueda respirar y apretando su pecho una y otra vez... soplando por su boca aire para que llegue a sus pulmones, presionan nuevamente su pecho una, dos, tres y una nueva bocanada de aire es introducido, empieza a moverse y ésta expulsa el agua que ha tragado, entreabre los ojos murmura palabras incomprensibles y se desvanece, entre los dos llevan el cuerpo al coche cuando se acerca Anthony a ellos

LA- ¡lo siento no pude alcanzarlo! perdí su rastro, ¿cómo está Blanche?

Lo- está inconsciente, creo que ha cogido hipotermia vamos a la casa rápido

Loan la lleva recostado sobre sí a su hermana frotando su cuerpo y cubiertos por su abrigo para proporcionarle calor, Anthony conducía a toda velocidad, Ariana se truena los dedos de sus manos por los nervios, cuando llegaron a casa la señora Hellem se asustó al ver el estado de sus hijos

HR- ¿qué ha pasado?

Lo- un hombre intentó llevársela y al no poder, la lanzó al río

HR- ¡rápido! Llévala a su cuarto y le diré a Matilde que caliente agua, y luego te vas a cambiar de ropa

Lo- yo estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes

AB- hazle caso a tu madre yo le ayudare con tu hermana, estamos en invierno te puedes enfermar

Dejó el cuerpo de la rubia sobre la cama y él fue a hacer lo suyo, Ariana empezó a encender la chimenea de la habitación, con ayuda de Matilde y la madre desnudaron el cuerpo de Blanche y la lavaron con agua caliente, luego le abrigaron todo lo que podían, intento hacerla beber líquido caliente, pero la rubia no reaccionaba...

HR- ahora si Ariana hija, dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

AB- no estoy segura señora Hellem, cuando iba de camino donde habíamos quedado de vernos vi un hombre alto que estaba con ella, pensé que lo conocía pero cuando le exigió que la soltara quise intervenir, el hombre me lanzo lejos y me fui a buscar a Loan, se la quería llevar a la fuerza, cuando encontré a su hijo salimos corriendo los tres donde estaban y al darse cuenta que éramos más la levantó para lanzarla al agua, Anthony persiguió al hombre pero le perdió el rastro, no le vimos la cara, no sabemos quién es

HR- ¡oh, santo cielos!

Se llevó las manos a la boca al escuchar la narración

HR- ¿y tú estás bien?

AB- sí, no se preocupe no ha sido nada

HR- te mandaré un poco de té para que te calme los nervios, iré a ver a Loan

AB- ¡gracias! yo me quedo con Blanche no se preocupe

Se sentó cerca de la cama, observo a su alrededor y vio un libro en la mesita de noche, lo tomo "HAMLET" curiosa lectura, así que empezó a hojearlo

HR- ¿hijo cómo estás?

Lo- ¡bien mamá! no me ha pasado nada, tranquila dime ¿cómo está Blanche? Me preocupa

HR- duerme, aún no reacciona... por favor quiero que te quedes en tu cuarto para que no cojas frío, no sea que te enfermes

Lo- mamá, quiero ver a Blanche

Suplico

HR- luego cariño, cuando se despierte te aviso ¿vale? Ahora bebe este té de manzanilla con miel y limón, te vendrá bien

Lo- ¡está bien! gracias

HR- le diré a Lambert que pase

Lo- sí pobre ha de sentirse culpable porque no haber alcanzado al hombre

.

.

La mujer dejó a los amigos a solas y fue a buscar a su marido, estaba nerviosa y desesperada, tras la situación crítica de la guerra había temido que le hiciesen algo a su familia por ser la hermana de quien era...

HR- querido

Entró en el despacho

HR- por favor

Todo el aplomo que había mostrado ante los jóvenes desapareció al ver a su marido sentado tras el escritorio

NR- ¿cómo están los chicos?

Se levantó para recibirla con un abrazo

HR- sniff sniff (sorbía sus mocos) Loan está bien, no le ha pasado nada, se mojó por rescatar a Blanche

NR- ¡tranquila amor! Están bien, están en casa

HR- ¡Natham! no quiero que le pase nada a mi Blanche, no soportaría volver a perderla

NR- ¡eso no va a pasar! Te lo prometo... ahora llamaré a un doctor

.

.

_Aunque su semblante parece tranquilo su sueño no lo es, se encuentra corriendo entre un bosque, no sabe por qué pero siente la necesidad de hacerlo, su vida depende de ello... sus piernas le pesan y el corazón está a salirse por la boca... el viento trae una voz tenebrosa __**"¡Alto Ahí Señoritas, Hasta Aquí Ah Llegado Su juego!" **__luego el sonido de armas de fuego y ve los proyectiles pasar por sus lados y de pronto ser engullida por un remolino de agua que casi la deja sin aire... quiere gritar..._

BR- ¡NOOOOOOO!

Se incorpora agitada

AB- ¡tranquila! ¡Tranquila Blanche! Estás a salvo, estás en tu casa

La castaña intentaba consolarla pero ella no paraba de llorar, en eso su madre abre la puerta preocupada por el grito

BR- ¡mamaaa! ¡mamy!

HR- ¡tranquila cariño! Aquí estoy shhhh ¡ya está! no te va a pasar nada

La acunaba en sus brazos, para Ariana la escena era dolorosa y conmovedora... las dejo a solas para darles intimidad

.

.

NR- muchas gracias por acompañar a mis hijos en estos momentos señorita Blois

AB- no tiene nada que agradecer señor Natham

NR- si gustan, cuando deseen puedo acompañarlos hasta sus casas

AB- es muy amable, muchas gracias

.

.

Entre los brazos de su madre se sentía segura y su corazón frenaba su carrera desbocada, aunque la cabeza le punzaba horriblemente, bajo el arrullo de la nana que le cantaba sus pensamientos se tranquilizaba

Lo- ¿está bien?

Su hermano se presentó al escuchar el grito

HR- shhh si, ha de haber tenido una pesadilla

Hablaba mientras le acariciaba la cabellera, en un año le había crecido un poco por debajo de los hombros

Lo- hermanita ¿estás bien?

Se sentó al otro lado de la cama para acariciarle la espalda, pudo ver su mirada un poco perdida, lentamente asintió con la cabeza

BR- sí...

Lo- ¿sabes quién te atacó?

BR- no... No estoy muy segura... ¿tú sí?

Lo- no, no lo vi bien y Anthony no lo pudo alcanzar

BR- mamá... ¿sabes quién soy?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a ambos... no estaban seguros de lo que debían decirle, en sus ojos pintaba el miedo y súplica en color verde

Lo- tú eres...

HR- tú eres Blanche Reginar, ¡mi hija!


	11. Parte 10

_**¡BRUTAL! ¡Brutal! ¡Este capítulo está brutal! (ehh no lo digo porque lo eh escrito yo), lo leí y me emocioné. Espero que lo disfruten **___

_**Parte 10**_

Las dos mujeres reían mientras sorbían el té de sus tazas, cuando finalmente después de dos horas regresaba junto a ellas el caballero esbelto y musculoso alemán

XX- ¡muy bien bellas damas! satisfecha vuestra petición ahora necesito que me digáis algo

MHari- ¿qué sucede querido?

XX- ¿quién es la mujer que me habéis pedido que le di un pequeño susto?

Su semblante es muy serio y cruza sus brazos frente su pecho

MH- ¡es una insulsa! con aires de grandeza, la hija de Natham Reginar... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

XX- ¿estás segura de eso?

MH- sí, es una chiquilla insufrible y mimada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

XX- es que me parece haberla visto en otro lugar

MH- lo dudo mucho, ella ha estado este tiempo atrás viviendo en Bruselas y hace un año que regresaron a París

XX-... Países Bajos... mmmm ¿no será espía?

MH- hahahahahaha creo que correr te ha congelado tu cerebro ¿cómo crees que esa chiquilla mimada va a ser espía?, es la sobrina del Primer Ministro, ni siquiera la dejarían andar sola por la calle, mucho menos corriendo riesgos innecesarios, es una cobarde...

XX- yo que tú no estaría tan segura que sea una cobarde

Hablaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, que da al palco de la calle, mientras enciende un cigarro

XX- será necesario seguir los pasos de ella, hay algo que no me cuadra

MHari- pero después de lo de hoy, la familia estará muy pendiente de sus movimientos, si te ven pueden reconocerte fácilmente, no puedes seguirla tú

XX- en ese caso tendrá que hacerlo la "¡perversa Sofí!"

Acarició la mejilla de la joven Hemlesy

XX- para poder descartar cualquier duda

MH- ¡será perder el tiempo! pero lo haré para que estés más tranquilo

.

.

.

.

En la compañía Stratford estaban con los últimos preparativos de la Obra para su gran estreno, Terry encarna el papel del Joven nuevo Rey Enrique V después haber muerto su padre Enrique IV, sentado en su trono recibe la visita del Arzobispo Canterbury quien expone su parecer apoyándose en diversas y antiguas leyes escritas y creadas diabólicamente para no aprobar una ley que lo expropie de bienes de gran aprecio para él

Arzobispo- Dios y los ángeles guarden vuestro sagrado trono y bendigan vuestra persona

En.V- gracias mi lord Canterbury, os rogamos mi sabio lord que con exactitud nos informéis si la ley Sálica que tiene en Francia, excluye o no nuestras reivindicaciones, pero en nombre del señor tened cuidado si vais a despertar la espada de la guerra, pues nunca lucharon dos reinos semejantes sin gran efusión de sangre causando graves estragos y espantosa mortandad

Arzobispo- escuchadme entonces gracioso soberano y vosotros nobles que debéis vuestra vidas, vuestra fe y vuestro servicio a este trono imperial, nada se opone a vuestra reivindicación sobre Francia más que esto que atribuye a **"FARADU IN TERRAM SÁLICAN BUYERES NEFUS SELAS"** "La mujer no ha de heredar en tierra santa"; los Franceses aseguran que esta tierra Sálica es el reino de Francia, aunque sus propios autores afirman que la tierra Sálica está en Alemania, situada entre el río Sala y el río Elba, luego Carlo Magno dominados los Sajones estableció ahí una colonia de Franceses, esto desdeñando a las mujeres del país por causa de sus costumbres poco honestas, establecieron esta ley a saber _"Que ninguna hembra debería de HEREDAR EN TIERRA SÁLICA conocida hoy en Alemania por Quisnia"_ está claro pues que la ley Sálica no fue dictada para el reino de Francia y que esta no poseyó la tierra Sálica hasta cuatrocientos veintiún años después de la muerte del Rey Faramó, a quien se cree sin razón autor de esta ley... el Rey Petino que destronó a Childerico era heredero natural y descendiente de Britilda, que es hija de Rey Clotario; por ello pretendió y obtuvo el trono de Francia, y también hubo cateto que usurpó la corona de Carlos Duque de Lorena, único heredero varón del tronco de Carlo Magno no tuvo la conciencia tranquila hasta que estuvo seguro que su abuela... su abuela... su abuela... - rebusca entre sus papeles - la Reina Isabel era en verdad descendiente directa de doña… doña... doña Hermandara, hija de Carlos el predicho Duque de Lorena... Así es que resulta tan claro como la luz del día que tanto como el varón lega títulos la hembra, así sucedió en Francia hasta el día de hoy, si bien los franceses pretenden negarlo con objeto de anular los derechos que invocáis

En.V- ¿puedo pues, en conciencia reivindicar Francia?

Arzobispo- caiga el pecado sino sobre mi cabeza, pues en el libro de los Números está escrito _"si el hijo muere la herencia deberá trasladarse a la hija"_

Duque de York- sostened vuestros derechos majestad y pensad en vuestros ascendientes, id al sepulcro de vuestro bisabuelo, de quien proceden vuestros derechos, invocad su espíritu guerrero y el de vuestro gran tío Eduardo el "Príncipe Negro"

Duque Bedford- Los Reyes y Príncipes de la tierra, todos esperan que os levantéis igual que los antiguos leones de vuestra sangre

Duque Gloucester- saben que para ellos tenéis razones y poder y grandes recursos... jamás Rey de Inglaterra tuvo tan nobles y leales súbditos, cuyos corazones partieron de Inglaterra para plantarse en tierras de Francia

Arzobispo- que los cuerpos de sigan a los corazones para ganar con la espada a sangre y fuego vuestros derechos, en apoyo de esta empresa yo os ofrezco en nombre de la Iglesia, una suma tan grande como jamás clérigo alguno entrego a ninguno de vuestros antecesores

En.V- que entren los mensajeros del Delfín... estamos ya bien resueltos, pues Dios mediante y con vuestra ayuda, nobles que me apoyáis, Francia caerá sometida a nuestra Ley o nuestro sepulcro será una urna indigna sin epitafio alguno que lo recuerde... henos dispuesto a escuchar la embajada de nuestro primo el Delfín, pues parece ser que venís de su parte, no de la del Rey

Mensajero- place a vuestra majestad, darnos licencia para hablar con entera libertad y exponer sin rodeo alguno el pensamiento del Delfín, objeto de nuestra embajada

En.V- no os hayáis ante ningún tirano, de suerte que podéis hablar sin rodeos, con entera libertad...

Mensajero- escuchad entonces, invocando los títulos de vuestro gran antecesor el Rey Eduardo III, reclamáis en Francia ciertos estados ducales, nuestro señor el príncipe dice que sois muy joven aún y demasiado alocado, y considera más apropiado a vuestro ser este gran tesoro, desea en cambio que olvidéis los ducados que reivindicáis y no volver a saber más de vos, así habla el Delfín

En.V- ¿qué hay ahí dentro?

Paje- ... pelotas de tenis majestad - con mirada maquiavélica el rey (o sea Terry) responde

En.V- mucho agradecemos al Delfín su recuerdo y su presente... y a vos la pena que os habéis tomado, cuando hayamos ajustados nuestra raquetas habremos de jugar él y yo, en Francia una partida que hará temblar todas Las Pistas DE AQUEL REINO - se posa en pie con aire de superioridad y con voz dominante prosigue - DECID AL DELFÍN QUE HA DESAFIADO A UN JUGADOR TAL, QUE HARÁ BOTAR LA CORONA DE FRANCIA CON SUS BOLEOS... comprendemos bien que aluda a nuestros primero días de libertinaje, ya que él no sabe el uso que de ellos hicimos, pero sabremos mantener nuestro rango ser cual un Rey y mostrar nuestras alas de grandeza, cuando ascendamos a nuestro trono de Francia... decid también al Príncipe que su burla a hecho de estos juguetes piedras de cañón y que su alma se llenará de dolor por la terrible venganza que con ellos volará, pues millares de viudas y de huérfanos serán bien pronto el resultado de esta afrenta, ¡pueblos y castillos caerán! ¡Ciudades enteras! AY AÚN ESTÁN POR NACER QUIENES TENDRÁN MOTIVOS PARA MALDECIR AL DELFÍN POR SU INSULTO, más hágase la voluntad de Dios, que a él apelamos, que en cuyo nombre diréis al Delfín que ya iremos a vengarnos a nuestro modo sin apartar nuestra manos de esta sagrada causa... iros ahora en paz y decid al Delfín ¡que está su burla le sabrá muy amarga! Cuando lloren por ella miles de seres inocentes... ¡que marchen con segunda escolta! ¡id con Dios!

Duque de Belford- vaya una broma más pesada

En.V- ¡caro habrá de pagárnosla! Que sean tomadas las medidas necesarias para la Guerra y pensemos en todo cuanto pueda añadir ¡nuevas plumas a nuestras alas! ¡Dios mediante Castigaremos Al Delfín En Su Propia Casa!

.

.

Ro- ¡muy bien, Felicidades! ¡Estupendo! Terry con que arte desenvuelves el papel del Rey Enrique V

Te- gracias

Ro- ¡muy bien! tomaremos un descanso para comer y seguiremos después desde esta escena

Todos salen del escenario comentando la actuaciones, sin duda alguna Terreuce despliega naturalmente ese aire engreído Inglés si mucho esfuerzo; este se dirige al tejado donde se refugia del barullo y gentío, en su rincón se acomoda apoyando su espalda sobre el muro de la chimenea, apoya sus brazos sobre sus piernas flexionadas observando el viaje lento de las nubes que decoran el cielo

Te- _¡__Prometí quererte para siempre! sin miedos y sin dudas... el destino tuvo planes diferente y nos separó... lamento no haberte defendido, fui un ciego... hay tanto dolor en mi interior que no existe manera de poder tener amor u odio... maldigo el momento que fui cobarde y te deje partir... mis noches están cubiertas por demonios que juegan conmigo reviviendo los recuerdos, no puedo regresar el tiempo_

Su conciencia carcome su alma, aún después de un año de la muerte de la rubia

Te- no puedo querer a nadie más... mi corazón siempre será tuyo Candy ¡mi pequeña pecosa! ¡Mi Tarzán con pecas!

.

.

.

_Se encuentra en lo alto de la escalera, se siente extraña con esas ropas y peinado... no distingue de donde sale la figura de ese hombre que se acerca al pie de la escalinata, llevada por la curiosidad empezó a bajar los peldaños uno a uno hasta encontrarse con el hermoso caballero que le sonríe dulcemente, le entrega su mano para saludarlo y este la lleva al centro del salón... no hay nadie más, sólo ellos dos; ubica la mano derecha de ella sobre su hombro y coloca su izquierda en su cintura, entrelazan las que tienen libres para iniciar suavemente a bailar; se sentía nerviosa y un nudo formarse en su garganta_

_ * - no tienes por qué temer pequeña_

_ BR- ¿de verdad?_

_ * - ¡por supuesto! Eres bella y deslumbrante, y estas rodeada de personas que te queremos, ¡no tienes que temer!_

_ BR- ¿tú me salvaste? _

_Indagaba mientras seguían el ritmo del vals_

_ * - ... no..._

_ BR- pero entonces ¿quién fue?_

_ * - tuviste la fuerza para soportar con entereza el daño sufrido desde un principio, y buscaste la mejor manera de salir adelante, por eso ahora estás segura_

_ BR- ¿tú has estado conmigo?_

_ * - ... si... siempre estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?_

_ BR- ... mmm no estoy muy segura_

_ * - el hombre nunca muere, siempre vive..._

_ BR- en el corazón de las personas que le quieren _

_Completó la frase_

_ * - ¡así es! No lo olvides ¡siempre estaré contigo! _

_No entendía ¿por qué? o ¿cómo? Pero reconoció la frase, de seguro la escucho en algún lugar o de alguien más, porque el caballero a su lado es la primera vez que lo ve, aunque ha conseguido deslumbrarla; le mira vivazmente con esos zafiros y tiene una sonrisa tierna, con ese traje azul y camisa color perla decora el cuello con una pajarita roja, muy gallardo la dirige por la pista y se da cuenta que se siente bien con él, se siente en paz..._

_._

_El hombre al lado de ella cierra los ojos como percibiendo el momento, finalizando la pieza regresa nuevamente sobre sus pasos, deposita un casto y tierno beso en su mano, le sonríe dulcemente y la motiva a subir la escalera sinuosa con muchos subes y bajas que se presenta ante ella_

_ * - ha llegado el momento_

_ BR- ehh... es que..._

_ * - ¿qué sucede?_

_ BR- tengo miedo... ¿qué es lo que hay ahí arriba?_

_ * - si te lo digo pierde su encanto... pero no temas, encontrarás lo que realmente quieres_

_ BR- ¿y qué es lo que realmente quiero?_

_ * - ahhh ¡eso solo tú lo sabes!... sólo podrás verlo si utilizas tú corazón _

_Le entrega una hermosa rosa blanca y le anima a proseguir, temerosa empieza a subir los escalones pero se detiene y se vuelve a preguntarle_

_ BR- ¿volveré a verte?_

_Y la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más amplia... parpadeo un par de veces desconcertada por su reacción, y esta vez lo vio sentado en una butaca cerca de ella muy concentrado leyendo un libro y se movió perezosamente _

_ BR- mmmm_

Lo- ¡buenos días dormilona!

Cerró la obra en sus manos

BR- ¡buenos días! ¿Cuánto he dormido!?

Lo- ¡tres años!

BR- ¡¿en serio?!

Se sobresaltó a tal punto que terminó sentada sobre su cama

Lo- hahahahahahahaha ¡tontita! Han sido tres semanas

BR- ¡Loaaaaan!

Refunfuño

Lo- ¡ay de verdad hermanita! te despiertas con tan mal humor o será por este tipo de lectura

Agito suavemente el libro que tenía en su mano derecha

Lo- ¡señor! es una lectura muy pesada, ¿¡cómo puede gustarte leerlo y no verlo!?

BR- hahahaha loquito, me gusta leer obras de Shakespeare porque no cualquier actor sabe transmitir la emoción de cada personaje, Hamlet es un personaje intenso debe ocultar en su delirios de locura la realidad del dolor de haber perdido a su padre, mientras ve a su madre entregada en los brazos del hombre que le arrebató la vida por ambición, de esa manera logra ser mordaz con sus comentarios que estremecen al asesino mientras busca la manera de desenmascararlo

Lo- ¿en serio? ¿Y dices que todo eso debe transmitir el actor?

BR- el escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos sueños, puedes ser rey, mendigo, cualquiera, puedes matar con justicia y también puedes enamorarte

Lo- Blanche... nunca pensé que fueses tan crítica, deberías ser tú quien escribiera las reseñas de las obras que se representan en París

BR- hahaha ¡no bromees! simplemente lo he dicho...

Se llevó sus dedos a la mandíbula para dar golpecitos reflexionando el origen de su comentario

BR- es fácil vestirse de cualquier personaje pero difícil transmitir las emociones del individuo... si no tienes pasión por lo que haces, no vale la pena presenciar la obra con dicho actor que ensombrece a los demás, y hasta ahora hermanito... son muy pocos los que he visto con esa pasión

Lo- uhhh te veo capaz que en la próxima obra que decidamos ver, llevarás tomates bajo tus faldas para lanzarlos al escenario hahaha

BR- hahahaha no te preocupes, no te haré pasar por ese bochorno, simplemente por eso no voy

Lo- decidido ¡la próxima vez será opera!

Lo/BR- hahahahahahahaha

Después de las risas ambos tomaron el desayuno en la habitación de la joven, pues habían cogido un resfriado. Para hacer más ameno el reposo Loan había decidido pasar en compañía de su hermana, Nadia y Mauricio casi no los dejaban estar porque podrían enfermar también, y suficientes preocupaciones tenía Hellem con cuidar de los mayores como para que también los pequeños cayesen en cama.

.

.

Sentados en la mesita de su alcoba ve caer la nieve por la ventana, abstraída en sus recuerdos del incidente del día anterior y sus extraños sueños, no se percató cuando el joven estaba a su lado con el objeto por el cual había salido

Lo- muy bien ¡aquí está! Veamos qué tan buena eres

BR- jáaaa ¡no sabes nada! Papá me ha enseñado muy bien...

Lo- ¡ya veremos fierecilla!

BR- qué te parece si para hacerlo más entretenido... por cada dos piezas del tablero de ajedrez que te reste, ¿te hago una pregunta?

Lo- mmm interesante... mmm pero y si son tus piezas las que van menguando ¿qué gano?

BR- hahahaha está bien, puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras de Charlotte hahahahahaha

Ante el sonrojo del castaño por la mención de su amiga no pudo evitar destroncharse de la risa

Lo- ¡ahora ya no sé si dejarme ganar o vencerte!

BR- prometo no ponértelo fácil

Hizo un guiño de ojo a la vez que colocaba las piezas del tablero de cristal, en sus extremos las dos torres, seguido de los caballos, los alfiles, Rey y Reina y delante de ellos todos los peones

BR- muy bien, empiezas tú que llevas las piezas blancas

Lo- muy bien, prepárate fierecilla que vas a perder

Comenzaron poco a poco a desplegarse las piezas, los peones blancos centrales se mueven para dar paso a salida de los alfiles cubiertos por más piezas blancas de cabeza redonda; Blanche contraataco sutilmente devorando con alfiles y peones con la caballeriza y fieles soldaditos calvos

Lo- ¡está bien dispara! primera pregunta

BR- hahahahaha... háblame de ella

Vio como Loan trago grueso

Lo- eso no es una pregunta, inténtalo de nuevo

La vio ponerse seria y dar un suspiro para continuar

BR- ¿cómo murió?

Lo- Cuando terminó los estudios regresó con mis padres a Veerpoort, entonces la guerra dio inicio, era tan solidaria que se presentó como voluntaria para ayudar a los heridos, venía en un tren con heridos y civiles que huían del frente... los aliados volaron las líneas del tren con explosivos haciendo volar por los aires los vagones... hubieron muy pocos sobrevivientes... cuando me enteré regrese a casa para apoyar a mamá quien estaba muy devastada... por seis meses estuvo muy deprimida

BR- gracias

La partida continuo y Loan consiguió derribar un peón y luego otro

BR- vale es tu turno

Lo- mmm ¿cómo puedo hacer para conquistarla?

BR- coj coj

Casi se ahoga con el agua cuando le lanzó la pregunta

BR- ejemm verás... eh... hahahahahahaha ¡no sé!

Lo- ¡oyeeee, no se vale! debes contestar

BR- está bien... es muy difícil lo que pides, pero lo que te puedo decir es que vas por buen camino

Lo- Blaaaaanche...

BR- ella es muy dulce y madura, le gusta la naturaleza y la música pero si realmente quieres conquistarla creo que debes penetrar en su cabeza, no solo con detalles sutiles sino con esa elocuencia, que sienta que le acaricias la mente y el alma, ahí donde no cualquiera sabe llegar

Lo- ¿eehhhh? ¿Y eso cómo lo hago?

BR- hahahahaha te recomendaré ciertas lecturas que te ayudarán con tu vocabulario, para ser ingeniero eres muy basto, con ella debes ser más sutil

Lo- ¡gracias!

Los siguientes movimientos fueron bestiales, con su torre y alfil había logrado un jaque que le costó el sacrificio de un corcel

Lo- pregunta

BR- ¿cómo me encontraron?

Lo- yo vigilaba a los mellizos que estaban intentado pescar en el río De Lek, que está cerca de la casa, ¿recuerdas?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa

Lo- pues fueron ellos quien se percataron que estabas desvanecida boca arriba sobre el agua, por un momento pensé que estabas muerta, nos diste un verdadero susto, pero ellos decidieron sacarte, por temor a que les pasase algo, fue que les ayudé y tú emitiste un ruidito muy raro, como de gato mojado

Quiso animarla pues se dio cuenta que su mirada se inundaba de lágrimas

Lo- hehehe te llevamos a casa y te cuidamos de la hipotermia y el resfriado

En la mente de la joven regresaban los días a los que él hacía referencia

_Estaba molida, exhausta, acabada, en sus últimas... había sido arrastrada por la corriente sepa Judas cuantos kilómetros, sin fuerzas para hacer nada se sujetó a un tronco que vio cerca, pero no pudo agarrarse por mucho tiempo, cayó por una pequeña cascada siendo absorbida por la corriente que se forma al pie de esta, lastimándose seriamente, solo una mano poderosa pudo rescatarla de esas aguas infernales; cuando recobró la conciencia se sentía como un flan, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no reconocía el lugar... no reconocía las personas que la observaban... no reconocía sus manos... ni su reflejo en el espejo... no tiene nada... no hay pasado... ni presente ni futuro... No Tiene Nombre_

_ HR- ¡tranquila pequeña! Estás a salvo ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Intentaba animarla una señora mayor con los cabellos blancos y semblante tierno_

_ ?- ¿en dónde estoy?_

_ NR- ¿no lo sabes?_

_ ?- no_

_Se sentía presa de la desesperación _

_ ?- no sé en dónde estoy, ni de dónde vengo... ni cómo me llamo_

_ HR- ¡tranquila cielo! Intenta descansar un poco, de seguro luego tendrás todo más claro_

_Hizo que se recostara y secó las lágrimas, esos ojos verdes le recordaban a su querida hija Nadia, puso un paño húmedo sobre su frente para ayudarle a bajar la fiebre y la dejó dormir nuevamente _

_ HR- Loan hijo, ¿has encontrado algo entre sus cosas para saber quién es ella?_

_ Lo- no mamá, no hay nada..._

_ NR- ¿no hay algún bolso o algo? no puede ser que no sepa su nombre_

_ Lo- no papá, solo la encontramos con lo que traía puesto sin nada que la identifique_

_ Na- ¿quién no tiene nombre?_

_ HR- ¡Nadia cielo! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_ Na- quería saber ¿cómo está la sirenita?_

_ Lo- Nadia, ella no es una sirena_

_ HR- por favor cariño ve a jugar con tu hermano_

_ Na- ¡está bieeeennn!_

_ NR- debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos quién es ¿y si es alguien peligroso? no podemos exponernos a que nos haga daño_

_ HR- mm no lo creo, es tan solo una niña Natham, ¿qué maldad puede haber en ella?_

_ NR- pues no deberías fiarte mucho, en cuanto pueda ponerse en pie ¡deberá marcharse!_

_ HR- ¡de ninguna manera! ¡No voy a consentir que la eches como a un perro! es una niña ¡santo cielo! frágil, ingenua ¡desprotegida!_

_ Lo- mamá estoy de acuerdo con mi papá... al menos debemos ser prudentes, uno nunca sabe_

_ HR- ¡Natham, Loan por favor! Que no ven que no tiene nada y esta lastimada, mi corazón no me permite dejarla ir... yo decido quedarme con ella y cuidarla_

_ Lo- ¡mamá!_

_ HR- ¡si ustedes no quieren hacerlo no pasa nada! yo lo haré sin ningún problema_

_Regresó al lado de la joven para cuidarla los siguientes días mientras se repone_

.

.

BR- ¿no llevaba nada? ¿Algún documento, papel u objeto que me identificase?

Lo- no

BR- ¿no dije nada que insinuase mi identidad, algún nombre o algo?

Lo- no, solo despertabas cada dos por tres llorando y gritando llena de pánico... temías por tu vida, pero luego que te calmabas, entrabas en tu mutismo alejándote de nosotros, a mi madre le dolía verte así y hacía todo por ayudarte y ganarse tu confianza; ¡no recordabas nada! ni de dónde eres o el año en que estábamos... No tenías Nombre

Se levantó para ir a abrazarla, pues dos grandes y solitarias lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas

Lo- Blanche... no sufras por favor, eso ya pasó...

BR- pero, es que... sigo sin saber quién soy

Lo- ¡si tú quieres puedes seguir siendo nuestra Blanche! ahora formas parte de nuestra familia

BR- pero estoy ocupando el lugar de otra persona, de tu hermana, no me corresponde

Lo- ¡al contrario cariño! No estas ocupando el lugar de nadie, lo que sentimos por nuestra hermana sigue ahí y tú has hecho tu propio espacio en nuestros corazones, por tu forma de ser; no le estas robando el cariño a Blanche

BR- pero...

Lo- ¡nada de peros ni leches! es verdad que para mamá es una nueva oportunidad, ella perdió una hija pero fue compensada contigo, nadie puede negar que la quieres, cuidas, amas genuinamente y ella cuida de ti como lo hace con nosotros y haría incluso si Blanche estuviese aquí, porque tiene mucho amor para dar, un amor infinito que solo hay en el corazón de una madre

BR- Loan, hay algo que me preocupa

Se levanta y dirige hacía la ventana, se abraza a sí misma mientras observa la oscuridad del otro lado del cristal, donde desfilaban las imágenes como una película

BR- no estoy segura si es un sueño o una pesadilla... pero...

Lo- ¡¿has recordado algo?!

BR- no estoy segura... soñé que era perseguida y una voz tenebrosa hablarme, no sé de quién se trata en mi mente, pero es la misma voz del hombre que me acecho en el puente…

.

.

Continuaraaaaaa


	12. Parte 11

_**Parte 11**_

HR- ¡querido! Hay un hombre observando nuestra casa, ¡no me gusta para nada! Me da mala espina

Su marido se acerca donde ella está para percatarse de lo que le está diciendo y exactamente esta un caballero alto, fornido, vestido con gabardina negra y sombrero, empieza a nevar

NR- me temo que ya no podremos seguir más tiempo de esta manera hay que...

HR- ¿qué pretendes? Salir y preguntarle ¿" HEY TU, QUÉ QUIERES UN POCO DE CHOCOLATE O LLEVARTE A MI HIJA?"

NR- no seas exagerada, no le entregaría por nada del mundo a Blanche, no sabemos quién es, pero ahora es de nuestra familia y de lo que estoy seguro es que ella no está metida en nada de cosas raras o peligrosas, no ha fingido su enfermedad

HR- ¡ te ha costado lo suyo ver lo que yo! Ahsss ¡estos hombres! Tardáis mucho... dais muchas vueltas para llegar a la misma conclusión que una mujer ha hecho en cuestión de segundos

NR- ¡por eso te quiero!

La abrazaba

HR- ¡zalamero!

Le daba un beso

HR- pero eso no resuelve el caso del hombre frente de casa

NR- podemos hablar con tu hermano para

HR- cariño, sabes que no me gusta abusar de la posición en la que se encuentra él

NR- y no te has puesto a pensar ¿que pueda que sea por la misma razón por la cual hayan atacado a Blanche? ¿Por querer hacerle daño a tu hermano?

HR- entonces lo más conveniente sería alejarnos de él... y de todo esto

NR- ¿estás segura? Es tu hermano

HR- si mi amor, es mi hermano pero él está más por la labor de conquistar esta guerra que por la familia y... además que yo recuerde según me dijo el cura por quien debía preocuparme y cuidar ¡es a ti y nuestro hogar!

Entrelaza sus brazos por el cuello de él

NR- hahahaha ¡ahora eres tú la zalamera! Si crees que con eso me vas a convencer ¡estas equivocada!

HR- ahssss ¡está bien! hablemos con mi hermano a ver qué dice

NR- bien, esperemos que pueda hacernos tiempo sino...

HR- decidimos nosotros ¿¡de acuerdo!?

NR- está bien cariño

Deposita un beso en su frente para poder ir a su escritorio a realizar una llamada 

.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Brither se encuentran con las compras navideñas, una lista especial para los niños del Hogar de Ponny, otra para la familia y la última con material necesario para que Edit Wharton y Anne Morgan puedan celebrar las fiestas navideñas en Francia con los niños en el albergue

Tab- ¡mamá! ¿Le podemos comprar un regalo al señor Archie?

An- ¿quieres regalarle algo para Navidad?

Tab- sí

An- ¿y qué tienes pensado?

Tab- mmm no sé

Alzaba sus hombros en señal de desconcierto

An- hehehe está bien pequeña, ven conmigo de compras y si ves algo que quieres darle me lo dices

Tab- vale

Se fueron al centro de la ciudad para hacer las compras más urgentes, pues era preciso enviar junto a las provisiones médicas los detalles para que estén antes de navidad; para Annie su vida era de lo más satisfactoria, cada vez conseguía que más personas adoptarán, en todo 1916 logró que 60 niños obtuvieron un nuevo hogar, esto sin contar con los que habían ido a Canadá, Portugal, España y en Francia mismo...

La hermosa Tabatha era muy inteligente, sacaba muy buenas notas y su abuelo le ayudaba en las materias que se le dificultaban, el señor Corwell siempre que podía la visitaba o la llevaba a pasear, contándole todo tipo de aventuras y travesuras que hizo al lado de su hermano Alistear Corwell, incluso le mostró un que otro invento que estaban guardado en el almacén y también escuchaba mucho de una pecosa alegre y divertida que le encantaba ayudar a los demás, su querida tía Candy, quien tampoco llegó a conocer.

.

.

Desde su coche Archivald pudo ver a la elegante Annie Brither llevar de la mano a su hija conversando amenamente, la pequeña es encantadora y a veces siente que le recuerda a Candy con esa ingenuidad y curiosidad a la vez, le fascina pasar el tiempo con ella y cuando la ve junto a su madre se queda idiotizado, en más de una ocasión había procurado salir los tres o al menos tener una charla amena con la morena pero sentía que esta le esquivaba, incluso cuando se le acercaba en las galas benéficas que solía organizar, siempre había algún galán cortejándola seguramente, pues eran todo cumplidos y detalles, logrando hastiarle así que no quedándole más remedio disfrutar él solo de la pequeña

.

.

La familia Andrew estaba feliz esperando la llegada del heredero, Fleur lucía radiante con su hermosa barriguita de cuatro meses, su marido se desvivía en atenciones y casi había relegado los viajes a su colega George Johnson del cual se podía fiar, no dudaría en depositar su vida en sus manos, pero lo que realmente deseaba en estos momentos era disfrutar cada día del embarazo de su mujer; los negocios iban muy bien, sus propuestas habían sido muy acertadas y después de que una sanguijuela como Marc Fitsher dejará de desviar fondos de la empresa, los números cuadraban y aumentaban; el desdichado tuvo una muerte muy sospechosa en la cárcel, pero hace mucho que no ve a Hugo Dakar así que no sabría decir si es él, el artífice de tal acto siniestro.

.

.

Al pobre de Neil le tocó unos de los peores embarazos, Alice tenía los síntomas muy fuertes casi no podía comer cualquier cosa, es más, su dieta era pura verduras hervidas, una que otra legumbre y mucha fruta, luego estaba un agotamiento excesivo... pero estaba muy bien controlada por el médico de la familia, llevaba seis meses y estos signos parecían que no iban a cambiar

Quien estuvo al punto del síncope fue Sara Legan cuando se enteró no solo que su hijo se iba casar sino que la mujer estaba "¡EMBARAZADA!" después de haberla tratado como una oportunista y tuvieron que detenerla ante sus intenciones de querer arrancarle la peluca a la joven, fue desterrada literalmente de cualquier actividad de la familia Legan o Andrew, recluida en la soledad de su residencia, les maldecía la ingratitud de sus hijos por todo los cuidados y atenciones brindadas y que estos le pagasen de semejante manera, logrando con esto desarrollar una enfermedad silenciosa que la iba consumiendo, sin darse cuenta había bajado de peso, el cabello se le caía por mechones, los nervios los tenía destrozados y muchas cosas más. 

.

.

.

.

Al tercer día después del altercado en el Pont de Tolbac, su cuñado Raymond Poincaré, Primer Ministro de Francia se presentaba en la residencia de su hermana en Versailles, preocupado por el motivo del encuentro

1º Min.- ¡pero hermana debiste avisarme que os estaban persiguiendo!

HR- ¡es que no sabíamos que lo hacían! simplemente nos tomó por sorpresa cuando atacaron a Blanche

NR- afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, pero ese hombre sigue presentándose cada dos por tres por la casa, ya ni siquiera dejamos a los niños ir a estudiar

1º Min.- Hellem, Natham si desean puedo dejar unos hombres de mi escolta personal para que os cuiden

HR- Raymond, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta hacer uso de las ventajas de tu posición, quisiera solucionar las cosas como una simple mortal

1ºMin.- hahahaha ¡lo sé! pero me temo que esto es mucho más delicado de lo que parece a simple vista, y no voy a permitir que nadie os haga daño a ti o a mis sobrinos ¿lo entiendes?

NR- me temo que si ese hombre está pendiente de nuestros movimientos, seguramente ahora sabe que tú estás aquí, ¿crees que puede intentar algo nuevamente?

1º Min.- es muy probable, por eso creo que es conveniente que os marchéis del país

HR- ¿estás seguro?

1º Min- prefiero no correr riesgos... cuñado os ofrezco mi villa en Argentina

HR- ¿¡Argentina!? ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que nos marchemos hasta allá?

1º Min.- ¡sí! Por favor hermana, permíteme ayudarte, no me lo perdonaría si les pasara algo a alguno de ustedes

La abraza al ver de sus ojos correr lágrimas como queriendo confesar algo

1ºMin.- mi querida Helly, mi hermanita menor, mi pequeña, siempre seguirás siendo mi responsabilidad aunque ya tengas tu propio hogar ¡sois mi familia!

HR- hermano

El nudo en su garganta es enorme, sólo logra aferrarse al abrazo que le prodiga Raymond Poincaré

NR- ¡gracias cuñado! Es muy considerado por tu parte, tienes razón, no hay por qué rechazar tu ayuda, a pesar de estar siempre tan ocupad nos cuidas y estimas, por lo tanto creo conveniente aceptar su propuesta cariño

1º Min.- además no sería definitivo, en cuanto la guerra termine y cualquier posible amenaza sea erradicada podréis volver

NR- ¿ves cariño? No sería por mucho tiempo

Acariciaba el rostro de su amada quien asentía con la cabeza

HR- está bien

1º Min- ¡perfecto! Un buque sale dentro de dos días

HR- ¿dos días?

NR- tranquila cariño, yo me encargo de los pormenores, si quieres hablas tú con los chicos

1º Min.- ¡claro que sí! No pienso arriesgarme prolongando vuestra estadía de manera innecesaria, anímate vamos, te ayudare a darles la noticia a mis sobrinos

La llevaba abrazada para darle fuerzas, seguro que toda la situación estresante de la guerra la estaba afectado

1ºMin.- ¡Nadia! Mauricio ¿qué hacéis?

Ma/Na- ¡tíooooo!

Salieron al encuentro al escuchar la voz grave de quien los llamaba

Na- ¡hola tío Ray qué sorpresa!

Lo abrazaba la tierna pequeña, la consentida de Raymond

1º Min.- ¡Nadia princesa! Qué grande que estas

Ma- ¡hola tío Raymond!

HR- vamos con vuestros hermanos mayores, tenemos una noticia que darles

Na- ¿en serio? ¿¡Qué es!?

1º Min.- os lo diré en un momento

Continuaron el recorrido hasta la habitación de Blanche, quien los dejó pasar al primero llamado

1ºMin.- hola querida sobrina y sobrino

BR/Lo- ¡tío Raymond!

BR- ¡qué grata sorpresa tío Raymond! No sabíamos de su visita

Se abrazaba a él

Na- Blanche, dice el tío que nos tiene una noticia que dar

Lo- ¿en serio? ¿De qué se trata?

1º Min.- he estado hablando con vuestros padres y hemos llegado a la conclusión... ¡ta ta ta tan!

BR/Na/Ma/Lo- ¡¿el queee!?

1º Min.- hahaha ¡qué tensión! ¡Que tensión!... pues resulta que iréis de vacaciones a "¡ARGENTINA!"

BR/Na/Ma/Lo - ¿queee?

HR- nos iremos a pasar unos días a Sur América

Ma- ¡qué wuaaay!

Na- ¿cuándo partimos?

Los más chicos eran los que les había emocionado de mejor manera la noticia

1º Min.- ¡en dos días!

BR/Lo- ¿en dos días?

Más que sorprenderlos el viaje inesperado, es la partida tan súbita, no sabían si podrían despedirse de sus amigos o realizar sus hazañas personales

HR- muy bien, después de comer veremos de preparar el equipaje, vamos al comedor

Lo- ¡muy bien, vamos a comer! Hehehe

HR- alto ahí jovencito, ¡usted aún no puede salir! Están enfermos

Lo- ¡pero mamaaaa!

BR- ¡mamy! Si nos acabas de decir que nos vamos a ir de viaje, permite que disfrutemos de la última comida con el tío Raymond

HR- mmm está bien

Na/Ma- ¡Siiii! ¡Vamos!

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto madre e hijo disfrutan de un desayuno una fría mañana de diciembre, será por este tipo de clima o los ensayos de la obra, dígase estrés o llámese Candy, pero sea lo que sea, lo tiene muy melancólico a Terreuce Greum Grandchester...

EB- querido ¿estás bien?

Te- ¿ehh?... ¿por qué lo dices?

EB- estas muy taciturno... ¿no estarás enfermo? Debes cuidarte muy bien a tan solo una semana para el estreno de la obra

Te- naa... estoy bien, tal vez un poco hastiado o cansado

EB- aún sigues pensando ¿qué vas a hacer con tu herencia?

Te- no tanto

EB- ¿no sabes con quién deberías casarte o ya encontrase a alguien?

Te- juummm

Fue el único sonido que emitió elevando sus hombros demostrando indiferencia a su comentario

EB- pronto cumplirás 21 años, según el tiempo del testamento, ya van a ser dos años y has tenido uno para ver ¿qué haces con tu vida?

Te- nunca encontraré a nadie como ella... no veo por qué perder el tiempo creando falsas expectativas a unas mujeres tan, pero tan insípidas, aburridas, insulsas… en fin

EB- ¿y no has considerado a Karen Claice? Por lo visto te llevas muy bien con ella

Te- ¡eso no tiene nada que ver!

Respondió tajante y enfatizando con un ademán

EB- ¿cómo qué no? Ser amigos es muy importante en una relación, aparte de la confianza y el respeto

Te- madre... ¿qué tiene que ver la velocidad con el tocino? Karen es mi amiga y compañera de tablas, no me interesa de ninguna otra manera, muchos menos amorosa, más que solo como persona ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

EB- perdona, no es para que te molestes

Te- lo siento madre no quise ser grosero... los días así me cambian el humor - bueno en sí todo me hace cambiar el humor

EB- entiendo

Te- aunque no lo creas, el estudiar esta obra me ha dado mucho que pensar... si las cosas fuesen como en esos tiempos, tal vez me encontraría con el coraje para pelear por una razón, más ahora... ahora creo sinceramente que mi corazón está cerrado al amor, el día que me despedí de ella... en ese beso sucumbió mi alma

EB- Terry hijo, no desesperes... uno nunca sabe quién puede llegar a conquistar tu corazón por muy dañado que esté...

Te- ¿hay algo que me he perdido madre?

Le miraba suspicaz, entrecerrado los ojos queriendo descifrar el mensaje en clave escondido en sus palabras, pero ella le sonreía nerviosamente

Te- será que el honorable Duque que...

EB- ¡oh no! Por favor hahaha ¡¿qué dices?!

Te- ¡ilumíname entonces porque no te sigo!

EB- hahahaha querido, tampoco hay mucho que decir... pero... está bien, no te hagas ilusiones ni te montes películas...

Te- ¿quieres hablar de una vez ¡por favor!?

EB- no me atrevo a decir nada porque aún no se ha cumplido mi regla

Te- ¿pero de qué hablas?

EB- en el rodaje de la película que estoy trabajando

Te- "Intolerancia"

Recordó fácilmente

EB- sí, ese mismo, he conocido a Woodbridge Strong Van Dyke II

Te- ¿qué? ¿Y eso qué es?

EB- es el asistente de David Wark Griffith, en la dirección en la película

Te- ¡ah, vale! Y ¿qué pasa con él?

EB- pues... veras... he decido salir con Dyke

No pudo evitar ponerse roja al ver el gesto de su hijo, había levantado una ceja en señal de incredulidad

EB- no temas, aún no llevamos ni seis meses saliendo

Te- perdona me he perdido con ese nombre tan extraño, a lo me confundí y entendí otra cosa de lo que me querías decir... ¿¡podrías repetirlo!?

EB- estoy saliendo con Van Dyke, pero aún no lo considero nada serio porque no hemos pasado más de seis meses saliendo

Te- ¿estás enamorada?

EB- no podría decir eso con toda la certeza del mundo, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que me siento muy bien con él, y me agrada la manera en que me trata

Te- yo... yo... creo entonces que debería de felicitarte ¿¡no!? Ahora entiendo por qué siempre tienes hermosos arreglos florales en casa, ¡ese granuja intenta comprarte con flores! ¡Qué tacaño!

EB- hahahah ¡Terry! Que cosas dices hahahaha creo que nadie mejor que tú debería conocer esa parte de mí, yo no tengo interés en el dinero y posición de ningún hombre... para eso ya me valgo yo, sólo deseo que el hombre que desee estar conmigo me ame por quien soy y dé todo aquello que yo no me puedo dar, dinero ya tengo y...

Te- mmm está bien, si es a quien quieres...

EB- cariño, es a eso a lo que me refiero, no debes cerrar tu corazón por completo, nunca sabes de dónde puede venir o el tiempo que debe pasar para encontrar o que aparezca esa persona que será capaz de iluminar tus días

Te- pensé que sentías algo por mi padre...

EB- bueno, creo que eso nunca dejaré de sentirlo, pero en el viaje a Londres del año pasado me di cuenta que ha corrido demasiado tiempo entre los dos y que él ya no siente lo mismo, cuando decidí firmar los papeles del divorcio fue con la clara idea de darle punto final a lo nuestro y poder seguir con mi vida... ahora quiero intentarlo con Dyke, es el momento

.

.

.

.

El domingo 10 de Diciembre, la bellísima Blanche Reginar se presentó en la fundación de Edit Warthon para despedirse de ella y de los pequeños, prometiendo escribirle cuando se instale en su nuevo hogar

AM- ¿quién es ella?

EW- ¡¿oh?! Anne no te había visto, es la hija Hellem, Blanche Reginar

AM- ¿estás segura? Su rostro me parece familiar

EW- ¡claro que estoy segura! Ha venido en muchas ocasiones junto a su madre a ayudar con los niños y proponiendo ideas para poder recaudar fondos, es la sobrina del Primer Ministro

AM- mmm es que se parece mucho a una joven que conocí la última vez que fui a Estados Unidos, hija de un magnate muy acaudalado, estuve en su presentación en sociedad y podría apostar que se parece mucho a la señorita Andrew

EW- qué pena que casi no hayas coincidido con ella, es muy alegre y buena con los chicos, es una lástima que no hayan muchas mujeres como ella y su madre

AM- perdóname amiga, ya que te he dejado sola llevando la fundación en mi búsqueda de padres para los chicos en España

EW- no tienes que disculparte Anne, tú también has hecho mucho por los chicos y siempre estas al pendiente, no importando lo lejos que viajes

Abrazaba a su amiga Anne Morgan

AM- lo hago con mucho gusto, ahora vamos a preparar los papeles de los chicos que viajarán pronto...

Entraron en el edificio que era de uso para ellos 

.

.

.

.

.

Debido a la insistencia del tío Raymond, la familia contaba con escolta personal para cada uno, Loan y Blanche habían decido ir a despedirse de sus queridos amigos Ariana, Charlotte y Anthony, a ambos jóvenes les era difícil decir adiós a sus compañeros y confidentes de travesuras y alegrías... pero la rubia sentía que no podía partir sin antes despedirse de las damas de la fundación Wharton y de todos los niños por los cuales se había involucrado desinteresadamente

.

.

Loan en vista de no poder realizar ni un tipo de cortejo o acercamiento a la rubia Lawler le pidió permiso para poder escribirle y posiblemente más adelante ella pueda aceptar la invitación visitarlos, no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos tan fríamente sin estar seguro que ella sienta algo y pueda corresponderle, temiendo un posible rechazo optó por buscar un acercamiento, mayor intimidad… al menos por cartas.

.

.

Para Blanche fue muy difícil decir "adiós" sus amigas se habían vuelto muy íntimas en poco tiempo, desde que las conoció hubo una gran simpatía logrando hacerla sonreír abiertamente, despertando un espíritu vivaz que al parecer se encontraba dormido, le dolía dejar a quienes se habían vuelto sus leales compañeras que la animaban a participar, salir, conocer, disfrutar... en fin vivir, perder sus miedos

.

.

.

XX- bien, esta noche nos presentaremos en la casa que he estado vigilando estos días atrás... Scheck entrarás por aquí con tus hombres, Furtwängler entrarás por la puerta principal con dos más y yo por esta parte

Daba las indicaciones a los ocho hombres que estaban derredor de él señalando el mapa improvisado que había hecho el primer día

XX- ¡los capturaremos a todos y vivos! ¡¿Entendido Furtwängler?!

F- ¡Ja, Herr! (¡sí señor!)

MHari- querido Lehrer, ¿estás seguro de querer entrar en la casa de los Reginar?

XX- preciosa, tengo mis leves sospechas de esa mujer y no estaré seguro hasta que la interrogue

Deposita un beso en su mejía de Margaretha mientras la abraza

XX- además, si en verdad es la sobrina del Presidente Poincaré, ella y toda su familia servirán para conseguir un buen acuerdo entre káiser Wilhelm II y la Triple Entente junto a Poincaré, les daremos en su talón de Aquiles y ganaremos esta guerra 

.

.

Los hombres esperaron tranquilamente en el apartamento en Quai Panhard et Levassor en el número 89 mientras llega la media noche, se preparan con sus ropas oscuras y varias armas, las calles están vacías, algún triste gato se ve huir al escuchar los pasos de los soldados; de tres direcciones diferentes se ven arrancar unos coches, siguiendo cada uno su propia ruta logrando llegar hasta la Rue du Hazard en Versailles, apagan el motor de los vehículos para no alertar a las sombras de su presencia, poco a poco se van colocando uno tras otro, ya nadie dice nada, sólo se dejan envolver por la oscuridad y el silencio.

.

.

Lehrer inicia con pasos decididos a acercarse a la residencia, con sus manos hace señas a los demás hombre del escuadrón de la muerte para que tomen sus posiciones que les fueron asignadas, como si fuesen parte de una alucinación todos desaparecen; con maestría escalan los muros, se aproximan a la pared de la casa con cuidado de no ser vistos ni oídos, de cada unidad un individuo se inclina para utilizar las mini herramientas con las cuales forzar las cerraduras o manipular la ventana

.

.

Uno a uno van ingresando, cogen un arma entre sus manos y supervisan cada rincón, cada estancia de la primera planta sin tener suerte de encontrar a nadie, suben por la escalera principal y de servicio desplegándose a izquierda y derecha del pasillo, se dividen entre las seis puertas que hay a la señal del jefe, no saben a quién corresponde cada una pero harán los mismos movimientos que han realizado en más de una ocasión

Todos a la vez depositan una mano en el picaporte haciéndolos girar y ampliar la abertura ante ellos para permitirles el ingreso, tienen muy abiertos los ojos para poder distinguir los objetos del interior que les es desconocido... llegan cerca de las camas y se posicionan para levantar los edredones y apuntar con los revolver... 1... 2... ¡3! de un solo tirón hacen volar por los aires las mantas y los sorprenden... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ven luces y estruendos ensordecedores de los cañones de sus armas, cada persona recibe por lo menos seis balas, desconcertados sienten el dolor de las heridas que les infringen y el calor de la sangre bañar sus cuerpos, intentan defenderse pero al final caen desplomados en el suelo. 

.

.

.

.

Ta- mamá ¿me ayudas?

An- ¡sí cariño, ahora voy!

Firma los últimos papeles y despide al hombre que llevará hasta Nueva York todo lo que había comprado los días anteriores para que este la víspera de navidad en Francia, eso le alegraba muchísimo

Ta- mamá, ¿cómo puedo envolver el regalo?

Sentada frente de su mesa donde suele sentarse a leer y estudiar imitando al abuelo Brither en el despacho, había una hermosa pluma fuente de plata, con un águila con sus alas abiertas labrado como decoración

An- bueno mmm veamos cariño... yo no soy muy buena envolviendo regalos, quien sí era muy ingeniosa es Candy

Ta- ¿de verdad?

An- si, la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María le enseñaron, ya que siempre terminaba encontrándolos de cualquier escondite, estropeando la sorpresa hehehehe

Ta- ¡quiero aprender y ayudarte a envolver todos los regalos!

Decía llena de ilusión

An- ¡muchas gracias cariño! tenemos mucho trabajo por delante... muy bien veamos

Cogía el papel y lo colocaba debajo del objeto

An- mira, si lo ponemos así puedes coger este extremo para cubrirlo y sabrás cuánto papel necesitas, luego lo cortas y dejas a un lado el exceso, tomamos celo para sujetarlo por aquí y aquí... y ya no se moverá, en los extremos mmm creo que debemos ir doblando según la forma de la caja

Ta- y lo fijamos con celo para que no se abra

An- ¡exacto!

Ta- bieeeen ¡gracias mamá! Espero llegar a ser tan buena como la tía Candy envolviendo los regalos

An- serás muy buena ¡de eso no hay duda!

Deposita un beso sobre la cabellera negra como la noche de la niña

.

.

.

. 

El Primer Ministro Francés se presenta en la vivienda de su hermana, un soldado le acompaña y le narra los hechos, de una en una pasa por cada habitación y observa los cadáveres inertes sobre el suelo.

.

.

continuaraaa


	13. Parte 12

_**Parte 12**_

A primera hora de la mañana la guardia se hacía presente en Rue du Hazard en Versailles para poder llevarse los cadáveres, cuando la joven Miriam Hemlesy se acerca con intención de "saludar" a la familia Reginar y saber qué es lo que había pasado en la noche anterior; Mata Hari le había dicho que los chicos del "Escuadrón de la Muerte" les harían una "VISITA ESPECIAL".

Cuando al encontrarse a pocos metros de la entrada principal y ver los diversos coches apostados a ambos lados de la calzada, observa claramente que sacan de la mansión unos cadáveres cubiertos con mantas, sus piernas le tiemblan, su voz desaparece, los ojos están a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, ¡no podía creer la suerte con la que había corrido la familia Reginar! ¡Su amado Loan! Todos han sido asesinados

MH- ¡noo! ¡Por favor no! ¡No puede ser!

Soldado- ¡tranquila señorita! ¿Qué le pasa?

MH- ¿no me diga que han muerto?

Exigía que le explicase

Soldado- sí...

1º Min.- ¡se puede saber ¿qué sucede soldado?!

Soldado- ¡señor!

Se cuadraba el hombre ante la presencia de Poincaré

Solado- la dama aquí presente está conmocionada

1º Min.- ¿conoce usted a la familia? ¿Es amigo de ellos?

MH- soy la señorita Hemlesy, ¡y conozco a la familia! soy una amiga muy íntima

1º Min.- lamento darle la noticia señorita Hemlesy pero...

MH- por favor... no me diga que ¡¿han muerto todos?!

Preguntaba viendo como seguía pasando el desfile de cadáveres por delante de ella...

.

.

.

.

Es un día muy luminoso, los rayos del sol calientan el ambiente, recostado sobre la rama siente sobre su rostro las caricias del aire primaveral, escucha pasos y voces cerca de él... despertando su curiosidad e instinto de supervivencia, es entonces cuando ve a un joven rubio que le da la espalda, vestido con una chaqueta rosada y pantalones celestes, sostiene una regadera y está cuidando de las hermosas rosas del jardín

Este le habla a una mujer a la que no puede distinguir muy bien las facciones de su rostro, por un momento cree que es su hermana Candy o ¿será Rosmary?, oye un murmullo pero no lo entiende... sus cabellos bailan sueltos cubriendo su rostro por la brisa, viste de blanco, al pie de una escalera sinuosa e infinita como creando un espiral, ve como ella le extiende la mano para despedirse intenta alcanzarla pero una rosa blanca cae sobre su palma, la acerca para verla mejor y se da cuenta que es una dulce Candy, al reconocerla esta empieza a perder todos sus pétalos que se escapan con el viento, cuando vuelve su vista donde está la mujer, esta se encuentra subiendo los peldaños alejándose de él y pétalos de dulces Candys caen del cielo, siente un vacío apoderarse de sí al tiempo que un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal

Al- ¡no te vayas!

Ant- ella nunca se ha marchado

Respondió el joven a su lado, cuando lo ve a la cara reconoce perfectamente el semblante alegre y cálido de su sobrino

Al- ¿Anthony?...

Este solo le sonríe como respuesta

Al- pe... pero

Ant- mi madre me dijo que el hombre nunca muere, siempre vive en el corazón...

Al- de las personas que le quieren...

Murmuro volviendo a ver a la mujer

Al- ¡Anthony!... ¿estoy muerto?

Ant- hahahaha no

Al - ¿¡entonces!?...

Ant- te has quedado dormido pensando intensamente en tu familia... algo te preocupa

Al- ehhh

Se rascaba la cabeza, parecía muy maduro su sobrino aunque sigue con el semblante de un joven de 14 años

Al- la verdad es que os extraño, a ti, a tu madre y a Candy

Ant- no tengas miedo de vivir, el tiempo que pasamos junto a ti dimos lo mejor y fue maravilloso, no nos debes nada ni debes sentir culpa de nada

Al- pero con Candy podría haber hecho más, no haberla dejado sola y de seguro ella seguiría viva

Ant- no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, no fuiste tú que la obligaste a nada, has hecho mucho por ella, y de seguro llegará su momento en que lo agradecerá

Al- no lo creo, ¡nunca me deja! Siempre se aleja cuando quiero acercarme a ella

Ve los pétalos revolotear alrededor de ellos

Ant- todo a su tiempo

Le dio una palmada en la espalda como consuelo mientras que con la otra mano lo instaba a seguir a la dama, el hombre a su lado acepta la invitación y comienza a caminar... al principio es un poco difícil pues parece que nunca la va a alcanzar, ella sigue dándole la espaldas a él, toma un poco de aire para hacerse escuchar

Al- ¡espera! ¡No te vayas!

Para su sorpresa la dama se detiene, sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas por la emoción, no puede hablar y lo único que puede hacer es abrazarla sintiendo claramente el olor a rosas... poco a poco la persona entre sus brazos se desvanece, apenas logra susurrar su nombre

Al- ROSMARY. . .

FK- ¿¡Rosmary!? ¿Quién es Rosmary? ¡ALBERT! ¡DESPIERTA! ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA CON LA QUE ME ENGAÑAS?

Al- ¡¿ehh?!

FK- ¡no te me hagas el Suizo ahora! ¿Quién es Rosmary? ¡Hace un momento la mencionaste mientras dormías!

Al- ¿¡que yo he hablado dormido!?

Se sorprendió, medio adormilado aún no terminaba de entender lo que Fleur le exigía... pues que él supiera, no tenía por costumbre de hablar en sueños, al menos no desde que era pequeño

FK- ¡WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW! MÁS TE VALE QUE HABLES AHORA MISMO ¡O ME LARGO PARA SIEMPRE!

Amenazaba poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación en plena noche

Al- ¡espera cariño!

Corría tras ella que estaba por abrir la puerta

Al- ¡por favor no te enojes! No es bueno en tu estado alterarte así

FK- ¡oh por favor! No quieras darme largas para buscar una excusa

Al- no te voy a dar excusas ni inventar cuentos

L hizo volver a la cama junto a él quien se sentó primero, apoyando su espalda desnuda sobre el cabezal forrado con tela en color azul y aplicaciones en dorado, para luego ubicar entre sus piernas y sobre su pecho a una Fleur muy, muy, pero que muy disgustada

Al- estaba soñando después de mucho tiempo

FK- ¡sñi claro! Me consta que soñabas con tu "_oh Rosmary"_

Al- ¡escúchame primero!

Le da un beso en la mejía para calmar su ira

Al- no suelo tener sueños ni pesadillas mientras duermo, pero en un par de ocasiones he soñado con Candy...

FK- ¡¿con Candy?!

Atenta a cada palabra que su marido gesticula cerca de su oído derecho mientras sus ojos observan detalladamente las pequeñas llamas y brasas que arden en la chimenea frente de su alcoba

Al- con ella siempre he tenido un instinto protector logrando estar cerca cuando más lo ha necesitado, pero la última vez que estuvimos en el Hogar de Ponny soñé que se alejaba de mí, no podía alcanzarla, su semblante cambió mucho, estaba muy pálida y con los cabellos sueltos y en el aire los pétalos de la flor de ella eran arrastrados... en varias ocasiones tuve el mismo sueño

FK- ¿y qué tiene que ver Candy con esa tal Rosmary?

Al- hoy el sueño fue algo extraño, hacía mucho sol y yo descansaba sobre el césped del jardín, me levante al oír que alguien más estaba cerca y es entonces que vi a mi sobrino Anthony cuidando del jardín de rosas de mi hermana, estaba hablando con una mujer... por un momento pensé que era nuevamente Candy pero también se parecía mucho a Rosmary mi hermana

FK- ¿tú hermana? ¿Rosmary es tu hermana?

Giro su rostro para verlo a la cara, él también estaba hipnotizado por el baile de las llamas dándole un aspecto melancólico y bronceado

Al- mis padres murieron cuando tenía cinco años ella se volvió mi faro y consuelo, me enseñó a amar y cuidar de los animales, pero murió después de cumplir los 11... volví a caer en la depresión y estaba muy confundido... sólo ella me comprendía... siempre la podías encontrar en su jardín cuidado de sus plantas, mientras que en sus brazos sostenía al pequeño Anthony explicándole el nombre, color, cuidado, y significada de cada flor

FK- tú hermana...

Murmuró muy suave, casi más para sí misma

Al- era lo único que me quedaba, hasta que después conocí a Candy la vez que la salve en la cascada, desde un principio puede ver que ella tenía la misma mirada llena de curiosidad, ingenuidad, sonriente y deslumbrante... quise cuidarla y protegerla tal y como lo hubiese hecho con mi hermana si aún estuviese viva

FK- mi amor, nunca me habías hablado sobre ella ni de tus padres

Al- es verdad... no suelo hacerlo, son episodios muy negros y tristes que han pasado hace mucho tiempo... y no quiero pensar tanto en el pasado, debo estar más en el presente y anhelar el futuro junto a ti y nuestro hijo

FK- perdóname cariño, no debí hacer semejante escándalo

Al- no tienes que disculparte

Acarició su mejía

.

.

.

.

Entraba de manera estrepitosa sin llamar a la puerta, ni avisar, Miriam Hemlesy estaba súper nerviosa y tenía que avisarle a Mata Hari lo que había pasado la noche anterior

MH- ¡Margaretha! ¡Margaretha!

MHari pero ¿qué sucede? ¿Ah qué se debe este escándalo cariño? ¿Qué ha pasado?

MH- ¡han muerto! ¡Todos han muerto!

Logró soltar casi sin aliento

MHari- ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Por favor tranquilízate! No me entero de lo que quieres decir

MH- todos los hombres del escuadrón que iban a ir a la mansión de los Reginar ¡han muerto!...

MHari- ¿qué estás diciendo?!

La tomó por los hombros con fuerza exigiendo una explicación

MH- ¡así como oyes! Fui a visitarlos para saber qué había pasado y me encontré al Primer Ministro junto a los soldados sacando los 9 cadáveres sin vida del "Escuadrón de la Muerte" al parecer la familia había dejado la residencia sin decir nada a nadie, ni en dónde se encuentran o a dónde van

MHari- ¿quieres decir que los estaban esperando?

MH- de seguro se dieron cuenta que los estaban investigando o persiguiendo después de que tu amigo atentó contra Blanche y la lanzara al río

MHari- debo viajar y avisar los jefes que la sección "Delta" ha sido eliminada con todos sus miembros

MH- ¿te irás?

MHari- ¡sí! es necesario dar toda esta información que hemos recogido y avisar del desastroso final de los chicos, por lo que veo esto se va a complicar mucho

MH- ¡ten cuidado por favor!

MHari- no te preocupes cariño pronto me pondré en contacto contigo

Rápidamente hizo una pequeña maleta y dejó a la castaña sola para regresar a Alemania

.

.

.

.

Por las calles de Nueva York un joven actor se camufla entre los transeúntes con su grueso abrigo y bufanda para protegerse del frío de la noche, era la presentación final antes de las vacaciones por navidad y de empezar la gira, llegaba tarde a la última función de ese día pues la obra en la que es protagonista logra aforo pleno todas las noches desde su inicio. En el muelle llega el pequeño barco Carpathia del cual descienden los pasajeros felices haber llegado a su destino.

En vísperas de la Navidad todos hacen los preparativos para viajar, encontrarse con sus seres queridos en estas fechas tan especiales y algunos terminan de dar los toques finales en la decoración de los hogares, Annie Brither ha marchado al Hogar de Ponny para poder pasar la noche buena con ellas y para que Tabatha conozca el lugar donde creció ella y la querida tía Candy, después se unirían a ellos la familia Andrew para poder apoyar en el lugar.

.

.

HnaM- Es la segunda Navidad que pasaremos sin nuestra querida Candy señorita Ponny

Po- tienes razón hermana María y sigo sintiendo su vacío, la extraño mucho

HnaM- yo también la extraño mucho señorita, es muy distinto todo sin ella

Po- me alegra ver que el señor Andrew y los demás chicos se han repuesto bien, sin duda alguna la influencia de Candy sobre ellos ha sido enorme

HnaM- ¡gracias a sus recuerdos ahora son más fuertes! Annie es sin duda una persona nueva, con seguridad, carácter y un deseo por qué luchar

Po- tiene razón hermana María, el ser madre la ha hecho crecer y madurar

Hna M- se ha dado cuenta que el señor Corwell se fija últimamente en ella... será que ¿siente algo por Anny?

Po- ¡sí, es verdad! pero lo que creo hermana María es que ella no está en plan de conquistarlo

HnaM- ¡pueda ser! señorita Pony será que finalmente el señor Corwell se ha interesado en ella por ¿quién es?

Po- puede ser hermana María, hace ya 10 meses que enviudó, aún es joven y está a tiempo de poder rehacer su vida

HnaM- y usted cree que nuestra Anny ¿será capaz de aceptarlo?

Po- los caminos del amor son misteriosos hermana María...

.

.

.

.

En el recibidor del Hotel Royal, la familia se registra para pasar los próximos tres días en esa ciudad y después poder proseguir con su viaje hacia Argentina, con la excusa de querer conocer la ciudad Natham informa al conjunto que se quedarán ahí. Luego de que cada uno se instala en sus respectivos cuartos asignados bajan a cenar

HR- querido ¿qué haremos aquí?

NR- ¿qué te parece si mañana damos un paseo por la ciudad?

Lo- papá por la tarde me gustaría ir a Broadway, he visto en el dossier del recibidor que están representando la obra de Gaston Leroux "El Fantasma de la Ópera" con una adaptación de Andrew Lloyd Webber

Ma- ¡¿podríamos ir a verlo?!

Na- ¿¡es de miedo!?

Lo- ¡sí! un tenebroso y macabro hombre sin rostro se presenta ante

HR- ¡Loan, deja de querer asustar a Nadia! ¡Si no luego no podrá descansar!

Lo detuvo su madre al ver como con gestos y ademanes intentaba intimidar a la pequeña

Na- ¡Loan eres muy malo!

Le saca la lengua

NR- jajaja ay ustedes también

Lo- ¿¡entonces papá, vamos a verlo!?

NR- bueno, solo estaremos un par de días en este lugar no me parece mala idea

Na/Ma/Lo- ¡sii bieeen!

HR- Blanche cariño ¿te gusta la ciudad?

BR- no sabría decirte mamy, casi no hemos tenido tiempo de conocerla

NR- pues no perdáis el tiempo el día de mañana y disfrutad de nuestra corta estadía

Animó Natham a la familia para que se aventuraran por las calles de la ciudad.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes junto a su madre fueron a dar un paseo, Blanche no podía entender como ese lugar nuevo que se presentaba ante ella le fuese tan desconcertante, una melancolía, angustia y tristeza bailan en su pecho, llegando a producirle incluso dolor de cabeza...

Ya muy cansada en la tarde se ve en la penosa faena de prepararse para poder ir a presenciar la obra... llegando al teatro con la familia tomaba posesión en su palco, todos animados aprecian el lugar y su decoración en los brocados de las columnas y las paredes, el maestro se coloca en la parte delantera del foso de la orquesta mirando al escenario y cada uno prepara sus instrumentos de cuerdas, aire y percusión.

.

Las luces se van apagando poco a poco reinando el silencio en todo el lugar, un foco ilumina el centro del escenario y el velo se corre, claramente se puede escuchar el golpeteo de la barita sobre el atril anunciando el inicio, el maestro con aire solemne levanta sus manos y empieza a moverla y la melodía creada por los instrumentos invade el lugar, lo actores con potentes voces en tenor, soprano, y bajo realizan sus personajes... con hermosas bailarinas invaden el escenario realizando el ballet de IL Mutto, se desplazan como hermosos cisnes... una bella Christine Daae aparece y se detiene en el centro y empezar a cantar, como hechizados por la melodía y letra... sienten sus corazones latir intensamente

_**Piensa en mí**_

_**Con toda la ternura**_

_**Cuando nos hayamos dado el adiós.**_

_._

_**Recuérdame de cuando en cuando**_

_**¡Prométeme que lo intentaras!**_

_._

_**Cuando descubras**_

_**Que anhelas de nuevo**_

_**Ser libre**_

_**Y recuperar tu corazón,**_

_**Si encuentras la ocasión**_

_**"Piensa un instante en mí"**_

_._

_**Nunca dijimos**_

_**Que fuera eterno nuestro amor**_

_**O inmutable como el mar,**_

_**Pero si aún puedes recordar**_

_**Detente un instante a pensar en mí.**_

_._

_**Piensa en todas las cosas**_

_**Que hemos visto y compartido,**_

_**No pienses**_

_**En lo que podría haber sido**_

_._

_**Piensa en mí, cuando despierto**_

_**En silencio y resignada**_

_**Imagíname intentando**_

_**Con todas las fuerzas**_

_**Borrarte de mi mente.**_

_._

_**¡Recuerda esos días!**_

_**¡Revive aquellos tiempos!**_

_**Piensa en las cosas**_

_**Que nunca haremos,**_

_**No habrá un solo día**_

_**¡Que yo no piense en ti!**_

_._

_**Las flores se marchitan**_

_**La fruta estival madura**_

_**Todo tiene su estación**_

_**¡Nosotros también!**_

_**Pero prométeme**_

_**Que de cuando en cuando**_

_**Pensarás en**_

_**¡Mí!**_

_._

_En el palco frente de él, una figura le llama la atención, una ninfa vestida de rosa observa a una cantante pronunciar las letras más penetrantes que invaden el lugar y los corazones, coge su larga vista y puede apreciar débilmente el rostro de ella... _

**Las declaraciones de amor de un Raul y Christine le eriza la piel...**** Su corazón le late velozmente, es incapaz de moverse sus ojos del escenario y la obra que se representa **

_Le es indiferente lo que hacen entre tablas, apenas si presta atención a lo que dicen, tiene algo mejor que ver._

Cuando se termina el primer acto el telón se cierra, siente el peso de la mirada de alguien sobre ella, ve a su familia y ni uno de ellos es quien le está observando y ni siquiera le están diciendo alguna palabra, dirige sus ojos nuevamente hacia los asientos de enfrente del foso de la orquesta, quiénes ya aplauden por la presentación, poco a poco las luces se van encendiendo, pasea su mirada por los palcos en frente de donde ellos están, hasta que se encuentra con una sombra misteriosa, ¡no puede distinguir las facciones de su cara! ¡No sabe quién es! Pero le aterra más que el misterioso Eric con esa máscara cubriéndole el rostro y sus obsesiones maquiavélicas para con Christine Daae, no sabe si realmente la está viendo a ella directamente pero el hecho de haber descubierto la silueta hace que un miedo la invade de pies a cabeza, se le eriza la piel, pánico total, empieza a sudar frío...

Lo- ¿te ha gustado la obra hermanita o necesitas tomates?

BR- ¿ehh?...

Lo- te pregunto si ¿te gusta la obra?

BR- ¡sí, ha estado muy bien, me encanta!

Lo- ¿estás bien? te veo pálida

BR- ehh... si, no te preocupes, creo que las impresiones góticas del escritor han sido muy bien transmitidas por los cantantes

HR- ¡¿vamos al salón al cariño?!

Interrumpió su madre para instarlos a moverse, todos caminan por los pasillos hasta llegar al amplio salón donde los espectadores estiran las piernas y comparten sus apreciaciones que claramente el tema central de cada una suele ser el mismo, Christine Daae, para suerte de algunos les da el placer de disfrutar de una copa de vino o champán

Lo- ¡Terreuce! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¿¡No sabía que estabas aquí!?

El mayor de los Reginar saluda al castaño muy contento al reconocerlo

Te- ¡Loan, amigo qué sorpresa tan grata! Pero ¿cuándo habéis llegado?

Lo- ayer por la tarde, ¡he venido con toda la familia! Ven vamos a saludarlos

Te- sí claro, pero ¿cuánto tiempo estarán?

Indagaba a la vez que juntos iban en busca de los acompañantes del francés

Lo- solo un par de días, el 26 partimos para Argentina

Te- ¿¡Argentina!?

Pero el castaño ya no pudo conseguir información, al menos de momento pues ahí estaba ella

Lo- mamá, papá quiero presentarles a mi amigo Terreuce Grandchester...

NR- señor Grandchester, un placer conocerlo Natham Reginar

Te- el placer es mío... madame

Deposita un beso en la mano que la señora le ofrece

HR- mucho gusto, Hellem de Reginar

Lo- ellos son los mellizos, Nadia y Mauricio

Señaló a los susodichos

Te- un plaisir de vous rencontrer petite dame (un placer conocerla pequeña dama)

Con ese saludo logró ruborizar a la joven Nadia, estaba deslumbrada con el nuevo intruso, se pregunta ¿de qué lo conoce su hermano?

Lo- y bueno a ella ya la conoces, no hacen falta las presentaciones hehehe

Te- ma chèrie Reginar, quel plaisir de la revoir (mi querida Reginar, que placer volver a verla)

Su semblante no mostraba ni una emoción, más ella podría jurar que vio un destello en sus ojos segundos antes que le depositara el beso en su mano; aunque quería ser frío y distante, de manera automática sus modales muy ingleses con aire solemne salían a flote, siendo caballeroso y galante

BR- señor Grandchester... qué sorpresa

No sabía qué más decir y se sonrojo

Te- señor Reginar

Hablaba esta vez dirigiéndose al padre

Te- me ha dicho su hijo que solo piensan pasar un par de días en Nueva York

NR- sí, así es...

Te- es muy penoso realizar un viaje tan largo en estas fechas

NR- sí, es cierto pero nos fue imposible salir antes y no queríamos posponerlo más

Te- me gustaría poder ofrecerles mi casa... bueno la casa de... para que puedan pasar navidad y nochevieja de una manera más hogareña y cómoda

NR- es muy tentadora su oferta, pero realmente no tenemos pensado extender más tiempo de lo necesario nuestra estadía

Te- perdón si lo ofendí con mi propuesta, pero es que sus hijos fueron muy amables con mi persona cuando estuve en París a inicios de año, se preocuparon porque no me sintiera solo y me acogieron en su grupo de amigos

HR- no tenía ni idea de eso señor Grandchester

Te- asi es madame, permítame poder devolverle las atenciones recibidas

NR- no se preocupe señor que no me sentí ofendido, pero creo que será difícil hacer cambios en nuestro viaje

Te- comprendo... ¿al menos me harían el honor de cenar mañana en casa? Creo que hacerlo en un hotel no tiene para nada un ambiente navideño y acogedor

HR- es muy considerado por su parte, y con gusto aceptamos ¿¡VerDad?!

Decía medio Hellem apretando los dientes y golpeando con el codo a su marido para que la secundara, no entendía a qué se debe la resistencia de alargar la estadía, ni mucho menos no aceptar las atenciones del joven con toda la familia; Natham entendió el gesto

NR- eehh... sí claro

El pobre hombre se resignó, porque si se seguía negando de seguro al regresar al hotel su mujer lo haría dormir en el lobby

Na/Ma- ¡ehh! ¡Qué bien!

Celebran los gemelos, ¿por qué siempre son los que más se alegran con estas cosas? Blanche los observa y luego posa sus ojos en el actor, no se fía

BR- me parece que deberíamos volver a nuestros asientos, el segundo acto va a comenzar

HR- ¡claro que sí cariño! Nadia, Mauricio vamos

Lo- Terry, vente y disfruta de lo que queda de la obra con nosotros

Invitó al actor a la vez que le pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, muy campechano... a su hermana le molestó la idea así que camina delante junto a los gemelos

Te- con mucho gusto Loan

Sonrió complacido, pero esa sonrisa era claramente perversa

.

Empieza el segundo acto, nuevamente el mismo protocolo que al principio: se apagan las luces y se levanta el telón; esta vez se representa la fiesta del "Carnaval de Máscaras"... un Raul persigue al Fantasma que se burla del supuesto compromiso secreto con Christine

_**C- En sueños me cantó y vino a mí, mi nombre pronuncio yo lo sentí,**_

_**Este es un sueño más o ¿al fin te vi? Fantasma de la Opera ya**_

_**estás... ya estás aquí**_

.

_**F- si cantas junto a mí, mi gran poder, mi influjo sobre ti podrá crecer,**_

_**Querrás huir de mí dejarme atrás la obra del fantasma siempre en ti, **_

_**¡En ti verás!**_

.

_**C- quien vio tu rostro ya con miedo huyó, yo soy tu máscara**_

.

_**F- tu genio yo**_

.

_**C/F- tu espíritu y mi voz un mismo ardor, **_

_**Fantasma de la Ópera **_

_**Ya estás en mi interior**_

.

_**C- en mí, Fantasma de la Opera**_

_**F- canta para mí... canta mi ángel de la música... **_

_**Canta ángel mío... canta para mí... ¡canta mi ángel!..**_

.

Blanche no puede evitar buscar en el palco de enfrente su propio fantasma que había visto antes... pero no encontró nada... busca en los siguientes y el mismo resultado, en el escenario de manera sensual y retadora realizan la obra de "Juan Triunfante" escrita por Eric su opus magnum, como carnada para atrapar al Fantasma y encerrarlo...

Christine accede a quedarse con él para salvar la vida de Raul pues Eric la quiere, a su manera retorcida pero la ama y este al ver su sacrificio decide regalarle al hombre su libertad y su amada... con amargura se le oye clamar "c'est finit la nuit la musique de la nuit", mientras Raul y Christine se alejan cantando su amor

_**C- **_**disons que notre vie est un espoir et qu'il y a un sourire dans notre jeunesse**

**C/R- que si vous avec moi, rien ne compte**

**C- juste m'aime**

**R- et encore plus**

**C- Je t'aime**

**C/R- fais le toi même**

Te- te amo tan solo hazlo tú

La rubia se estremeció al escuchar con esa voz varonil a su espalda pronunciar la declaración de Christine y Raul... el telón cae las luces se encienden y los aplausos retumban en el lugar…

.

.

.

Esto es lo que cantan mientras salen del escenario

C- di que nuestra vida hay esperanza y hay sonrisa en nuestra juventud  
C/R- que si estás conmigo nada importa  
C- solo ámame  
R- y más aún  
C- te amo  
C/R- tan sólo hazlo tu

.

.

¡Buenas noches y feliz fin de semana! Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega...  
Por fin he llegado hasta aquí. Ha costado lo suyo pero finalmente lo pude plasmar... aunque de manera digital lo que quería 😅😅😅 ¡espero que os guste! Un saludo a todo/as por leer mi cuento... por cierto tal vez sea necesario hacer aclaraciones de las historias de los personajes... si tenéis dudas no le deis muchas vueltas ¡y preguntad! 😉


	14. Parte 13

_**Parte 13**_

Muy temprano por la mañana cogió el coche... bueno más bien le fue imposible pegar ojo en toda la noche dándole vueltas a su plan... bueno mejor dicho buscando la manera de solucionar el embrollo en que se había metido, le cuesta explicarse a sí mismo la razón por la cual ofreció su residencia para que los Reginar pasasen las fiestas Navideñas, pues es más que obvio que su sencillo y mini apartamento de soltero no es ni lo suficiente grande o apropiado para tantas personas... pero no pudo evitar el impulso de ofrecer su hospitalidad, está más que seguro o al menos quiere convencerse de la idea que su amigo Loan merece semejante esfuerzo… sí, eso es...

Te- buenos días Margot ¿serías tan amable de avisar a mi madre que estoy aquí?

Ma- joven Terry, por supuesto ¡pase adelante! Pero ¿qué hace tan temprano por aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Te- ehh sí, no te preocupes

Ma- muy bien, en seguida vuelvo

Dejo al joven en la sala de estar, mientras sube a buscar a su señora; se acerca a la ventana para ver el jardín cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, con sus manos en los bolsillos su mente regresa a la noche anterior

.

.

_Empieza el segundo acto, se apagan las luces y se levanta el telón, se representa la fiesta del "Carnaval de Máscaras"... un Raul perseguir al Fantasma que se burla del supuesto compromiso secreto de él con Christine Daae... Terry está sentado detrás de Blanche y al lado de Loan para disfrutar de la parte final de la función, aunque encontró algo mejor que apreciar_

.

.

_Luce realmente bella en su vestido cachemir de terciopelo outwear blanco decorado con un hermoso corpiño en rosa entallado en su cintura, con un listón en rosa persa y tres flores, muy similar al tocado con el que había ornamentado su cabello, desde su privilegiado lugar puede apreciar el perfil del rostro de la joven, empezando desde los hermosos bucles de oro, su frente, las escasas cejas y sus voluminosas pestañas, una fina nariz decorada con unas escasas motas rosáceas, esos sensuales, provocativos, eróticos y finos labios rojos... _

_Su cuello una hermosa torre blanca, su chal cubre sus hombros pero no pueden ocultar esos gemelos voluminosos que se mueven sobre el tórax al compás de su respiración, pareciéndole que se agita con el retumbar de los tambores que acentúan la escena tenebrosa del Fantasma y Christine narrando el influjo mágico de atracción fatal entre los dos._

_._

_Para disgusto suyo, Loan compartió un comentario con él obligándole a desviar los ojos de la figura femenina, por lo visto le apasiona el trabajo de Gastón Leroux, con disimulo o realmente por casualidad el folleto del programa se calló de su regazo al suelo, logrando inclinarse hacia adelante, en esta nueva posición es hechizado por las declaraciones de amor por un futuro juntos de Raul y la joven Daae, y no puede evitar repetir las palabras cerca de ella_

_ Te- te amo, tan solo hazlo tú _

_La rubia se estremeció al escuchar con esa voz varonil detrás de ella pronunciarlas, el escalofrío recorre su espalda y unas esmeraldas se posan sobre él como reprochando o admirados por las palabras _

_ Te- eh… es, es lo que dicen_

_ BR- ¡lo sé! _

_Y pudo percibir como si frunciera el ceño disgustada creyendo que la tomaba por ignorante_

_ Lo- ¡bravo! ¡Ha sido magnífico!... _

_Loan se pone en píe para acompañar la ovación _

_ Lo- me gusta la adaptación que le han hecho_

_Le comentaba su amigo _

_ Lo- me he leído la obra un par de meses después de su lanzamiento_

_ Te- he de reconocer que realmente han presentado un trabajo estupendo_

_ NR- señor Grandchester, ¿usted no está representando alguna obra de momento?_

_ Te- claro que si _**Rey Enrique V** _pero de momento estamos de vacaciones, el seis de Enero nos vamos de gira por el país_

_ HR- es una pena que no le hayamos podido ver actuar_

_ Te- cierto, si se quedaran unos días más a lo mejor sería posible_

_ NR- hahaha muy tentadora su propuesta pero me temo que eso no será suficiente_

_ Na- ¡venga papá! No pasa nada, no nos importaría quedarnos más tiempo en América_

.

.

.

Eleanor irrumpía en la sala volviéndolo al momento aún junto a la ventana

EB- ¡hijo! ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

Te- ¡madre, buenos días! tengo algo urgente que tratar contigo

EB- ¿qué sucede?

Angustiada observa el semblante serio, cansado y ansioso de su hijo

EB- no me asustes por favor

Te- madre, ¡no tranquila no es nada grave! Bueno si pero no de ese modo... eh... este... necesito tu ayuda

EB- ¿¡mi ayuda!? ¿En qué?

Le sorprende y a la vez le alegra que su hijo acuda a ella

Te- me temo que he cometido una imprudencia... el día de ayer me encontré con un amigo que hice en Francia... está de paso por América... y pues, pues le dije que se quedaran conmigo a pasar las fiestas navideñas... le invite a cenar hoy

EB- ohh bueno, me parece bien, no pasa nada cariño, le diré a Margot que prepare algo especial para cenar y ponga un servicio más en la mesa

Te- ehh... este... el problema es, es que no viene solo él

EB- está bien, le diré entonces que ponga dos servicios extras en la mesa

Te- ehh... es que no son dos

EB- muy bien, ¡¿entonces dime cuántos son tus amigos?!

Pregunto definitivamente un poco exasperada

Te- ehh ¡que mi amigo es él! Pero viene con su familia y en total ¡son seis!

EB - ¿¡seis personas?!

Se sorprendió

Te- ¡lo siento madre! Sé que debería de habértelo consultado antes, pero es que me lo encontré en la Ópera y no tenía idea de que se encontraban en el país y demás que dentro de poco zarpa rumbo a Argentina

EB- menudo amigo ese que no avisa que nos visita

Lo miró suspicaz, le daba en la nariz que podría haber otra razón de mayor peso para que hiciera eso, pues en fin, su hijo no es alguien que le guste invitar a "amigos" o conocidos a comer o algo por el estilo, es muy solitario

EB- pero no te preocupes querido, estaré encantada de recibir a tu amigo y su familia

Te- muchas gracias mamá... pero también hay otra cosa más

EB- ¡¿más?! - en definitiva, cuando este niño hijo mío se presenta muy temprano, siempre suele ser lleno de sorpresas

Te- les he dado tu dirección pero no saben que eres mi madre...

EB- ¿¡y tú quieres...!?

Te- madre, nadie o bueno muy pocos saben que tú eres mi madre... si tú ves conveniente se lo podemos decir... pero si no quieres no pasa nada

EB- mmm - pero ¿¡qué se trae entre manos este muchacho!? - vamos a ver hijo, creo que necesito un poco de café para pensar con mayor claridad y contestar a eso, en fin eso es algo que tú debes tenerlo muy claro

Te- ¡mamá!... ¿en serio desayunar? ¿¡Todavía se hace eso?!

EB- hahaha muy gracioso señorito, pero ya que me has hecho levantarme antes de lo normal, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es acompañarme a desayunar

Te- esta bieeeennn

Con ánimo pesaroso se dirigen al comedor

.

.

.

En el comedor del Hotel Royal, la familia Reginar tomaba los alimentos juntos, todos con ánimo alegre disfrutan de las frutas, zumo, café, tostadas... pero hay dos personas que juegan a las máscaras

Na- ¡¿mamá!? Ya que vamos a pasar nochebuena con el señor Grandchester, ¿no deberíamos llevarle algún regalo?

HR- ¡tienes razón princesa! podríamos ir a comprar algunos obsequios

Na - ¡siii! ¡Qué wuay! ¿Te apuntas hermanita?

BR- mmm bueno, si quieres que te acompañe con gusto lo haré

Le decía a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello

NR- me parece buena idea, mientras ustedes van de compras Loan y yo podemos hacer un pequeño paseo

Lo- ¿ehh? ¿¡Paseo!? ¡Ah, sí! sí daremos un paseo para no aburrirnos

Ante la mirada de suplicio de su padre le secundo en su propuesta, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que realmente quiere

HR- muy bien, pues ¿no vemos a la hora de la comida?

NR- ¿tendrás tiempo suficiente hasta la hora de la comida?

HR- bueno son cuatro horas, creo que es suficiente

Reflexionó inocentemente

BR- hahaha está bien papá, si no estamos a tiempo de la comida nos vemos más tarde

HR- ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me crees que será tiempo suficiente?

BR/Lo- ¡hahaha mamá!

Lo- mamá no te sientas mal, pero todos sabemos que te gusta ir de compras, pero tú tranquila disfruta de las tiendas de este lugar, es nuevo y de seguro verás muchas cosas que te llamaran la atención

HR- ¡ja, ja! sigue así y lo que vas a recibir en navidad va a ser carbón

Lo- ¡nooo mamá!

HR- ¡muy bien!

Sentenció

HR- pues vamos a ver las tiendas

Motivó a los pequeños

HR- cariño nos vemos después

Se acercó a su marido para despedirse con un beso

NR- hasta luego cariño, id con cuidado

Se despidió de sus hijos esperando poder estar a solas con él

NR- Loan, tengo que decirte algo

Lo- muy bien padre, usted dirá

NR- la razón por la cual salimos antes de lo previsto de Francia

Lo- aja

NR- tu tío me pidió que entregara unos documentos de suma importancia, a un mensajero especial y me gustaría que me acompañaseis

Lo- claro que sí papá

Decía removiéndose sobre su asiento, entendiendo la seriedad del asunto

Lo- ¿y dónde es?

NR- en Washington, debemos de salir ya mismo si queremos estar de regreso antes que anochezca

Lo- está bien vamos

Partieron los dos a la estación de trenes, no podían evitar estar en posición de alerta las tres horas y media que duró el viaje, hasta que llegaron a la Union Station, frente a la calle Columbus Monument Drive Northeast para después coger una berlina tirada por dos caballos para que los lleven hasta _Pennsylvania Avenue, _al descender del coche ven el imponente edificio

.

.

.

Mientras tanto los otros miembros de la familia Reginar observan los escaparates y revisan tienda por tienda haciendo la compra de obsequios, Hellem de manera sutil logró comprar los regalos para los chicos sin que estos se diesen cuenta, y para el señor Grandchester Nadia le sugirió que compre un par de camisas de seda en color blanco perla y gris, pensando en la hermosa combinación que pueden hacer con esos intensos ojos azules

Blanche por su parte le llamó la atención un perfume, el frasco que es de tapón negro, que poco a poco va pasando por el rojo intenso al naranja y el amarillo en la base, con letras blancas se aprecia el nombre, conteniendo un líquido de fragancia exquisita, para su gusto, único, masculino, increíble, sexy con esencia de mandarina, espino blanco, bergamota, con unas notas de corazón de nuez moscada, las hojas de violetas con un fondo a cuero, madera de cedro, sándalo y otras esencias más...

Sin duda alguna, al sentir el olor cerró los ojos y no le fue difícil imaginar a ese hombre con esta fragancia, incluso podría decir que lo estaba aspirando directamente de su propio cuello... así que sin pensarlo tanto lo compra junto a un ejemplar de la obra original del Fantasma de la Opera...

Mientras estaba concentrada observando las tiendas o hablando con su madre o hermanos se podía mantener tranquila y serena, pero cuando caminaban por las calles de la ciudad no podía evitar sentir una especie de nostalgia que le entristecía, su madre al verla decaída la tomaba de la mano pero ella se aferraba su brazo y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro.

.

.

Les habría bastado con tres horas para poder hacer todas las compras pero resulta que no eran los únicos buscando los regalos a última hora, teniendo que esperar un poco más de lo normal para pagar, luego comieron en un restaurante acogedor, para terminar el día con un corto paseo en dirección al hotel. Todos fueron a sus habitaciones a tomar una ducha y descansar hasta la hora de la cena, tiempo que aprovechó Blanche para envolver sus dos regalos, con uno solo hubiera bastado pero sin razón aparente decidió darle las dos cosas al joven actor, satisfecha con su trabajo los observaba sentada en su mesa envuelta en su albornoz

BR- es demasiado para ese hombre... si le doy los dos va a creer que quiero algo con él... ahsss

Mantenía un monólogo a viva voz, con sus manos tapaba sus ojos

BR- ahh mejor no se lo doy... aunque para esa gracia mejor no los hubiese comprado, ni me hubiera molestado en envolverlos... me encanta como han quedado... el libro se ve gracioso al haberlo forrado de blanco he podido decorarlo poniéndole un sombrero negro, los ojos, una nariz naranja y tres puntitos como botones y parece un muñeco de nieve cuadrado hahaha y si le pongo este lazo rojo hará de bufanda... mmm pero realmente la mejor sorpresa está en esta caja hahahaha quisiera verle la cara cuando la vaya a abrir hahahahaha

Se reía de su maldad preparada con alevosía

BR- hasta me da pena que lo rompa, se ve tan mona decorada como la cara de un reno... creo que le diré a Loan que se lo entregue a él hahaha así por cualquier cosa no va a saber que he sido yo hahahaha... mmm aaahhh ¡estoy cansada!

Decía estirándose al máximo en el asiento, gira su cabeza un par de veces cuando se percata que está nevando, se levanta en dirección a la ventana, las luces de los edificios cercanos iluminan la noche que ha empezado, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y corre las cortinas para ir a sentarse sobre la cama, coge su libro y se pone a leer, ya no quiere seguir pensando en nada más... sin darse cuenta se queda dormida.

.

.

_Se encuentra en medio de un hermoso jardín de rosas, el aroma le invade los sentidos y observa a su alrededor y no ve a nadie, así que decide recorrerlo por si encuentra a alguien... de repente ve a un joven rubio a lo lejos, quiere correr para alcanzarlo pero su cuerpo le pesa toneladas y miles de pétalos blancos caen del cielo, un frío le empieza a calar los huesos, siente que su pecho le oprime cada vez más como si se quisiera romper, ya no está en el jardín sino caminando por la calle de alguna ciudad, no puede dejar de temblar y querer gritar... una oscuridad total empieza a cubrirlo todo y no sabe si tener miedo o dejarse envolver por la penumbra_

_._

HR- ¡Blanche cariño!

Llamaba desde el umbral de la puerta

BR- eeaahhhnn

Se sobresaltó entre el sueño y porque la llamaran

HR- ay perdona amor, no quería asustarte

BR- tranquila mamá no pasa nada

HR- ¿te encuentras bien?

BR- he... si, estaba tan casa que me quede dormida mientras leía

HR- hay cariño, ni siquiera estás vestida puedes pillar un resfriado, está haciendo frío y no has pedido que te enciendan la chimenea

BR- hehehe tranquila mamy no pasa nada

HR- tu padre y tu hermano han llegado, se están preparando para bajar a cenar, ¿quieres que te ayude en tu arreglo?

Más que una pregunta es un "cariño, ponte en pie que te voy a vestir"

BR- gracias mamy

La deja que escoja la ropa para la ocasión mientras se sienta frente del tocador para cepillar sus cabellos

BR- ¡¿mamá?!

HR- dime

Se coloca detrás de ella, pensando que le pedía ayuda en su peinado

HR- quiero hacerte un recogido diferente, te parece si te hago una trenza por los lados que se una atrás, creando un moño un poco suelto?

Hablaba mientras prepara la melena

BR- hazlo como más te guste... mamy, extraño nuestra casa... quisiera que regresáramos a Francia

HR- cariño...

No sabía qué decirle, acercó su rostro al de ella para que viera desde el espejo

HR- no me imagino como lo debes de estar pasando, pero sabes que ante cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo mi amor, soy tu madre y te voy a cuidar contra todo

BR- ¡gracias!

Se gira para poder abrazarla

BR- gracias por quererme aún sin saber quién soy, aún si No Tengo Nombre...

Se aferra a la mujer y suelta un suspiro cargado de sentimiento, cierra los ojos al sentir la mano de ella acariciarle la cabeza, era una especie de rito entre las dos

HR- no tienes que agradecerme nada... es más, yo debería de darte las gracias, llegaste a mi vida cuando me sentía perdida y triste... nos has traído luz y alegría a todos cariño... ¡te queremos! te queremos mucho preciosa que No Tiene Nombre para su pasado, pero tu presente somos nosotros y siempre serás nuestra hija

Deposita un beso en su coronilla, se quedan así por un momento más hasta que alguien llama a la puerta

HR- adelante

Na- ¡mamá! pregunta papá si ¿están listas? ¡¿Blanche, estás bien?!

Se preocupó al ver a la rubia abrazando a Hellem apoyando su cabeza en la zona de la cintura mientras su madre le pasa su mano en la melena

HR- si mi amor, está bien no te preocupes

Na- si están regalando abrazos yo también quiero

Se acercó a ellas y se unió a la caricia

BR- ¡Nadia!... hahaha

El momento solemne se rompió cuando escucho a la barriga de su hermana protestar, quien avergonzada se disculpó

Na- lo siento

HR- hehehe está bien, ayúdame con tu hermana para que terminemos pronto

Na- hahaha vale

Luego de peinarla bajaron a disfrutar de la reunión familiar, parecían estar en otro mundo, no se daban cuenta de dónde estaban o como era su entorno, simplemente disfrutaban de las anécdotas, chistes, bromas, consejos... etctc de cosas que se hacen cuando pasas el tiempo en familia, quizás el ambiente cálido y festivo el aspecto sonrosado en los rostros de Natham y Loan no alertaron a nadie de la fiebre que les estaba dando; cuando regresaron a New York por la tarde decidieron ir caminando hacia el hotel pues no se veía ni un cochero y estaba nevando

.

.

Nueva York es una de las ciudades que mejor se prepara para la Navidad. El clima de esta festividad ya se comienza a sentir desde principios de diciembre, cuando poco a poco sus calles, sus árboles, sus rascacielos y comercios son decorados con luces e imágenes navideñas. Las jugueterías despliegan las imágenes de Papá Noel y la nieve abundante en esa época del año, toma la forma de los más simpáticos muñecos de nieve.

.

.

En la residencia de los Baker estaban dando los últimos detalles antes de que lleguen los invitados, en un principio sería una cena con los amigos de toda la vida Robert, Gilda, Mateo, Sofía, Van Dyke, Terry y ella; pero ahora contaban con el extra de la misteriosa familia Reginar, quienes aún no terminaban de llegar; los otros ya disfrutaban de una copa de vino o de ponche a la vez que las notas de "Prince's Band St. Louis Blues" salen del gramófono animando el lugar.

.

.

Para los franceses la tradición en estas fechas es diferente y aunque estén lejos de casa no podrían dejar de hacerlo, los niños suelen recibir pijamas de franela nuevos en Nochebuena y los regalos no se abren esa noche como en otros lugares del mundo sino en la mañana del 25.

Por tanto, los niños se acuestan temprano el 24 a la noche, no sin antes colgar las clásicas medias navideñas de la chimenea, expectantes de recibir sus regalos en la mañana, que encontrarán dentro de la media y debajo del árbol de Navidad, mientras todos esperaban que Hellem llegase al vestíbulo sigilosamente entraba en las habitaciones de sus hijos para dejarles los presentes comprados el día anterior y los regalos traídos de casa.

Lo- ¡por fin apareces madre! ¡A este paso llegaremos para reveillón!

Protesto el mayor de los chicos

HR- ¡ya! ¡Ya estoy aquí! vayámonos

Subieron al coche que habían alquilado para la ocasión para después de media hora llegar a su destino, todos se encontraban nerviosos y la noche había refrescado bastante

Lo- buenas noches, somos la familia Reginar

Mar- pasen, los señores les esperan en el salón

Margot abría completamente la puerta para que pudiesen pasar, los mellizos que estaban delante fueron los primero en hacerlo, seguido de su padre que llevaba del brazo a su esposa, para finalmente los jóvenes Loan y Blanche hacerlo

Mar- si gustan darme sus abrigos y el señor puede dejar los paquetes sobre la mesa - le indicó al chófer que está detrás de ellos con las bolsas de regalos

Te- ¡buenas noches! Bienvenidos, por favor pasad que os estábamos esperando

Lo- hola Terreuce, perdona la tardanza

Te- no importa, me alegro que estén aquí, señor Reginar, Señora Reginar, señorita Nadia, joven Mauricio, señorita

Saludó a cada uno para luego invitarles a continuar la velada con los demás

Te- si gustan acompañarme os presento... amigos, finalmente han llegado nuestros invitados de honor

EB- buenas noches, ¡bienvenidos!

Se acercó su madre a saludarlos

Te- ella es la famosa Eleanor Baker... los esposos Reginar

NR- mucho gusto señorita Baker, Natham Reginar y ella es mi esposa Hellem de Reginar

EB- mucho gusto en conocerlos, espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos

Te- sus hijos los pequeños Mauricio y Nadia Reginar

Ma- un placer conocerla señorita

Saludaba caballerosamente con una inclinación de cabeza para luego estrechar la mano de la dama

EB- el placer es mío pequeño caballero

Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

Te- él es mi amigo Loan y su hermana Blanche Reginar

Lo- encantado de conocerle señorita Baker

EB- el… eh...

Por un momento se sorprendió y miró a su hijo desconcertada, pero al verlo tan tranquilo la desconcertó todavía más

EB- perdón... el gusto es mío, señorita Reginar bienvenida

Te- me gustaría presentarles a los demás invitados, Robert Hathaway el dueño de la compañía Stratford donde yo trabajo

Realizó el mismo protocolo de nombres hecho con su madre

EB- ella es mi amiga y ex compañera de tablas Gilda Ripley... mi buen amigos Van Dyke y los esposos Wilkes, Mateo y Sofía...

Finalmente se terminaron de hacer todas las presentaciones y ofrecieron algo de beber a los recién llegados

EB- Terry ¡¿no me habías dicho que la señorita Reginar se parece a Candy?!

Le soltó de golpe en un pequeño susurro aprovechando que el joven se había alejado del grupo para cambiar el disco

Te- he...

El castaño se incomodó por el comentario

Te- ¡no digas tonterías madre! ¡No se parece en nada a Candy!

Al terminar de decir estas palabras giró su rostro para ver dónde se encontraba la ninfa cerca de la chimenea sonriendo

Te- ... ¡no! no se parecen

EB- ¿¡Terry!...?

Te- madre, ya te digo que NO, es orgullosa, creída, misteriosa y demasiado finolis para mi gusto

EB- hahahahahaha

No pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, pero cayó ante la mirada seria que le dedicó

Te- no me interesa más de lo que yo le puedo interesar a ella, y sobre eso te puedo decir que no tiene deseos de tratar conmigo

EB- ¿¡en serio!?

Te- ujum... como te dije, soy amigo de su hermano, fueron muy atentos los cuatro días que estuve en París antes de regresar a Estados Unidos

EB- muy bien querido, como tú digas, luego seguimos con esta conversación

Mar- la cena está lista, pueden pasar al comedor cuando gusten

Te- he... si, gracias Margot

Tuvo que responder ante el codazo que le dio su madre pues, se supone que debía fungir como anfitrión en su _"Residencia"_, fueron hacia el comedor guiados por él que iba del brazo de su madre

.

.

La cenaestaba deliciosa el pavo relleno, puré de papas con salsa y pasteles salados, para el postre Eleanor en consideración de los invitados extranjeros le pidió a Margot que hiciese un plato especial: "Bûche de Noël", un delicioso pastel en forma de tronco; una base de bizcocho muy ligero relleno de crema, el cual es enrollado y para darle ese aspecto se cubre con chocolate y se le hacen las estrías de la madera

.

HR- es un lindo detalle que hiciera este postre señor Grandchester

Te- no tiene que agradecer nada mi señora, simplemente fue con el deseo que se sientan como en casa

HR- cariño, ¿no te gusta el postre?

Pregunto Hellem discretamente a su marido

NR- ¿ehh?... sí, está muy bien

HR- ¿estás bien? ¿Has comido muy poco?

NR- me duele un poco la cabeza querida, me gustaría que nos retirásemos

EB- señor Reginar, perdone mi indiscreción pero si gusta puedo ofrecerle algo para aliviar el dolor o que suba a una habitación a descansar un poco

HR- no quisiéramos causar más molestias señorita Baker

EB- en lo absoluto querida

Mientras los demás invitados se dirigen al salón para disfrutar de café o té para otros, los hombres van a biblioteca a fumar y beber una copa de licor, Eleanor decide hablar con su hijo para que actúe como se debe en esas ocasiones

EB- esperen un momento

Te- señor Reginar por favor acompáñeme, le llevaré a una habitación para que descanse un poco

Realizando muy bien su papel como señor de la casa, Terry muy solícito fue con el caballero después que su madre le dijera lo que debía hacer; en el salón las damas reían gracias a los comentarios jocosos del joven Reginar, que se había quedado para acompañarles ya que él no bebe ni fuma o más bien porque necesitaba utilizar a su hermana de bastón, si probaba más licor de seguro podría hacer el ridículo, ya se sentía mareado y solo había bebido dos copas de cava

EB- ¡es usted muy ingenioso Loan!

Lo- tengo otro también que les hará reír, "una señora se acerca a un caballero desesperado y le dice "¡por favor ayúdeme mi hija se ha perdido!.. + ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?... ¡Esperanza!... +¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE!""

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ríen todos ante las ocurrencias del joven

BR- ¿Loan estás bien?

Se angustió Blanche al ver como su hermano se tambalea

Lo- si... si... solo me siento un poco mareado...

EB- será mejor que no beba más, ¿quieres un poco de café para que se le pase el efecto?

BR- pero Loan ¡estás hirviendo en fiebre!

Lo- eehhhh...

Estaba a punto del desmayo, cuando las finas manos de su hermana y la actriz lo sostienen

EB- ¡Dyke! hijo... ¡Terry! ¡Por favor!

Pidió ayuda Eleanor desesperada

Dy- ¿qué sucede?

EB- querido ¡por favor ayúdame! el señor Reginar no se encuentra bien, vamos a llevarlo a una alcoba

Entre Dyke y Robert lograron llevarlo a la cama, su hermana iba tras ellos angustiada, con destreza acomodo a su hermano, le quitó el calzado y lo cubrió, pidió agua y un paño para poder bajarle la fiebre

EB- ¿está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo más?

BR- no gracias, de momento con esto tengo, pero sería bueno que lo viese un doctor

Dy- yo puedo ir a por uno

EB- muy bien, por favor ve Dyke

BR- muy amable señor... perdone las molestias que le estamos causando

EB- no tienes que disculparte por nada, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo

Dejó a la joven sola para que cuidase de su hermano mientras procuraría tranquilizar a los más pequeños que se habían quedado desconcertados en el salón junto a Sofía

HR- ¿qué ha pasado?

Una Hellem se presentaba en la habitación donde estaba Loan y Blanche toda preocupada

BR- mamá, Loan ha estado a punto de desmayarse por la fiebre

HR- ¡¿con fiebre?!

BR- ¡si mamy! lo siento debí darme cuenta antes... estar más pendiente de él

HR- cariño no tienes que preocuparte, eso es algo que se nos pasó a todos, ¿tú le has puesto los paños?

BR- sí, recordé que así me cuidabas cuando estuve mal en Veerpoort

HR- oh pues lo has hecho muy bien... mejor que yo hehehe

BR- por cierto, el señor Van Dyke ha ido en busca de un doctor

HR- ¿en serio? pues de paso que vea también a tu padre

BR- ¿a papá? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

HR- habíamos subido un momento porque dijo que le dolía la cabeza, pero ahora resulta que tiene mucho frío a pesar que lo he abrigado muy bien

BR- ¿en serio? voy a ir a verlo

HR- está bien, ve, yo me quedo con Loan

En el camino se encontró con la señora que los recibió cuando llegaron, le pidió que le trajese un brebaje especial, mientras estaba con su padre llegó el médico que vio primero a Loan y después a Natham

Dr- bien hecho señorita, ha cuidado muy bien de su padre

BR- muchas gracias doctor, podría decirme ¿qué es lo que tiene?

Dr- no tiene por qué preocuparse, no es nada grave, simplemente ambos están resfriados... deben estar en cama por lo menos cinco días y beber muchos líquidos

BR- está bien

Dr- no se preocupe señorita, si los sigue cuidado de esta manera, estarán repuestos muy pronto, es usted muy buena, debería estudiar enfermería

BR- ohh no por favor, no lo crea, simplemente recuerdo las atenciones que ha tenido mi madre cada vez que he enfermado, no sé si podría estudiarlo

Dr- señorita los tiempos están cambiando y con la guerra se necesitan muchas manos, tanto en los que están en el frente como los que están aquí y enferman

BR- gracias, tendré en cuenta su comentario

Dr- muy bien, me marcho, cualquier cosa no duden en avisar

HR- muchas gracias por todo doctor

En ese momento Hellem salía del cuarto donde estaba su hijo para ver cómo fue con su esposo

Dr- es mi trabajo y ¡feliz navidad!

HR/BR- feliz navidad doctor

Despidieron al caballero en el pasillo de la segunda planta

BR- bueno mamy, al parecer tenemos a dos enfermos

HR- así es, gracias cariño por atenderlos

BR- mamy ¡no es nada! me gusta poder ayudarte y cuidar de ellos

EB- al menos, es una buena noticia que no sea nada grave

La actriz se dejaba ver entrando al pasillo, había escuchado como se trataban las damas cuando subía los últimos escalones con lo que le hizo descartar claramente que ellos no fueran familia por la manera tan íntima y cariñosa como se tratan

EB- he hablado con Terry para que os quedéis a descansar en la casa, no es conveniente que los hombres se expongan al frío del exterior

HR- muy amable por haber intercedido por nosotros señorita Baker

EB- no es nada, en estos momentos Terry está con los gemelos, dentro de poco vendrá Margot para ayudarles en lo que necesite

HR/BR- mucha gracias

.

.

Nuestro querido Terreuce por solidaridad estaba entreteniendo a Nadia y Mauricio que están apenados y preocupados, y para que no fueran unas tristes navidades les hizo entrega de unos regalos que había comprado para ellos

Na- ¡pero se supone que debemos abrir los regalos mañana!

Te- ¿estás segura que quieres esperar hasta mañana?

Miró maliciosamente a la pequeña, intentando persuadirla

Ma- ¡yo sí quiero!

Sin más preámbulo Mauricio rompió el papel que ocultaba el contenido

Na- está bien lo voy a abrir

Y se unió a hermano

Na- ohh que bonito libro

Te- es un cuaderno para que puedas ir escribiendo todo lo que vas conociendo y descubriendo en tu viaje hacia Argentina

Na- ¡muchas gracias!

Le da un abrazo

Ma- ¡muchas gracias! me gusta mucho dibujar ¿cómo supo que yo dibujo?

Te- recuerdo que tu hermano me lo comentó mientras estuve en vuestra ciudad

Contesto tiernamente después de devolver el abrazo, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas muestras de amor, a no ser que fuese de su madre

Na- nosotros también tenemos algo para usted

Te- ¿en serio? ¿¡Qué sorpresa!?

Ma- enseguida lo traigo

Jovial el chico fue a buscar en la bolsa que habían traído el regalo que sabía que era para él

Ma- es este

Te- muchas gracias

Al igual que los pequeños a Terry le hacía ilusión ver qué es lo que había en el interior

BR- ¡NADIA Y MAURICIO!

Na/Ma- ¡ahhhhh!

Gritaron asustados

BR- hahaha ¿qué hacéis?

Ma- ¡hermanita que susto nos has dado!

Te- ehh que susto, por un momento pensé que era vuestra madre...

Na- estamos abriendo los regalos

BR- ¡pero si eso debemos hacerlo mañana!

Te- hehe yo les dije que lo hicieran ahora, ¡¿para qué esperar hasta mañana?!

BR- pero la tradición es hacerlo mañana

Te- bueno, pues aquí lo hacemos después de medianoche y como estas en Estados Unidos lo hacemos hoy

Le contesto entre pícaro y provocador

BR- ahss está bien

No puso más pegas y vio como abría el obsequio entre sus manos

Te- son muy preciosas ¡muchas gracias!

Na- yo le ayudé a mamá a escogerlas

Te- pues muchas gracias señorita, tiene un buen gusto

El comentario hizo que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Nadia, así que Blanche no pudo aguantarse las ganas de actuar por lo que salió del salón sin decir nada, Terry pensando que había logrado molestarla no podía borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción

BR- este es un presente de parte de Loan, le hubiese gustado dártelo en persona... pero… bueno, ya sabes

Te- si... gracias

La mirada brillante de la rubia lo desconcertó, pero como no dijo nada más prosiguió a abrirlo mientras Blanche se sentaba en el sillón individual, cruzando sus piernas y apoya su codo izquierdo en el reposa brazo y con su mano oculta su sonrisa maquiavélica, la otra la deja sobre su abdomen; a Terry le pareció tan curiosa la decoración del presente, que por un momento le dio hasta pena deshacer la carita de reno, cuando por fin se deshizo del papel y abrió la caja encontró otra en el interior envuelta en papel periódico, empezó a quitar la hoja, luego otra... y otra... y otra.. levanta los ojos hacía la rubia y no pudo distinguir su expresión debido a su mano, ella no le dijo nada; prosiguió a quitar la quinta hoja de periódico para encontrar otra caja pero esta vez está cubierta de celo totalmente, empezaba a molestarse, nunca le había costado abrir tanto un regalo. Los mellizos se miraron por un segundo y lo habían entendido a la primera, y no dejan de reír ante la variedad de caras de contrariedad que hacía el joven actor y la lucha para poder quitar el celo; por un segundo le pareció escuchar una risita de Blanche que cada vez le era difícil disimular, hasta que finalmente había logrado quitar toda la cinta para descubrir otra caja en el interior

Te- gggrrrrrr

BR/Na/Ma - hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Los Reginar habían estallado en carcajadas al escuchar el gruñido de fastidio y fue hasta entonces que entendió que todos sabían de la broma en la que había caído, por un momento estaba muy molesto pero al verla reír de manera abierta y radiante su corazón le dio una punzada y no pudo seguir más tiempo así y se unió a ellos

EB- ¡¿a qué se debe tanta alegría?!

Eleanor se presentaba llevada por la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que los tenía de tan buen humor, cuando encontró a los chiquillos casi partidos en dos de la risa en el suelo junto a su hijo que estaba rodeado papeles

Te- nada, una pequeña broma que me ha gastado Loan con el regalo de navidad

EB- ¿ah sí? y ¿qué te ha regalado?

Te- ¡aún no lo sé! no he podido terminar de abrirlo

Y nuevamente las risas inundaban el lugar, ver a su hijo tan cómodo y sonriente le hinchaba el pecho

Na- ¡termina de abrirlo! hehehehe

Motivado por la chiquilla decidió abrir la última caja para descubrir en su interior un frasco de perfume

Te- oh que bueno ¡gracias! muchas gracias

Les dijo a los tres

BR- bueno eso debes dárselo a Loan

Te- ¿¡sí!?

Su mirada era perspicaz y maliciosa

Te- no me lo hubiese imaginado... pero igualmente gracias... creo que es hora que también abra su regalo hehehehe

La reacción nerviosa de la rubia le fascinó

BR- gracias

Por un momento observó detenidamente el presente en sus manos calculando por si veía algo fuera de lo normal, con lo que se delató abiertamente ante Terry

Na- ahhh ¡qué precioso! a ti también te regalo un diario

BR- muchas gracias señor Grandchester

Te- ¡feliz navidad!

Fue su única respuesta para la joven y luego se dirige a su madre

Te- este es para ti

EB- ¿para mí? no tenías por qué haberte molestado cielo

Te- no es ni una molestia... he tardado un poco, pero no encontraba un collar como el que te arruine la navidad anterior

EB- ¡oh es precioso! Muchas gracias Terry

Lo abrazo tiernamente, acto que a la rubia algo le removió su interior, por un lado le incomodaba ver como se trataban con cariño y las veces que se dio cuenta que hablaba por él o le decía lo que debía hacer, disponiendo todo como si fuese la señora, su pareja... pero también le sorprendía que ese hombre fuera así... ¿puede ser que finalmente había olvidado a la tal Candy? ¿Será que ahora le gustan las mujeres maduras? había pasado casi un año desde que habían compartido aquella mañana cabalgando a solas

Continuaron hablando un poco más y luego les enseñaron donde dormiría cada uno, pero la rubia no lo hizo, sino que fue a ayudarle a su madre a cuidar de los enfermos mientras ella descansaba un poco.

Después que Dyke fue en busca del doctor todos los demás invitados se habían marchado, incluso cuando finalizaron de abrir los regalos y subieron a la segunda planta vio como ella entraba en la habitación del fondo... a Blanche le daba en la nariz que ellos podían estar junto, lo que sin razón aparente apagaba su ánimo festivo. El desayuno de Navidad lo compartieron los tres hermanos con su madre, el anfitrión junto a la señorita Baker

EB- Terry ¿por qué no llevas a los chicos a dar un paseo por la ciudad? para que no se aburran en casa

Te- si claro, tienes razón

Na/Ma- siii

HR- muchas gracias por ofrecerse señor

Te- no tiene que agradecerme nada, que dice señorita Reginar ¿nos campaña?

BR- no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí, yo me quedaré cuidado de mi papá y Loan con mi madre

HR- pero cariño, no te preocupes yo puedo estar pendiente de ellos

BR- mamy, estaré más tranquila si te ayudo

Te- pues entonces debería venir usted señora Reginar, hoy será un buen día para dar un paseo por la ciudad

Motivó a la otra dama para provocar a la joven

HR- me gustaría muchísimo, pero preferiría ir al hotel en busca de unas cosas

Te- podría llevarla y luego dar un paseo un rato

EB- sí claro, yo puedo quedarme ayudando a su hija

La rubia solo se quedó mirando por un segundo sin reaccionar, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza, si había rechazada salir con él era para evitar estar presenciando las muestras de afecto entre Eleanor y él... bueno al menos no vería eso pero no estaba segura si le agradará su compañía

EB- ¡pues que así sea!

HR- muy bien cariño, prometo no tardar

BR- tomate el tiempo que necesites

Le dio un beso en su mejía mientras los veía levantarse del comedor y marcharse

EB- ¿¡es muy guapo no!?

Fue lo primero que dijo la actriz una vez que se quedaron a solas

BR- ¿perdone?

EB- Terreuce, ¡¿es muy guapo?!

Ante la afirmación decorada de pregunta se puso nerviosa, temía que le fuese a hacer un reclamo de celos... trago grueso

BR- eh...

.

.

continuaraaaaaaaaa


	15. Parte 14

_**Awww… yo no sé ustedes, pero a mí se me ablanda el corazón y una sonrisa boba se dibuja en mi rostro cuando leo que Blanche dice "si mamy" "si papy" o "mi papá y mamá"**_

_**Es como quien dice, "Finalmente la pobre disfruta de lo que es un verdadero hogar".**_

_**Bueno, pues sin más dilaciones aquí sigue la historia… por favor, tened palomitas a mano hehehe ;)**_

_**Parte 14**_

Entorna los ojos azules y levanta el mentón en clara señal de escrutinio, las gemas esmeraldas bailaban de un lado a otro resplandeciendo enormes por el asombro...

EB- me sorprende lo gentil y sociable que es con sus hermanos, nunca lo he visto de esa manera con nadie... más sin embargo con usted mi querida señorita... él se muestra diferente mmmm

BR- eh-eh el señor Grandchester ha logrado hacerse amigo de mi hermano por méritos que no sabría decirle, eso es algo entre ellos... más sin embargo con mi persona no es igual... no somos compatibles, pensamos y vemos las cosas de manera muy diferente haciendo difícil un entendimiento cordial

EB- ¡cualquiera lo diría!

BR- no siempre es fácil tratar con las personas cuando estas llevan una máscara como escudo que es imperceptible ante los demás

La mujer se sorprendió por las palabras de la joven Reginar, no sabía si hablaba de su hijo o de ella

BR- entre nuestros gustos e intereses hay una diferencia abismal, estoy muy agradecida por sus atenciones para con mis hermanos y padres, pero nada más si el joven está o sigue interesado con alguien es algo que solo él lo sabe - ¿habré sido lo suficientemente contundente para hacerle ver que no estoy interesada en él o debería ser más clara? si ellos estaban juntos no tiene que preocuparse por nada, pues no siento ni un tipo de inclinación hacia Terreuce Grandchester

EB- es la primera vez que conozco a una mujer que dice no estar rendida ante los encantos de él - ¿será que se refiere a Candy o lo dice por otra persona? - y mira que con su trabajo son muchas las que caen o beben los vientos tras él, sin siquiera conocerlo íntimamente

BR- algunos no necesitan ver tanto para entender que no es la persona indicada

EB- y otros necesitan un poco más, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta inicial

La joven Reginar se levantó de su asiento como indicando que finalizaba la conversación

BR- es un hombre que posee sus propios encantos... pero que para mí carecen de interés, si me disculpa iré a ver a mi familia

EB- adelante

Inclinó levemente la cabeza como señal que la dejaba ir, la conversación la había dejado confundida

EB- puedo apostar lo que sea a que estos dos jóvenes siente atracción entre ellos, las miradas y bromas de la noche anterior me dejaron eso en claro, pero estos se empeñan en guardar, mantener distancias o apariencias de tener poco interés uno del otro... ¡ay, juventud!

BR- buenos días Margot, me gustaría poder preparar un caldo para los enfermos

Mar- señorita

Inclina la cabeza como saludo

Mar- si usted gusta decirme cómo lo quiere puedo hacerlo con gusto

BR- sino le importa preferiría hacerlo yo mismo antes de que despierten... si gusta puede acompañarme

Mar- no es costumbre que las señoritas o los invitados hagan ese tipo de cosas, creo que sería mejor preguntarle a mi señora

Cuando la rubia escuchó esas palabras se sorprendió en sus adentros, como ella sospechaba "ella es la señora de la casa y pareja de Terreuce"

BR- está bien, si en todo caso no lo permite con gusto le diré como hacerlo

Despidió a la ama de llaves y regresó junto a su hermano, le reviso la temperatura corporal y paso un paño limpiando el sudor

Lo- mmm buenos días

BR- hermanito buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?

Lo- mmmm siento la cabeza como un bombo

BR- no es para menos, has tenido fiebre gran parte de la noche... nos diste un buen susto, debiste decirme que te sentías mal

Lo- ¿en dónde estamos?

BR- seguimos en la residencia de ese Grandchester, nuestra madre a ido al hotel por cosas con Nadia y Mauricio, y papá está en la habitación de enfrente en cama, también está enfermo... ¿se puede saber qué habéis hecho para estar así?

Le preguntaba a la vez que le ofrecía un vaso con agua y la medicina que había dejado el doctor

Lo- mmm gracias, nada dimos un largo paseo y nos pilló una tormenta de nieve

BR- si te sentías mal debiste decírmelo y nos hubiésemos quedado en el hotel

Lo- no quería que pasáramos una triste y fría navidad en el hotel

BR- bruto ¡eso importa muy poco! cuando eso pone en riesgo vuestra salud, lo mejor es estar juntos siempre... no importa en donde

Acariciaba la mano donde había dejado un beso y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

Lo- Blanche ¿te asuste verdad? Lo siento pero... ¡no estás sola! no tengas miedo... además Terreuce es muy atento

BR- ahss... ese ni lo menciones

Lo- ¿te ha hecho algo? ¿Se ha sobrepasado contigo?

BR- ¡no!... No, no es eso... no me hagas caso, son cosas mías... sólo qué…

Lo- ¿¡qué has hecho!?

BR- ¡¿yo? Nada! Ahss no me mires así... te lo prometo que... vale sí quise gastarle una broma, no me preguntes la razón, pero ayer le entregue un regalo de los míos, diciéndole que se lo dabas tú...

Confesó apenada bajando la vista

Lo- ¿en serio? Hehehe me hubiese gustado verlo

BR- ya te lo contará... pero bueno, antes de traer el desayuno vamos a cambiarte de ropas que las tienes mojadas por el sudor

Lo ayuda a incorporarse para quitarle la ropa que llevaba, por una franela blanca, limpia y seca... con manos diestras lo despojó de su camisa de vestir y cuando le iba a quitar la parte de abajo este la detuvo

Lo- ehhh quietaaa ahí, ¡eso lo hago yo!

BR- ¡ay lo siento!

Se sonrojó no había reparado en eso...

BR- si gustas te ayudo a llegar al cuarto de baño para que te cambien ahí mientras cambio las sábanas

Lo- eso está mejor

Lo dejo para que hiciera las cosas él solo y después de cambiar las mantas lo dejó descansar un poco más y fue a ver a su padre, este seguía profundamente dormido y respiraba con dificultad, al menos la fiebre había bajado

.

.

.

El viaje al hotel fue muy rápido no tardaron más de hora y media cuando se encontraban de nuevo en la residencia Baker, madre e hija cuidaban de ellos mientras los mellizos eran acompañados por Terry y Eleanor jugando en la biblioteca o compartiendo alguna lectura; cuando llegó la hora de la comida todos se sentaron a la mesa pero Blanche casi no participaba de la tertulia, cuando terminó su segundo plato se disculpó para ir a darle de comer a convalecientes...

.

.

Por la tarde mientras todos descansaban en la hora de la siesta bajo a la biblioteca, la estancia estaba sola, cosa que le agradó, estaba inspeccionando los libros sobre los estantes y se sorprendió de ver muchas obras de teatro, entre ellas las de William Shakespeare, incluida la de Hamlet la cual aún no había terminado de leer, cuando tomó entre sus manos el libro se dio cuenta que era una segunda edición y en muy buen estado

Te- puedes leer cualquiera que te llame la atención

(plac) se oyó el golpe seco del libro cerrarse por el sobresalto producido

BR- ahh... ¡lo siento!

Te- perdóname tú a mí, no era mi intención asustarte, solo es que me sorprende que te llame la atención este tipo de obras

Daba pasos para acercarse

BR- solo estaba apreciando la encuadernación

Devolvió el libro a su lugar

BR- por cierto, muchas gracias por todas las atenciones que tiene con mis hermanos

Te- no es ninguna molestia... y dígame ¿cómo se encuentra Loan?

BR- de momento estable, a veces le vuelve la fiebre pero tengo fe que pronto estará bien... entonces podremos irnos y dejarlos solos

Te- ¿dejarnos?

BR- si, a usted y su señora

Te- ¿mi señora?

Levantó una ceja en señal de desconcierto, no sabía a lo que se refería

BR- señor Grandchester no soy quien para juzgarlo ni nada... por lo visto ha encontrado en Eleanor Baker una buena compañía

Te- hahahahahahahahahahahaha ¡así que piensas que estoy con ella! Hahahahahahaha menuda imaginación tienes

La reacción no era la que esperaba la rubia... mmm pero bueno, ¿qué tipo de reacción esperaba que tuviese alguien cuando le dicen "sé que sales con ella y deseo que te vaya bien"?

BR- eh... no veo cual es la gracia

Te- ¿quieres saber cuál es la gracia? Ven acompáñame...

No espera a ver si ella quería o no, la toma por la muñeca y la arrastra hasta llevarla a la puerta, toma su abrigo y se lo pone en un plis plas, luego le coloca sobre sus hombros el de ella sin darle tiempo a más o que se echara para atrás, la rodea con su brazo para hacerla caminar junto a él y que el frío de la calle no le calase tanto, ya que no le había cerrado la prenda

BR- ¿pero qué le pasa? ¿A dónde me lleva?

Te- tranquila, pronto lo verás

Le abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara y luego tomó su lugar para conducir en dirección a la ciudad, cuando se paró en un semáforo vio que ella se frotaba los brazos por el frío, se quitó su bufanda blanca y se la paso por el cuello

Te- perdona, te saque sin abrigarte lo suficiente

BR- gracias

La prenda estaba cálida debido al haber estado en contacto con la piel de él y desprendía ese olor tan varonil, mezclado con madera, cítricos... mmm estaba segura que era la que ella le había regalado... aspiró profundamente la fragancia sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un edificio de color cobrizo, suben los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso y ve que saca un juego de llaves de su bolsillo, le invita a pasar...

.

.

Cuando entró en el cuarto vio que no era un espacio muy grande, a su derecha hay una pequeña hornilla con encimera y armarios de cocina, en el centro una mesa redonda con una jarra y recipientes con azúcar y té, detrás de esto hay un escritorio frente a una venta amplia que ilumina la estancia dejando pasar la luz natural, a su lado una librera y una cómoda, en la esquina izquierda se encuentra una cama de tamaño individual hecha, frente a una puerta que seguro sería el cuarto de baño ¿o el armario? se preguntaba...

BR- ¿y este lugar qué es?

Te- este... mi estimada señorita, ¡es mi palacio!

Al no recibir respuesta continuó

Te- aquí es donde yo vivo...

BR- ¿¡en serio!?

Se llevó sus dedos a sus labios... le sorprendía más el estado del lugar que la estancia en sí

BR- está muy ordenado

Te- viene una señora a limpiar dos veces a la semana

Colgaba su abrigo en el perchero

Te- ¿quieres un poco de té para entrar en calor? Se hacerlo muy bien

BR- gracias...

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, parecía que de momento no hacía falta hablar, se sentían tan bien juntos... llevó el servicio sobre la mesa

Te- ya está listo... préstame tu abrigo lo colgaré

BR- sí aquí es donde tú vives, ¿por qué nos llevaste a esa casa?

Te- ehh...

Se frotó su frente con los dedos

Te- sabes que eres muy curiosa "Pequeño Sabueso"

BR- ¿sabueso? ¿Qué es eso?

Te- siempre estás husmeando en mis pensamientos y cosas... voy a empezar a creer que te intereso...

BR- ¡no seas engreído Grandchester!

Te- ¡quieta ahí pequeño sabueso, conozco ese juego!

Le detenía la mano que había alzado para golpearle y ella sintió como si un cristal se rompiera, pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que finalmente el castaño soltó el agarre

Te- ya dije anteriormente que deseo devolver las atenciones que tuvieron conmigo la última vez que nos vimos en París

BR- ¿y por eso nos llevaste a la casa de tu mujer?

Te- ¿mi mujer? Eleanor Baker no es mi mujer

BR- ¿ah no? pues sois muy cariñosos para no ser pareja... puede que incluso te haya ayudado a olvidarte de ella

Te- si te digo la verdad me deberás un favor... ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

Su mirada era intensa y segura, ella no sabía qué responder

Te- quiero mucho a Eleanor pero no de la forma que tú te imaginas... ella… ella es mi madre

BR- ¿¡tu madre!? ¡Pero nos la presentaste como la señorita Baker! ¿Y por qué no vives con ella?

Te- porque he decidido hacer mi carrera por mí propio esfuerzo, sin tener que usar el peso y prestigio del apellido de ella

BR- ¿por ti mismo? Es muy admirable de tu parte... lo siento, por un momento pensé que estaban juntos... ahora entiendo, cuando Loan casi se desmaya te llamo hijo

Te- no lo escuche, estaba con tu padre en la alcoba, también se sentía indispuesto

BR- ¿y tu padre? Perdón por ser indiscreta... ¿acaso ha fallecido?

Te- no, él vive en Londres

BR- ¿y por qué no están juntos?

Te- ¡¿dime?! ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a ser detective o periodista? Hahahaha

Le dio un pequeño golpecito en su nariz

BR- oyeee... hahahaha

Te- es una situación un poco complicada, pero basta con decir que él sigue vivo y coleando en Londres, nos escribimos de vez en cuando

BR- ¿todos ellos lo saben?

Te- sí, son amigos de mi madre desde mucho antes que yo naciera y que conociera a mi padre... todos estamos relacionados de una u otra forma con la actuación, mi madre les comento la situación y accedieron en fingir que yo era el dueño de la casa

BR- ¿¡nos estaban tomando el pelo!?

Te- no lo veas así, ellos solo me hacían el favor... mi madre me dice que esa casa es mía, pero yo no quiero nada... deseo que todo lo que vaya a poseer sea porque lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo

BR- estas muy claro y seguro de lo que quieres... te admiro

Se observaron por unos segundo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento creía que quería escapar de su pecho... bajo la mirada avergonzada... solo escucho que se arrastraba la silla y se levantaba para recoger las tazas que habían usado

Te- ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta Reginar?

BR- eh... si

.

.

Salieron del apartamento para dar un paseo hasta llegar al Rockefeller Center. Este famoso centro comercial es uno de los lugares más destacados de la Navidad en Nueva York. Aquí se encuentra el árbol de Navidad más famoso de la ciudad completamente iluminado, y a la rubia le encantaba el mini tour personal que estaba recibiendo, hasta que se sobresaltaron al escuchar unos gritos "¡ahhh es Terry!" "¡TERRY! ¡TERRY!"

Las admiradoras del castaño lo habían descubierto y estas lo empezaban a rodear; para evitarlo la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo para alejarse del barullo... finalmente después de correr dos calles se escondieron en un callejón y esperaron un poco por si aún los seguían... pegados de espalda a la pared con intención de fundirse en ella para ocultarse, Blanche se lleva la mano libre al pecho donde estaba el nudo de la bufanda, para permitir un poco de aire, respiran agitadamente

BR- aj por lo aj visto eres muy famoso aj aj

Hablaba jadeando

Te- esta es la parte molesta de mi trabajo

BR- ¿aún no te acostumbras?

Te- no es eso... Robert me ha dado unos consejos de cómo lidiar con ello, pero no quería perder el tiempo si estoy contigo... desde que saben que estoy soltero muchas se me acercan para insinuarme su amor o entregarme sus cartas

BR- ¿aún eres soltero? - no la ha olvidado seguramente

Te- lo siento si eso te desilusiona, pero he estado muy concentrado en mí trabajo como para estar perdiendo el tiempo buscando algo

Miró para cerciorarse que estuviese despejado

Te- ya podemos continuar... debemos darnos prisa pues pronto va a oscurecer

BR- si

Sus mejías le ardían, caminaba a su lado aún con su mano apresada por la amplia y cálida de él... hasta que se detienen frente a una pareja

Te- ¡Susana! Hola

Su- ¡Terry! Feliz Navidad

Te- ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también, George Feliz Navidad!

Ge- ¡Feliz Navidad!

Respondió al medio abrazo que le dio el castaño... lo ve muy alegre, de eso estaba seguro pues nunca antes hasta hoy le había llamado por su nombre de pila, aunque la dama que lleva cogida de la mano se ve muy seria

Te- quiero presentaros a Blanche Reginar... ella es Susana Marlow de Butler y su marido George Butler

Su- mucho gusto señorita Reginar

Poco le costaba disimular su asombro, más aún que en ningún momento Terry le soltaban la mano

BR- gracias, que bueno saludarla

Te- ¿y cómo está la preciosa Thais?

Ge- ¡creciendo cada vez más!

Te- ¡eres una niña muy preciosa!

Se dirigía a la niña dentro de su cochecito

Su- ¿vendrás el miércoles a la cena verdad Terry? Aún no me has confirmado tu asistencia

Te- es cierto...

Vuelve a ver a su acompañante como si ella tuviese la respuesta a su encrucijada

Su- si la señorita Reginar desea acompañarte, nos dará mucho gusto recibirla

Te- ¿qué dices Reginar? ¿Deseas acompañarlos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Thais?

BR- yo... este no sé qué decir

Ge- no tiene por qué preocuparse señorita, seremos muy pocos, los más íntimos y si usted es amiga de Terry también es amiga nuestra

BR- muchas gracias por la invitación, por supuesto que acepto

Te- muy bien, pues nos vemos el miércoles un placer saludarles pero debemos marcharnos

BR- sí, un placer haberles conocido hasta luego

Su- lo mismo digo, hasta luego

Ge- hasta luego señorita

Los esposos vieron a la pareja alejarse a paso veloz, como huyendo de algo, el desconcierto en el rostro de Susana y George es evidente; casi llegando donde habían estacionado el coche cuando Blanche ya no pudo más

BR- ¡espera por favor! ya no puedo más

Los oídos le zumbaban

Te- ¿ehh, estás bien?

BR- todo me da vueltas... necesito tomar un poco el aire Terry

Te- nunca me habías llamado así

BR- lo siento

Te- me gusta cómo suena

BR- oh por favor ¡para!

Estaba con el puño en alto para darle un golpe en el pecho cuando tropezó y cayó sobre él desmayada

Te- ¡Blanche!... ¡Blanche! ¿Estás bien?

Pero ella no contestó, la tomó entre sus brazos y con mucho trabajo la subió al coche para regresar a la mansión Baker, no tenía ni una prisa, de tanto en tanto desviaba la vista de la calzada para verla a su lado

Te- me gustas, pero ella sigue dentro de mí desde la primera vez que la vi en el barco... sí, desde aquella vez creo que supe que la quería y pase lo que pase no cambiare

Con un dedo acarició la piel de porcelana en su mejía... finalmente llegaron a la casa, se detuvo y apagó el motor, de la puerta principal sale una Eleanor muy preocupada

EB- Terry querido, que bueno que llegas ¡Blanche ha desaparecido no...

Ya no siguió pues este lo que hizo fue abrir la compuerta del coche donde se puede ver a la rubia con los ojos cerrado

EB- ... ¡¿pero qué le ha pasado?!

Te- fuimos a dar un paseo y de regreso se quedó dormida

EB- llévala a su cuarto y luego me cuentas

Le sonrió maliciosamente y le acompañó hasta que dejó a la joven descansando

.

.

.

_A su alrededor todo está oscuro y hay una especie de luz que le ilumina solamente a ella desde lo alto, escucha un par de voces pero no sabe de dónde vienen... intenta dar un paso en la dirección de donde cree que proceden pero el suelo bajo sus pies cruje, quiere dar otro paso más pero le da miedo caer... lo intenta en otra dirección y sucede lo mismo desesperada se abraza a sí misma cayendo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas le queman el rostro... esta vez sí entiende la voz que le habla claramente... es su madre observa a su alrededor pero no la ve, se mueve para buscarla pero nada "mamá"... "mamá"_

BR- ¡mamaaá!

HR- ¡aquí estoy cariño! Shsss ¡tranquila!

BR- tenía miedo... todo estaba oscuro y no te encontraba

HR- pues ya está todo bien... no temas

BR- lo siento mamá, no te quiero preocupar, suficiente tienes con Loan y papá enfermos

HR- ¡mi amor! Tú siempre tienes espacio y tiempo en nuestros corazones... ¿te puedes levantar? Nos están esperando para cenar

BR- ¿para cenar?

HR- si mi amor... saliste a dar un paseo con el señor Grandchester y te quedaste dormida en el coche de regreso a casa ¿no lo recuerdas? llevas durmiendo casi dos horas... de seguro es por el desvelo de ayer

BR- no estoy muy segura... pero estoy bien, vamos

Bajaron al comedor después de cambiarse, ya todos estaban esperando, como si las cosas hechas o vistas esa tarde no hubiesen pasado, nadie hizo alusión alguna

BR- señorita Baker como aún es navidad me gustaría poder entregarle este presente por acompañar a mi madre esta tarde, ¡Feliz Navidad!

EB- no era necesario que te tomases la molestia querida

BR- no lo es... espero que le guste

EB- muchas gracias... que lindo ¿lo envolviste tú?

BR- sí

Te- eehh se parece mucho al mío, ten un poco de cuidado... no debes de fiarte de algo tan lindo

EB- hahahaha no digas locuras Terry

BR- ¡eso debo tomarlo como un insulto!

Le refunfuñó entre dientes al castaño, este solo le dedico una sonrisa burlona

EB- querida muchas gracias, he oído mucho de esta obra y tenía deseos de leerla, es un hermoso regalo

BR- me alegro que sea de su agrado... buenas noches hasta mañana

EB- hasta mañana linda

Te- hasta mañana Reginar

BR- buenas noches Grandchester


	16. Parte 15

_**Hola, a todos nuevamente… antes que nada quiero responder a unos mensajes (por favor, perdonad la tardanza, es que casi no conozco la plataforma y no me había percatado que debía hacer no sé qué cosa para poder ver sus mensajes, hehehe pero en fin, que ya lo hice)**_

_**La primera parte/entrega se llama "NO TIENE NOMBRE" y sí, se encuentra en F.F, luego está "NO TIENES NOMBRE 2" que está en plena corrección y termina con "MÁS ALLÁ DE UN NOMBRE" así que por favor, un poquito de nada de paciencia.**_

_**Si, Blanche es Candy (se destapó el pastel hehehe) **_

_**¡Saludos Alondra! Perdona que no viese antes tu mensaje, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, igualmente a Selenityneza… que estáis en vilo por ver cómo sigue la historia**_

_**Bueno y claro un saludo a todos los que leen desde cada rincón del mundo (Ecuador, Nicaragua, Bolivia, Europe, China, Honduras, Malta, Denmark, Russia, Portugal, Irlanda, Switzerlan, Alemania, El Salvador (¡hola guanacos!), Costa Rica, Venezuela, Italia, Panamá, Guatemala, Reino Unido, Chile, Francia, España (¡olé!), Colombia, Argentina, Brazil, Perú, Estados Unidos y México (¡órale wuey!)) GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, PORQUE SON LOS QUE LE DAN VIDA A ESTA HISTORIA. **_

_**BSOS Y ABRAZOS MIL.**_

_**Ahora sí, seguimos con la cosa, para que ya no sigan comiéndoselas uñas hehehe**_

_**Parte 15**_

Muy buenos días... buenas tardes... buenas noches o buenas madrugadas hehehe

Antes de empezar con este capítulo me gustaría poder decir unas cuantas cosas ejem... ejem

^.^ Quisiera agradecerte a ti, que tomas unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer esta historia... cuando inició el 2019 me puse como propósito de año nuevo poder hacer mi propia historia de nuestros queridos personajes de la serie de Candy Candy...

Animada por las diversas obras hechas por otras grandes escritoras... gracias a aquellas personas que me motivaron y desearon buenos ánimos para emprender esta aventura cuando lo comente en el grupo de "Candylovers de A Buen Puerto". –la verdad sea dicha-

En un principio cuando me imaginaba mi trama pensé que sería una historia intensa y corta que le da un final digno a cada uno en un plis plas y punto final y a otra cosa mariposa... pero a medida que mis dedos se deslizaban por el teclado plasmando las imágenes en mi mente de la trama, esta fue creciendo y creciendo... cayendo enviciada en mi misma aventura hahaha puede que sea un poco confusa la historia para algunos, así que os dejo unas cuantas aclaraciones que considero pertinente compartir para que se entienda el loco mundo de mi cabeza... pues más de una me ha escrito personalmente haciéndome partícipe de sus dudas.

los primero capítulos de NTN van casi narrado día por día... mi intención era que la tía Elroy fuese buena con Candy... ella se lo merece; es cierto que fue un poco duro los días que estuvo retenida por Dakar, pero fue con la intención que recibiera mimos y cuidados, como no los tuvo anteriormente por parte de Emilia Elroy y para que tuviera lógica que Albert no la dejase sola, y que él supiese la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padre, una parte de la historia muy ignorada, al menos yo no eh visto mucho...

Separé a Annie y Archivald porque desde mi punto de vista no merecían estar juntos, pues él solo lo hacían porque Candy lo pidió y Anny necesitaba reaccionar y madurar para ser la genuina niña que dejó el Hogar de Ponny, y no la que tuvo convertirse debido a lo que diría la sociedad...

Bueno, de Elisa digamos que ha sido demasiado consentida, logrando darle esa personalidad frívola y malvada... fue quien me ayudó a crear el personaje de Hugo Dakar y explicar la muerte de los padres de Albert; y también el personaje de Fitsher, para que fuese su verdugo y le diese su merecido a ella y Sara Legan... jugando con la idea de cómo hubiese sido las cosas si viviésemos en 1915...

Y se preguntarán ¿"Por qué no deje que Candy y Terry se viesen antes de que partiera a Europa"? hehehe pues por dos cosas:

Una de ellas es, para que él estrechará lazos con su madre y supiese como fue la separación de sus padres; además que él dice la última vez que ve a Candy que **¡regresa a New York y Londres! **así que debía haber una razón de peso para viajar... Me pareció más digno e interesante ver separados a los padres de Terry por artimañas de un tercero, que por cobardía por parte de Richard, pues cuando él le pidió que no viese a su madre cuando regresó de su verano en Escocia, me pareció ver que aún sentía algo por ella...

Lo segundo fue… porque Nagita hizo lo mismo cuando Terry dejó el colegio San Pablo y Candy fue tras él hahahahahaha

2- Muchas me habéis gastado unas cuantas vidas de gato que tenía al leer que Candy había muerto hahaha no pasa nada, no me molesta… me habéis dicho "que ella no se lo merecía" "es huérfana" y todo eso... pues esas fueron las razones por lo que lo hice...

No merecía ese tipo de vida como le reprochó a Anny en su momento **"ella siempre tuvo todo y fácil"**... CCFS **"ella solo fue adoptada por nombre pero nunca tuvo el cariño de una madre y un padre"** cuando Eleanor buscó a Terry en Escocía **"buenas maestras y buenas amigas no es lo mismo que tener una madre YO QUIERO TENER UNA MADRE, SEA QUIEN SEA QUIERO TENER UNA MAMÁ"**...

Por eso le di ese viaje a Europa pero siendo como es ella de solidaria e intrépida, quise darle más vidilla utilizando datos reales de la guerra, el hospital Argentino, Edit Cavell y las enfermeras que iban tras líneas enemigas por los Países Bajos a rescatar heridos, mujeres espías y todo ese rollo...

Y bueno, en los primero dos capítulos de NTN2 se explica cómo es que Candy al trabajar en las unidades móviles de rayos X, debe ir a las líneas de fuego en los hospitales ambulantes, ahí conoce a Edit Cavell y le ayuda socorrer a heridos tras fuego enemigo viajando por los países bajos… ta ta ta… se da la emboscada, atrapan a Edit y Candy cae al agua. Así es como llega con los Reginar

Lo hice así porque si yo hubiese sido Candy, también habría ayudado a Edit si la hubiese conocido... hehehe en parte para darle ese fin que necesitaba a su vida llena de tristeza y dolor desde que decidió alejarse de Terry...

Y ¿"Por qué Albert no se lo prohibió o cuidó más de ella"? Pues como él le dijo en el capítulo 115 **"No dejare a nadie hacer algo en contra de tus deseos, no te preocupes y déjamelo a mí puedes seguir tu camino"** ellos prometieron compartirlo todo como un hábito normal y diario, además, él siempre cuidaría de ella como padre...

Bueno como ya habéis descubierto Blanche no es ni más ni menos que Candy, ahora ella aparece en NTN2 como parte de una familia con sus padres y hermanos que la cuidan y la quieren mucho, tomando la idea de que Albert perdió la memoria. Los Reginar también perdieron a la propia Blanche en el mismo tren que él, y Hellem al estar deprimida es compensada con Candy y la rubia puede disfrutar finalmente de un hogar, su amnesia o bloqueo o como queráis llamarlo es porque como ella decía antes "no quería seguir viviendo una vida triste y dolorosa por saber a su amado lejos e imposible"

Y ahora me dirán como lo hizo alguien "¿Y POR QUÉ CANDY NO RECONOCE A TERRY?" pues porque ha suprimido cualquier recuerdo que esté relacionado con él, es una nueva persona y como tal debe tratarlo como a un desconocido...

Pero como habéis percibido Blanche siente curiosidad por él, bueno es algo recíproco aunque ahora cuenta con una madurez, ya no es tan impulsiva y descuidada como cuando llegó Terry a Chicago la primera vez... ahsss a mí me reventó que no se encontraran y que tardara tanto en ver la nota que le dejó...

Me preguntasteis ¿por qué se recuerda del Colegio San Pablo? - bueno ella no tiene malos recuerdos de ahí y Blanche estudió en el mismo lugar y se graduó un año antes, la razón por la que Terry no la recuerda o reconoce como Blanche Reginar es **porque "los chicos estudian separados de las chicas" **y porque nunca estuvo interesado en nada o nadie de ese lugar y no se relacionaba con nadie a pesar de llevar muchos años estudiando ahí, si recordáis la hermana Grey dice cuando Candy fue seleccionada como flor de mayo en el festival aunque no participo **"El señor Terry Grandchester vino por primera vez al festival..." **los demás chicos nunca le entendieron su forma de ser, por eso asumo personalmente que él no se relacionaba con nadie de ahí; también es por eso que ella sabe comportarse en sociedad como una verdadera dama, siempre supo hacerlo pues quería demostrarle al tío abuelo de su valía, pero Elisa le encantaba humillarla siempre que podía, recordándole que es una "dama de establo"...

También me preguntaron ¿"Por qué Terry no regresó con Candy cuando volvió él solo a París"? pues él se siente un poco confundido, Blanche le intriga enormemente pero le duele recordar que Candy está muerta, os imagináis si Candy siguiera con vida y conoce la auténtica Blanche y ¿¡se da cuenta que le gusta!? de seguro se volvería loco, porque también sintió algo similar con Susana, o sea que sus sentimientos para con la pecosa no serían auténticos, por eso se regresa solo, necesita vivir su propio duelo y madurar por así decirlo, necesito que vuelva a ser el mismo hombre que Candy conoció cuando recién llegó a Londres y no el del accidente de Susana, que se había vuelto un hombre ensombrecido

Sobre si Annie y Archie ¿¡vuelven a estar junto!? ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Deberían?... ahora ambos han crecido, cambiado y madurado... bueno ya sabéis lo que hace ella, tiene una razón y objetivo en su vida, con eso logra atraer la atención de otros hombre aparte de la de Archy, necesitan conocerse si es que realmente quieren tener algo...

Albert encuentra su alma gemela en alguien con un espíritu similar al de Candy; por eso retome el personaje de la doctora Kelly, es tan buena y siempre me gustó, combina perfectamente con la personalidad de Albert... cada uno de ellos lleva esa vida, porque… en su momento verán la razón por la que los he dejado así, inclusive Susana Marlow...

¡Si ya lo sé! es odiosa y todo lo que tú digas pero si estuviera en el lugar de ella creo que habría hecho algo similar, por eso decidí darle una oportunidad de enmendarse viviendo su propio romance con George Butler, él es como Rhett Butler de "Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó" mmm ese hombre me encanta, tan varonil con esa sonrisa seductora awww hehehehe... de esta manera ella misma vive sus propios problemas de pareja, cómo habéis leído hasta ahora, y aún queda un poco más hehehehe...

¡Ah! y por cierto con respecto a Eleanor, ella ama a Richard pero decidió firmar los papeles porque él no le dijo nada cuando pasaron las navidades 1915 juntos, este a su vez no le dijo nada porque temía que lo hubiese olvidado, y la razón porque no lo mande inmediatamente tras ella es porque "AÚN HAY GUERRA SERÍA MUY IRRESPONSABLE DE SU PARTE DEJAR SU PUESTO" pero tranquilo todo mundo... he pensado que ella merece una oportunidad con Van Dyke y poder ser ejemplo y consejo para su hijo (sobre todo eso)... luego veréis lo que pasa entre ellos, no os sulfuréis

Y finalmente que ¿si Blanche recupera la memoria después del accidente? ... hehehehe pues **¡NO! **hahahaha ¡ay! Ya sé que soy mala.

\+ Primero era necesario crear a una segunda versión de Elisa (o sea, Miriam Hemlesy) para que de esta forma, propiciar el incidente que le permitiese abrir el candado de los recuerdos, me siento mal porque solo le he dado un año para vivir con su familia, pero al final he decidido que estén más tiempo juntos de esta manera, tal vez sea más seguro romper el caparazón que creó para protegerse...

\+ Segundo ella se merece algo más épico y digno para recuperar la memoria...

La sombra de la Ópera es la misma que ve cuando va con Archie y conoce a Gloria... siente como una especie de deja vu, aunque he jugado muchísimo con las canciones de esa obra porque me gustan y para hechizarlos con las confesiones amorosas de Christine Daae y el Conde Raul, manipulando así su subconsciente...

Por eso ella no puede recupera ahora la memoria porque cualquier recuerdo relacionado con él será asociado con el dolor de la pérdida, por eso su mente la protege, porque ella no quería seguir viviendo una vida de esa forma cuando era Candy si recordáis bien...

Pero Terry no va a por ella ¡con todos los poderes! como cabría imaginar, en algunas líneas él ha expresado su desinterés por cualquier chica pues sabe que solo puede querer a una "su pequeña pecosa" pero con Blanche siente que puede ser él mismo aunque aún no se sienten con la confianza de llamarse por sus nombres de pilas

Primero porque ella cree que aún siente algo por la difunta y no le interesa un hombre así

Segundo porque ese es el encanto de esta nueva pareja, luego entenderéis por qué

hehehe ya sé que lo que hago ¡No Tiene Nombre! - . ^ pero lo hago con mucha ilusión. Creo que hasta aquí llega la explicación de hoy... disfrutad del capítulo 15! bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo... tranquilo todo mundo prometo no ser tan pesada y volver esta historia muy extensa hehehe ya alguien me ha dado una idea para el final ( -.^ verdad Monik?!) pddta: lamento no saber poner apodos hehehe no es mi fuerte

Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita

att: Cherry

.

.

Después de haber pasado la tarde del día de Navidad con Grandchester, Blanche intentó pasar ocupada el mayor tiempo posible para evitar estar a solas con él, la salud de su hermano y padre habían mejorado perfectamente; lastimosamente perdieron el barco que los llevaría hacia Argentina, pero ya nada de eso le preocupaba al patriarca, había cumplido su misión entregando unos papeles que contenían las indicaciones de una nueva arma que utilizarían contra los Aliados, en agradecimiento el gobierno americano le ofreció a cambio que tendría protección para que no se preocupase y que serían muy discretos si deseaban quedarse en el país.

.

.

En las páginas de "El Espectador" ha salido una nota muy jugosa con un par de fotos para dar veracidad a los hechos

_**Terreuce G. Grandchester Año Nuevo, ¿Pareja Nueva?**_

_**El día de ayer el talentoso, actor dramaturgo, Terreuce Grandchester fue visto por las calles de Nueva York acompañado de una bella dama, a**__**quien el joven rescato del asecho de las fans, que lo reconocieron en su paseo por **_** Rockefeller Center.**

_**Aunque se pensaba que Karen Cleise había logrado cautivar al complicado caballero, esta fue superada por la misteriosa señorita de cabellos dorados, no sabemos su nombre ni el de su familia, ni cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo, es la primera aparición en público de ambos, esperamos poder verlos nuevamente en algún evento social, juntos.**_

_**Este año hemos podido apreciar su pasión por el teatro en las obras que ha trabajado con su compañía Stratford, pero nunca se le había visto tan radiante como lo estaba gracias a la hermosa criatura, que ha cautivado al soltero más codiciado hasta ahora, tanto así que fuimos testigos como llevaba a la joven de la mano en todo momento, incluso cuando se encontraron con la ex pareja del actor, Susana Marlow.**_

_**¿Será que finalmente han cautivado el corazón de Terreuce Grandchester? ¿Habrá olvidado finalmente a su ex prometida y compañera de tablas? ¿Podrá Susana Marlow soportar ver a Terreuce con otra mujer? ¿Luchará Karen Claise por el corazón de su compañero? Aún no tenemos respuestas a estas preguntas y más, esperemos poder tener las debidas aclaraciones antes de que empiece su gira.**_

.

.

Eleanor leía y volvía a leer el artículo, en él salían tres fotografías; una de ellas era de los dos que hablaban de algo mientras caminaban y se veían a la cara, muy ajenos a los reporteros. En la siguiente Terry es inmortalizado en acto de huida cogiendo la mano de una joven de cabellos rizados, con una cinta adornada con flores como único embellecedor en su melena; y finalmente la última fotografía se ve a Terry de perfil, frente a los esposos Butler y la figura de la rubia mostrando una leve sonrisa y con las manos aún unidas.

EB- hijo ¿a dónde me dijiste que fuiste con Blanche a pasear?

Levantó la vista del periódico en el momento que él untaba su tostada con mermelada

Te- ¿ehh?... por ahí

EB- ¿y no pasó nada?

Fue en ese instante que el castaño cayó en cuenta, que si preguntaba es porque sabía algo

Te- bueno... fuimos a mi apartamento... pero tranquila no pasó nada

Aclaró de manera despreocupada, al ver el asombro dibujado en sus hermosos ojos azules

EB- no me refería a eso, pero es bueno saberlo... mira esto

Te- ¡son solo conjeturas absurdas! ¿Por qué les haces caso?

Le devolvía el periódico después leer el artículo

EB- ¿estás seguro?

Te- si... bueno, Susana nos invitó a la cena en su casa esta noche

Su madre casi se atraganta con su café al oírle

EB- coj coj... ¿cómo dices? ¿A los dos? Y ¿por qué?

Te- pues porque es el cumpleaños de Thais ¿recuerdas?

EB- ahss, no me refiero el motivo de la cena, sino la razón para que también extendiera la invitación a Blanche, acaso ¿se conocen?

Te- no, yo mismo hice las presentaciones y no me pareció que se conocieran de antes... y la invitó pues... ¡yo que voy a saber madre! Estábamos juntos cuando me pidió que le confirmara la asistencia y para no parecer descortés de seguro pensó que era buena idea invitarla

EB- ¿y estás seguro de ir con ella?

Te- ella aceptó la invitación, no tengo más remedio

EB- ¿me prometes que te portaras bien? o debo ponerles ¿una carabina?

Te- mamáaaaa

EB- hahahaha ¡yo solo pregunto querido! Ella es una dama y soltera, no sería bueno que se perjudicara la reputación de la joven

Te- ¡no hace falta! iremos directamente al lugar y no nos desviaremos de nuestra ruta

EB- ¿su familia ya lo sabe?

Te- ¡no lo sé! casi no hemos podido hablar

EB- pues te sugiero querido, que al menos lo comentes con Loan, es tu amigo y su hermano... no sea que se lo tome a mal y haya discrepancias entre ambos

Te- está bien, lo tendré en cuenta...

Terminaron de desayunar y Terry se encerró en la biblioteca, recordando la tarde que pasaron juntos y las palabras de su madre, deseaba verla pues se había excusado que debía ayudar y cuidar de su familia… se paseaba por la estancia como animal enjaulado, hasta que finalmente decir ir a la habitación de su amigo para hacerlo

Te- está bien, será como tú digas madre...

(toc toc) se oye el chocar de sus nudillos sobre la puerta

Te- soy Terreuce

BR- Grandchester pase

Abría al instante una Blanche un poco nerviosa, no esperaba que él se presentase... bueno es la casa de su madre tarde o temprano iban a coincidir

BR- que bueno que viene, así acompaña a Loan mientras voy con mi padre, los dejaré a solas

Salió sin darle tiempo si quiera a buscar una respuesta o saludarla

Lo- Terreuce que bueno verte ¿cómo estás?

Te- ¡eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lo- muy bien atendido la verdad hehehe pero no es lo mismo, estoy ansioso por salir

Te- bueno, hoy viene el doctor de seguro te dará mejores noticias que las mías

Lo- ¿las tuyas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Te- Loan... quisiera decirte que...

Terry estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué... con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mira por la ventana

Te- sabes, voy a salir esta tarde

Lo- no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, demasiado haces dejándonos quedarnos aquí, no puedes faltar a tus compromisos sociales

Te- ahh… eso no es nada... pero quisiera saber ¿si no te importa si salgo con tu hermana?... ella ha estado muy pendiente de vosotros y me gustaría poder distraerla un poco

Lo- ¿qué intenciones tienes con ella?

Preguntó un Loan a quemarropa y muy serio

Te- ¿intenciones?

Lo- reconozco que mi hermana es muy bella y que pueda llamar la atención de los hombres... aún no me acostumbro a eso, pero debo cuidarla, no quiero que nadie le haga daño

Te- Loan, si te digo esto es porque no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros, no tengo malas intenciones pero tampoco interés en ella...

Lo- ¿cómo dices? ¿Y eso qué significa precisamente?

Te- simplemente estoy siendo amable...

Lo- ¿quieres un consejo?

Te- ¿cuál es?

Lo- no te conviene enamorarse de mi hermana... pero si eso pasa y quieres estar con ella, debes estar muy seguro que la quieres pase lo que pase, sea como sea... si no es así, te sugiero que te alejes de Blanche

Su semblante era serio y su mirada muy clara y firme de lo que le está diciendo

Te- entiendo... pierde cuidado, ella me ha dicho que no tiene ni un interés en mí y yo no estoy haciendo nada por conquistarla

Lo- pero eso no asegura que no vaya a pasar nada entre ustedes

Te- como bien has dicho, "debo estar seguro de querer estar con ella" y de lo único que te puedo asegurar es que no puedo quererla a ella ni a nadie...

Lo- ¿existe alguien más?

Te- algo así... seré sincero contigo, tu hermana es bella pero hace mucho que siento algo por otra persona que me ha marcado profundamente, no creo poder corresponder a un nuevo amor, es por eso que ella me ha dicho que no tiene interés alguno hacía mí

Lo- ten cuidado Terreuce, con decir "de esa agua no beberé" no quiere decir que estés exento

Te- lo tendré en cuenta...

Mar- perdón que les interrumpa, el doctor ha llegado señor Grandchester

Te- gracias Margot, hazlo pasar... amigo te dejo en buenas manos, nos vemos después

Lo- gracias por decírmelo y piensa muy bien lo que te dije

Te- si

Hizo una inclinación y los dejo para que hiciera la exploración en privacidad; espero a que terminase la visita y se acercó a ver a la familia que se hallaban en una misma alcoba

Te- ¿qué tal están todos?

HR- ¡señor Grandchester! Mejor ¡imposible! Ya pueden salir de sus habitaciones y podremos regresar al hotel

Te- es bueno saberlo señora Reginar, pero no deben preocuparse por marcharse, no molestáis en lo más mínimo

NR- muchas gracias por su oferta señor Grandchester

Te- quizás ahora que se encuentran en mejor condición podemos salir a dar un paseo y conocer la ciudad

NR- de seguro que eso le gustará mucho a Nadia y Mauricio... por cierto ¿en dónde están? hace mucho que no les oigo hacer ruido

Te- han salido con mi ma... con Eleanor a dar un paseo... bueno si me disculpan me retiro para prepararme, me alegro que estén bien

El castaño les dejo solos finalmente

Lo- hermanita, ¿no deberías ir a cambiarte tú también?

BR- ¿yo? ¿Por qué?

Lo- aaaaahhhhh ¡no te hagas! Ya Terreuce me dijo que recibiste una invitación para ir a una cena

Su comentario hizo que su hermana se sonrojara

BR- lo siento... me sabe mal ir y dejarlos

HR- no tienes por qué preocuparte cariño, eres joven y es normal que recibas propuestas... ven te voy a ayudar a cambiarte

BR- está bien, os veo luego

Dio un beso en la mejía de su padre y hermano y va con su madre, le encantaba dejarse consentir por la mujer...

.

Después de darse una ligera ducha, su madre le había escogido un hermoso vestido en color crema con su falda en verde, arregló los bucles en una disimulada coleta para poder lucirlos como una cascada dorada, completó su atuendo con unos botines de terciopelo verde y guantes

HR- ¡luces preciosa! ¡Toda una princesa!

BR- ¡gracias mamá! Pero ¿no te parece que es demasiado? Se supone que es una cena íntima

HR- ¡tonterías! Eres bella y no importa lo que te pongas, siempre resaltas tu belleza natural, cuando salgas no olvides de abrigarte bien

BR- sí mamá

Daba un último vistazo en el espejo mientras acomoda el sobrero de pana adornado con flores y plumas... cuando llegó al vestíbulo él ya la estaba esperando, mientras se ajustaba los guantes negros a juego con su abrigo oscuro; Terry fue incapaz de gesticular palabra alguna al verla descender tan deslumbrante

HR- por favor id con cuidado, señor Grandchester, le encargo a mi pequeña

Blanche se sonrojo ante el comentario, él luce gallardo con su traje azul marino y camisa de color crema con mangas de volantes que le habían obsequiado en navidad

Te- no tiene de qué preocuparse señora Reginar, está en buenas manos

Veía como la dama de cabellos canosos colocaba la capa roja sobre sus hombros fino de su hija, le ofreció su brazo para salir a la calle y entrar al coche; muy caballeroso abrió la portezuela para dejarla pasar, se sentía entre nervioso y orgulloso de llevar a una hermosa ninfa de cabellos dorados como acompañante

Te- buenas noches

Su- ¡Terry, señorita Reginar bienvenidos!

BR- muchas gracias, este presente es para la pequeña Thais Butler

Ge- ¡gracias! por favor pasad

Todo estaba saliendo tan bien, en la reunión se encontraban Phillippe Lusignan compañero de trabajo de George y padrino de la pequeña, también estaba su tío y Jhenny Dunnat, la señora Marlow y Louise Bettinies la madrina; para nadie pasaba desapercibido la atracción que ejercía la joven Reginar en Terry, quien terminaba siempre cerca de ella como si fuera un imán y el joven Phillippe intentaba llamar la atención de la rubia

Para animar la velada después de la cena, Louise puso blues en el gramófono, a lo que sin miramientos ni esperas Terreuce llevó a Blanche a la pequeña pista de baile improvisada

.

.

Te- hace mucho que no bailamos

BR- sí... espero que esta vez esté muy consciente de lo que hace

Te- lo estoy... y dime ¿lo estás pasando bien?

BR- sí, todos son muy amables... aunque

Te- ¿¡que pasa!?

El castaño se sentía bajo un hechizo todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y simplemente se movía con los ojos cerrados aspirando el aroma dulce de rosas que desprende su cabellos

BR- ¿no te has dado cuenta que la señora Butler mira de manera sospechosa a Jhenny?

Te- ¿ya estás maquinándote cosas pequeño sabueso?

BR- ¿pequeño sabueso? ¡Qué nombre tan horrible!... pero es verdad lo que te digo... ¡deberías de fijarte más en tus amigos en vez de comportarte como un "Pavo Real"! Queriendo ahuyentar al joven Lusignan

Te- hahahahahahahaha ¡¿Pavo Peal?! Nunca nadie me había llamado de esa manera ¡en mi vida!

BR- tal vez no en su cara Grandchester, pero está muy claro que te encanta ¡Pavonearte! Mira sino somos los únicos que estamos bailando

Te- ¡corrección! éramos los únicos bailando, George lo hace con su hija hahahaha ¿no será que tu olfato te está fallando pequeño sabueso?

BR- no me digas así ¡don Pavo Real! O perderé todo el ritmo pisándole una que otra vez

Te- ¡no pasa nada!

La apretó más contra su pecho, sintiendo claramente su busto turgente

Te- yo puedo seguir guiándola sin ningún problema

Los pies de la joven dejaron de tocar el suelo, él cargaba con todo su peso, haciendo los giros más continuos al derredor de los presentes

BR- ¡por favor!

Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, su corazón latía rápidamente desde que habían empezado a moverse suavemente en el salón bailando, pero con ese último gesto empezó una carrera desenfrenada, sintiendo que podía salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento o que él sería consciente de su agitación... la habitación daba demasiada vueltas, apretó los ojos y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, ese aroma le embriagaba

LB- ¡en hora buena! ¡Bailáis como si fuerais dos galantes cisnes!

Te- muchas gracias, en verdad la compañera no ha estado nada mal

BR- ¡¿nada mal?! Lamento decepcionarlo Grandchester, pero puedo desenvolverme perfectamente en la pista

Intentaba defenderse aun sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas

Te- hahahaha pero si al final he tenido que llevarla en el aire para poder danzar mejor

BR- ¡oh, por favor!

PL- entonces no le importará que me demuestre su destreza señor Grandchester

Phillippe no le dio tiempo a que este le contestara y tomó la mano de la joven para volver al centro de la sala para bailar otra pieza, Terry maldecía en sus adentros por reaccionar tan lento, la verdad no se esperaba que el impresentable doctorcito bigotón le arrebatara a su acompañante... apretó los puños y rechino los dientes, pero ese bigotón no sabía con quién estaba tratando

Te- ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo señorita Bettinies?

LB- señor Grandchester no soy muy buena ¿pero si no le importa tener una compañera tan torpe?

Te- en lo absoluto

Se acercaron dónde estaban Blanche y Phillippe, empezó a moverse en un suave vaivén como provocando a la otra pareja; le tomaba de la mano a Louise y la hacía girar suavemente sobre sí para después volver a tomarla por la cintura, da un par de pasos más y con su izquierda le empuja dándole a entender que se extienda para después tirar sutilmente y hacerla regresar.

La otra pareja no pensaba dejarse intimidar, ya sea que una demuestre que sabe defenderse o el otro para dar a entender que no era el único con destrezas... casi era como ver realizando los movimientos frente a un espejo, las damas giraron sobre sus ejes un par de veces, hasta que con maña y pericia Terry desplegó a Louise en un par de vueltas a la vez que Blanche había extendido su mano, la coge sin pensarlo dos veces y entrega a su acompañante a la vez que le dice con una mirada perversa al doctor

Te- ¡cambio!

Su sonrisa era diabólicamente traviesa y sensual, los tres estaban desconcertados en un principio, pero Phillipe no pensaba quedarse atrás, intentó nuevamente coordinar los pasos para devolverle a su compañera pero esta vez el actor usó unos movimientos diferentes, cuando la hizo girar esta vez le tomo la mano izquierda haciéndola quedar de espalda con los brazos cruzados y la ajustó más a su cuerpo, luego le soltaba la mano derecha y desenreda para luego tirar hacía él y posar su palma en la espalda femenina, para finalmente hacerla inclinar el torso a la vez que suenan las últimas notas de la canción... los aplausos se hicieron oír, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus corazones laten fervorosamente

Su- ¡vaya! menudo despliegue de arte, felicidades señorita Reginar, baila usted muy bien

BR- gracias, señora Butler

PL- ¡Grandchester!...

Te- ha visto señorita Bettinies, es una buena compañera de baile

Interrumpió el posible reclamo que pudiese hacer el doctorcillo bigotón

Te- el señor Lusignan también ha sabido guiarla magistralmente

LB- muchas gracias por compartir la pieza Phillippe

PL- ha sido un placer Louise

Te- bueno, ha sido una velada encantadora Susana, gracias por tomarnos en cuenta, pero me temo que debemos marcharnos ya, gracias por todo George

BR- pero...

El castaño ignoro totalmente el apenas audible reclamo de Blanche, y siguió despidiéndose; a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo

BR- muchas gracias señora Butler, señor... espero verlos nuevamente

Ge- gracias a ustedes, que les vaya bien... buenas noches

Te- buenas noches

Fue lo último que les dijo el actor y marcharon, no quería volver a ver como ese hombre quisiese atraer la atención de la rubia, se fueron en total silencio de regreso a la residencia

BR- me gustaría que la próxima vez que decida sacarme de algún lugar, primero tenga la delicadeza de tomar en cuenta mi opinión o deseo Grandchester

Te- ¡oh perdone su excelencia! ¿Deseaba seguir en la fiesta? Aún podemos regresar, de seguro eso alegrará mucho al señor Phillippe Lusignan

Soltó mordaz y molesto

BR- podría perdonarlo, pero me temo que ha sido muy descortés con la señorita Bettinies

Te- me parece que he sido muy amable... demasiado diría yo, pues nadie más quería bailar

BR- prefiero ahorrarle el bochorno de encontrarse en la terrible situación de tener que bailar con alguna otra persona si regresamos

Te- que considerado por su parte, será una hermosa condena de verme en la encrucijada de tener que bailar solo con usted en la próxima velada

BR- no se preocupe que no tendrá que soportarlo por mucho tiempo... gracias por la velada, buenas noches

La vio bajar del coche para entrar en la casa, soltó un pesado suspiro de exasperación, con sus dedos masajea fuertemente su frente para intentar entender la maraña de pensamientos y sensaciones que lo confunden... cuando se percató en el asiento un guante de la joven lo tomó y lo acercó a su nariz para aspirar su olor


	17. Parte 16

_**Parte 16**_

Aún en mis sueños, te suelo llamar.

Te imagino a mi lado y no lo puedo evitar,

Solo deseo poder verte y velar tus sueños;

No me es fácil, acostarme y saber que

No estás aquí conmigo, buscar tu cuerpo en el

Espacio vacío junto al mío, la fría noche

Acaricia mi cuerpo, atormentándome con

Los recuerdos de tu ser, añorando tus labios,

Tus caricias, perderme en la mirada tierna

De tus ojos verdes y volar entre tus brazos

Hacia las estrellas más lejanas

Con el placer de sentirme entre tu cuerpo.

.

Pero solo es ilusión, a mi lado no hay nada

Más que un espacio vacío.

.

.

Es un lamento escrito con mucho sentimiento del puño de Terreuce, esa noche le era imposible pegar ojo, después de la velada en la residencia de los Butler se había quedado más de media hora en el coche, pero la nieve que caía hizo que se moviera y regresará a la cálida oscuridad de su habitación

Se cambió la ropa e intentó dormir pero a su mente venía el rostro de Candy sonriéndole, enojada, deslumbrante, ingenua, corriendo, tirada en el suelo, saltando de rama en rama y muchas maneras más, sintiéndose mal... le extrañaba en demasía por lo que había decidido tomar papel y lápiz para plasmar esos pensamientos lúgubres, según él

Sentando sobre la cama trazaba las líneas, pero al ver el resultado se irritó, odiaba esas noches donde la dueña de sus inspiraciones la sentía tan intensa y su mente le hacía ver lo inalcanzable de la realidad; estaba hastiado por todo, así que se levanta, afuera la tormenta había terminado, la habitación era iluminada por los pocos troncos que ardían en la chimenea... pasea su mano por su cabellera y resopla, se siente encerrado como en una jaula, necesita despejarse así que toma su albornoz azul marino que le había regalado su madre por Navidad y enfundó sus pies en las pantuflas para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

.

.

_Se encontraba en el patio de su casa en Marseilla jugando en la nieve con Loan, Nadia y Mauricio; corrían, saltaban y bolas de nieve volaban por todos lados, la risas empezaban a ser más fuerte y más niños eran partícipe del juego... de repente ya no era una señorita sino una dulce niña de 5 años jugando a crear un muñeco de nieve lo más grande posible, sentía la misma dicha y alegría, corriendo, saltando al igual que todos los niños que estaban cerca de ella_

_Hicieron una competencia a ver quién llegaba más rápido al lado de un enorme árbol, sonriente siente la briza acariciar su rostro mientras emplea todas su fuerzas en correr velozmente y ganar, cuando llegó hasta él lo abrazaba con tal fuerza y pasión que puede sentir que su corazón derrite cualquier invierno crudo... saltaba feliz_ _alrededor de ese gran árbol y sin darse cuenta tropieza y empezó a rodar ladera abajo... ya no era acariciaba por los copos fríos de nieve sino por unas flores silvestres, su risa salía sin parar, se sentía dichosa... su respiración era agitada por todo el esfuerzo físico_

_Una hermosa melodía se escucha alrededor mientras está tirada en el suelo boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados acariciada por los rayos del sol, decide apoyar sus dos codos sobre la grama, gira la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para ver si puede percibir de dónde viene esa melodía tan extraña, como si fueran caracoles arrastrándose._

.

.

Abre los ojos sobresaltada, aún su corazón late acelerado sobrepasada por las emociones de ese sueño, se sienta y con una mano acaricia medio rostro que se encuentra cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, respira profundamente un par de veces para serenarse... sigilosamente se desliza fuera de las mantas, se pone sus zapatillas y sale como un espectro... se detiene frente la puerta de su hermano con la intención llamar, pero desiste de la idea y decide bajar a la cocina... camina despacio entre la oscuridad, baja los escalones y recorre el pequeño pasillo que está detrás de esta, hasta entrar en la estancia que quiere, enciende la luz y ve todo en orden... da un par de vueltas, se sirve un poco de agua y toma unas cuantas uvas del racimo que había en la encimera

.

BR- ¿era un sueño o un recuerdo?... parecía todo tan real... agg ¡la cabeza me va a estallar como siga pensando en eso!...

Era su monólogo mientras masticaba el fruto, resopla para mover un mechón de su cabellera rizada que le caía en el rostro, volvió a rellenar su vaso del líquido transparente para regresar nuevamente a su cuarto, antes de llegar al vestíbulo vio entreabierta la puerta de la biblioteca y una tenue luz iluminando... siente que a cada paso que da estos se reproducen nuevamente, nerviosa se detiene y traga grueso debido al nerviosismo... da un nuevo paso y el eco secundario se vuelve a reproducir... otro paso y el sonido se repite... sus manos tiemblan cuando empieza nuevamente a dar otro

\- booo

BR- ¡aAAaahhhh!

Grita de miedo al sentir que la sujetan por la cintura, pero el gesto queda medio ahogado por esa mano que le cubre la boca... y el aliento cerca de su cuello emitiendo ese sonido casi la hace terminar en el suelo, si no es por un brazo que la sostiene

Te- shhhhhh ¡oh vas a despertar a todos! Hahaha ¡por lo visto alguien no tiene la conciencia tranquila!

BR- ¡GRANDCHESTER! ¡Será posible! ¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte!

Se quejaba disgustada por la broma

Te- ¡el susto me lo ha dado usted señorita Reginar! Por un momento pensé que había un fantasma con ganas de cocinar

BR- ¡no bromees así Grandchester!

Te- no es una broma, pero por lo visto esta es una buena manera para poder abrazar a alguien...

BR- ¡no seas petulante!... ya puedes soltarme me puedo mantener en pie yo sola

Te- hahaha está bien, no hace falta que te exasperes, yo solo quería evitar que cayeras al suelo... pero en verdad llegué a pensar había un fantasma... escuche ruido y fui a ver ¿qué era?

Se explicaba a la vez que entraba nuevamente a la biblioteca y ella tras él

BR- lo siento... no sabía que estabas despierto... pensé que era la única fuera de la cama

Te- no podía dormir...

BR- perdone tal vez sea porque... creo que me pase un poco cuando regresamos de la fiesta...

Intentaba disculparse mientras él atizaba los leños del fuego

Te- no tienes que disculparte... tenías tu poco de razón

Se había puesto en pie y girado para hablarle a la cara, pero se quedó mudo ante la visión, la dama vestía un salto de cama satén de seda blanco corte sirena y de paso mojado, dejando ver en el escote dos rosetones virginales

Te- pe... pero

BR- no me diga ¿qué le he causado desvelo por eso?

Te- no... No, es un hábito muy frecuente en mí

Desvió la mirada y decidió mejor acercarse a la ventana

BR- a veces bajo el manto de la noche nuestro miedos, fantasmas y fantasías se vuelven más intensos... almas nocturnas atormentadas por hogueras espectrales de posibles ¿y si hubiera? o de misterios

Te- ¿también sueles pasar muchas noches de desvelos?

Estaba de espaldas a él hipnotizada por la danza del fuego

BR- jumm es más que eso...

Te- el misterio de la oscuridad... ansias por descubrir lo que hay tras de sí, y miedo por lo que pueda ser

BR- la noche esconde muchos secretos Grand... ches... ter

Estaba detrás, podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando la distancia entre ellos disminuía

Te- puede un alma tener tantos secretos

Con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba la suave y nívea piel desde su hombro bajando por su antebrazo hasta llegar a la palma de su mano, muy tentado a entrelazarla

Te- ¿no sería mejor compartirlos?

BR- me... temo... que... si... lo... cuento... tendré que marcharme

Se gira para verlo a la cara

BR- no deseará que permanezca cerca de usted

Te- si supieras lo que realmente deseo ahora... no estarías parada frente de mí con estas pintas

BR- ¡ostras!

Abrió los ojos completamente, cayendo en cuenta de lo que se refería el castaño que la miraba con sus pupilas brillantes, y le dio la espalda para cubrir con sus manos su pecho

BR- ¡¿me has visto?!

Te- tranquila, te vi solo donde te has... digo donde no te has mojado hahahahaha

BR- ¡Grandchester!... ¡qué desagradable!

Te- hahahaha ¿¡desagradable querida!? Hahaha me temo que estás perdiendo cualidades ¡pequeño sabueso!

Entonces la cubre con su bata

Te- pero si eres tú quien anda merodeando por la casa sin pensar en el efecto que puedes causar si alguien te ve de esta manera, puedes darles un susto de muerte pensando que eres un fantasma

BR- lo siento...

Su piel se erizaba al tacto cálido de la tela sobre sí al sentirla, término de cubrirse introduciendo los brazos entre las mangas y atando la cinta firmemente a su cuerpo

BR- pero es que no pensé encontrarme con nadie esta vez

Te- hahahaha o sea que tienes por costumbre vagar como espíritu ¡Santo cielo qué escándalo! ¡¿Acaso no le enseñaron en el Colegio San Pablo que una dama no debe estar fuera de la cama tan noche?!

BR- me temo que esa lección no era necesaria que la implementaran mucho conmigo, tengo mi conciencia tranquila y puedo llegar a dormir ¡como una marmota!

Te- hahahaha eso quiere decir que es un hábito nuevo... no deberías de acercarte tanto a mí o te pegare más malas costumbres

BR- ¡Ja, Ja! ¿Quién te ha dicho que es gracias a ti? Tienes el ego muy grande ¡elfo noctámbulo!

Te- hahahaha ¿elfo? fiuuuu... santo cielo, creo que el desvelo te está afectando... ¿quieres que te ayude a dormir?

BR- muchas gracias pero ¡no hace falta!

Tira del agarre en su brazo... el sentir su mano cálida sujetándola la estremecía

BR- ya estoy grandecita para que me acunen

La sonrisa traviesa que Terry le dedico la irritaba tanto, que decidió no dejarse amedrentar

BR- o ¿quizás seréis vos quien necesita que le lean un cuento para dormir?

Da un paso hacia adelante a la vez que él retrocede, ante esa mirada que le dedicó

Te- ehhh... te estás acercando demasiado Reginar

BR- ¿o prefieres una nana ejen ejen?

Daba otro paso, mientras preparaba su garganta haciendo creer que se pondría a cantar

BR- ¿o prefieres que te acaricien el cabello...? ¿¡Hasta que te quedes dormido!?...

Levantaba la mano para tocar la larga melena castaña, a la vez que este tropieza de espaldas con la estantería

Hizo una pausa para crear más tensión, mientras él espera sentir la caricia sobre su cabeza

BR- hahahahaha pero te recomiendo que leas este libro porque yo no pienso hacer eso ¡nunca! que disfrutes de tu frustración

Depositó sobre su pecho desnudo el ejemplar de Hamlet que había observado anteriormente y se daba la vuelta para dejarlo nuevamente a solas mientras reía triunfal

Te- oyeee... 

.

.

.

.

Finalmente estaban de regreso en la residencia después de haber pasado las Navidades en el Hogar de Ponny, se había encerrado un momento en el despacho para revisar la correspondencia de los días que estuvo ausente, la verdad nada interesante, postales de felicitaciones de los socios y familiares fuera del país y en otros estados, se levanta un momento para servirse una copa de coñac, regresa al escritorio para tomar el ejemplar del "News Chicago Express" y comienza a ver las noticias de manera superficial... nada le llama la atención hasta que se topa con el artículo de espectáculos sobre "Terreuce G. Grandchester y su ¡nueva pareja!"... "CRAASSSHHHH" fue el sonido que hizo el vaso que había estado en su mano izquierda cuando terminó en el suelo, derramando el líquido ámbar y rompiéndose en cien trozos

Al- pe... pero ¿¡qué es... esto!?

Terreuce Granchester visto en Nueva York con ¡una dama! no saben su nombre ni de ¡¿qué familia procede!? Pero... es...

FK- Drew cariño ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Su esposa había iba a buscarlo, pero le sorprendió el sonido del cristal estrellarse en el frío suelo, así que corrió como le era posible con su barriguita a ver lo que pasaba

Al- eh... eh... ¡amor, mira tú esto!, a ver si no me engañan mis ojos

Mostró la hoja que lo había desencajado

FK- Drew cielo, no sé lo que quieres decir... ¿acaso te molesta que tu amigo esté saliendo con otra mujer después de Candy?

Al- ¡no... Aquí!

Señala la fotografía donde se ve a una joven de cabellos rizados con una cinta adornada con flores, con una leve sonrisa, tomada de la mano del actor que estaba de perfil a su lado

FK- es una mujer m... uuu

Al- amor... tengo que viajar a Nueva York ¡ya mismo!

FK- ¡espera un momento! ¿Cómo así que "¡Tengo que viajar!"?

Al- sí, debo ir con Terry para saber ¡quién es ella!

FK- ahss eso lo he entendido muy bien, pero quien no me ha pillado ¡has sido tú! no pensarás irte ahora mismo a New York

Al- ¡por favor cielo! no puedes pretender que me quede como si nada

FK- ¡William Albert Andrew! ¡Mírame un momento por favor!

Le tomaba el rostro con sus manos, para que su cielo personal se serenara

FK- no te estoy diciendo que no vayas ¡ni mucho menos! pero me parece señor Andrew, que se olvida que ¡ya no es usted solo!

Al- pero Few, no pretenderás obligarme a quedarme conti...

FK- ¡¿Really Drew?!

Deposita un fugaz beso en sus labios

FK- ¡hay serás tontito! Te digo que no puedes irte así como si nada tú solo ¡yo voy contigo!

Al- ¡Few no creo que sea conveniente en tu estado!

FK- amor, prometí estar contigo ¡en las buenas y en las malas! ¡No creas que te voy a dejar solo! hahaha pero vamos a pensar bien antes de actuar

Al- Few

La abrazaba y ella podía sentir como le recorría un ligero temblor

FK- le diré a Dorothy que prepare nuestro equipaje, ¡luego pediremos disculpas a la tía por no estar en la fiesta de fin de año! descansaremos un par de horas antes de partir, tal vez no pueda correr a tu ritmo pero si puedes seguir el mío ¿no te parece?

Al- Few

Seguía aferrado a su abrazo y unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ventanas azules

Al- gracias

.

.

.

.

.

Disfrutaba de un paseo por Central Park junto a su hermano, faltaban menos de 48h para que se termine el año y había logrado escaparse de ir de compras con su madre para la cena especial de fin de año a la que asistirán

Lo- ¿sigues teniendo esos sueños?

BR- no, llevo dos días sin tenerlos... pero aún sigo sin saber si son simplemente sueños o recuerdos

Lo- bueno no te presiones tanto con eso... poco a poco ¡vale princesa! sabes mmmm ¡espérame aquí un momento!

BR- ¿qué vas a hacer?

Lo- ¡tranquila! hahaha ¡solo será un momento!

Apenas escucho lo que dijo pues había salido corriendo... giro un par de veces ¡perpleja! la había dejado sola en ese lugar y no sabía si asustarse... en eso ve a una pareja que camina a unos quince metros y le pareció reconocerlos, los siguió con la vista un recorrido de 90º cuando se topó con una mirada azul llena de lágrimas a poca distancia de ella... por un impulso desconocido, se acercó dónde estaba la rubia que intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre su bastón

BR- ¿¡señora Butler, se encuentra bien!?

Su- ¡se... señorita Reginar!... si, si no debe preocuparse

Se limpia una lágrima en su mejía

Su- no la había visto

BR- ¿por qué no se sienta un momento?...

Era evidente que la mujer estaba conmocionada, tenía un temblor leve en su voz y sus gestos

Su- sí, gracias...

Fueron hasta un banco vacío frente de donde estaban de pie, el silencio reinó por unos minutos mientras ambas serenaban sus pensamientos

Su- es curioso que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado justamente hoy... señorita Reginar

BR- ¿por qué lo dice?

Su- hace dos años también en invierno recibí la visita de alguien en un momento un poco complicado. Era enfermera y había conquistado el corazón de mi ex, ahora nuevamente una enfermera me ha robado el corazón del hombre que amo...

BR- ¿disculpe?... pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir

Su- sabes, ¿te pareces mucho a ella?

BR- ¿a ella? ¿Quién?

Su- no te puedo asegurar mucho, pues tan solo la vi en dos ocasiones, pero tienes un aire muy similar en la mirada... de color esmeraldas, cabellos rubios rizados y muy amable... así era ella... por lo visto estoy destinada a perder ante una enfermera...

La joven no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir para consolarla, pues la ex actriz miraba con aire ausente

BR- ¿¡una enfermera?!

Su- sí, Candy, vivía en Chicago y la distancia no fue impedimento para penetrar profundamente en el corazón de Terry... ¿¡ imagina a una mujer que vive y trabaja muy cerca de tu marido?!

BR- puede que simplemente se han encontrado y van al mismo lugar... un... ¡es un encuentro casual!

Su- no, por lo visto siempre quedan para ir y volver juntos del trabajo

BR- ¡no piense así! no debe dejarse llevar por la desesperación tan fácilmente, piensa en su hija, lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar para hablar con su marido para que aclare las cosas, es hermoso estar vivo, tienes un hogar por el cual luchar, es una buena razón para ser feliz

Su- haha ¡qué curioso! es casi las mismas palabras que me dijo la última vez que la vi... no entiendo porque la veo a ella tanto en ti, aunque eso explica mucho porque atraes tanto a Terry

Giró su rostro a su diestra para poder verla a la cara

BR- ¡oh no, se equivoca en eso! Yo a él no lo atraigo para nada, simplemente le gusta gastarme bromas, me temo que su corazón está ocupado por otra persona

Su- señorita Reginar, yo trabaje un buen tiempo con Terry y le puedo asegurar que él no es para nada indiferente con usted, es muy reservado, estricto y muy profesional pero cuando esta junto a usted se comporta de manera diferente, como nunca lo he visto antes

BR- yo... no sé qué decirle... no... no lo conozco tanto como usted pueda creer

Su- me caes bien y por eso te diré, que ante esa fachada de duro o bromista ¡es un poco indeciso! bueno más bien en un poco bastante lento para darse cuenta de las cosas, si lo sabré yo muy bien... y si ella estuviese viva ni yo, ni usted, ni ninguna otra mujer podría tener posibilidad alguna de entrar en su corazón, pero para su suerte, Candy ya no está entre nosotros...

BR- creo que se confunde mucho conmigo, yo no estoy interesado en Grandchester ni mucho menos él en mí

Su- puede que tarde un poco en darse cuenta, pero al menos creo que usted puede lograr entrar en su corazón

BR- es una pena por él, porque no pensamos quedarnos en Estados Unidos, créame señora Butler, nuestros caminos solo se han cruzado por casualidad, pero nuestro destino no es estar juntos, no hay que hacerse falsas expectativas, no es mi realidad, ¡no tengo la misma suerte que usted! tiene un lindo hogar y las cosas no siempre serán fáciles pero debe luchar por él

Lo- ¡Blanche!... ¡Hola! perdona la tardanza pe...

BR- ¡hermano! hehe te presento a la señora Butler, Susana es amiga de Grandchester

Lo- ¡oh! es un placer conocerla ¡señora Butler!... Loan Reginar

Deposita un beso en el dorso de su mano mientras le sonríe abiertamente

Lo- ¿es usted también actriz de teatro?

Su- ¡igualmente señor Reginar!... ¡Oh no! ya no me dedico a la actuación debido a una lesión

Lo- ¡oh qué pena! espero que pueda recuperarse pronto

Su- muy amable por su parte... bueno creo que es momento que regrese a mi casa, ¡un placer en conocerle señor Reginar, señorita! espero poder verla antes de que parta de América... gracias por sus palabras y piense un poco al menos en las que le dije

Se despedía abrazándola

BR- ¡eh… si! cuídese mucho

Respondió al gesto sorprendida para después verla alejarse con un poco de dificultad y lentitud, con una leve cojera, pero evidente

Lo- hermanita ¿cómo conociste a la señora Butler?

BR- ehh... por Grandchester, ella fue quien me invitó a la cena

Lo- ahhhh

BR- y se puede saber ¿a dónde fuiste? Que me dejaste sola

Intento reprocharle fingiendo molestia

Lo- hehehe ¡no te pongas así! Quería que me acompañaras en mi travesura

Levanta una bolsa de papel marrón con panecillos frente a su rostro

Lo- pero ya sabes ¡sin decirle nada a mamá!

BR- hahahaha ¿¡por quién me tomas!? Pero debemos buscar un lugar más discreto

Lo/BR- hahahahahahahaha

Ambos corrían tomados de la mano, unidos en complicidad y para ayudar a la rubia, pues con su larga falda y abrigo no tenía tanta facilidad como cuando hacían esas travesuras en verano

.

.

.

.

Finalmente los esposos Andrew llegaban a la estación de New York, el semblante del rubio estaba un poco apagado mientras que su mujer intentaba consolarlo con cualquier muestra de afecto que pudiese hacer; fueron a registrarse a la Hotel Royal y darle un tiempo a descansar a su esposa

FK- Drew amor, ven a tomar un baño conmigo y luego vamos a ir donde tu amigo

Al- no tengo...

FK- ¡ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! No pienso permitir que tu amigo te vea en ¡estas fachas! Te va a tratar como a un apestado, pensando que ¡no conoces el jabón! Hahaha lo necesitas amor ¡y yo también!

Al- ¡está bien Few! ¡Estoy a tu merced!

Le sonreía dulcemente, admitía que ella se esmeraba en hacerle sentir mejor y apoyarlo en su encrucijada; la mirada de su esposa era dulce y provocadora mientras le ayudaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, acariciando su pecho fornido hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón

Al- mmm creo que debería ayudarte a ti también

FK- jummm ¡pensé que nunca lo dirías!

Lograron despojarse de las prendas y él le ayudó a entrar en la blanca bañera para luego hacerlo detrás de ella, en ese momento no necesitaban decir palabra alguna, más que expresarse con sus manos y cuerpos, enjabonándose y frotando con la esponja y la agradable sensación del roce de su piel húmeda y resbaladiza

Al- ¡eres hermosa! gracias amor por tu paciencia

FK- ¡es que tengo un marido que me mira con buenos ojos y me cuida mucho!

Al- ¡oh qué afortunada! espero que no le moleste a su flamante esposo que se dé un tiempo para cuidar de este pobre hombre

FK- ¿a cuál de los dos? hahahaha

Al-¿¡dos maridos!? Fiuuu ¿y cómo hace para atender a los dos hombre?

FK- hahaha con mucha creatividad

Le guiña un ojo

Al- ¡oh! ¿Será que tiene espacio para un amante?

FK- jumm ¡eso no lo había pensado! Hahaha puede que me anime, pero al regreso de mi paseo

Al- a lo mejor puedo recomendarle a un amigo especial

FK- ¡estoy ansiosa por conocerlo!

Le deposita un beso y lo insta a ponerse la ropa

FK- pero debemos vestirnos ¡para salir!

Al- ¡está bien!

Después de cambiarse alquilaron un coche para poder ir al apartamento del castaño, el corazón del rubio le latía dolorosamente, ayudó a su mujer a bajar del coche y la aferró fuerte a su brazo para entrar en el edificio y subir los escalones hasta el tercer y último piso, donde sabía residía el joven... tock tock

Te- ¡adelante!

Se escuchó la voz amortiguada del otro lado

Al- ¡buenas tardes Terry!

Te- ¡¿ALBERT?! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Se abrazan fraternalmente

Te- ¡Fleur! ¡Luces hermosa!

FK- ¡muchas gracias Terry! tú también te ves muy bien

Te- ¿y a qué debo el honor de vuestra visita?

Al- pues vera... vengo porque tengo una gran duda y solo tú puedes despejarla

Te- ¿en serio? ¡Pues tú dirás! Por favor tomen asiento...

Al- Terry, hace un par de días leí en el periódico que ¡estás saliendo con una chica!

Te- ¡ah!... ¡ya sé a qué te refieres! Pero no debes de tomarlo en serio Albert, no tengo nada con ella y tampoco estoy interesado, yo solo puedo querer a Candy

FK- no nos malinterpretes Terry, pero no hemos venido a reprocharte que estés interesado en una mujer

Te -¡¿y entonces!?

Al- dime por favor ¿quién es ella? Porque se...

Te- ahhh ¡ahora entiendo! ¡Porque se parece a Candy! Créeme que yo también pensé lo mismo cuando la vi por primera vez hace un año

FK- ¿¡la conoces desde hace un año!?

Te- la conocí en Francia, cuando estaba de gira con la compañía, todos fuimos invitados a una fiesta benéfica y un señor... mmm Hemlesy creo, me la presento, se llama Blanche Reginar y pertenece a una buena familia francesa, es pariente cercana del Primer Ministro Francés

Al- ¿¡estás seguro!?

Te- por supuesto, compartí con ella y su familia en más de una ocasión en su país y casi una semana aquí en New York

Al- sería mucho pedir que ¿me la presentaras? Creo que no podré tener paz hasta que la conozca

Te- por supuesto, están quedándose en casa de mi madre

FK- ¿¡tú madre?!

Te- hehehe ¡es cierto! ¡No lo sabéis! Pero debéis guardar el secreto, nunca se ha revelado nuestro lazo pues ella es un personaje público, y nadie sabe que ella estuvo casada

FK- uhh ¡ah que se debe tanto misterio! ¡Venga dilo de una vez!

Te- hahaha eres impaciente ¡eh Fleur!

Al- ¡tranquilo! no diremos nada

Te- mi madre es… Eleanor Baker

FK/Al- ¿¡ELEANOR BAKER?!

Abrieron sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa

Te- hahahahaha ¡deberías de veros la cara!

Salieron del apartamento y fueron en el coche alquilado de Albert hasta estacionarse frente de la fachada blanca, esperan los tres, frente de la puerta a que alguien salga a recibirlos

Mar- ¡señorito Terry! buenas tardes ¡bienvenido!

Te- ¡buenas tardes Margot! ¿Está mi madre?

Mar- si pase, se encuentran en el salón lo anunciare

Te- tranquila, no hace falta ya vamos nosotros

Acaricia la mejía de la señora y prosigue hasta llegar donde se encontraba su madre y pudo escuchar las voces

EB- ¡hola ma... mi Eleanor! ¿Cómo estás?

Se corrigió al ver que quienes estaban con ella eran sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo

EB- ¡Terry!... ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Adelante! Bienvenidos

Se acercó y lo abrazó

Te- gracias, perdona no sabía que estabas con visitas

EB- tranquilo son mis compañeros Carolina, Nicolás y Elizabeth

Te- mucho gusto en conocerlos, Terreuce Grandchester... ellos son mis amigos Albert Andrew y su esposa Fleur

EB- un placer conocerlos, sean bienvenidos

Al- muy amable señorita Baker

Te- ma... Eleanor, quisiéramos ver a los Reginar

EB- ¡ay querido! ellos se marcharon el mismo que día que decidiste volver a tu apartamento

Te- ¿se marcharon? ¿A dónde? ¡¿Ya partieron para Argentina?!

EB- ¡no hombre! Hahaha regresaron al Hotel Royal

Los esposos se miraron sorprendidos

EB- quisieron despedirse de ti, pero tú saliste muy pronto por eso no coincidieron

Te- gracias, entonces nos marcharemos

EB- ¿no desean acompañarnos a comer? Margot ha preparado un delicioso cordero

Te- ¡en otra ocasión será! Y así podremos hablar

EB- ¡está bien querido! ¿Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta?

Te- si... un placer haberles conocido, perdonen que no compartamos más tiempo

Caro- pierda cuidado señor Grandchester

Al- un placer conocerles, hasta otra

EB- hasta luego señor Andrew

Eleanor los vio alejarse un poco nerviosos

Caro/Eli/Ni/EB- hahahahaha

Caro- Eleanor, no sabía que te codeabas con ¡grandes personajes! el señor Grandchester y ahora con el magnate William Albert Andrew

EB- hahaha ¡no exageres Carolina! Cuando llevas tantos años trabajando en el espectáculo te das cuenta que ¡tooodos son iguales!

Ni- bueno ¡no todos! porque si no, nunca le hubieses hecho caso a Van Dyke hahahahaha

.

.

.

.

Al- ¡están hospedado en el mismo hotel que nosotros!

Te- ¿en serio? Pues vamos hasta ahí y preguntemos por ellos

Era tal la ansiedad que no podían esperar más tiempo por llegar al hotel en cuestión

FK- ¿cómo es eso que estaban juntos y luego os habéis marchado de la casa a la vez y no lo sabías?

Te- hahahaha Fleur no se te escapa ni una... los invite a pasar noche buena con mi madre para que no estuvieran en el hotel, mi madre creyó conveniente hacerles creer que era mi residencia, pero resulta que Loan, su hermano y su padre, enfermaron y permanecimos más tiempo de lo previsto, posiblemente al ver que ya estaban bien decidieron regresar al hotel pues de seguro pronto continuarán su viaje a sur América

FK- ¿y tú?

Te- ¿yo?... bueno yo porque... porque tenía cosas que hacer

FK- hahahaha ¡sí claro!

Finalmente llegaron al destino, fueron con el caballero de recepción y preguntaron por la familia

Rece- lo siento señor Andrew, pero la familia no se encuentra en el hotel, han salido

Al- ¡muchas gracias!

FK- será mejor ver si luego los encontramos en el restaurante del hotel, para la hora de la cena o el desayuno

Comentaban aparte los tres

T - es una opción

Na- ¿¡Terry!? ¡Holaa!

Se escuchó una voz aguda a espaldas del castaño y este se volvió para ver quién era

Te- ¡Nadia! ¡Hola!

Na- ¿ha venido a visitarnos?

Te- sí, ¿dónde está tu familia?

Na- venimos de compras con mis padres y Mauricio

Te- ¿y Loan?

HR- señor Grandchester, ¡qué alegría verlo!

Te - señora Reginar, un gusto saludarla nuevamente... quiero presentarles a mis amigos, ellos son Albert Andrew y su esposa Fleur Kelly de Andrew

HR- ¡mucho gusto! Soy Hellem Reginar y ella es mi hija Nadia Reginar

Al- un placer señora

Te- el señor Natham Reginar y Mauricio Reginar

FK- un placer saludarlos

Te- ¿qué tal se encuentran?

NR- muy bien gracias, vamos a pasar al restaurante ¿por qué no nos acompañan? Tal vez en eso viene Loan que de seguro querrá saludarlo

Te- por supuesto, será un placer

Todos fueron mientras terminaban de aparecer los hermanos que hacían falta, Albert estaba tan ansioso que casi no prestaba atención a la conversación o la comida

Al- ahora te entiendo

Le susurro suavemente para ser discreto

Te- ¿el qué?

Al- cuando buscabas a Candy y no lograban coincidir

Te- por lo visto eso es virtud que tienen ¡las rubias! no temas pronto vendrán

Fue entonces que la pareja hacía entrada en el local, todos se giraron al reconocerlos y ellos detuvieron su andar, muchas miradas se cruzaron

.

.

Continuaraaaa

.

.


	18. Parte 17

_**Parte 17**_

HR- señor Grandchester, ¡qué alegría verlo!

Una alegre mujer se acercaba donde estaba su hija pequeña con otras personas, reconociendo solo al actor

Te- señora Reginar, un gusto saludarla nuevamente

Deposita un beso sobre su mano muy sonriente de verle

Te- estaba dando un paseo con mis amigos y se me ocurrió la idea de saludarlos, quiero presentarles a Albert Andrew

Al- un placer señora

HR- ¡mucho gusto! Soy Hellem de Reginar y ella es mi hija Nadia Reginar

Te- y su esposa Fleur Kelly de Andrew

FK- un placer saludaros

HR- igualmente señora Andrew, luce usted muy radiante de seguro tendrá un varón

FK- ¡oh! ¡Gracias! hehehe si es así estaremos muy alegres tanto como si es una niña

HR- hehe ¡le entiendo! Se quieren igual si es niño o niña, pero la mujer luce muy bella y radiante cuando lleva varón en su vientre, lo digo porque yo pase por eso con mi primer hijo, es un varón y mi niña Blanche absorbió toda mi belleza

FK- hahahahaha, me gustaría mucho poder conocerlos

HR- por supuesto, ahora vendrá con mi marido

NR- buenas tardes

Se escuchó decir a espaldas de ella

NR- ¿quién vendrá?

HR- ¡querido! Estaba hablando justo de ti con los amigos del señor Grandchester

Te- buenas tardes señor Reginar

NR- joven, ¿cómo está?

Te- muy bien señor, gracias, quiero presentarle a mis amigos Albert y Fleur Andrew

NR- señor, madame mucho gusto

Te- Albert él es el señor Natham Reginar y Mauricio Reginar los padres de ella

Al- un placer conocerlos

NR- ¡lo mismo digo!

HR- querido ¿en dónde están Loan y Blanche?

NR- no se encuentran en su habitación, han salido a dar un paseo

Te- ¿qué tal se encuentran después del resfriado, señor Reginar?

NR- muy bien gracias, me siento tan fuerte como un toro hahaha

Na/Ma/HR/Adrew - hahahahahahahahahaha

Te- ¡eso está bien!

NR- pensábamos pasar al restaurante ¿por qué no nos acompañan? Tal vez en eso viene Loan, que de seguro querrá saludarlo

Terry le dio una señal de complicidad a Albert para animarlo

Te- por supuesto, será un placer

Todos fueron mientras tanto terminaban de aparecer los hermanos que hacían falta, entre que disfrutaban de las delicatesen del chef la conversación era fluida y amena, Albert sin embargo por su parte estaba tan ansioso que casi no prestaba atención a los temas que compartían o la comida

Al- ahora te entiendo

Le susurro suavemente para ser discreto a su amigo

Te- ¿el qué?

Al- cuando buscabas a Candy y no lograbas coincidir

Te- hahahahahahaha ¡por lo visto eso es una virtud que tienen las rubias! no temas pronto vendrán

Fue en ese entonces que la pareja hacía entrada en el local, todos se giraron al reconocerlos y ellos detuvieron su andar, muchas miradas se cruzaron

HR- ¡cariño! ¿En dónde estaban?

BR- ¡mamy!

Le da un tierno beso en su mejía a la vez que la abrazaba, mientras que su hermano saludaba a su amigo

BR- fuimos a dar un paseo aquí cerca

Lo- ¡Terreuce! amigo ¿cómo estás?

Te- bien, Loan ¿tú cómo sigues? ¿No has vuelto a enfermar?

Lo- shhh ¡calla que apenas he podido salir hoy! No tengo ganas de volver a estar en cama nunca más hahahaha

Te- hahahaha ¡más te vale! Quiero presentarte a unos buenos amigos, él es Albert... mi amigo Loan Reginar

Al- mucho gusto

Pero casi no repararon en él, pues estaban más pendiente de la rubia

Te- y su esposa Fleur de Andrew

Lo- un placer conocerla

FK- el gusto es mío

Te- su hermana Blanche Reginar

El silencio entre ellos se hizo presente y solo escuchaban el eco de sus latidos en sus oídos

BR- mu... mucho gusto señora Andrew, señor

Al- Blan... che... Re... gi... nar...

Albert arrastraba las palabras sorprendido ante la imagen del ángel frente de si, unas enormes esmeraldas los observaban detenidamente sin mostrar expresión alguna

FK- igualmente

HR- cariño nosotros ya empezamos a comer pero si gustan pueden pedir algo

BR- gracias mamá, les haremos compañía, no tenemos hambre pues ya comimos algo

Se sentaba al lado de ella y su hermano cerca de su amigo

Na- hermana, deberías de ver lo que la mama compro para mañana

BR- ¿sí? estoy ansiosa porque me lo muestres luego

Retomaban la conversación entre ellos y Hellem le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a su marido como quien dice ¡"ves lo que te dije, tengo razón y hacemos como hemos acordado"!

BR- awww mamy ¡yo quiero pastel!

Ma- hahahaha ¡ya no hay!

Su hermanito le sacaba la lengua en forma de burla

BR- Mauricio deberías de tener cuidado porque si no ese pastel huirá de ti

Ma- ¡ja, ja! estás muy lejos para ehhhhh ¿¡Y MI CERECITA!?

\- hahahahahahahahaha

la risa fue general en todos, ante la cara de asombro cuando el pequeño de los Reginar se percató que había desaparecido la guindilla de su porción de pastel

HR- ¿de qué lo quieres amor?

BR- quiero del pastel de crema con fresas

HR- vale, ¿me podría traer de una porción de pastel de zanahoria para Loan y de crema con fresa para mi niña?

Hablaba al camarero que se había acercado a la mesa cuando la señora le había solicitado; Albert no dejaba pasar detalle alguno de todo lo que dijese o hiciese la señorita Reginar, no cabía duda que se comportaba como una familia amorosa y alegre, sin fingimientos, los gestos de ella naturales y delicados, pero estaba esa mirada que le dedicaba de vez en cuando, que lo desconcertaba, es una joven realmente bella y sonriente pero su peinado es diferente y las pecas en su rostro son muy suaves, su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana

NR- ¿y qué tal lleva la espera de su primer hijo señor Andrew?

FK- bueno en realidad no es su primer hijo

Lo - ¿ah no?

Al- ujum era padre de una hermosa niña que adopte hace siete años

NR- ¿en serio? Y ¿en dónde está ella?

Al- ella... ella

Bajó la mirada un instante para soltar un suspiro pesado y volvió a mirar a los ojos a la joven

Al- lastimosamente falleció hace más de un año

NR- oh ¡cuánto lo siento! no tenía ni idea no debí hacerle recordar un suceso tan triste

Al- no se preocupe, no tendría manera de saberlo de ante mano

La pena se instaló en los presentes, unos recordando una sonriente Candy y el resto también extrañando a una joven llena de energía

Al- bueno creo que les he estropeado el dulce sabor del postre, no era esa mi intención

HR- lamento la pérdida de su hija, es un dolor muy difícil de superar, pero me alegro que ahora cuente con la nueva bendición del hijo que espera su esposa, estos son la mejor bendición que puede tener un hogar

Apretó la mano de su hija y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura; para Blanche escuchar esa noticia tan triste y ver el rostro afectado del caballero le comprimió el corazón, sentía que sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas de un momento a otro

FK- es muy amable señora Reginar, bueno, muchas gracias por todo, ha sido una comida muy agradable pero nosotros nos retiramos a descansar un momento

HR- no tiene que disculparse, un gusto haberles conocido, esperamos poder coincidir nuevamente

Al- por supuesto, muchas gracias por todo

Hizo una pequeña reverencia para dejarlos, los hombres volvían a sentarse pues se habían puesto en pie cuando la señora Andrew se levantó de su lugar para despedirse

Te- ¿no les gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad?

Na/Ma- ¡¿siiiiii?!

Miraron a su madre con ojitos de "¿¡dame permiso sí!?"

HR- hahahahahaha id vosotros, nosotros descansaremos un rato

Na/Ma- ¡bravooooo!

Te- ¡pues bien! vamos a dar un paseo

BR- ¿estás segura madre que no nos quieres acompañar?

HR- ¡tranquila cielo! Luego hablamos

Lo- nos vemos más tarde madre... padre

Cada uno se despidió con un beso, tomaron sus abrigos y los cerraron bien, se pusieron los guantes y bufandas

Ma- ¿y a dónde iremos esta vez?

Te- mmmm ya lo veréis

Deseoso de mantener el misterio no dijo más, así que continuaron caminando por tres calles hasta donde está el Central Park; pero esta, vez los dirigió por un nuevo sendero, que los llevó hasta encontrarse con ¡una pista de hielo!

Na- ¿podemos patinar?

Te- ¡por supuesto!

NA/Ma- weeeeeeee

Lo- ¡ehhh con cuidado que hay más personas!

Na/Ma - siiiii

BR- hahaha increíble, de verdad que es una buena sorpresa, anteriormente hemos estado dando un paseo por aquí y no nos habíamos percatado

Te- hahaha es bueno de vez en cuando guardarse un ¡As bajo la manga!

Todos se pusieron los patines y comenzaron a dar vueltas por la pista, la risas y bromas estaban presente constantemente, más en el interior de la rubia no desaparecía esa tristeza desde que vio el semblante del señor Andrew afectado cuando mencionó la muerte de su hija

Te- ¿te encuentras bien?

BR- ¿ehhh?

Se sorprendió de verlo a su lado, cuando le había parecido que estaba al otro extremo de la pista no hacía mucho

BR- si... si claro solo tomaba un poco el aire...

Te- bien, entonces tomemos aire juntos

BR- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Te- ¡entra en acción pequeño sabueso!

BR- ¡oyeeee! Solo te quiero preguntar algo inocuo

Hizo un puchero para enfatizar su inocencia

Te- hahahahaha si tú lo dices

BR- ¿cómo conociste al señor Andrew? Si se puede saber

Te- esa información es muy valiosa... ¿qué estás dispuesta a dar?

BR- ¿yo, a dar?

Te- hahaha bueno esa cara de asombro es un buen anticipo... veras lo conocí una noche en Londres, estaba metido en una pelea sin razón, con gran desventaja, eran varios contra mí

BR- ¿en serio?

Te- hehehe sí, me ayudo y luego me llevó al colegio, en ese entonces él trabajaba en el Zoo de Blue River y siempre que podía iba a verlo... después que regrese de mis vacaciones de verano Albert se había marchado a África, perdimos el contacto y no lo volví a ver hasta hace dos años en Chicago

BR- ¿Chicago?

Te- si

BR- ¿conociste a su hija?

El joven guardo un poco de silencio y desvió la mirada

Te- sí... su hija fue Candy

BR- ¿¡Candy!?

Lo- ¡hola! ¿Está todo bien?

BR- sí hermanito... solo descansaba un poco

Lo- ¿qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo caliente?

Na/Ma- ¡sí! vamos

BR- está bien

.

.

.

.

NR- ¿estás segura Hellem?

HR- ¡más que segura! ¡Cariño tienes que hacerme caso! Conozco a mi niña y ¡esto seguro le hará feliz!

NR- ¿y tú estarás feliz?

La miró inquisitivamente mientras la guiaba del brazo

HR- si te soy sincera cariño... si por mí fuera no lo creo, pero cuando veo a Blanche todo cambia, sabes que por ella estoy dispuesta a intentarlo todo

NR- está bien, si estás segura cuenta conmigo, siempre juntos

Le da un beso en su mano y en su mejía mientras prosiguen su camino

NR- bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que ellos regresen 

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la suite Fleur está recostada en la cama, mientras su esposo se abraza a ella y acaricia su vientre en silencio, ni uno de los dos se atreve a decir palabra alguna... al menos de momento; ella entendía, se podía hacer la idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, el desconcierto es evidente en su rostro, esperaba que las caricias sobre su cabellos le espantara sus temores

Al- ¡Flew te amo!.. ehh se ha movido

FK- por lo visto le encanta tu voz

Al- hahaha por supuesto que también te amo a ti

Le hablaba a la barriga mientras seguía pasando su mano por toda ella

Al- esperamos gustosos el momento de tu llegada... ¡se ha vuelto a mover!

FK- ¡aquí están sus pies y la cabeza aquí!

Ella le guiaba sus manos para que sintiera, debido a su carrera podía reconocerlo perfectamente, los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas por la mezcla de emociones

FK- Drew cariño, sabes que nos tienes pase lo que pase... puedes contar conmigo... no me gusta verte decaído

Al- amor, le doy muchas vueltas a lo vi en la comida de hoy; cuando nos presentaron vi en sus ojos a la misma chiquilla sorprendida como cuando la conocí y por un momento estuve tentado a decirle que sospechaba que era Candy... pero has visto, ¡ella tiene una familia! mejor dicho pertenece a una familia, no es una ¡joven solitaria y abandonada!

FK- entiendo tu desconcierto amor... ¡y es lo más normal! sabes dicen que todos tenemos 7 dobles alrededor del planeta, puede que nos hayamos encontrado con uno de ellos

Al- hehehehe ¡puede ser!

FK- ¡¿qué te parece si compartimos con ella un poco más?! Se ve que es una buena chica y su familia es muy agradable

Al- ¿no te parece mal la idea?

FK- ¿a mí? ¡¿Por qué?! Si estoy tan ansiosa como tú por tratarlos más

Al- a veces pienso que eres ¡una bruja Fleur Andrew!

FK- hahahaha ¡por supuesto! sino ¿cómo crees que logró cautivarte? gracias a mis artes del amor

Empieza a repartir besos por su rostro

Al- juummm ¡mi brujita!

Siguieron compartiendo las caricias en la intimidad de su mundo, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos muy abrazados y con el corazón aliviado

.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada con su hija en brazos cantándole una nana para dormirla, desde que había llegado a su casa, después de haberse encontrado con la señorita Reginar estuvo dándole vuelta a todo sopesando su relación; es verdad que había accedido a muchas cosas sin pensarlo o dialogar, ya que lo consideró que era lo mejor para su hija, y así había pasado un año muy triste, es verdad que ver la sonrisa de Thais le da fuerzas pero a veces no le es suficiente... ya sea por miedo al dolor o a verse sola, no ha tenido el valor suficiente para hablar con George acerca de su relación con la enfermera esa... últimamente le estaban llegando muchos anónimos insinuándole que su marido le es infiel y que por haberle dado una hija no le aseguraba que ese hombre permanecería a su lado siempre

Su- Thais, la vida a veces nos da unos golpes... pero ¡siempre velaré por ti y no te faltará nada! Yo seré tu padre y seré tu madre

Ge - ¿¡hola!?

Se asomaba su marido en la habitación

Ge- ¿ya está dormida?

Su- hola... pasa, que bueno que al fin llegas

Ge- Susana ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué están las maletas en el recibidor?

Su- te estaba esperando para poder despedirnos

Ge- ¿despedirnos? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se puso serio, por la forma tan fría como lo estaba tratando

Su- he decidido que regresaremos mi hija y yo a vivir con mi madre

Ge- ¿por qué?

Su- para que puedas vivir tu amor con esa Jhenny

Ge- ¿cómo?

Estaba perplejo

Ge- ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Su- no quieras verme la cara, soy consciente que te has casado conmigo sólo para darle un apellido a nuestra hija, pero no veo la razón de seguir juntos cuando realmente quieres estar con ella

Ge- ¿¡pero qué dices!? ¿De dónde sacas que yo quiero estar con esa mujer?

Su- te vi con ella hoy en Central Park cuando ibais para el hospital juntos... también la forma como se dirigía hacia ti en la cena de cumpleaños... incluso mucho antes de que supiera que estaba embaraza te vi con ella

Las lágrimas rodaban libremente por su rostro

Su- soy tu mujer en el papel solo por mi hija, no porque quieras estar conmigo sino con ella... no voy a volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces de querer retener a mi lado a un hombre que no me ama

Ge- Susana, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea tan descabellada?

Su- no es una idea descabellada, es la verdad y he tardado mucho en reaccionar... aún estamos a tiempo de poder rehacer nuestras vidas cada quien por su lado

Ge- ¿por qué? dime ¿¡por qué debo renunciar a ti!?

Su- ¡no es que renuncies a mí! soy yo la que te deja libre... es lo que ambos queréis

Ge- es cierto que no hemos sido un matrimonio como debe ser y que este año solo hemos sido padres dejando de lado ser amigos, compañeros, confidentes y amantes... pero pensé que no querías nada de eso...

Su- nunca me has preguntado qué es lo quiero

Ge- dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¡Por favor!

Su- quiero que me digas ¿si tienes algo con Jhenny?

Ge- ¡no! No tengo nada con ella, nunca lo he tenido antes y no podría sentir nada por ella

Fue claro y tajante

Ge- ¿de dónde sacas esa idea tan descabellada?

Su- es que... he estado recibiendo anónimos, donde decían que tú tienes a otra, que no me amas y cosas por el estilo, y la única que te devora con la mirada ¡es ella! ¡Siempre está cerca de ti!

Ge- ¿por qué no me habías dicho antes de los anónimos?

Su- ¡no lo sé!... tenía miedo que fuera verdad y que estuviese viviendo una mentira, pero hoy era distinto, me decía la hora y lugar donde podía verlos... por eso decidí que lo mejor es separarnos

Ge- ¿ya no me amas?

Su- mis sentimientos nunca cambiaron...

Ge- ¡los míos tampoco!... ¡por favor! No termines esto sin antes intentarlo

Su-¿intentar el qué?

G - ¡salvar nuestro matrimonio! ¡Nuestro hogar! ¡Nuestra vida! Yo te sigo amando como el primer día, pero mantuve las distancias porque pensé que no deseabas estar más conmigo y no podía permitir que padecieras el estigma de ser una madre soltera y sufrir tú sola criando a nuestra hija cuando yo estoy dispuesto a todo

Su- pero...

Ge- no debes preocuparte por Jhenny pues nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros, es verdad que ella me hizo saber que sentía algo por mí cuando nació Thais, pero le dije que nunca podría sentir nada por ella, porque la mujer que reina en mi corazón ¡eres tú Susana Butler!

Estaba de cuclillas frente de ella limpiando la humedad de su rostro

Ge- ¡por favor dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz como quise hacerlo desde un principio y cada uno de los días que hemos compartido juntos! No como dos extraños... te amo Susana ¡por favor no me dejes!

Su- yo... yo también... te amo

Hablaba con dificultad debido al nudo que sentía por todas las emociones... él se sentó a su lado en el diván para poder abrazar a las dos mujeres de su vida, finalmente habían derribado ese muro que se había construido desde que regresaran de Chicago

Ge- prométeme que en vez de pensar en huir siempre hablarás conmigo y buscaremos juntos la forma de solucionarlo

Su- ujum

Movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación a la vez que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa

Ge- ¡te amo!

Su- ¡yo también!

Dejo a la niña en su cuna y George llevó en brazos a su mujer a la cama para disfrutar de la intimidad tan deseada 

.

.

.

.

Finalmente amanece el último día del año 1916 y los ánimos de la joven son neutrales, ha estado dándole mucha vuelta todo lo acontecido el día anterior, como siguiese de esa manera de seguro cavará un hoyo en su habitación... ya no podía seguir ella sola pensando en lo mismo, necesitaba otra perspectiva por lo que decidió ir donde su confidente

Lo- ¡hola hermanita! ¿Qué te pasa?

Siempre que se presentaba tan temprano en su habitación era porque algo le perturbaba

BR- buenos días Loan, necesito poder desahogarme con alguien...

Lo- ¿qué ha pasado?

BR- ¿¡recuerdas que ayer te presente a la señora Butler!?

Lo- si... ¿qué con ello?

BR- cuando conocí a Grandchester en la fiesta benéfica de Edit Wharton, él me confundió con otra persona

Es entonces cuando Loan recuerda las palabras de él "¡siento algo por otra persona!"

BR- y cuando hablé con la señora Butler me dijo lo mismo que me parezco mucho a esa persona

Lo- será coincidencia

BR- puede ser, porque dice que solo la vio un par de veces

Lo- pero no es eso lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?

BR- es que la persona a la cual dicen que me parezco es... es la hija del señor Andrew

Soltó finalmente

Lo- ¿estás segura? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

BR- me lo dijo Grandchester

Lo- bueno, pero era una niña... ¿no?

BR- no lo creo... entonces tu amigo es un asalta cunas

Lo- ¿por qué lo dices?

BR- porque la mujer de la cual se ha enamorado Grandchester es la hija del señor Andrew, una tal Candy

Lo- pero no hicieron comentario alguno cuando comimos juntos

BR- ¡ahora entiendes mi confusión! ¿No te parece demasiadas coincidencias?

Lo- ¿y qué se te ha ocurrido?

BR- haha ¡qué bien me conoces!... me gustaría poder ir a Chicago

Lo- ¡¿cómo dices!?

BR- oh ¡vamos hermanito! Es la única forma de ¡saber más! esa mujer y el señor Andrew son de Chicago

Lo- ¿¡y cómo pretendes decirle a nuestros padres que hagamos ese viaje!?

BR- ¡oh no Loan! ¡No podría hacerle eso a mamá! No quiero causarle daño

Lo- hahaha pues nada... habrá que buscar otra manera, de momento debemos ir con los demás a desayunar... ¡tranquila! no temas no te voy a dejar sola

La abraza tiernamente al ver su semblante caído... ella empezó a temblar al sentir esos brazos rodearla, solo con él se daba el lujo de mostrarse débil

Lo- dame cinco minutos para cambiarme y nos vamos a desayunar

BR- vale

Recibió el beso en su frente con una sonrisa y se sentó cerca de la venta mientras su hermano entraba en el cuarto de baño para ponerse algo decente; cuando salieron al pasillo se encontraron con los demás, compartieron como siempre los alimentos entre mimos y risas

EB- ¡buenos días querida familia!

NR- ¡señorita Baker! ¡Buenos días! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!

EB- hehe deseaba encontraros, ¿cómo están chicos?

Se dirige a los mellizos

Na/Ma- ¡muy bien gracias!

EB- ¡extraño nuestros paseos! Por eso quiero aprovechar para hacerles una invitación especial

HR- ¿una invitación? ¿De qué se trata?

EB- como saben bien, Terreuce parte dentro de una semana para realizar la gira

Lo- si

EB- quisiera que me acompañasen a Chicago...

BR - ¡¿Chicago!?

La rubia miró sorprendida a su hermano

EB- sí, como sois sus buenos amigos, nos gustaría contar con vosotros, estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños

NR- ¿y para cuando sería dicho evento?

EB- para finales del mes de Enero, por eso quería comentarlo primero, ya que me dijo que tenéis pensado iros de viaje dentro de poco

BR- papá... ¿sería posible ir a esa fiesta? Grandchester se ha comportado muy bien con nosotros

HR- ¡por supuesto cariño! ¿Qué les parece a los demás?

Na/Ma- ¡siii mamy!

Hellem le dedica una mirada traviesa a su marido

HR- bueno cariño creo que es mayoría

NR- hahahahaha pues ¡así será! cuente con nosotros señorita Baker

Na/Ma/Lo/BR- ¡sí!

Celebraron los jóvenes mientras que su mujer le guiñaba un ojo de complicidad

EB- ¡muchísimas gracias! La fiesta será el 28, puedo reservarles el billete de tren para el 26

Lo- pero ¿cómo es que lo celebrará en Chicago?

EB- porque lo había comentado con Robert y ha organizado todo para que justo ese fin de semana puedan actuar en esa ciudad ya que no está muy lejos

HR- muy precavido por su parte

NR- ¡e ingenioso!

BR- ¡si necesita ayuda para organizarlo no dude en contar con nosotros!

EB- muchas gracias por su oferta señorita Reginar ¡lo tendré muy en cuenta!

Se levantaron de la mesa y despidieron muy amables a la dama por haberlos tomado en cuenta, esperando poder disfrutar de la fiesta de esa noche

BR- ¡Loan! ¡Podremos ir a Chicago!

Lo- ¡por lo visto se cumplirá tu deseo princesa!

Corresponde al abrazo

Lo- pero tómalo con calma y pase lo que pase ¡cuentas conmigo!

BR- ¡gracias hermanito!

Deposita un beso en su mejía y sale corriendo

BR- nos vemos luego, que mamá me espera para ayudarme a vestirme para la fiesta

Lo- ¡te deseo suerte! hahaha ¡pobre! creo que mamá piensa que es una muñeca de carne y hueso hahahaha

NR- ¿qué pasa con tu madre?

Lo- ¡nada papá! Sólo que Blanche debe sufrir la tortura de ¡arreglarse para la fiesta!

NR- hehehe ¡ya! ¡Entiendo! Pero más vale que tú también corras a hacer lo mismo sino tu madre vendrá y ella misma ¡te duchará como cuando pequeño!

Lo- ¡oh no! eso ni en sueños ¡ya estoy grande para esas cosas!

NR- hahahahahaha venga Mauricio vamos, que sino tu madre le va a dar un ataque si ve que no estamos listos a la hora

Ma- ahsss ¿¡es necesario!?

NR- ¡así es jovencito! hahahaha ¡así que andando! 

.


	19. Parte 18

_**Parte 18**_

HR- cariño es muy importante siempre tener estos cuidados con uno mismo

Hablaba a la vez que frotaba el cuerpo de la joven rubia con un paño de algodón mojado en leche

HR- ¡y debes guardarlo como un secreto! El hombre no debe saber cómo consigues tener la piel blanca y suave como la de un bebé

BR- hahahaha ¡está bien! Siempre me dices lo mismo

HR- es para que ¡no lo olvides! Siempre te lo recordaré porque si no lo haces, bueno, puede provocar el efecto contrario

BR- hahaha si mamá, todavía recuerdo el ataque que te dio cuando una vez se me olvidó limpiarme bien los restos de limón con bicarbonato y ¡me salieron manchas!

HR- ¡¿pero cómo querías que me pusiera?! ¡Después de haber tenido tanto trabajo para poder cuidarte! ¡Tenías la piel muy reseca y dañada! ¡Oh! ¡Qué escándalo!

Exageraba con sus gestos para hacer gracioso el recuerdo triste

HR- ¡y tus manos ya ni se diga!

BR- hahahahahahaha... pero no crees que ¿te estas precipitando? ¡No estoy saliendo con ni un chico! ¡Qué más da si me cuido de tener una piel blanca, suave, sin manchas y olorosa ahora o un par de años más adelante!

HR- ¡pero te estás oyendo! Hahahahaha ¡santo cielo Blanche! Primero porque hay que recuperar todo ese tiempo que no te has estado cuidando y segundo... puede que no estés saliendo con nadie… de momento pero eso no quiere decir que eso no vaya a cambiar dentro de poco

BR- hahahaha ¡no tengo ni idea de lo que te refieres!

HR- ¡ay mi amor! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que le gustas al joven Grandchester?

La mira pícaramente como quien ha descubierto su secreto

BR- hahahahahahahaha ¡mamá deja de ver cosas donde no las hay! Entre nosotros no hay ni atracción y química ni nada por el estilo

HR- hahahahahahahahaha... ay mi niña, te conozco tanto como si te hubiese parido y a mí no me engañas, queriendo ocultar que sientes algo por el señor Grandchester hahahaha deberías de verte la cara

BR- ¡mamaaaaaaa!

HR- ¡está bien! ya no te sigo diciendo nada más... de momento

BR- ¡mamaaa!

HR- hahahaha Bueno, ve a ducharte que ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente con la leche

.

.

.

.

Los invitados ya estaban presentándose en "El Salón Victor's Village" para disfrutar la fiesta de nochevieja y recibir con alegría 1917, al menos en esa aparente calma; nuestra querida pareja de Eleanor Baker y Van Dyke ya se encontraban junto a sus amigos Robert, Carolina, Nicolás, Elizabeth etctc; el magnate Andrew y su flamante esposa saludaban a otros ejecutivos que también se encontraban en el lugar; un despistado Terreuce Grandchester se presenta finalmente en el sitio

EB- ¡Terry querido! ¡Pensé que ya no vendrías!

Te- ¡lo siento! Me distraje mientras hacía algo

EB- ¿el qué?

Te- hahaha nada de qué preocuparse pe...

Su explicación quedó a medias cuando sus ojos divisaron a una hermosa rubia vestida muy elegante... parece un ángel al caminar entre los invitados de la mano de su hermano Loan, como si levitara y el suelo no fuera digno de ser pisado por ella... su vestido en color carne y decorado con tela de encaje en color negro, se ajustaba delicadamente a su fina cintura para luego extenderse en una amplia falda, sus manos llevaban unos guantes negros hasta sus esquina y como joyas unos zarcillos de perla y diamantes en forma de gota que combinan con las piedras incrustadas en el escote, todo tan delicado, simple y bello

EB- ¿luce muy hermosa verdad? pero si no cierras la boca llenaras el salón de babas hehehehe

Con su dedo índice suavemente empuja su mandíbula para que la cierre

Te- ¡¿ehhh?!

EB- te has quedado embobado con la señorita Reginar

Te- ¡no!... ¡no es cierto! Es que he recordado algo, dame un segundo...

Sin más se dirigió a una puerta que lo lleva al jardín, necesitaba urgente un poco de frío para calmar ese fuego interno que había despertado nada más verla, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con la esperanza que aplacara sus nervios

.

.

La velada había dado inicio después que hubo tiempo para que los presentes socializarán en un ambiente tranquilo, por las suaves notas de la banda de música que amenizarían en el evento, todos habían tomado su lugar en la mesa para cena; los personajes del mundo del espectáculo estaba en su propia fiesta ajena a los demás entre risas y brindis, Terry intentaba parecer indiferente ante la presencia de ella, había saludado a la familia Reginar pero luego se excusó dejándolos en compañía de los Andrew, estos también disfrutaban de su propio ambiente sin prestar atención a lo que pasase alrededor de ellos.

.

.

Después de la cena varios de los asistentes se animaron a bailar incluido Albert con Fleur, los mellizos motivaron a sus padres a que entraran en la pista, Blanche decidió que disfrutaría de la pieza musical con su hermano Mauricio para que Loan hiciera lo mismo con Nadia pues deseaban que se sintieran cómodos; Natham también compartió con su hijas... hasta que el Alcalde de la ciudad John Purroy Mitchel, hizo una pausa para dedicar unas palabras de aliento y esperanzas nuevas para el año 1917 próximo a entrar, minutos que aprovecharon los camareros para repartir cotillón y copas de champaña antes de que empiece la cuenta regresiva.

.

.

Todos estaban expectantes a la vez que se colocaban las guirnaldas, el confeti o el espanta suegra, a Terry le dolía cada vez más el pecho al estar en ese lugar y sin poder acercarse a Blanche, así que salió nuevamente la terraza para poder fumar

\- ¡2 minutos para finalizar el año!

La familia Reginar sostenía sus copas y sonreían, todos los presentes estaban nerviosos al igual que atentos, observaban las agujas de un enorme reloj de pie en madera caoba, en su cuerpo hay una puerta de cristal que deja ver claramente el baile monótono y eterno de su péndulo que lleva fielmente la cuenta del tiempo...

\- ¡empieza la cuenta atrás!

Todos se unen al mismo coro

\- ¡10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! _**"¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!"**_

Es el grito de júbilo es reinante en la gran sala, una lluvia de confeti caía sobre todos... soplan con entusiasmo los espanta suegras, ¡todos se abrazan! ¡Brindan! ¡Sonríen! La música vuelve a hacer acto de presencia y muchos se lanzan a disfrutar... lo típico en este tipo de eventos...

El ánimo seguía en pie mientras que un alma solitaria intenta aislarse de tanto alboroto, ¿o será el efecto del alcohol que lo tenía en ese estado? Así que decide salir nuevamente a la terraza, levanta su rostro al cielo para observar las estrellas aunque está un poco nublado, deja escapar un suspiro, la cabeza le da vueltas seguro que el champaña ya se le ha subido...

.

En sus pupilas hacen presencia las imágenes de una pequeña pecosa, la única con el uniforme blanco en la misa... también cuando la libró del desagradable Neil Legan y sus amigos, la tarde que habían decidido molestarla de manera muy grotesca... las veces que coincidieron en sus escapadas en el zoológico Blue River y el gustazo que se daba bromeándola... o las ocasiones que la encontraba tan plácidamente descansando, recostada sobre la grama... las dos veces que bailaron juntos, en Escocia y el beso que le robó; también bailando en el Festival de mayo, ella vestida de Julieta y él de Romeo... también recuerda la noche en que estuvo tocando la armónica como a manera de despedida, pues para salvarla de ser expulsada del Colegio San Pablo había decidido abandonarlo y buscar su camino en América... del lugar de donde venía cuando la conoció

.

Una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes salí a la terraza, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas seguro que había brindado demasiado y necesitaba tomar aire fresco, cuando sale ve a un hombre que está de espaldas sin reparar en la fría noche, por un momento cree que la figura le era muy familiar... como a una persona de sus sueños o era ¡¿un recuerdo?!... había mucha niebla estaba de espaldas y le pareció ver que estaba llorando, creyendo que era inoportuna su presencia decidió regresar sobre sus pasos

Te- ¡¿hay alguien ahí?!

BR- ¡Grandchester! ¡No sabía que eras tú!

Te- señorita Reginar ¿qué hace aquí?

BR- ¡lo siento! Solo quería tomar un poco el aire

Te- pues si lo hace de esta manera seguro va a pillar algo más que aire señorita, también un resfriado hahahaha

Decidió ponerle el saco de su traje sobre los hombros para protegerla del frío

BR- gracias, perdona no quise molestarte... pero me pareció ver que estabas triste

Te- ¿que estaba triste? ¡Corrección, estoy muy triste! Hahaha

BR- ¡Grandchester!

Te ¡¿qué pasa pequeño sabueso?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que también tienes una mirada de Lince?! Hahahaha dime, ¿no has pensado también en coleccionar pecas?

BR- ¿coleccionar pecas?

Te- ¡sí! Solo te falta eso para parecerte a...

BR- aahhsss ¡¿otra vez con eso?!

Quiso propinarle un golpe pero al dar el paso tropezó con su propio vestido y cayó sobre él, terminando los dos en el frío suelo; Blanche se asustó y por un momento sintió en su interior como si se rompiese un cristal... estaban sorprendidos, incapaz de moverse se quedaron así por un tiempo que no sabrían decir cuánto fue... para Terry esto terminó por hacerle estallar el corazón, las palabras que había dicho antes sintió que lo habían hecho viajar en el tiempo, pero había algo que era diferente, ¡por supuesto!, no es la misma persona; decidido cambió su semblante y formas, la ayudó a ponerse en pie

Te- tranquila Blanche, que hacen falta muchas más cosas para que realmente pueda interesarme por alguien, ¿estás bien?

BR- gracias... ¡pues me parece estupendo!... solo espero que no pienses que tengo interés en ti Grandchester -hace un momento estaba bromeando y ahora está todo serio, ¡¿cuál será la verdadera forma de ser de él?!

Observa que su semblante ahora es muy frío y distante, se había metido sus manos en los bolsillos, poniéndose de perfil a ella viendo a la oscuridad del jardín

BR- ¿tanto miedo tienes a vivir?

Te- ¡¿perdona!?

Se gira para verla al rostro nuevamente

BR- sí, ¡¿tanto miedo tienes a vivir que sigues aferrado a su recuerdo?!... ¡está muerta! ¡Candy nunca volverá! Tienes que superarlo ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No creo que ella quisiera que te obsesionases tanto en su recuerdo y dejaras de vivir!

Te- yo...

BR- debes mirar hacia adelante Grandchester ¡la vida es bella! ¡Es hermoso estar vivo! Candy está muerta pero nosotros no y tenemos que seguir viviendo

Te- hablas del dolor muy a la ligera Blanche, como si nunca hubieses perdido a nadie

La observaba muy molesto

BR- ¡te equivocas! No eres la única persona que vive con infelices o tristes recuerdos, dime ¿vas a seguir toda tu vida con ese infeliz recuerdo de Candy?

Te- ¡no sabes nada de Candy!

Espetó enojado, con una mirada muy fría y dura, fijó sus ojos en las esmeraldas de ella

BR- puede ser, pero por lo que veo la amabas mucho ¿verdad? ¿Y ella?

Esperó a que este contestase, pero no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada, había algo de eso que se había clavado como astilla en su pecho desde que ella decidió marcharse de New York, sin siquiera volver a verlo a la cara, las palabras lo hicieron volver nuevamente donde estaba y con su interlocutora

BR- te desesperas porque quieres volver a verla, oír su voz, ver sus ojos, tocar sus manos...

Te- te equivocas es más que eso...

BR- hehe vale... digamos entonces que la amabas mucho, ella te dio amor y comprensión y de seguro hasta aguanto tu humor... entonces dime ¿qué le has dado tu desde que murió? Solo estás melancólico, triste, anclado en el pasado, buscándola en cada mujer que conoces, ¡esa no es manera de vivir Granchester!... ¡Grita! ¡Patalea! ¡Enójate pero sigue adelante! Atrévete a vivir y no a fingir que lo haces

Te- ¡espera!...

BR- creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, lo ideal es empezar el año con ¡buenos ánimos!

Intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre masculino

BR- y no quiero que estemos tristes o enojados...

Te- ... feliz año nuevo Blanche

Le dio un abrazo, ambos temblaban... de seguro es por el frío (pensaron a la vez)... ella sentía que de un momento a otro su temple la podía abandonar y sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas, no entendía la razón pero quería llorar

.

.

Cuando la rubia regresó junto a su familia llevaba las mejías encendidas, las piernas le temblaban y sus manos estaban frías

BR- Nadia cielo ¿m'accompagne à toilet s'il vous plait? (Nadia ¿me acompañas al servicio por favor?)

Na- ¡oui! (¡si!)

BR- Merci mon amour

Na- ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te habías metido?

BR- estaba tomando el aire... ¿por qué?

Na- mamá pregunto por ti, pero Loan la saco a bailar... ¿de quién es esa chaqueta?

BR- eh...

Se puso más roja

BR- es del señor Grandchester... me la presto para que no pasará mucho frío en el exterior...

Na- uuuhhhh ¡estabas con él! hahaha

BR- ¡oye! Hehe... Nadia cielo ¿me harías un favor?

Na- ¿¡dime!?

BR- ¿podrías devolvérselo?

Na- hahaha ¡¿le tienes miedo?! Hahahaha ¿¡pero qué habéis estado haciendo ahí afuera!?

BR- ¡NADIA!

Se escandalizó por el comentario, a la vez que recordaba cuando cayó sobre él y terminaron en el suelo, pero no era nada en comparación a los encuentros anteriores como por ejemplo la última noche que durmieron en la casa de su madre y le dio un susto de muerte...

BR- pero ¿qué está pasando por tu cabeza señorita?

Le da un toquecito en su nariz

BR- solo te estaba pidiendo un favor pero ¡para que veas! no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte en realizar tan terrible encomienda hahahaha

Salen sonriendo traviesas, hacia la mesa donde saben que se encuentra el joven, pero para su triste sorpresa ya se había marchado, gesto que más de uno empezaba a repetir

.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Andrew, también disfrutaban de su propia fiesta con la familia y amigos... por supuesto que a Emilia Elroy no le agradó en lo más mínimo la noticia de que la cabeza del clan no estuviese, pero había aceptado cuando Fleur le hizo ver, que como jefe del emporio habían compromisos que no podía evadir, ni en estas fechas, "lo que se conoce como gajes del oficio" le dijo.

.

Dos horas después de haber recibido el año muchos se habían ido a descansar, incluso Dorothy llevó a Tabatha a una recamara, mientras su madre festejaba con Alice, Neil y Archie en la biblioteca

Ne- muy bien el que diga la palabra "NO" bebe

Ar- hahahaha ¡este juego es muy raro Neil!

An- ¡no! ¡Está bien!

Ali- ehh a dicho "NO" ¡Bebe Anny!

An- ahhh ¡está bien!

Le da un sorbo a su copa

Ne- ¡ves! tampoco es tan raro Archie, ¿acaso tienes miedo?

Ar- ¡noo!

An- Hahahaha ¡te toca beber!

Ar ¡ehh no se vale! Solo estaba contestando

\- hahahahaha

Ne- ¡ahora te toca beber doble!

El pelirrojo lo mira malicioso

Ar- ahsss ¡Ya verás!

Ali- ¡ehhh! no te metas con...

Ar- hahahaha ¡caíste!

Ali- hehehe ¡vale!

Bebe un trago de su zumo de uvas

Ali- pero esta bebida es muy aburrida para mí, yo prefiero beber champán ¡como Anny!

Ne- ¡no! ¡Estás loca!

\- hahahahahahaha

Ne- ¡¿me ha engañado señora Legan?! ¡Qué fuerte me parece!

Estaban muy contentos entre la bebida y el buen ambiente, hasta que finalmente los esposos se levantaron dejando solos a los chicos

Ar- es sorprendente el cambio que ha dado Neil

Hizo el comentario el castaño, intentado una manera de poder entablar una conversación con Anny

An- la verdad es que si

Ar- es una pena que Albert tuviese que trabajar justo en estas fechas, seguro la hubiésemos pasado bien escuchando sus historias

An- hehehe si, Fleur también tiene muy buenas anécdotas...

Ar- tú también has cambiado mucho Anny...

An- bueno creo que será mejor que me retire a descansar, creo que se me está subiendo el alcohol a...

Ya no sabía cómo seguir pues Archie se había levantado también para ayudarle

Ar- te acompaño, no sería bueno que te hicieses daño si te mareas

An- gra... gracias

Ar- sabes, me alegro mucho que hayas decidido venir a la fiesta con Tabatha

Hablaba mientras subían los escalones para escoltarla hasta su habitación

Ar- estás haciendo un gran trabajo como madre, la pequeña está muy preciosa, te admiro Anny

An- hehe gracias, pero creo que exageras

Ar- ¡para nada! eres muy valiente, alegre, dedicada, amorosa con tu hija

An- creo que lo dices por la efervescencia del champán

Ar- lo digo muy enserio

Detiene su andar y gira su rostro para poder verla a la cara

Ar- ¡eres bella y me gustas! Siento una atracción hacia ti, todo lo que haces o dices me cautiva y solo quiero estar cerca tuyo... no lo entiendo

An- no es esa mi intención, si te molesta será mejor que...

Ar- shhhh ¡no interrumpas! ¿No ves que te estoy diciendo que me gustas?

La rodea con sus brazos y acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, y siente como se estremece con sus actos...

Ar- te deseo

Se apodera de sus labios apasionadamente sorbiendo hasta su aliento, Anny se siente aturdida entre el alcohol y las emociones, no sabe cómo reaccionar en un principio, pues nunca antes él la había besado de esta manera...

En lo que un inicio la desconcertó ahora se dejaba llevar, respondía a la demanda de ese hombre en su boca, sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y subieron hasta llegar a su cuello y acarició su nuca, desconocía los sonidos que emitía su garganta pero era muy similares a los de Archie...

El castaño dio unos pasos hasta topar con la puerta emitiendo un golpe seco, no le importaba si alguien escucha o los encontraba así... no razonaba, solo quería hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía

Ar- me gustas

Susurraba en la piel del cuello de la joven para luego beber de ella, besó desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta llegar a su hombro

An- Ar... chi... ie

Logró a penas pronunciar, se sentía embriagada con las sensaciones que despertaban las caricias que le prodigaba ese hombre; tomó con sus dos manos el fino rostro de la morena y observo en sus ojos un brillo que lo encendió más, deposita un corto beso sobre sus labios y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a su alcoba... había empezado a caminar y ella le seguía, quizás analizando o reflexionando lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pues tiró de su agarre al ver la puerta de la recamara donde antes había sido el lecho conyugal con Gloria

An- ¡no!

Ella lo consideraba terreno prohibido, no se atrevía a entrar en ese lugar por respeto a ella... quizás él no lo entendió o se confundió, pues por un momento se quedó de piedra sin saber por qué se negaba a seguirle

An- ahí no...

La abrazo tiernamente para luego besarle suave, quería seguir pero tal vez ella no estaba lista para tantas caricias

Ar- ¡está bien!

Entonces ella toma la iniciativa y lo besa ferozmente... a su cabeza regresaban las conversaciones candentes con su amiga Channel y los consejos que le dio por si se encontraba en una situación muy íntima, como en ese instante... empezó a retroceder hasta llegar a la puerta donde le habían asignado descansar por si deseaba quedarse en la mansión, sin dejar de besarle con su diestra gira el picaporte para entrar a la oscura privacidad que le ofrecía la habitación.

.

.

Ni uno de los dos dijo más, él con manos diestras las desliza por el fino cuerpo a la vez que ella disfruta de sus besos y se sujeta a su cuello por miedo a desvanecerse, poco a poco las prendas dejan espacio a la piel, entre el sopor de las sensaciones llegan hasta la cama que recibe la sinfonía de gemidos y deseos, como testigo silencioso de un encuentro cargado de deseo. Annie se sentía sensible a cada caricia cuando él desliza sus dedos por su cuello... su pecho... el costado... en las caderas... su muslo... para luego explorar en su entrepierna... se retuerce con las sensaciones y deja que sus propias manos estimulen el cuerpo varonil que se posiciona sobre ella... quien con sus dedos percibe claramente la humedad del deseo, sin ganas de contenerse más decide poseerla...

.

.

.

.

Terry caminaba cabizbajo hacía su apartamento, aturdido por los recuerdos y los sucesos... en definitiva no era buena idea haber mezclado bebidas... de seguro no habría tenido esa conversación tan incómoda con Blanche, pero debía reconocer que en parte tenía razón pues él mismo le había dicho algo similar a su pequeña pecosa cuando seguía sufriendo por la muerte de Anthony

¿Tenía él, derecho de no obedecer su consejo? Si bien no le ha dicho nada de amar a otra persona ni que ella estuviese deseosa por hacerlo con él, necesitaba dar el paso... seguir con su vida... en la gira debía hacer algo muy importante, tomar esas decisiones cruciales para su vida... incapaz de poder dormir decide tocar su armónica, observa el objeto por un momento en su palma y su corazón le duele.

.

.

.

.

Antes que los primeros rayos del alba aparezcan la morena se despierta, siente la cabeza como un bombo y que le da vueltas, la sujeta con una mano para calmar las sensaciones cuando ve el cuerpo de un hombre a su lado dormido profundamente, entonces aparecen escenas confusas en su mente... Archie está acostado a su lado desnudo y ella también está así, volvía a sentir las sensaciones que había despertado en su cuerpo con las caricias y los besos... posó sus dedos sobre sus labios buscando su rastro...

Sonrió de manera inconsciente y la piel se le erizó al recordar lo que había vivido cuando lo sintió dentro de ella... mueve sus dedos sobre su boca dando ligeros golpes un dedito detrás del otro continuamente pensando ¿qué debía hacer?... finalmente decidió levantarse y vestirse procurando hacer el menor ruido posible... con zapatos en mano abre la puerta para salir de manera sigilosa hasta donde está dormida su hija, la abriga para luego llevarla en brazos hasta la entrada de la mansión donde se encuentra con Jaime que llevaba leche y frutas para el desayuno, aunque tuviese fiesta era su hábito levantarse temprano, le solicita el coche para que la lleve a su casa.

Horas después la familia se despierta y poco a poco van bajando al comedor para desayunar juntos como primer acto de año, el castaño se removió en su lugar como clara señal de que iba a despertar... tumbado boca abajo estira su mano izquierda buscando algo o a alguien, pero no lo encuentra, gira su rostro para observar ese lado de la cama que descubre vacío, se apoya sobre sus codos para levantar el torso y examinando su alrededor, no se oye ni un ruido más el que hace él al moverse entre las sábanas, no estaban ni las ropas de ella, siente un gran vacío en su pecho, más bien se siente hueco, le falta algo...

Se levanta finalmente de la cama para ducharse, mira su cuerpo y al su alrededor nuevamente sopesando si todo ha sido un sueño o realidad... pero ha sido real, ¡muy real! le duele y le consta.

Ne- buenos días Archie... ¿qué tal la velada?

El pelirrojo lo mira y saluda muy pícaro

Ar- hola Neil

Ne- uhhh que mal despertar tienes hoy

Ar- ¡por favor! podrías hablar más bajo, me duele la cabeza... ¿has visto a Anny?

Ne- haha ¡¿qué pasa fiera?! ¿La has perdido? Si te la deje en la biblioteca ayer

Ar-¡ja, ja! ¡Gracioso!

Bebía del zumo de tomate con pimienta y limón para pasar la resaca

Ar- ya sé que la dejaste en la biblioteca conmigo ayer, pero me refiero ahora en la mañana

Ne- ¡pues no! Hehehe y ¿dime? ¿¡Al final lo hiciste!?

Levanta la ceja insinuando maldad, haciendo que su primo que seguía bebiendo su brebaje casi se ahogue por la pregunta

Ar- coj coj coj ¡¿hacer?! ¿El qué? ¡No hemos hecho nada!

Contestaba nervioso

Ne- hahahahahaha ¡Archivald Corwell te has puesto rojo como un tomate! ¡¿Qué maldad has hecho?!

Ar- ¡¿yo?! ¡NADA!

Ne- hahahaha ¡está bien granuja! pero me parece que desaprovechaste una gran oportunidad para hacerle saber a Anny lo que sientes por ella

Ar- ¡ahh, esooo! ehhh

Ne- hahahaha pero ¿qué pensabas a que me refería? ¿¡Estás seguro que no has hecho nada!? Ay picarooooo

Ar- oyeee... bueno hable con ella pero no sé si me entendió

El- ¡buenos días!

Ne- ¡buenos días tía Elroy!... hola cariño

Saluda a su esposa que también ingresaba al comedor junto a la abuela

Ar- ¡buenos días tía!... Alice

Ali- buenos días

El- después de tomar el desayuno iremos a misa

Ne- está bien tía

Ali- ¿¡sabe cuándo vuelven Albert y Fleur, tía Elroy!?

El- no, no supieron darme una fecha de regreso

Ar- Dorothy

Se dirigió a la mucama que llevaba en ese momento una bandeja con el desayuno especial de la pelirroja

Ar- ¿has visto a la señorita Brither?

Do- la señorita se fue muy temprano, señor

El- ¿no se quedó a dormir?

Do- oh sí señora, pero le dijo a Jaime que tenía que volver a su casa

El- entiendo...

Ar- gracias

Siguieron tomando su desayuno para poder ir a la primera misa del año como le agradaba hacer a la señora Emilia Elroy, con la esperanza de poder verla y hablar con ella... pero no apareció, no pudo verla ese día... ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente después de este y eso le desesperaba


	20. Parte 19

_**Parte 19**_

El 4 de enero en víspera del viaje de la compañía Stratford el equipo se presenta para hacer los preparativos para la marcha, pruebas del vestuario y más, los actores se encuentran muy animados a excepción de Terreuce, aunque llegó su amigo el magnate con su esposa para despedirse sus ánimos no cambiaron, también una antigua compañera se acercó al lugar para saludarles con deseos de feliz año y "Mucha mierda" en la gira; Susana de regreso a su casa, desea disfrutar de un paseo con su familia, la relación con su marido había mejorado bastante y el ambiente en el hogar era de lo más agradable... se sentía tan dichosa que no había reparado en la mujer que se acercaba a ellos

.

JD- querido George "feliz año nuevo" corazón

Saludaba una morena abrazándolo descaradamente enfrente de su esposa, para Susana eso fue suficiente para sacar su vena de celo

JD- señora Butler, feliz año

Su- feliz año "señorita" Dunant

Susana quiso hacerse notar la diferencia de estatus ente ambas, pero para la rubia en vano

JD- ¡George querido! ¡¿Cómo te tratan las vacaciones?! ¡Haces mucha falta en el trabajo!

Parloteaba la joven tratando de mostrar la confianza e intimidad que había entre ellos a su esposa

JD- espero ansiosa que regreses cuanto antes para estar nuevamente trabajando juntos

Comentaba ya más sardónica para incomodar a la rubia

Su- ¡señorita Dunant! Me parece que es una descortesía por su parte referirse de esa manera a mi marido estando yo enfrente

JD- hahaha señora Butler ¡no tiene que ser así! Porque su marido y yo somos ¡muy buenos amigos! Es más ¡íntimos diría yo! ¡¿Verdad George?!

Acariciaba el brazo del caballero descaradamente

Ge- ¡me parece que te equivocas estrepitosamente Jenny!

Su- no entiendo qué quiere decir señorita... ¿acaso hay algo que me he perdido?

JD- mmm no mucho creo hahahaha

Su- ¿sabe qué? Quiero aprovechar que está enfrente y mi marido también para ¡aclarar la situación! por si no le ha quedado claro el caballero aquí a mi lado es "mi Esposo" ante la ley y Dios

JD- ¿Y?

Su- ¡¿cómo que "y"?!

JD- ¡yo soy su compañera de trabajo! ¡Su amiga! ¡Su amante! ¡Su confidente incondicional! ¡No una desconocida! sino lo que él necesita

Su- ¡¿cómo dice?!

JD- querido ¿por qué no le dices la verdad?

Ge- ¿no sé de qué verdad estás hablando? ¡Te desconozco totalmente Jhenny!.

JD- dile a ella que estás conmigo, no ves que se cree mucho mejor que yo ¡solo porque dice que esa niña es tuya! George por qué no le dices de una buena vez que no necesitas de ella sí ya me tienes a mí en tu vida

Su- me parece un descaro por su parte pretender que él haga eso demostrando a ver con quién de las dos se queda

JD- ¿tiene miedo de escuchar la verdad?

Su- ¡ja! ¡¿Miedo?! Por favor no me haga reír, ¡¿George podrías decirle a esta mujer que hago yo si está ella en tu vida?!

Ge- ¡ya está bien Jhenny! Te dije desde un principio que ¡solo te podía ofrecer mi amistad! ¡Nunca hemos tenido nada tú y yo! ¡Y no tengo interés en hacerlo! Susana es mi esposa la persona que realmente quiero, amo y deseo compartir mi vida con ella

JD- pero George ¡yo te amo!

Le lloraba, insistiendo en veracidad de su sentimiento hacia él

JD- ¡Esa bastarda ni siquiera es tu hija! (Plaf)

La rubia le giró la cara de una bofetada que le propinó a la mujer por referirse así de Thais

Su- ¡no te atrevas a meter a mi hija en esto!

Ge- ¡eso ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso! ¡Déjame en paz Jhenny! ¡No te quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

JD- ¡pero George!

Ge- ¡Aléjate de mí y mi familia! No tienes por qué estar mandando misivas a mi mujer insinuando que hay algo entre tú y yo porque ¡no lo hay!

JD- pe…

Ge- ¡adiós!

Prosiguieron su camino dejando a una aturdida ¡Jhenny Dunant! Había pensado que si la mujer llegaba a creer que George tenía una amante lo dejaría finalmente libre y entonces ella podría por fin tener algo con él, pero no fue así, todo salió diferente, por lo visto los había unido más

JD- ¡maldita sea Susana! Te has salido con la tuya... ¡pero esto no se quedará así! ¡George será mío! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

Se expresa con amargura mientras masajea la zona donde recibió el golpe

.

Dos calles más adelante Susana tuvo que detenerse para poder recuperar un poco el aliento, todavía estaba nerviosa y el corazón aun le late a mil, había mantenido la compostura enfrente de esa mujerzuela pero eso no quitaba que la pusiese inquieta

Ge- Susana ¡¿estás bien?!

Su- sí... ¡si menudo subidón de adrenalina! Quería saltar sobre ella y ¡arrancarle los pelos de la cabeza! ¡Es una sinvergüenza!

Ge- ¡lo siento!

Su- ¡no tienes que disculparte!

Ge- ¡claro que sí! ¡Debí mantener más la distancia con ella desde un principio cuando se me declaró!

Su- ¡¿estás seguro de lo que le has dicho a ella?!

Ge- hahaha ¿¡por qué me lo preguntas!? Es que acaso ¡¿no me crees?!

Su- ¡sí... sí te creo, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a escucharlo!

Ge- pues si lo necesitas, ¡te lo puedo decir todos los días! ¡Te amo!

La besa para afirmar sus palabras

Su- yo también...

.

.

.

Los siguientes días la familia Reginar daba paseos matinales pero no coincidieron en ningún momento con el actor Grandchester o eso le pareció a la joven Blanche... quien poco a poco se iba quedando sola, sus padres de repente salían solos sin decir mucho o a dónde, los gemelos tenían sus propios paseos con la señorita Baker y su hermano Loan desaparecía sin decir más... a veces salía ella sola a dar un paseo, pero cada vez que lo hacía una tristeza enorme se instalaba en su pecho, le dolía a tal punto que terminaba con dolor de cabeza.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el día que la compañía daría inicio la gira, Terry en su asiento mira el paisaje a su paso reflexionando los sucesos anteriores y las palabras dichas por Loan y Blanche, parece como si tuviesen algo a escondidas; al primero lugar donde llegaron fue New Jersey actuando la noche del domingo 7 de Enero, después representaron el día martes 09 la obra en Filadelfia, el día 12 estaban en Maryland, el 15 hicieron doble presentación en Pensilvania, el trayecto seguía por Pittsburg actuando el día 19, era 22 de Enero cuando llegaron a Columbus, el jueves 25 partían de Indianápolis para llegar el mismo día por la noche a Chicago, un día antes de lo previsto por lo que Terreuce pidió permiso para realizar un desvió antes de llegar a su destino

RH- ¿estás seguro que no deseas venir con nosotros a Chicago?

Te- no te preocupes Robert ¡que no los dejaré tirados! Simplemente quiero ir a otro lugar aprovechando que tenemos un día libre

RH- puede que parezca que lo tengamos libre porque no actuamos, pero hay un evento al cual debemos asistir

Te- te prometo que no escaparé hahaha

RH- está bien, pero a cambio el 28 deberás asistir sin falta y tú solo a una gala benéfica como representante de la compañía

Te- ¿ehhh? ¿¡Yo solo!?

RH- ¡exacto!

Te- mmm

Lo observó detenidamente, no tenía idea a que se debía, pero lo veía algo sospechoso a su jefe

Te- ¡está bien! Así será

RH- Terry, puedo saber ¿a dónde vas? si no es mucha indiscreción

Te- no te preocupes, estaré aquí mismo en Illinois, quiero visitar un lugar en especial

RH- está bien, ¡nos vemos en Chicago!

Se despiden ambos caballeros, Terry se queda observando la marcha del gran armatoste de metal alejándose, no tenía pensado decirle a dónde iba en realidad, ese es su secreto... regreso al hotel y cogió su maleta para volver a la estación de trenes e ir hasta Lakewood, cuando llegó a la ciudad ya estaba oscuro, busco un hotel donde quedarse y un coche para alquilar, si todo salía como lo tenía previsto podía estar a tiempo para la presentación del 27... esa fue una de sus tantas noches más largas que recuerda.

.

.

.

.

Blanche estaba muy deprimida pero lo ocultaba a su familia, llegó a sentirse hastiada de esa ciudad, incluso todo le irritaba con facilidad, los días eran grises y largos, las noches eternas y oscuras, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba libre, siempre se había encontrado con alguien de la familia pero ahora todos estaban haciendo algo o viendo a alguien dejándola sola; ese día estaban desayunando juntos, momento muy esperado para la rubia

HR- hija, ¿podrías ir a la casa del señor Grandchester a buscar unas cosas que se necesitaran para la fiesta en Chicago?

BR- ¿su casa? vale, ¿a qué hora?

HR- mmmm creo que sería bueno que fueras a las tres y media

BR- ¿yo sola?

HR- si... los demás no podemos ¿te parece bien?

BR- ¡sí! no pasa nada, ya iré yo

Lo- ¿estás bien?

BR- ¿yo? ¿Sí, por?

Lo- te veo extraña

BR- será que estoy cansada... descansaré un poco y después iré a por las cosas de Grandchester

Lo- de acuerdo, nos vemos a la tarde

Los vio partir a todos así que subió a su alcoba... se asoma a su ventana y la tristeza la invade nuevamente recordando la madrugada del primer día del año y la conversación con el estresante actor Grandchester, agobiada decide recostarse en el diván para leer pero se queda traspuesta cayendo en un sueño espeso

.

.

.

_Había un poco de niebla y el suelo estaba mojado, cuando se levanta y ve como un chico de cabellos rubios vestido con traje típico Escocés tocando un instrumento que emite un sonido muy similar al del sueño anterior, camina alejándose de ella, no tenía intenciones de quedarse sola así que lo sigue llegando hasta encontrarse con un portal de piedra con dos escuderos armados con arcos que está cerrado._

_Continua y encuentra una puerta cubierta por una cascada, invadida por la curiosidad decide avanzar hasta encontrarse con un hermoso portal con un arco de rosas, la puerta al igual que las otras está cerrada pero le llama la atención el escudo en la cerradura, un __**"Águila dorada con sus alas abiertas, en su pecho sobre relieve la letra A, sobre una flor de diez pétalos azules y una campanita colgaba de él, tres diamantes estaban incrustados alrededor de la cabeza del ave"... **_

_Extiende su mano con la intención de tocarlo, gesto que hace que la puerta se abra, decide seguir por el sendero entre un hermoso jardín de rosas de diversos colores, a su encuentro viene caminando despacio un pequeño animal de pelaje blanco con parches oscuros en sus ojos y anillos negros en su cola_

_ BR- hola_

_Se agacha para acariciar al pequeño coatí quien se deja mimar por la chica _

_ BR- ¿sabes en dónde estoy?_

_La criatura en su manos se le queda mirando con atención por unos segundos para después saltar al suelo nuevamente y caminar al interior de una casa, bueno de un edificio grande de ladrillos marrones, cuando va tras el animal el ambiente cambia claramente, es como si entrara en una habitación donde hay dos camas y en la puerta del armario que hay cerca de ella se ve reflejada, pero no se reconoce... esta con otro peinado, dos coletas, lleva una ropa diferente, vestido blanco, como uniforme de enfermera_

.

.

.

La rubia se estremece en su lugar donde se había quedado dormida, y sus ojos se abren completamente, respira profundo un par de veces para intentar pasar el mal sabor de boca que le había quedado y salir de su sopor

BR- ¡pero qué sueño más extraño!

Hablaba consigo misma a la vez que se sentaba

BR- con lo que detesto los vestidos blancos... ¡oh pero qué tarde es! Debo darme prisa sino no llegaré a tiempo a la casa de Grandchester

Rápidamente se levanta al ver la hora en el reloj de mesa que estaba cerca de ella, revisó su apariencia en el espejo y coloca los mechones que estaban fuera del recogido, alisó los pliegues de su vestido, tomó su abrigo azul y los guantes para salir a la calle a toda prisa... cuando estaba a punto de llegar al apartamento del joven en la ciudad cayó en cuenta que sus padres no conocen ese lugar, entonces es más que seguro que se había equivocado de dirección

BR- ahss pero qué torpe... ¡cochero! ¡Cochero!

Hace señas para que se detenga, debía tomar uno para llegar pronto pues era las cuatro menos un cuarto, no había más remedio llegaría tarde... finalmente estaba ante la puerta de la casa de Eleanor Baker

Mar- ¡buenas tardes señorita!

BR- buenas tardes Margot, perdona la tardanza pero me dijeron que viniera para poder recoger unas cosas que se llevarán a Chicago

Mar- sí, pero me temo que no es aquí

BR- ¿cómo así?

Mar- si me excusa un momento puedo llevarle

BR- si

La señora fue a buscar su propio abrigo para salir junto a la rubia, minutos después ambas caminaron un par de calles más abajo hasta girar a mano derecha, el barrio es muy tranquilo y señorial, llegan ante una hermosa casa estilo inglés de color blanco, la mujer llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió pero no se veía nada ni nadie, ya que el interior estaba a oscuras

BR- ¿hay alguien aquí?

Mar- ¿por qué no entra señorita?

BR- ¡¿ehh?! No creo que sea seguro señora Margot

Mar- mi niña, créame que no le va a pasar nada malo

Br- ¡está bien!...

Da un par de pasos al interior y el silencio es sepulcral

BR- ... holaa

\- "¡SORPRESA!"

El grito hizo eco retumbando en toda la estancia, la luz se encendió dejando ver a toda su familia junto a Eleanor y Van Dyke, Carolina, Nicolás y Elly... bajo una pancarta que dice "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLANCHE"

HR- ¡feliz cumpleaños mi amorcito lindo! Que Diosito me la bendiga siempre

BR- ¡mamy! ¡Gracias!

Se aferraba a su abrazo mientras ella le daba muchos besos y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

NR- ¡princesa, felicidades!

BR- ¡papá!

Na/Ma- ¡felicidades hermanita!

BR- ¡muchas gracias hermanitos!

Lo- ¡marmota! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hahaha

Loan la alzó con su abrazo y la hizo girar

BR- hahaha ¡gracias!

Lo- ¿¡no me digas que pensaste que nos olvidaríamos de tu día!?

BR- ¡para nada! Es más ¡yo lo había olvidado! hehehehe

Lo- ¡pues no lo pienses nunca!

Le da un beso sonoro en su mejía

EB- ¡muchas felicidades Blanche!

Eleanor y todos los demás presentes saludaron a la joven

HR- perdona cariño si sentiste que te habíamos dejado de lado estos días pero estábamos preparando la sorpresa

BR- ¡no te preocupes mamá!

EB han sufrido mucho queriendo tener todo listo para el 14, por un momento temimos que no lo estuviera

BR- y ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

HR- ven

Subían los escalones y detrás de ellos iban los gemelos y Eleanor

HR- la señorita Baker nos ayudó encontrando esta casa y los demás quisimos prepararte tu cuarto

Na- el tío Raymond mandó nuestras cosas

BR- ¿nuestras cosas? ¡No entiendo!

EB- querida, tus padres han decidido que ya no viajarán a Argentina, sino que viviréis aquí en New York

BR- ¡¿en serio?!

HR- ¡sí!

En ese momento abre la puerta de la que sería su habitación, amueblada con los colores que le gustan, las paredes de color perla, las cortinas de color azul marino con decoraciones en dorado, una cama amplia con estructura de madera en blanco con sus cortinas traslúcidas, con sábanas celestes, mantas azules y cojines con fundas azules y verdes, tenía su propio escritorio, tocador y un librera lo suficientemente amplia para las obras que ya ha leído y las que faltaba por leer

BR- ¡es precioso! ¡Gracias mamá!

HR- me alegro que te guste

BR- ¡gracias a todos! Señorita Baker, Nadia, Mauricio...

EB- ¡ha sido un placer! Tu madre me dijo que no eres de obsequios ostentosos ni nada por el estilo, y que sentirte como en casa es lo que más anhelas, por eso decidieron buscar un lugar donde establecerse

BR- ¡me encanta!

Lo- ¿están listos para la fiesta?

HR- ¡sí, ahora vamos!

Se unieron al grupo para festejar doble, por el cumpleaños de la joven Reginar y la inauguración de la nueva residencia de la familia... los siguientes días fueron como bálsamo para el corazón de la chica. Finalmente el 24 de Enero viajaban todos hacía Chicago, Blanche estaba nerviosa por lo que podía descubrir, la fría mañana del viernes 26 de Enero llegaban a la estación de la ciudad donde Robert Hathaway los esperaba

Ro- ¡buenos días! ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí!

EB- ¡hola Robert! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Alguna novedad?

Ro- ¡bien! ehhh sí un poco

EB- ¿ah sí? ¿Qué sucede?

Ro- Terry se quedó en Illinois, me pidió el día libre para visitar un lugar

EB- ohhh ¡por un momento me asustaste! ¡Pensé que había descubierto la sorpresa!

Ro- hahaha por suerte de momento no, al menos por ahora disponemos de tiempo para poder hacer las gestiones con total libertad

EB- bien, ¡vamos! ¡Manos a la obra!

.

.

.

.

Esa mañana Terry estaba nervioso, pues la carreta que había alquilado no aparecía, deseaba hacer el recorrido de la misma manera como lo hizo la primera vez, si deseaba cerrar el círculo debía hacerlo bien, en sus manos sostenía un hermoso ramo de narcisos... llevaba media hora de retraso y la paciencia no es que sea una de sus mejores virtudes, ni mucho menos tener buen humor, finalmente a las diez de la mañana emprende su viaje hacia el "Hogar de Ponny" lugar donde había crecido su querida pequeña pecosa y del cual siempre le hablaba.

.

Su corazón le late a mil, siente los nervios a flor de piel, como si realizara el viaje por primera vez, desciende del carruaje y camina por el sendero que lleva hasta el orfanato, los chicos están en clases con la hermana María, puede verla por la ventana como se dirigía a ellos; por Albert sabe que han ampliado las instalaciones en memoria de Candy, también hay un banco en lo alto de la colina favorita de ella, donde siempre le gustaba correr y ver el paisaje

.

Te- _Prometí quererte para siempre Candy, finalmente no había duda en mi mente, pero el destino tuvo planes diferentes y te perdí por accidente... una vez actué alejándome de ti porque creía que te defendía, pero mi corazón fue tan ciego... _

_ Fue una estupidez dejarte en Londres y después en New York; si pudiera regresar el tiempo esta vez no dudaría, mi silencio e indecisión fue un error. Si te aleje de mí, si te deje partir fue porque todo lo que me pasaba me daba miedo, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo... _

_ Ahora ya no temo amor, ya tuve bastante con mi dolor. Maldigo la suerte que nos separó, más ya no seguiré luchando con los demonios que trae tu recuerdo y juegan con mi cordura... _

_ ¡Candice ahora debo dejarte ir! Para que puedas descansar en paz, siempre estarás en mi corazón como el más bello y puro amor... _

_ ¡TE AMO CANDY!_

.

El viento llevaba consigo esas palabras cargadas de sentimiento y de los pétalos que había deshojado mientras hablaba con el corazón abierto como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro, pero no sentía tanto dolor y desespero como la tarde que recibió la noticia en Francia, era un peso que dejaba finalmente... esa colina estaba haciendo lo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora, aliviar su alma.

.

Después de estar un par de horas en el lugar, dejo lo que quedaba del ramo sobre la banca que estaba un poco cubierta de nieve para emprender el camino de regreso a Chicago, se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo y de lo que quería para su vida; a media noche llegó a la ciudad y fue hasta el hotel Lenox donde estaba hospedado todo el elenco de la compañía de teatro.

El sábado desde que inició la tarde se presentó en el edificio donde actuarían para las pruebas y ensayo, ceno en el lugar para mantenerse lo más concentrado posible; su actuación de esa noche fue impecable, en la recepción se mostraba indiferente ante el asedio de las admiradoras hasta que se encontró con sus amigos, saludo a los Andrew que habían llegado a ver la obra.

.

.

Ro- Terry ¡no olvides debes de estar en el salón de actos a las seis de la tarde!

Le recordaba su jefe mientras tomaban el almuerzo

Te- ¡si Robert! ¡No se me va a olvidar! Con las cien veces que me lo has dicho dudo que pueda pasarlo por alto

Ro- hahaha ¡está bien! Nos vemos después

Te- si - se retiró a su habitación y con mucho ánimo escribió unas cuantas cartas, aún quedaba más de un mes antes de que pudiese regresar a Broadway, por lo que la buenas nuevas que tenía no podían esperar tanto, su madre y su padre debían saberlo... ¡ah! y por supuesto ella también.

.

.

Después de enviar las misivas en la oficina de correos regresó decidido a cumplir con tan terrible encomienda, de asistir a una fiesta, de seguro abarrotada de desconocidos deseosos de hablar, hablar y hablar... se puso su traje oscuro y fue hasta el lugar donde le esperaban llevándose la sorpresa de su vida

\- ¡PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑERO!

¡PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑEROO!

¡PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑEROOO!

¡Y NADIE LO PUEDE NEGAR!

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERREUCE!"

.

Habían cantado todos los presentes, sus compañeros de trabajo, su madre con su novio, sus ex compañeros del Colegio San Pablo Archie, Anny, Neil con su esposa, Albert y Fleur, y como no, toda la familia Reginar Loan, Nadia, Mauricio, Hellem, Natham y ella... Blanche; lejos de ser pesada la fiesta le era agradable, se sentía con nuevas energías, después de cenar empezó la música y Terry la invitó a bailar

BR- muchas felicidades Grandchester

Te- ¡gracias!

BR- ¿qué se siente ser tan viejo?

Te- ¿tan viejo? ¡Pero si estoy en plena flor de mi juventud! ¡Estoy tan fresco como una lechuga!

BR- hahahaha ¡madre mía! ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¿¡Quién eres!?

Te- hahahaha ¿por qué lo dices?

BR- no sé... hay algo en ti mmmm que noto diferente… estás que te sales

Te- ¡el pequeño sabueso entra en acción! Hahaha a ver dime, ¿en qué es evidente la diferencia?

BR- ashh ¡pequeño sabueso! ¡No entiendo cuál es la gana de ponerle mote a todo! ¿Tanto te cuesta llamar a las personas por su nombre?

Te- hahahaha ¡mucho!

BR- ¡madre mía, estás muy excitado! ¡Alegre! ¡Tu rostro incluso se ve más iluminado!

Te- ¿será gracias a la hermosa ninfa que baila conmigo? ¡Hoy luces realmente bella! ¿No te lo había dicho?

BR- ¡por favor! ¡¿No quieras tomarme el pelo?! ¿Desde cuándo aquí te has dado cuenta que soy hermosa? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te habrás dado un golpe en la cabeza?

Te- hahaha ¡tan linda! ¡Si hasta tienes buen humor!

BR- ¿¡linda!? ¡En serio! ¿Qué has bebido? ¡Te ha sentado muy mal! hahahahaha

T - hablo muy enserio Reginar, eres hermosa pero ¡hoy luces realmente bella! tu vestido se pega a tu figura como una segunda piel, haciendo de tus movimientos en la pista sean galantes cual gacela, y ese color mmm el rojo hace un lindo contraste con tu tez blanca

Ella se había quedado muda, nunca antes le habían hablado de esa manera y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar

BR- ¡no me gusta esta broma!

Te- no es ninguna broma, me gustas...

Se atrevió a decir, se pararon en medio de la pista, ella estaba perpleja por las palabras que le había dicho, temía que sus piernas le pudiesen fallar por lo que decide salir de ese lugar

Te- ¡espera! ¡Reginar, espera un momento!

BR- ¡NO!

Proseguía su marcha hasta llegar al pasillo fuera del salón donde estaba la fiesta

Te- ¡puedes esperar un momento por favor!

La sujeta de una mano para impedir que se siga alejando

Te- déjame explicarme

BR- ¿explicarte? No creo que haya algo que decir... ¡ah bueno si! una cosa ¡NO ESTOY PARA JUEGOS GRANDCHESTER!

Habló fuerte, claro y molesta, muy molesta

Te- ¿pero por qué te enojas? ¿¡Tanto te incomoda que sienta algo por ti!?

BR- ¿tú estás seguro que sientes algo por mí? O es porque ¿me sigues confundiendo con ella?

Te- ¿ehh?... ¡no! Vamos a ver, no pensaba hacerlo de esta manera... no tenía ni idea de que se haría esta fiesta ni mucho menos que tú estarías aquí, de haberlo sabido no te hubiese mandado la carta esta tarde a New York

BR- ¿la carta? ¿¡Qué carta!?

Te- en la que te digo que he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste en año nuevo y que tienes razón, que tengo ganas de seguir viviendo y que quiero hacerlo contigo

La mirada la rubia se nubló por las lágrimas

Te- ¡quiero dejar mis miedos y dudas atrás! deseo conocerte y quererte...

BR- ¡basta! ¡Por favor no sigas! No...

Le era difícil seguir explicándose, se sentía mareada por todas las emociones mezcladas

Te- ¡Blanche!

Le toma del mentón para obligarla a verle a los ojos

Te- eres magnífica y especial, no me importa nada más que estar cerca de ti... te necesito en mi vida pero no para que ocupes el espacio de nadie

BR- ¡por favor no sigas! Lo nuestro no es posible, no soy una mujer para alguien... no así, no como soy yo

Te- ¡Blanche no me importa! ¡Olvida todo lo pasado y dame la oportunidad de empezar de cero y vivir nuestro amor! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Elijo estar contigo siempre! Pase lo que pase... sea como sea

La abraza y mira con ternura las hermosas esmeraldas que lo observan perpleja; se siente mareada, su cabeza gira demasiado, no está segura si debe darle crédito a lo que dice, sentirse tan unida a su cuerpo con ese abrazo la aturde, le cuesta pensar... su aroma le embriaga y fascina, su ser empieza a temblar al sentir el calor que emana de la figura del castaño y siente como si una coraza se rompe en miles de trozos estrellándose estrepitosamente en un vacío negro interior, justo en el momento que él posa su boca sobre la de ella para darle un beso... un beso que empezó como algo tierno para luego ir aumentando de intensidad y deseo...

.

Es un beso apasionado y lleno de sentimiento, se aferra a él porque siente que en cualquier momento se puede desvanecer, en su mente estalla una bomba mostrando imágenes de su vida como si fuese una película

.

_Ella sobre la cubierta del barco en medio de la niebla siguiendo su fular verde hasta encontrarse con la figura de un hombre con la mirada triste_

_ Te- ¿hay alguien ahí?_

_ Ca- sí, perdóname no quise molestarte es que me pareció que estabas tristes_

_ Te- ¿que estaba triste? no es verdad estoy muy triste hahahaha... en que estas soñando pequeña pecosa_

_ Ca- ¿pecosa yo?_

_ Te- lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña pero realmente eres muy pecosa_

_ Ca- ¡eso a mí no me importa! ¡Me gustan mucho las pecas!_

_ Te- entiendo, por eso las coleccionas_

_ Ca- sí, y últimamente estaba pensando en cómo conseguir más..._

_Ese mismo chico interrumpe en plena plegaria en la iglesia con aires de insuficiencia y retadora, podría jurar que le dedicó una mirada pervertida como reconociéndola... ahora vestido con su traje de equitación y chaqueta roja salta de una rama para interrumpir a Neil y sus secuaces que le tienen sujeta de manos causándole daño_

_ Ca- ¡suéltenme!_

_ Ne- es fuerte porque trabajo en un establo_

_ Ca- ¡déjenme!_

_ Ne- si te quejas te soltaremos_

_ Te- espero no haberlos molestado... ¡¿pregunte si molesto?!_

_ Ca- ¡Terry!_

_ Te- ¿cómo te sientes?... _

_Ni uno de ellos se digna a contestar por miedo _

_ Te- ya veo, soy el hijo del más alto noble inglés y ustedes son ricos ¿ehh?… tres americanos ricos atacan a una chica, bien, les enseñare como un caballero inglés se comporta en estos caso _

_Y le propina un par de golpes bien dados por lo que huyen como lo cobardes que son_

_ Ca- ¡espera! Espera Terry_

_ Te- ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_ Ca- quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste..._

_ Te- no tienes nada que agradecerme, no lo hice para ayudarte, solo no me gustan esos chicos, eso es todo... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿acaso vas a declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa?... conozco un buen lugar para declararte ¿¡quieres venir!?..._

_._

_Recuerda también la noche que irrumpió en su habitación borracho y herido... cuando este regresaba a su habitación la encontró a ella con la foto de su madre "Eleanor Baker"... sentados en la segunda colina disfrutando del momento mientras él toca la armónica... las tardes que coincidieron y aprovechaban para pasear en el zoo Blue River... disfrazados de Romeo y Julieta en el festival de mayo... el verano en Escocia sentados frente a la chimenea... incluso la tarde que pasaban cerca del lago y este le pidió bailar para después terminar besándola... cuando decide dejar el colegio San Pablo al igual que él para buscar su propio camino... también el día que llegó a Chicago para actuar en la obra del "Rey Lear" y su desesperó por no poder encontrarlo... el día que viaja a New York y se reencuentran para después tener que separarse de esa manera tan triste y dolorosa_

_._

_Corriendo, bajaba los escalones desesperadamente, ¡huyendo de él! Podía sentir sus pasos que la pueden alcanzar en cualquier momento, la situación a parte de incómoda era dolorosa, no entendía como Terry no fue capaz de contarle todo lo que había pasado con respecto al accidente de Susana, si por un momento pensó que podía estar cerca de él todo se vino abajo cuando lo vio aparecer en la azotea, su rostro que denotaba preocupación se quedó inexpresivo al descubrirla en ese lugar, esos ojos azules se oscurecieron y tornaron tristes de dolor, él aceptaba y asumía la carga que representaba Susana en su vida, ¿acaso era un sueño? Con la de personas en el lugar y solo era capaz de agachar la cabeza y obedecer la voz femenina déspota que le ordenaba en ese momento… no reconocía a ese hombre frente a ella_

_ Te- ¡Candy! ¡Candy no quiero dejarte ir!_

_ Ca- Terry yo lo sient…_

_ Te- ¡No digas nada! ¡Déjame quedarme así un momento!_

_ Ca- Yo… – ¡oh! ¡Terry! Terry está llorando, su rostro se apega a mi cuello, siento caer sus lágrimas, traspasan mi piel llegando hasta mi corazón haciéndolo arder de dolor y desmoronarse a trozos, ¡sus brazos me aprisionan! ¡Oh Terry por favor no me sueltes!... ¿Por qué debemos separarnos así? Terry el chico que yo amo… su abrazo se está aflojando, ¡ahora sus manos están en mis hombros! ¡No Terry! ¡Por favor! No me sueltes de tu prisión, ¿dónde está tu coraje?_

_ Te- ¡Quiero que seas feliz! ¡Prométemelo Candy! ¡Prométemelo!_

_ Ca- ¡Tú también Terry!_

.

.

¡LO RECORDABA! ¡L RECORDABA TODO! Incluso reconocía al mismo hombre de sus pensamientos con el que la tiene prisionera entre sus brazo y la besa apasionadamente después de "¡haberle confesado que la quería y deseaba estar con ella!" Finalmente estaba en los brazos de su amado Terry

BR- Terry

Logró susurrar con el poco aliento que tenía, en su rostro las lágrimas corrían libremente... todo se volvía oscuro

Te- ¡Blanche! ¡Blanche! ¡reacciona!

Se asustó cuando la dama en sus brazos se desvanece sin más


	21. Parte 20

_**Parte 20**_

Después de pasar fin de año y unos días más en compañía de la familia Reginar en Nueva York, Albert regresa a su ciudad, retoma su trabajo de oficina en la sede central de Chicago para continuar con su labor, Archie se alegra de verlos regresar pero no puede evitar preguntar muchas cosas...

Ar- que bueno que finalmente estás aquí, la tía estaba muy triste por tu ausencia

Al- ¿la vio algún doctor?

Ar- no era necesario, pero dime ¿cómo les fue en New York? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¡¿No recuerdo que hubiese que hacer un viaje en esas fechas?!

Al- hehehe ¡tranquilo Archí! Veras... pues era algo que no estaba programado

Intentó excusarse

Al- pero a la vez admito que era necesario

Ar- bueno, me sorprendió que no le pidieras a George o a mí hacerlo, estamos tristes

Fingía un puchero

Al- ¿y eso por qué?

Ar- ¡pues porque no nos dijiste de hacer el viaje ni mucho menos de ir contigo!

Al- hahahahaha ¡ay pobre! ¿Y qué tal fin de año? ¿Algún avance con ella?

La pregunta sorprendió al castaño

Ar- ehhh... pues no mucho la verdad hehehe

Intentaba fingir su tristeza

Ar- llevo días buscándola pero no he tenido suerte

Al- bueno no desesperes, pronto veras la mejor manera de proceder, por cierto ¿quieres saber algo curioso?

Ar- ¿de qué se trata?

Al pues veras en nuestro viaje conocí a una familia Francesa muy agradable, los "Reginar"

Ar- ¿sí? Y ¿qué tienen de especial?

Al- pues los esposos Hellem y Natham son muy encantadores y sus cuatro hijos también, de seguro te caerían muy bien

Ar- ¿sí?

Lo mira suspicaz sin terminar de entender la verdadera razón de su fascinación

Al- Loan y Blanche estudiaron en el Colegio San Pablo al igual que tú, ¿de seguro los habrás visto? Y los mellizos me recuerdan mucho a ti y Stear con sus aventuras

Ar- ¿en serio?

Al- sí, bueno pero sobre todo la señorita Blanche, me recordaba mucho a Candy, es una niña hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes y muy sonriente, muy similar en su forma de ser pero...

Ar- ¡¿en serio?!

Se sorprende más aún

Al- sí, admito que por un momento pensé que era ella, pero la joven estaba con su familia y son muy unidos

Lo que decía hizo despertar la curiosidad del castaño por conocer a la señorita en cuestión

Al- y gracias a Fleur decidimos pasar un par de días más en la ciudad para compartir con ellos

Ar- ¡vaya! Pues sí que es una gran sorpresa, me gustaría poder conocerla

Al- no creo que se pueda dar, pues tengo entendido que una vez pasadas las fiestas navideñas pensaban seguir su viaje hasta Argentina... pero creo que todavía conservo el artículo donde sale junto a Terry

Ar- ¿con Terry?

Se asombra nuevamente, ve como el rubio saca de entre los papeles sobre el escritorio un recorte del periódico "El Espectador" que habla de actor Grandchester y su nueva pareja, su quijada casi termina en el suelo cuando ve la fotografía de la joven tomada de la mano con el hombre

Al- ¡esa es la verdadera razón del viaje!

Ar- ¡es... es Candy!

Al- hahaha eso mismo pensé, pero no, ella es Blanche Reginar

Ar- wuaooo ahora entiendo... qué pena que no la podamos conocer en persona

Al- si

Ar- por cierto, este fin de semana la Compañía de Teatro Stratfor hará una presentación del Rey Enrique V

Al- ¿de verdad? ¿Piensas ir a verlo?

Ar- sí, la tía está muy interesada, podríamos ir todos ¿qué dices?

Al- claro, se lo diré a Fleur

Ar- ¡bien! bueno iré a terminar con unos documentos antes de volver a casa nos vemos después

Deja que Albert continué con su trabajo mientras él va a intentar encontrarse con Anny... pues resulta que ella nunca se encontraba en la mansión de los Brither cuando iba a visitar a la pequeña Tabatha, llevaba unas semanas siendo muy persistente esperándola en su residencia hasta que regresara de sus labores, sin suerte de momento, pero hoy debía ser diferente... finalmente tuvo la suerte encontrarla

Ar- hola Annie

An- ¡Archie!

Se encontraba un poco nervioso porque no sabía realmente cómo tomar la situación entre ambos

Ar- hace mucho tiempo que no te veo ¿cómo estás?

An- bien, gracias por preguntar

Ar- hay algo que quisiera poder hablar contigo si no te...

Intentaba explicarse pero ella no le dejó

An- ¡no tienes por qué preocuparte Archi! yo era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y lo hice porque quería, no estás obligado a nada conmigo

Ar- ¡Annie te equivocas! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije?!

An- ¡claro que sí!... no

Se corrigió al ver que no recordaba bien

An- ¿qué me habías dicho?

Pregunta avergonzada

Ar- ¡seré muy claro, sincero y directo contigo! Me gustas mucho y quisiera poder tener la oportunidad de salir contigo...

An- ¡¿salir conmigo?! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Ar- ¡sí! Muy en serio

An- ¿¡Pero por qué!?

Ar- ¿acaso te disgusta tanto que sienta algo por ti? ¿¡O mi presencia!?

An- no... No eso, simplemente es que me sorprende

Ar- Me gustaría que me pudieses dar la oportunidad, al menos de poder cortejarte como debe ser

An- Archie, esto me toma todo por sorpresa, no sé qué decirte

Ar- dime al menos que lo pensarás

An- ¡está bien! Considerare tu propuesta pero no prometo mucho

Ar- no te preocupes ¡yo puedo ayudarte! Voy a convencerte

Se acerca ella y le acaricia su mejilla para después mover un mechón del rostro y ponérselo detrás de la oreja mientras le sujeta la mano, se la lleva a sus labios y deposita besos sobre ella... la morena no puede evitar ponerse ¡roja de la emoción! ¡La vergüenza! ¡El miedo! ¡Los nervios! ¡Por todo!...

Ar- ¿quisieras acompañarme este sábado al teatro?

An- s... si claro...

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad se pusieron a ayudar con las cosas que hacían falta para el evento, confirmar la reserva del local, decidir el menú y como sería la decoración, ¡todo eso y más! Después de eso hicieron descanso para comer, momento en que Blanche y Loan han aprovecho para poder pasear por la ciudad, que es mucho más tranquila que New York pero igualmente hermosa, no percibió mayor cosa, más que genuina sorpresa de conocer el lugar, le encantó tomar el té frente de la fuente en la plaza.

.

.

.

.

Antes de la función de Enrique V se llevará a cabo los, hermanos Reginar Nadia y Mauricio se habían encontrado nuevamente con el señor William Albert Andrew y el resto de su familia quienes propiciaron el encuentro en los palcos

Al- Buenas noches señor Reginar, que sorpresa tan agradable verlo en Chicago

HR- señor Andrew, que bueno verlo

Al- quisiera presentaros a mi tía Emilia Elroy, sobrino Archivald Corwell y la señorita Annie Brither

NR- un placer, Natham Reginar y mi esposa Hellem Reginar

El- mucho gusto señora Reginar, ¡tiene unos hijos muy encantadores!

HR- oh es muy amable señora Elroy, son mi orgullo

Acaricia la mejía de la señorita a su lado

HR- también tengo dos hijos más grandes, Loan y Blanche

Ar- algo así eh oído, que oportuno este encuentro, pues estaba ansioso de conocerlos

HR- han salido poco después de nosotros por lo que llegarán tarde, seguro en el entreacto podrán conocerlos

El- pues tendremos que esperar hasta entonces... de momento debemos de ir a tomar nuestros propios lugares

Al- si

NR- nos veremos después

Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de que la señora saliera del lugar junto a la demás miembros de su familia... debido a que se les fue el santo al cielo Loan y Blanche llegaron tarde al hotel para poder vestirse adecuadamente para el teatro; esta vez debía hacer cargo de su propio arreglo personal para el evento ella sola, logrando estar lista en media hora; habían decidido ir caminando hasta llegar el edificio pero al ver la hora cambiaron de opinión.

.

.

Neil junto a Alice eran de los últimos en llegar, siguiendo el ritmo lento de su mujer debido a su estado avanzado de gravidez, no solía prestar mucha atención a su entorno pero esta vez no pudo evitar sentir la atracción de ver a una mujer que también descendiendo de un coche tirado a caballo junto con otro caballero, lo que en un principio pensó que se debía al color llamativo de su vestido rojo de terciopelo, luego fue el contraste de ver esa piel nívea y cabellera rubia desfilar ante él sin saludar, su esposa molesta por la reacción sigue con sus ojos hasta el punto donde se encuentra el objeto de su distracción

Ali- me parece que la dama en cuestión ya va muy bien acompañada para que estés babeando por ella

Ne- ¿ehhh?...

No había entendido ni una palabra solo que alguien pronunciaba cosas, pues aún no salía de su asombro

Ali- ¡por lo menos deberías disimular que te atrae otra mujer cuando estas con tu esposa gorda y fea!

Le propinó un codazo, logrando finalmente atraer su atención

Ne- ¿qué dices? ¿Qué es gorda?

Ali- te estoy diciendo que... ashh ¡olvídalo! ¡Ve tras ella si es lo que estás deseando!

Ne- ¡ehhh! ¡No te equivoques! Sí tengo curiosidad por esa mujer... ¡pero porque se parece a!... ¡no! ¡No puede ser! Debo haber visto mal y está oscuro

Ali- no te entiendo...

Ne- ¡ni yo!... no te preocupes, es mejor demos prisa ya es tarde

La función dio inició y para el pelirrojo la dama en misteriosa no salía de su mente, luego se le ocurrió que en el entreacto podría volver a verla y de seguro comprobar quien era... cuando se encontraron en el salón de descanso Neil buscaba con insistencia poder encontrar a la rubia

Al- familia, quisiera presentaros a unos amigos que hice en mi último viaje

Hablaba Albert a la vez que señalaba a sus nuevos acompañantes

Al- los esposos Hellem y Natham Reginar... y sus hijos Loan, Blanche, Nadia y Mauricio

Ali- mucho gusto Alice Legan

Fue la primera en hablar ya que nadie más reaccionaba y con la intención de evitar un momento incómodo actuó

\- mucho gusto

Saludaron todos

Al- ellos son una familia Francesa

Apuntó con la intención de dejar muy en claro por lo que estaban pensando al ver a la rubia

Al- llegaron al país el año pasado

Ar- yo soy Archivald Corwell y ella es la señorita Annie Brither

Logró reaccionar después de recordar la conversación que había tenido con Albert

HR- un placer conocerlos

La rubia a su lado permanecía en silencio incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ni demostrar emoción en su rostro

Ar- hace un par de días mi tío me comentó que los conoció por medio de Terreuce Grandchester

Lo- así es, conocimos al señor Grandchester al finalizar su gira por París

Ar- me alegra tener el honor de conocerlos antes de que se marchen para Argentina

NR- si, hemos hecho unos cambios en nuestro viaje

Lo- ha sido un placer conocerlos, pero si nos disculpan nosotros debemos retirarnos un momento

Loan se disculpó con los presentes para salir del lugar al sentir los pellizcos de su hermana en el brazo

Al- adelante

Lo- nos vemos luego en el palco

Le susurro a su padre y se alejaron de todos para refugiarse lejos de ellos

Lo- ¿estás bien?

BR- sí, solo que me sentía tan incómoda con el escrutinio de ellos, no me gustó como me miraron

Lo- sí, me di cuenta... no se cortaron ni un pelo, pero a la próxima ten cuidado marmota casi me arrancas la piel con tus pellizcos hahahahaha

BR- ¡Loaannn! ahss ¡de verdad! Desde que te reúnes con Grandchester ¡tienes el mal hábito de poner sobre nombres! ¡Que fastidio!

Lo- hahahahahahaha

BR- ¡no te burles! Todavía no entiendo por qué me dices marmota

Lo- es que últimamente te habías hecho muy dormilona antes de mudarnos a la casa, casi no salías del hotel, solo leías y dormías hahahaha como toda una marmota

BR- hahahaha ¡menudas ocurrencias tienes! De seguro la mala influencia de Grandchester, será mejor que tome distancias para que no se me peguen las malas costumbres de ese ¡pavo real!

Lo - hahahahahahahahahaha ¡tarde hermanita! Ya eres parte del clan

Con mejor ánimo los jóvenes regresaron a sus asientos para terminar de ver la obra y después ir a cenar al "Ristorante Tagliatella"

.

.

.

.

La mañana del domingo fue poco movida pues entre Eleanor y Hellem lograron finiquitar todos los pendientes para la fiesta, agregando la asistencia de seis personas más, los Andrew...

Después del almuerzo dieron un paseo por el lago para regresar a tiempo de prepararse para la fiesta, como era habitual en ellas, su madre se retiraba antes para ayudar a Blanche y luego a Nadia en su arreglo, le encantaba tener esos cuidado con ellas, era su momento para mimarlas y consentirlas como si fuesen niñas, en parte también con la intención de convencer a su hija mayor que fuese más delicada con su vestimenta de fiesta, que usará más colores que también le favorecen, pero a ella solo le gustaba el azul y verde, entre más intenso fuese, mejor; pero ahora le haría ver que incluso de rojo se ve encantadora.

.

.

Finalmente había llegado la hora y todos estaban presentes a la espera que ingresara de un momento a otro Terry por la puerta, a pesar de las explicaciones que tuvo que dar Albert cuando regresó a la mansión con su familia la noche anterior, estos no terminaba de creer ese sueño tan insólito que están viviendo, por lo tanto no podían disimular tan bien como se esperaba la forma en que examinaban cada gesto o palabra que hiciese la joven Blanche Reginar, incluso llegaron a sentirse como traicionados sin entenderlo muy bien.

Como buen inglés Terreuce hace su entrada en el salón a la hora exacta, a una misma voz todos cantaron y luego le felicitaron, eran cerca de cuarenta personas a las cuales debía dedicar unos minutos para recibir sus congratulaciones, pero no le importaba, se le ve de muy buen humor como pocas veces, lo que dio a pensar a más de uno que seguro es por ser su día o por la presencia de la señorita Reginar.

En el banquete todos disfrutaban de los manjares, pero para unos cuantos no pasó desapercibido que el castaño estaba muy pendiente, sonriente, amable y atento con una rubia de ojos verdes; para sus compañeros de trabajo era como confirmar que entre ellos había algo... para los antiguos enamorados de Candy les molestaba ver como ese hombre la había superado, olvidado, y que cortejase a otra persona, como si la señorita Andrew no hubiese sido tan importante para Terry.

Llego el momento que la música reinara en la estancia, motivando a más de uno a compartir la pieza, incluido el cumpleañero con la señorita Reginar, otros hablaban entre ellos mientras observan a las parejas desplazarse al ritmo de las notas

Loan y Albert estaban muy pendiente de cada movimiento de sus amigos, debido curiosamente al instinto protector de hermano, del primero por temor y del segundo... pues no encontraba explicación, no sabía si era por él o por ella... cuando los vieron dejar la pista se les encendieron las alertas, el castaño temía que le hubiese ofendido de una u otra forma, el rubio vio claramente el semblante afectado de la joven, con disimulo y dejando un tiempo prudencial por intimidad se acercaron poco a poco por donde había salido la pareja, sorprendiéndose como niños en plena travesura por invadir la privacidad de ellos

Lo- hehehe ¿qué haces?

Al- hehe solo quería cerciorarme que todo estuviese bien

Lo- yo también

Movieron sus cabezas asintiendo en señal de voto de silencio, cuando salen al pasillo ven a Blanche desvanecida en los brazos de él

Lo- ¿qué ha pasado?

Pregunto su hermano angustiado

Te- se ha desmayado

Al- ¡rápido!, hay que llevarla a un lugar donde esté cómoda

Loan no le dio oportunidad de decir o hacer más cosas a Terry y la tomó en brazos

Lo- yo me encargo

Logró apenas decir cuando la voz de una mujer se dejó oír a espalda de ellos

EB- ¡¿Terry?! Terry necesitamos que vengas a partir la tar... ¡¿qué ha pasado!?

Al- nada grave, no se preocupe señorita Baker, nosotros nos encargamos, Terry vuelve a la fiesta yo te aviso cuando despierte

Te- ¡pero Albert!...

Al- tranquilo amigo, ahora mismo no puedes hacer mucho y tus invitados esperan para compartir la tarta contigo

EB- hijo ven, partimos la tarta y luego vas con ella

Tiraba del brazo del joven para hacerlo mover quien estaba renuente de hacerlo

EB- le avisare a su madre para venga a asistirla

Al- muchas gracias

Los deja y sale tras los hermanos que ya se habían alejado en dirección a una habitación de descanso para uso de ellos

Al- la señorita Baker avisará a tu madre, pronto vendrá

Lo- ¡gracias!... ¡Blanche cielo!

Hablaba a la joven que estaba con los ojos cerrados y la piel helada

Al- tiene el pulso bajo, por eso está fría, debemos abrigarla

Decía y hacía a la vez para confortar a su compañero quien estaba muy preocupado

HR- ¿cómo está mi niña?

Hellem entró sin llamar en la estancia muy preocupada cuando le avisaron que la rubia no estaba bien

Lo- inconsciente mamá, aún no reacciona

HR- ¡Blanche cariño!

Se había sentado en la misma cama y le hablaba a la vez que frotaba su brazo que estaba sobre su abdomen, nunca la había visto así

HR- por favor despierta, ¡dime que te ha pasado mi niña! Tu mamá está aquí mi amor ¡Aunque no tengas nombre! ¡Siempre voy a estar aquí preciosa! Por favor reacciona

Lo- tranquila mamá

Parado detrás de ella Loan la consolaba, le dolía ver así a ambas; el rubio se había hecho a un lado del habitación en un principio por darles un poco de intimidad, pero luego por no comprender muy bien qué es lo que estaba pasando... había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho para analizar la situación uniendo cabos sueltos, al menos los pocos que tenía

BR- mmmm

La joven se removió en su lugar quien estaba poco a poco volviendo en sí

HR- ¡Blanche hija! Aquí estoy

Le acariciaba la frente, poco a poco abría los parpadas que le pesaban un tanto, giró la cabeza hacia su diestra donde sentía el cuerpo de la dama a su lado para verla a la cara y sonreír con intención de calmarla, cuando lo ve a él

BR- _**Albert...**_

Los Reginar voltearon a ver dónde estaba el caballero de pie... la voz de la rubia era perezosa como quien se acaba de despertar de un largo sueño, se sentía mareada como si hubiese sido absorbida por un remolino y a sus ojos se asoman dos grandes lágrimas

BR- _**¡**__**Albert!... ¡Albert eres tú!**_

Al- si

Fue lo único capaz de decir

HR- ¿cariño estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

La rubia se incorpora para poder abrazar a la mujer que está frente a ella y soltar todo ese llanto contenido

HR- ¡mi amor shhhh tranquila! ¡Aquí estoy! No te va a pasar nada, tranquilízate

Al- los dejaré a solas para que hablen con mayor libertad

BR- **¡no! ¡Albert por favor! **

Intentó incorporarse para ir hasta donde él estaba y abrazarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, este no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y verla llorar le dolía

BR- **¡**_**Oh Albert! aja aja aja Albert **_

Lloraba desmedidamente

Al- por favor no llores, las mujeres son más bonitas cuando ríen que cuando lloran

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para animarla pero fue peor, incluso ahora la señora se sostenía de los brazos de su hijo quienes los observaban con los ojos a punto de llanto

BR- **aja ajaa ajaa ajaaa ¡Albert! ¡Por qué siempre me dices eso! **

El rubio se tensó; Hellem escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hijo

Lo- ¡¿Blanche!?

La rubia volvió su rostro donde estaba él, su "hermano", y movió la cabeza diciendo si

Lo- ¿ya sabes quién eres?

BR- _**si**_

El llanto de su madre se hizo más sonoro, así que regresó nuevamente donde ella para abrazarla

BR- ¡_**no llores por favor! Se me rompe el corazón si te veo sufrir ¡mamá!**_

HR- ¡mi niña!

La apretó fuertemente, le había dicho "mamá"

Al- alguien me puede explicar ¿¡qué es lo que pasa!?

BR- ¡_**por favor no sufras, mis lágrimas son de alegría!**_

Le besa la frente para soltar un suspiro antes de responder, pero su hermano... bueno Loan se adelanta

Lo- ella es...

Le costaba explicar con el nudo en la garganta

BR- ¡_**Albert, soy yo! Candice White Andrew**_

Al rubio casi se le salen los ojos de su lugar, perdió el color en cuestión de segundos y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared o de seguro se caería al suelo

BR- _**soy Candy ¡tu hija adoptiva!**_

Al- ¡esa es una broma muy pesada! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a jugar con la memoria de ella!?

HR- ella no miente señor Andrew

Lo- ella no es mi hermana

Al- ¡¿cómo!?

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas dificultándole ver con claridad, pero su corazón le decía que no era mentira, ni un sueño, pues le latía dolorosamente en su pecho con mucha fuerza

Al- ¿qué es lo que has dicho?

BR - **¡soy Candice White Andrew! ****La niña que adoptaste por petición de Alistear Corwell, Archivald Corwell y por Anthony Bower, ¡tú sobrino! Siempre estabas pendiente y cerca de mí, luego me enviaste a estudiar en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, donde conocí a Terry, por eso te fuiste a trabajar a África, cuando te enteraste que dejé el colegio para volver a América quisiste regresar y en el camino tuviste un accidente donde perdiste la memoria, ¡y yo te cuide hasta que la recuperaste! Soy esa misma niña que consolaste por haberme separado de Terry cuando fui a New York y que dejaste partir a Europa como enfermera voluntaria**

Al- ¡CANDY! ¡Eres tú!

La abrazaba nuevamente llorando libremente

Al- ¡mi pequeña! ¡Candy!

Estuvieron estrechados por unos minutos hasta que finalmente preguntó

Al- ¿¡pero cómo es que te hacías pasar por la hija de los Reginar!?

Lo- porque había perdido la memoria

HR- y para salvarle la vida

Al- ¡¿cómo así no entiendo?!

Ca- cuando estaba de enfermera en la unidad de rayos X móviles conocí a Edith Cavell, una mujer muy valiente que pertenecía a un grupo selecto de mujeres y espías que arriesgaban sus vidas rescatando soldados caídos en líneas enemigas, un día nos tendieron una emboscada... no sé qué suerte tuvieron las otras chicas, pero gracias a la mujer espía que nos acompañaba pude escapar, caí al río en plena huida

Lo- mis hermanos la vieron flotando en el río y yo la saque, en sus cosas no llevaba ni un documento o papel que nos hiciese saber quién era, y cuando despertó no recordaba su nombre ni nada

HR- unos soldado alemanes llegaron a la zona donde vivíamos en Veerpoort, buscaban a unas mujeres y yo les dije que ella era mi hija para que no se la llevaran, como No Tenía Nombre decidimos llamarle Blanche, de todas maneras iba a hacerse pasar por ella el tiempo que estuvieron esos hombres ahí

Ca- ¡pero me habéis salvado la vida en más de una manera! ¡Me habéis cuidado y amado todo este tiempo!

Lo- porque nos nació del corazón

HR- ¡te vimos tan vulnerable y frágil que se nos hizo imposible dejarte a tu suerte!

Al- pero ¿cómo es que has recuperado la memoria? ¿Acaso Terry te dio un golpe en la cabeza?

Ca- ¡oh no! Hehehe

Recordó el tratamiento de shock que ella había utilizado con él

Ca- la verdad es que desde hace un par de meses que vengo teniendo episodios

HR- ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hija?

Ca- porque no quería preocuparte ni verte sufrir

Lo- mamá, desde que la quisieron secuestrar y la lanzaron al río ha empezado a tener visiones de vez en cuando

Al- ¿¡te quisieron secuestrar!?

Ca- ehh... es que un día íbamos a encontrarnos con nuestros amigos y Loan se adelantó ya que Ariana tardaba en llegar, yo la esperaría en el puente cuando un hombre se me acercó y quería obligarme a ir con él... por supuesto que me negué y empezamos a forcejear, mi amiga llego y quiso ayudarme pero la lanzo por los aires con facilidad, le pedí como pude que fuera a por mi hermano y este venía con Anthony fue entonces que me lanzo al río

Al- ¿en serio?

HR- sí, puede que la haya reconocido como la sobrina del Primer Ministro Francés y como estamos en tiempo de guerra quizás quisieran utilizar su vida para chantajear a mi hermano

Al- ¡¿es su hermano Raymond Poincaré?!

HR- si

Al- ¿y él sabe que no era su hija?

HR- yo si tuve una hija señor Andrew, Blanche sí existió

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar

Lo- ella se ofreció como voluntaria, pero murió en un accidente cerca de Italia por la explosión a un tren en 1914 recién iniciada la guerra

Al- ¡cuanto lo siento!

En ese momento llaman a la puerta asustando a todos

Al- adelante

Te- hola, solo quería saber ¿cómo se encuentra Blanche? Lo siento Albert me cansé de esperar

Al- ¡Te-Terry!...

Se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle, de él

Al- Terry por favor, toma asiento tenemos que hablar

Te- ¿qué sucede?

Se angustió al ver los rostros de todos consternados, habían estado llorando...

Te- ¿por qué esas caras largas? - ¿será que tiene una enfermedad mortal y le queda poco tiempo de vida?

Ca- Terry...

La rubia respiró profundamente para tener valor de decir lo que debía, pero el castaño se sorprendió que lo llamase de esa manera

Ca- soy Candice White Andrew

El rostro del castaño se volvió inexpresivo, la observa fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para los presentes, quienes estaban expectantes ante la posible reacción de él

Te- ¡y yo he hecho de Enrique V y no me ando presentando como él!

Ca- Terry, soy Candy, la Tarzán con pecas

Te- esta broma no me gusta, si no quieres nada conmigo puedes decírmelo libremente, no hace falta que inventes historias con ella

Sonaba muy molesto

Al- no es ni una broma Terry

Le narraron todo lo que habían estado conversando con Albert, el castaño escucho cada palabra sin mostrar emoción alguna

Te- me estás diciendo que ¿ella es Candy?

Como buen actor que es dejó salir su risa sarcástica

Te- hahahaha ¡Albert no me hagas reír! Después de todo lo que te dije Blanche... sabes qué, ¡olvídalo!

El castaño sale de la habitación hecha una furia

Ca- ¡Terry!... ¡Terry espera!

Salió tras él

Te- ¡¿qué quieres Blanche o Candy?! ¡Quién demonios seas!

Ca- ¡no seas así!

Te- ¿así cómo? Tan frío como me has estado tratando ¿todo este tiempo? O duro como lo has hecho cada vez que te he confundido creyendo que eras Candy y ¡¿me has dicho que la olvide, qué viva?! ¿Qué quieres?

Ca- hace un momento me estabas diciendo "que tienes ganas de seguir viviendo y que quieres hacerlo conmigo", "¡quieres dejar tus miedos y dudas atrás! deseas conocerme y quererme", "¡que te diera la oportunidad de empezar de cero y vivir nuestro amor!" ¿¡Qué de eso ha cambiado!? Me dijiste y cito textualmente "¡quiero estar contigo! ¡Elijo estar contigo siempre! Pase lo que pase sea como sea"

Te ¿¡te haces la idea de lo que me costó decidirme!?

Ca - ¡claro que lo sé idiota! O acaso crees que he olvidado que no fuiste capaz de decirme lo que estaba pasando cuando fui a New York ¡para verte en el papel de Romeo! ¡Y decidiste quedarte con ella!

Te- ¿¡que yo decidí quedarme con ella!? ¡¿Pero si fuiste tú quien tomó la decisión por mí sin siquiera preguntarte qué me parecía o qué quería?! ¡No tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos Candy!

Ca- ¡claro que los tome en cuenta! Si hubieses querido estar conmigo no te habrías callado lo del accidente, me habrías buscado para ver que podíamos hacer, ¡pero noooo el señorito quería comerse el marrón él solito!

Te- ¡pero claro que quería estar contigo! No viste que solo te mande ¡un pasaje de ida! Para que te quedaras conmigo ¡pecosa entrometida! ¿¡Tenías que hacer las cosas a tu manera atolondrada y precipitada?! ¿¡No podías esperar a que terminara la obra!?

Ca- ¡¿que esperará?! ¡Pero si tuviste tiempo antes de que viajara! ¡Incluso el mismo día que llegue a la ciudad! Pero si no lo hiciste es porque estabas considerando seriamente ¡quedarte con ella! ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera, complicarte más las cosas!? ¡Pues NO!

Te - aaaaaaahhhhhhh ¡CANDY POR QUÉ ERES TAN CABEZOTA! Acaso no recuerdas que tenía ¡el estreno a las puertas! Necesitaba estar concentrado para representar bien mi papel ¡para ti! ¡Santo cielo!

Se llevó la mano a la cara exasperado con la conversación

Ca- ¡tú, tú eres un egoísta! ¡No quisiste compartir tu pena conmigo! ¡Te habría ayudado!

Te- ¡porque no quería agobiarte! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes mujer!? ¡O es que acaso el no subir a los árboles te nubla la razón y no te deja ver que desde que salí del Colegio San Pablo es para librarte de penas y cargas! ¡Porque quería que fueras feliz!

Ca- ¡sí claro! ¡Que fuera feliz! ¡Y sin ti! ¿Qué te costaba haberme escrito una carta para saber dónde estabas y cómo estabas?

Te- ¡te deje una nota!

Ca- aaaahhhhh ¡TERRY! ¡¿Una nota?! ¿¡Una nota?! ¡¿En serio!? ¡Eres un cabeza dura! Pudiste haberme escrito al colegio para que no sufriera de pena ¡por no saber de ti! ¡O mejor aún! ¡PUDISTE HABERME LLEVADO CONTIGO!

Esas palabras retumbaron en el pasillo, en sus corazones y mentes... se observaron por unos segundos en silencio... Terry se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y empezó a caminar alejándose de ahí sin añadir nada, a Candy se le subieron los colores del disgusto

Ca- Terry Grandchester ¡eres un Mocoso Engreído Pavo Real Inglés! uuunnn :P

Le dice mientras lo ve seguir sin volverse en ningún momento, termina sacándole la lengua y dando un golpe al suelo con su pie

Ca- ¡eres un tonto!

Al- ¿estás bien Candy?

Ca- ¿¡Albert!?

Se lleva las manos a la boca apenada de sentirse sorprendida

Ca- ¡sí! es solo que...

Al- tranquila, lo escuche

Ca - ¡¿lo escuchaste Albert!?

Lo- ¡todos lo escuchamos hermanita! hahahahaha fiuuu menuda fiera

Ca- ¡Loan! ¡No te burles!

Le pedía con los ojos a punto del llanto

Lo- ¡está bieeen!

HR- ¿pero qué haces ahí de pie? ¿¡Por qué no vas detrás de él!?

Ca- ¿¡cómo?!

HR- pareciera que llevas una vida detrás de ese joven, ahora que pueden estar juntos, ¿qué se los impide?

La rubia se encoge de hombros, no sabe qué decir

HR- hahahaha está bien, creo que ni a mí me ha quedado claro... por eso ¡ve tras él! ¿¡A qué esperas!? ¿¡Que venga otra a querer quitártelo o volver a perder la memoria!?

Ca- no

HR- ¡pues vee!

Ca- ¡gracias mamá!

Le da un abrazo fuerte y le besa la mejilla antes de seguir los pasos del actor

Al- gracias

HR- ¿por qué señor Andrew?

Al- ¡por todo, por haberla salvado, cuidado, mimado y amado como una verdadera madre! eso es algo que yo nunca le pude dar

HR- no tiene que darme las gracias, lo hice porque me nació de corazón

.

.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que da a la calle no vio rastro de él, se ajustó bien su capa y fue en dirección al Hotel Lenox, sube los escalones lo más rápido que puede entre el cansancio, los tacones y el vestido, en la tercera planta frente de la puerta número 7 se detiene un momento para poder recuperar el aliento, da tres toques con los nudillos y espera que alguien responda pero nada... llama una segunda vez y es el mismo resultado, así que decide entrar, ahora se convence que no hay nadie ahí, con paso lento va pasando por la estancia observando a su derredor, ve la cama hecha, papeles encima de la mesa auxiliar, una corbata sobre el diván, llega hasta la ventana para observar si aparece pero nada

Ca- lo esperaré

Da un par de vueltas en el lugar para calmar la ansias, pero el hombre no aparece, se sienta un momento y vuelve a seguir un pequeño tour sobre la alfombra para distraerse

Ca- ¡Terry eres un idiota!

Te- vaya no sabía que seguías pensando en mí

Ca- Te... rry...

Te- ¡me gusta más cuando me llamas así aunque ya me había encariñado con Granchester!

Ca- yo... quería decirte...

Te- ¡espera!, primero quiero que sepas ¡no me importa nada!... olvida todo lo pasado y dame la oportunidad de ¡empezar de cero y vivir nuestro amor! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Elijo estar contigo Candice White Andrew! Pase lo que pase... sea como sea

Ante ella presenta un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y narcisos

Ca- ¡Terry!

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, recibe el ramo y lo abraza, puede escuchar la carrera desenfrenada de su corazón ante su cercanía, el aroma de su perfume le embriaga, sus sentidos, permanecen en silencio hechizados por el calor de sus cuerpos

Ro- ¡Terry nos vamos! Oh lo siento no sabía que estabas con visita

Te- no te preocupes Robert, enseguida bajo

Ro- está bien, hasta luego señorita Reginar

Te- lo siento Candy, pero debo marchar

Ca- está bien, no pasa nada

Te- prometo que te buscare al terminar la gira, ¡¿de acuerdo?!

Le toma el mentón para que le vea a la cara, pero las esmeraldas estaba turbias debido a las lágrimas, así que decide darle un beso para confirmar sus palabras, otro en la nariz y por último en la frente - ¡pórtate bien pequeño sabueso!

Ca- ¡Terryyy! aahhhsss ¿¡por qué rompes el encanto del momento con ese comentario!?

Te- ¡porque me encanta ver las caritas que pones cada vez que te digo algo!

La vuelve a besar apasionadamente, con todo el pesar del mundo tiene que separarse, coge su maleta que ya está lista y bajan al recibidor, no se sienten con ganas de estar separados estos últimos minutos... ambos hicieron lo que pudieron para parecer fuertes mientras les dolía saber que se tienen que dejar

Ca- ¡cuídate mucho por favor!

Lo abraza en el andén de la estación

Te- ¡tú también pequeña pecosa! Eh por cierto no sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero más te vale que la próxima vez que te vea ¡no te hayas borrado más pecas!

Ca- ¡oyeee!

Te- hahahaha ¡¿qué esperabas?! A este paso no te voy a reconocer cuando te vuelva a ver

La besa ¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! Y una cuarta vez hasta que el tren empieza a moverse y debe subir al vagón

Ca- ¡adiós Terry! ¡TERRY!

Te- ¡CANDY!

El castaño se despide con un movimiento de mano a medida que se aleja

Lo- ¡tranquila hermanita! ¡Vamos, que hace mucho frío!

Ca- ¡Loan!

Lo abraza

Al- ¡pronto terminará la gira, no te preocupes!

Ca- ¡Albert!

Estaba tan abstraída en el momento y Terry, que no se dio cuenta que ellos estaba ahí a su lado

Lo- vamos a descansar, de seguro con todo esto dormirás por un mes ¡pequeña marmota! hahahaha

Ca- hahaha ¡Loan eres tremendo! deja de aprender malos modales de Terry ¡por favor!

\- hahahahahahahahaha –

Ríen todos aliviando la tensión de las horas, de regreso al hotel sube a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para poder tomar el desayuno juntos, luego fue a la recamara donde había estado antes con Terry y vio la corbata abandonada y la toma consigo

.

.

.

Na- ¡hola!

Ca- ¡Nadia hola!

Na- ¿quieres que leamos un rato?

Ca- ¡me encantará! Vamos

Se van a la habitación de los mellizos donde comparte risas, juegos y bromas, hasta caer dormida en el momento de la lectura, cuando se despierta es de noche y se encuentra en su propia cama, se levanta y ve un telegrama en su tocador, con manos temblorosas lo abre, es de Terry

_Querida Candy_

_Tienes razón ¡no puedo esperar más para empezar a vivir! Quiero estar contigo_

_¡Te veo pronto!_

_Att: T.G.G_

En el sobre se anexa un billete de tren... 1... 2... 3... 4... por fin reacciona y cae en cuenta, hace una pequeña maleta, escribe una nota y sale rumbo a la estación

.

.

.

**Vengo a reunirme contigo**

**A decirte lo que siento**

**Tú no sabes lo encantadora que eres.**

.

**Tenía que encontrarte,**

**Decirte que te necesito,**

**Decirte que me separé.**

.

**Dime tus secretos,**

**Y pregúntame tus preguntas**

.

**¡Oh! vamos a regresar al comienzo,**

**Corriendo en círculos,**

**Llegando a las colas,**

**Cabeza de la ciencia separadas,**

**Nadie dijo que era fácil,**

**Es tal vergüenza para nosotros separarnos.**

.

**Nadie dijo que era fácil,**

**Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil,**

**¡Oh! llévame de nuevo al comienzo**.

.

**Solo estaba imaginando**

**Los números y las figuras,**

**Separando los rompecabezas,**

**Las cuestiones de la ciencia,**

**Ciencia y progreso...**

**No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón,**

**Dime que me amas,**

**Vuelve a enfrentarme.**

.

**¡Oh! cuando acometo al inicio**

**Corriendo en círculos,**

**Persiguiendo las colas,**

**Regresando a como somos.**

.

**Nadie dijo que era fácil,**

**Ya no será tal vergüenza para nosotros separarnos.**

.

**Nadie dijo que era fácil,**

**Nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil**

**Voy a ir, de nuevo al inicio.**

.

Ya no más dolor, ¡finalmente llegó al encuentro de su amor! El tren se detiene y ella baja al andén, rebusca entre las cabezas presentes cuando escucha su voz varonil tan inconfundible

Te- ¡CANDY!

Ca- ¡Terry!

Corre a su encuentro y lo abraza feliz de poder estar con su amado, ¡él la rodea con sus brazos fuertemente y la besa!

FIN 🌻

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y TIEMPO.

.

.


End file.
